


Шлюшонок

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Het and Slash, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Polyamory, Post-Prison, Prison, Prison Sex, Prostitution, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: История, в которой Микки попал в одну тюрьму и в одну камеру с Йеном только через четыре месяца после того, как тот начал отбывать заключение. А за четыре месяца в тюрьме может произойти очень многое...





	1. Трахни меня, я твоя сучка

**Author's Note:**

> Не обещаем, что будет выкладывать новые части очень быстро; всё зависит от времени и вдохновения. Но, разумеется, постараемся :)  
> И да, перекрашивать Йену волосы перед заключением мы не стали (слишком любим его рыжим). И хотя в американских тюрьмах заключённым вполне разрешаются длинные волосы, нам, опять же, слишком хотелось обритых зэков :)  
> Минздрав предупреждает: употребление наркотиков не только запрещено законом, но также вызывает привыкание и может нанести непоправимый вред физическому и психическому здоровью.

Коридоры. Эти коридоры кажутся бесконечными. Серые стены, желтоватые стены, серые полы, светло-серые потолки. И всё это пересечено белыми решётками, перекрыто окриками охранников и гвалтом заключённых, крепкими словечками, смехом или глухими стенаниями.  
Для Йена Галлагера всё уже слилось в единую мешанину, которая проникала в самое нутро, в мозг, забиралась под кожу. Он послушно принимал назначенные лекарства, но в таком месте, как тюрьма, даже если у тебя нет биполярки, запросто смещаются все полюса и направления, и ты остаёшься один посреди множества клеток, сбитый с толку, вписанный в надлежащий тебе зарешёченный квадратик.  
Терри Милкович был прав — здесь убивают стены. За пару недель, проведённых в заключении, Йен успел в это убедиться. Стены давили, казалось, мешали дышать, и медленно сводили с ума.  
А ещё сводила с ума тоска. По воле, по Микки, по нормальной жизни, полной суетных мелочей, по семье. В ближайшие годы ничего этого не будет. А когда будет спустя два года, может, и сам Йен станет другим.  
Что же до Микки… Микки возможно, исчез из его жизни навсегда. Время от времени ему снилось, как они дрались, смеялись и трахались. Всего лишь сны…  
Йену хотелось курить. А ещё больше — раздобыть кокса. Ещё больше — потрахаться под ним. Или без. Забыться к чертям от чьей-нибудь долбёжки. Здесь он не раз замечал совершенно недвусмысленные взгляды — и это тогда, когда не был погружён в тягостную хмарь собственных мыслей, так что, вероятно, их было ещё больше.  
Надо кого-то выбрать. Кого-то для начала. А потом — кого придётся.  
Йен закусывает губу, озирается. Чувствует прилив страха, болезненного возбуждения и тревоги. Кого-то выбрать. Для первого траха на зоне. Большинство заключённых стоят поодаль, Галлагер слышит голоса, но слов не разбирает. Обычные тюремные разговоры. Пара охранничков наблюдают, чтоб был порядок. Большой негр у противоположной стены разражается громким смехом от сказанного приятелем.  
Взгляд Йена падает вглубь коридора, туда, где лампы горят через одну. В этой полутьме вырисовывает высокая, крепкая фигура. Широкоплечий мужчина с коротко стрижеными тёмными волосами, в таком же комбезе, как у всех здесь. Смотрит на Йена.  
Галлагер сглатывает, невольно рвано вздыхает. И решает, что выбрал. Медленно направляется к зэку. Можно попросить сигарет, спросить что-то… Всё равно наверняка поймёт, зачем Йен подошёл. Галлагер нервно облизывает губы. Когда оказывается под погашенной лампой, и от мужчины его отделяют всего одна полоска света и одна тени, становится понятно, что тот внушительнее, чем казался. Выше Йена, он гораздо более широкий и крепкий, что визуально прибавляет ещё роста. Большие пальцы сильных рук небрежно оттопыривают карманы комбеза.  
Мужчина смотрит на Йена чуть снисходительно, заинтересованно и жадно. Выжидательно. Йену бы что-то сказать, но слова застревают в горле, и удаётся только хрипловато произнести:  
— Привет.  
…Зак Коннор смотрит на подошедшего парня — рыжего и с белой кожей, ему всегда такие нравились, что бабы, что пидорки. Белая кожа особенно — на ниггеров или даже латиносов каких у Зака никогда не стояло.  
Как же всё пиздец удачно складывается… Подивиться впору.  
Рыжика — новенького, севшего всего пару недель назад — заприметили сразу, как только он появился в тюряге. Едва лишь охраннички впервые провели его по коридорам — будто специально для того, чтобы показать всем, какую сладкую сучку вскоре можно будет оприходовать. Хотя на самом деле, конечно же, не для этого — просто обычная процедура, когда садишься; все через такое проходят.  
Нашлись даже те, которые попытались полапать рыжего в тот же день, прямо при охраннике. Одобрительно присвистывали вслед, показывали не вызывающие сомнений жесты. Перешёптывались — кто первый?.. Пидорков в тюряге, конечно, хватает, но такой сладкий сюда попал едва ли не впервые.  
Зак был тем, кто сказал тогда — дайте ему, блядь, время. Пусть освоится, пообвыкнется. Не в первый же день ебать будем. А то ещё крышей тронется, вон уже и слушки ходят, что у него и так с головой не в порядке.  
Другие, кто был в таком же авторитете, как и сам Коннор, согласились. Всё верно, никуда шлюшонок не денется. Пусть освоится, мы добрые. Потерпим; пока что и других сучек хватит.  
Шли дни. Рыжий вёл себя тихо, в разговоры ни с кем не вступал — даже с сокамерником, по словам того, едва перемолвился парой слов.  
«Кажись, в натуре псих какой. В облаках витает. Но ничего, главное, тихий. По ночам только ревёт иногда, думает, не слышу… Ну, да это дело такое — предыдущий мой сосед вообще что ни ночь, то орал как резаный, кошмарики ему, вишь, снились».  
Кажется, рыжик даже никому не назвал своего имени. И за что сел, не сказал тоже. А охраннички что — охраннички во время переклички по номеру обращаются. По имени — только если натворишь чего… и не их же расспрашивать про новенького.  
Когда все снова начали спорить, кто распечатает рыжую сучку первым, Зак опять выдвинул предложение — давайте разыграем, что ли. В карты. На первый месяц — а там как пойдёт.  
Разыграли. И Зак — недаром всегда слыл одним из лучших картёжников, при том, что мухлевать считал для себя западло, — выиграл шлюшонка на целую неделю. Первую.  
С того дня, как решит, что тот пообвыкся достаточно и можно уже объяснять ему, что да как.  
А пока Зак размышлял, как нагнуть рыжика в первый раз, не вытрахав из него последние мозги — хрен его знает, что у него там за диагноз и как проявляется, да и жалко, если признаться…  
Пока он думал — шлюхан подошёл первым. К нему.  
Смотрит, облизывает губы. Ах ты ж сучка рыжая… Не знаешь, как попросить, чтоб тебе вставили?.. Не боись — здесь просить не придётся. Сами разберёмся; тебе только подставляться останется да скулить.  
— Ну, привет, — Зак усмехается, и рыжий сглатывает под его оценивающим взглядом. — Сам подошёл, мой выигрыш?  
На бледных щеках шлюхана вспыхивает нежно-розовый румянец, но взгляд он не отводит. Смотрит всё так же — с вызовом и скрытой горечью.  
— Выигрыш?.. — голос едва заметно дрожит.  
Зак усмехается шире. Кладёт тяжёлую руку рыжему на плечо, несильно сжимает. Сучонок глубоко, чуть дрожаще вздыхает, на секунду прикусывает губу, но отстраниться не пытается.  
— Я тебя выиграл, — поясняет Зак. Скользит ладонью шлюшонку на шею, мимолётно гладит загривок. — Первенство с тобой. На тебя тут уже вся тюряга раздрочилась. Ещё с того момента, как охранничек впервые по коридорам провёл.  
— Выиграл? Бля… И много… много вас там… играло?.. — Йен спрашивает хрипло, горло мгновенно пересыхает, а щёки розовеют сильнее. Блядь, чёртовы зэки играют на то, кому вперёд его трахнуть… Но разве не этого он хотел, разве не хотел нарваться сам? Чтоб перестать чувствовать, просто дать себя выебать тому, кто захочет, и нахуй, нахуй всё. Лишь бы заглохла эта паскудная глухая тоска и грёбаная биполярка перестала мозг выносить. Принять побольше лития и членов. И катись оно.  
Йен чуть откидывает голову, все ещё ощущая грубоватое прикосновение на коже.  
— Много, — Зак продолжает усмехаться. — И много выиграло. А ты и рад, а? Глазёнки-то заблестели… сучонок… Откуда ж ты тут такой вообще?  
— С Южной стороны… — Йен криво усмехается, чувствуя, как телу становится жарко, несмотря на ледяной комок в груди, который никак не желает рассасываться вот уже две недели. Давит, сводит с ума… — Когда… когда ты хочешь?.. — он несмело протягивает руку и касается вздрогнувшими пальцами бедра Зака.  
— Сейчас, — уверенно говорит Зак, решив, что и так уже достаточно ждал. — В душ пошли… давно у меня такой сладкой сучки не было… Хоть не за то сел, что клиенту наркоты подсыпал и ограбил? — видя, что Йен сглотнул, Коннор снова берёт его за плечо — почти примирительным жестом, — и подталкивает в сторону тюремной душевой. — Да похуй… Ничего, разберёмся, постараемся не совсем порвать. Ты ж нам не на один раз нужен, ещё долго срок мотать, а?  
— Не за то… — бурчит Йен и, едва не споткнувшись, шагает к дверям, от которых тянет сыростью и дешёвым казённым мылом. Горло по-прежнему саднит, да и к чёрту. Сосать не помешает, если этот хрен захочет. Не на один раз… Так должно было случиться. И так будет. Он плюёт на подкатывающую тошноту, примешивающуюся к болезненному возбуждению. — Долго… На вас хватит.  
— Хватит… — Зак выдыхает сквозь зубы, глядя сзади на беззащитно-белую кожу шеи, на аккуратную кромку коротко стриженых рыжих волос. На этой тонкой белой коже должны оставаться красивые засосы — яркие, красные… Надо будет оставить. Показать, кто был первым. И несходящую метку тоже — татуху набить, как он всем бьёт, с кем больше раза… Хорошо, что с картами фартило. Что не сразу придётся передавать рыжую сучку дальше.  
Дверь душа закрывается за спиной. Сейчас не должен зайти никто, да и покараулят кому надо — все ведь поняли, что он пошёл новенького распечатывать… Зак тянет с себя комбинезон, смотрит на полуобернувшегося через плечо Йена.  
— Раздевайся давай. И включай воду, пусть шум будет слышен.  
Йен кивает, начинает стягивать с себя одежду. Комбинезон, майка, носки, белые казённые трусы из хлопка. Теперь это его единственный гардероб, как и у всех, только размеры разные. Босые ноги чувствуют холодную плитку, какие-то мелкие крошки. Йен стоит обнажённый, ощущая себя отчего-то непривычно худым, хотя за последнее время он даже немного набрал. Видимо, это предвкушение первого тюремного секса так действует.  
Он смотрит на мужчину, его большую фигуру, обнажающуюся всё больше, на покачивающийся, уже вставший член. Шагает спиной к стене, почти не глядя отворачивает краны, включая воду. Сперва холодная, вскоре она теплеет, становится почти горячей, согревает ступни и, кажется, отрезает путь назад.  
Из этой душевой ближайшие полчаса или сколько там ему не выбраться. А может, и никогда не выбраться. Может, часть Йена Галлагера так и останется здесь, в этом обитом кафелем гулком помещении, где на него надвигается самодовольный бугай. Его первый.  
Зак тоже раздевается догола, в пару широких шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние. От рыжего сучонка штырит — штырит так, как, сдаётся, не штырило от других. Так, что тянет в паху. Высокий, хоть и ниже самого Зака, на которого мамаша в детстве всё жаловалась, что он, когда рождался, всю пизду ей порвал (будто виноват был). Худощавый на вид — хотя это больше кажущееся впечатление, так-то плечи и мышцы у него ничего, и рожица вполне сытая. Действительно очень белая кожа, волосы в паху, на груди и под мышками даже рыжее, чем на голове. Не манерный пидорок, но всё равно сладкая сучка. И в глазах выражение, как у уличной шлюхи, недавно вышедшей на панель, — затравленное, чуть испуганное и предвкушающее.  
Ничего. Сейчас получит всё, что предвкушал. И татуху ему набить непременно надо будет, грех не попортить такую беленькую кожицу. Как сливки на ферме.  
Зак кладёт ладонь Йену на щёку, касается большим пальцем угла рта, нажимает. Пидорок не пытается ни сопротивляться, ни укусить, размыкает губы, позволяет просунуть палец себе в рот, грубовато оттянуть.  
Умный, сучонок. Таких зря не рвут.  
— Пососи чуток, — Зак надавливает ладонью Йену на плечо, побуждая опуститься на колени, на плитки пола, уже согревшиеся от льющейся на них сверху воды. Струи бьют по плечам, стекают по лицу, попадают в рот. Спустить бы пидорку в глотку кончу, но не сейчас. Пожалуй, сегодня — ещё неделю он точно будет принадлежать Заку, — но не сейчас. Сейчас слишком хочется ему засадить.  
— Умеешь ведь? По тебе видно… — рыжая голова неопределённо дёргается, и Зак усмехается. — У вас, шлюханов, взгляд на всю жизнь путанский остаётся… Давай, возбуди меня как следует. Тебе лучше мне понравиться. И как зовут хоть?  
— Йен… — отзывается Йен, глядя на мужика снизу вверх. Можно было б сказать, как когда-то в клубе: «А как ты хочешь, чтобы меня звали?» — но он понимает, что с этим типом такое не прокатит, да и всё равно узнать в итоге труда не составит. — Йен Галлагер… А тебя?  
В паху у мужика пучки тёмных, слегка кучерявых волос, полуколечками взбирающихся на живот. Он терпко пахнет потом и чем-то горьковатым, хоть и не выглядит тем, кто привык пренебрегать душем. Почему-то от этого запаха Йен возбуждается ещё больше. Невольно облизывает губы, берётся за основание члена, проводит по нему несколько раз и, накрыв ртом крупную головку, начинает сосать. Вкус у мужика тоже терпкий, и сам он не обрезанный. Тут же запускает влажные пальцы в волосы Йена, крепче притягивая голову к паху, так что тот забирает глубже.  
Почти так, как если б он снова работал в гей-клубе и обслуживал очередного клиента. Только здесь правила диктуют клиенты, и гостем является он сам. Сучкой. Здесь вода льётся с потолка, и надо очень постараться, чтобы в тебя спустили, а не избили, здесь нет большого невозмутимого Роджера, который следил за тем, чтобы клиенты не позволяли себе лишнего, и ставил на место зарвавшихся. Здесь нет Микки, который… При этой мысли, внезапной, казалось, давно запрятанной, горло Йена болезненно сжимается, и мужик довольно стонет.  
…Который защищал его ото всех. Нет, нет, к чёрту… Йен жмурится, не давая себе думать больше, кладет руки на бёдра мужика, притягивая его ближе, упирает головку члена за щёку, водит головой из стороны в сторону, слыша собственные чмокающие звуки.  
— Зак Коннор, — отвечает Зак и тут же с присвистом выдыхает сквозь зубы. Блядь, рыжий сучонок оказался ещё более умелым, чем выглядел… не зря Зак ломал голову над картами, даже почти переживал, сфартит ли. Подельники потом ворчали — дескать, схуяли ты опять первый, после тебя вечно будто стакан ебёшь… А хули, пусть играть учатся. Да и такие, как этот Йен — Йен Галлагер, — поди, и сжиматься умеют, даже когда разъёбаны.  
— Знаешь, я тебе, пожалуй, всё же в глотку спущу… — Зак поглаживает Йена по затылку, пока что не перехватывая инициативу, позволяя шлюхану ласкать самому. Небрежная ласка, прикосновения пальцев, прочёсывающих короткие пряди, слегка массирующих кожу под ними. Жаль, здесь не разрешают длинных волос, тогда таких, как Йен, можно было бы за них тянуть… даже на кулак наматывать, если захочется. Но ничего, шлюшонок вон даже от простого поглаживания тащится, как сучка. С девками на воле так же было.  
— Спущу в глотку, а потом выебу в твою сладкую беленькую жопку, — у Йена вырывается мягкий мяукающий звук, и Зак хмыкает. — Что, не веришь? Да на меня бабы, которые за деньги, даже жаловались — думали, шлюшки, если за час заплатил, так за час всего раз и кончу, а выходили от меня утраханные, как после суток по кругу… и ты выйдешь, это у нас сегодня не последний раз…  
Когда Йен пройдёт по первому — разыгравшему его — кругу, дальше очерёдность вряд ли будет соблюдаться. Будут присовывать кому случится, и Галлагер — надо же, даже фамилия с первого раза запомнилась — вскоре потеряет им счёт и перестанет обращать внимания на лица. Но Зака он запомнит. Шлюха всегда запоминает своего первого, а первый раз на зоне — всё равно как первый вообще.  
Может, конечно, кто-то захочет Йена себе в постоянные сучки. Сам Зак таким никогда не заморачивался — делать нечего, ебать постоянно одного и того же пидорка да ещё и приглядывать за ним, будто за законной женой. Разве что можно будет присмотреть одним глазом, чтобы Йена не затрахали совсем уже до полусмерти… но вряд ли затрахают. Послушных сучек не рвут и до лазарета не доводят — а Галлагер целку-неваляшку из себя строить не пытается.  
— И набью тебе татуху, — сообщает Зак, глядя сверху вниз на мокрую рыжую макушку и растянутые вокруг его хера (размером которого он всегда гордился) губы — раскрасневшиеся, уже начавшие припухать. — Да не имя своё, не ссы… Так, придумаю что-нибудь. Написать на тебе, что ли, что ты сладкая рыжая сучка? Или другое что? Просто охота своей рукой… подарочек на память…  
Йен замирает и плотнее сжимает губы на члене Зака — вот, значит, как зовут его первого, — потому что дыхание рвётся, а сердце гулко стучит в грудную клетку. Татуировка, блядь. Зак хочет его пометить, на всю жизнь пометить. Йену казалось, что ему уже плевать, что с ним сделают и выйдет ли он отсюда вообще, но про наколку вот не подумал. Носить на себе паскудную надпись, которая всегда напомнит… Ебать, Микки вырезал у себя на груди его имя, неправильное, оно воспалилось, и хорошо хоть без заразы обошлось, а сам Йен будет носить на себе… если б Микки увидел… да похуй, не увидит, его тут теперь никто не увидит из прежней жизни, не раздеваться ж он будет перед родными на редких свиданках, да и сколько их будет, свиданок-то… если только, конечно, Зак не решит наколоть это у него на лбу или где на шее.  
Вода падает сверху, стекает по спине, рука Зака массирует затылок. Ты влип, Галлагер, ты, как всегда, влип, ты думал, что сможешь дать себя выебать каждому, чтобы забыться, сбежать от самого себя, но не сообразил, что тут тебя запросто могут исписать несмываемыми надписями, любыми, какие пожелают. Какие пожелают…  
Йен выпускает член Зака изо рта, поднимает голову, снизу мужик кажется ещё более внушительным.  
— Набей на мне «М.М.». Если всё равно, что набивать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Галлагер проводит языком по яйцам Зака, увесистым и бархатисто-колючим от довольно коротких волосков — похоже, чувак их периодически бреет. Засасывает одно в рот, раскатывает на языке, принимается за второе. Может, он согласится?.. Согласится, если хорошенько отлизать и быть послушным. Он же и собирался быть послушным. Блядь же…  
Зак снова прерывисто выдыхает сквозь зубы, едва сдержав стон. Блядь… умелый, сучонок… и старательный… Поди, когда шлюханствовал, клиенты в очередь выстраивались. Ничего, они здесь тоже выстроились — и платить не придётся. А сучонку явно не привыкать, и это хорошо — с такими куда кайфовее, чем с теми, кого впервые опускаешь.  
— «М.М.»? — повторяет он вслух названные инициалы, чуть сильнее массирует пальцами затылок Йена, спускается ладонью вниз, слегка сжимает сзади шею. — Это что… — Зак едва не говорит «твоя баба», но тут же осекается — такие пидорки, как Йен Галлагер, на бабу хорошо если вообще залезть смогут, не то что на зоне какую из них вспоминать. А про матерей и сеструх обычно прямо пишут, не инициалами. — …Любимый сутенёр? — говорит Зак вслух, и, хотя он был уверен, что просто прикалывается, Йен вздрагивает, на секунду перестаёт старательно вылизывать его яйца, голые белые плечи напрягаются. — Чё, правда, что ль?.. Ебать… — у Зака вырывается короткий смешок и тут же сменяется приглушённым стоном — шлюшонок, похоже, твёрдо решил заработать инициалы своего хахаля.  
— Хорошо… будет тебе твой сутенёр — или кто он там на деле… Да ты продолжай, продолжай, — Зак снова с силой надавливает Йену на затылок. — Отрабатывай, раз так… На руке набью. Ниже локтя, на внутренней стороне. Чтобы под комбезом не спрятать — ты же им гордишься, своим сутенёром?.. И целовать сможешь, если разревёшься когда… ночью или когда ебут… — Зак снова смеётся; возможно, стоило бы отказать вообще и сказать, что сучки себе наколки не выбирают, но горячий старательный язык и распухающие губы Йена Галлагера приводят его в благодушное настроение. Почему бы и не оказать пидорку услугу. Вряд ли в этих стенах найдётся что-то, что порадует его так же. — А рыжую сучку всё равно набью, — сквозь зубы добавляет Зак, пытаясь сдерживать стоны. — В другом месте. Согласен, шлюшонок?  
Йен широко проводит языком по яйцам и члену Зака несколько раз, снова надевается ртом на ствол, сосёт, стараясь забрать по основание. Чёртов ёбаный Зак, похоже, неплохо во всем разбирается. Даже охуеть как хорошо. Йен запросто представляет себя выебанным и свернувшимся комочком в камере, уткнувшимся искусанными, распухшими губами в татуху на руке, в ещё кровоточащие инициалы того, кого больше не увидит. Хорошо, что воды много, потому что глаза вдруг щипет, и Йен усилием воли и глубоким вдохом с заглотом подавляет слёзы. И про себя улыбается. Попробовать ещё раз. Ну, вдруг Зак сегодня добрый. Йен снова выпускает его, обведя напоследок головку языком.  
— Можешь написать «рыжий лобок». Почти то же самое, — голос звучит достаточно беспечно, и Йен думает соврать, что кликуха такая в клубе была, память о старых временах, но пока молчит — Зак может понять, что пиздёж.  
Сучонок зарывается, другой бы на месте Зака уже съездил бы ему по ебалу так, что разбил бы в кровь, но Коннор только снова хмыкает. В любом случае, слишком жалко зря уродовать кровоподтёками (если не сломанным носом и выбитыми зубами) такую смазливую мордашку — да и вообще ему никогда не нравилось бить своих шлюх. Съездил по роже только парочке дур, которых угораздило предположить, что раз он по многу раз подряд трахается, то не принимает ли виагру (хули вообще такие тупые вопросы задавать?), да ещё одной, которая вбила в свою дурную башку, что раз он начал её регулярно ебать, то теперь будет давать бабло и чуть ли не женится. Хотела трахаться за бабки — пусть бы сразу шла на панель, а не изображала, что просто потому что в охотку. А о любви или о чём там ещё Зак ей даже спьяну не говорил, так схуяли было придумывать.  
После того, как Кейт — Кейт, её звали Кейт, ещё и рыжая была, как этот Йен, — разревелась, утирая сопли и кровь, продолжать с ней трахаться почему-то расхотелось. Хоть она вроде и не против была — несмотря на удар и на то, что бабок он ей так и не дал.  
Странно, но Кейт вспоминается до сих пор. Из всех баб — только она. Хоть он и впрямь не говорил ей о любви. Хоть и отказался содержать. Хоть и ударил.  
Вспоминается с неизменным чувством вины — хотя если по понятиям, то неправым его назвать было никак нельзя.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Зак, и плечи Йена едва заметно расслабляются. — Напишу. Над лобком и напишу, на животе… и стрелку вниз нарисую, поярче, пожирнее… — и вот теперь пусть только попробует рискнуть вытребовать что-то ещё. — Может, прямо сегодня… как раз сполоснёмся, до отбоя ещё далеко… — он снова пропускает член за щёку Йена и поглаживает его сквозь неё пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, как шелковистая влажная кожа внутренней стороны рта шлюшонка трётся о головку.  
Йен кивает, потираясь головой и о руку Зака, и о его пах, ласкает член щекой, даже гладит по бёдрам. Да, да, так. Пусть на животе, пусть со стрелкой… пусть сегодня… Всё, что угодно, только б написал то, что хочет Йен. Инициалы Микки — и то, как Микки его когда-то называл. Внутри всё дрожит от облегчения, упрямого, не до конца прошедшего страха, возбуждения. Йен пускает член Зака за другую щёку, приглушенно мычит, причмокивает. Рот уже начинает болеть, а и похуй, всё похуй. Он снова забирает до самого горла, с трудом, но пропускает дальше — здоровый же хер у этого мужика, — сглатывает вокруг головки несколько раз. Пусть спустит в рот, пусть делает что хочет. Йен будет очень послушной сучкой. Он же и сам возбуждённый, сам хотел члена… Вот и получает теперь, всё получит.  
Йен стонет оттого, что тянет в собственном паху, и оттого, как Зак крепче вжимает его в себя и надумывает слегка повертеться во рту, качнув бёдрами.  
— Молодец, — негромко говорит Зак, чувствуя, как Йен с усилием сглатывает вокруг его члена. — Хорошая сучка. Выслужишь свои татухи. Может, и ещё чего выслужишь… вдруг добрый буду…  
Тюремные сучки часто мечтают о наркоте, чтобы забыться, и у Зака порой бывает возможность достать немного. Тяжёлые наркотики он никогда не одобрял — более того, был категорически против, — но вот что до лёгких, то временами и сам не отказывается, так почему бы не доставить и рыжему шлюшонку пару приятных минут? Вон как старается, стонет, ластится, как течная сука… Кажется, у него тоже нехило стоит. И во рту горячо, влажно и сладко, глотка пульсирует, язык без устали елозит по члену — как не онемел до сих пор. Губы раскраснелись так, будто Йен намазюкал их помадой — на фоне белой кожи особенно заметно, — рыжие ресницы слиплись от воды (а может, и от слёз), и с них свисают прозрачные капли, которые Галлагер часто смаргивает. И, кажется, кровит уголок рта — видать, к таким размерам, как у Зака, шлюхан всё-таки не привык, и это приятно.  
Взглядывает время от времени снизу вверх — сквозь мокрые ресницы. В серых глазах появилась прозелень — от стояка? И взгляд уже не просто похуистичный и вызывающий, как у прожжённой шлюхи, а просящий и благодарный.  
Вот же ж… Но приятно. И сучонку идёт. И его счастье, что не стал валяться в ногах и канючить — тогда бы точно огрёб, от бабского нытья Зака с юности блевать тянет.  
«Рыжий лобок»… Почему же Йен попросил изменить надпись? Явно ведь понимал, что рискует нарваться на удар по своему смазливому личику, и даже если бы Зак съездил вполсилы, назавтра у рыжего всю морду бы на сторону перекосило… Уж не этот ли его так звал… «М.М.»?  
А, похуй. Ему-то, Заку, что. Каждому есть что (и кого) вспомнить в тюряге — даже пидорку, которого уже разыграли и расписали на месяц вперёд.  
И если Йена правда ебал его сутенёр, то сутенёра можно понять. Даже если любую бабу мог выбрать — от такого сладкого ротика не вдруг откажешься. И от упругой белой жопки тоже.  
Зак коротко стонет и крепко берёт Йена обеими руками за голову. Хватит, наигрались, пиздец как хочется кончить. Им ещё на один заход надо успеть, а вечность в казённом душе торчать не будешь.  
— Молодец, хорошо языком работаешь… — говорит Зак и на пробу резко толкается в первый раз; Йен судорожно сглатывает вокруг головки и этим снова вырывает у него стон. — Поигрался с любимой игрушкой, а? Ну, теперь поехали… и попробуй только не проглотить…  
Толчок вперёд, ещё, ещё, набирая темп. Удерживать рыжую сучку за голову, чтобы не дёргался. Пусть теперь прочувствует, как ебёт в глотку настоящий мужик. Прежде, небось, только старым пидорам сосал, у которых и стоит едва-едва, — а этот его, чьи инициалы выпросил, если втюренный был, то ещё и жалел, поди. Не ебал по полной — как того заслуживают сучки вроде Йена Галлагера.  
Блядь. Сука. Йен изо всех сил старается не закашляться, когда Зак начинает буквально долбить его в глотку, пробует приноровиться так, чтобы сглатывать, когда головка входит в горло, и давать себе краткую передышку и лишний глоток воздуха ртом, когда Коннор чуть отстраняется, — но тот начинает толкаться так часто и сильно, что Галлагер все равно закашливается, задыхается и старается только держать зубы подальше, не хватало ещё укусить, разозлить… Ему и правда раньше так в рот не засаживали, ни клиенты, ни любовники. А кто пробовал, так их удавалось перевести на потише. Микки толкался в его рот плавно, иногда чуть рвано, перебирал волосы и матерился вперемежку с нелепыми нежностями…  
Йену приходится замереть на полувдохе — так отчаянно пронзает тоска по тому времени, по запаху и вкусу Микки, почти накрывает с головой. Вдох, ещё вдох, ещё глоток вокруг головки этого хрена, чтоб застонал и, блядь, ещё крепче вмазал лицом себе в пах. Зак держит его голову, не отпускает, пропустив член глубоко в глотку, слегка поощряюще массирует за ушами, и Йен стонет, задыхаясь, потому что и носом толком не вздохнуть, его затыкает волосатый пах, остаётся лишь мычать и дышать с присвистом.  
Зак начинает слегка елозить головой Йена, дроча себе его горлом, и тому удается делать короткие вдохи и выдохи. Он цепляется за напряжённые бёдра Зака, прильнув к его ногам, издаёт какие-то звуки, но не противится тому, что делает с ним Коннор, как-то расслабляется, почти обмякает. Похоже, сраное кислородное голодание. Или так хочется оговоренные татухи.  
Зак без конца тормошит его голову, гладит, сжимает, мнёт загривок, и Йен громко мычит — исковерканное удовольствие всё же достигает нутра, разливается по телу, заставляя и самого заёрзать. Зак прав, он сучка. Теперь уж точно. Слюна течет из уголка рта, и уголок этот саднит, похоже, и рот порвал. Член Зака так и елозит по языку. Теперь, небось, ни жевать, ни глотать не сможет долго. А и похуй. Хоть бы с татухой сделал, как обещал…  
Сдавленный скулёж Йена и его судорожные вдохи вокруг члена заводят едва ли не больше, чем пульсирующее горячее горло и вздрагивающий язык — уже не столько в попытках ласкать, сколько конвульсивно. Сладкий. Блядь, какой же сладкий шлюшонок. Такому и правда не жалко чуть дать послабление с наколотыми надписями.  
Можно и таблетку будет сунуть — как раз половинка под матрасом осталась. Пусть слетает на ночь в космос, а то, поди, не уснёт от боли — и трах, и наколки…  
Наколки, кстати, надо будет и правда сделать пожирнее. Чтобы не свёл и не перебил, даже если когда выйдет на волю и захочет. Хотя с этой беленькой кожи и так бы свести нелегко было.  
— Блядь, пиздец сладкий… сладкая сучка… ёбаный в рот… — выдыхает Зак вслух, продолжая грубо дрочить себе головой Йена. Ненадолго останавливается — дать продышаться, а то ещё в несознанку хлопнется. Да и себе ещё чуток удовольствие продлить. Время пока есть.  
— Слышь, Галлагер? — Йен невнятно мычит, наполовину выпустив член изо рта, хлопает мокрыми ресницами. — Если кто в ближайшие дни пристроиться попытается… или сосед по камере… скажи, что я тебя до конца недели выиграл, усёк? Мне ты и завтра живым нужен, а не до смерти утраханным…  
В постоянные сучки Зак Йена не захочет — даже Йена. Нахуй, всё равно надоест. Но чуток защиты рыжему пидорку не помешает — тем более, в первые дни, когда все на него, только что распечатанного, будут пялиться, как коты на сметану.  
Да и вообще всё должно быть по понятиям. В какой очерёдности выиграли, в той и выебут. А дальше уже как выйдет — да и шлюхану попривычнее будет.  
Может, к тому времени ещё парой наколок обзаведётся…  
— Усёк? — настойчивее повторяет Зак, и Йен, на секунду освободив рот, рвано кивает. Запрокидывает голову, ловит опухшим ртом пару струек воды.  
— Отдохнул? Поехали дальше, — Зак снова загоняет член Йену в рот по яйца, коротко стонет от удовольствия. — Пить он хочет… ничего, сейчас напою… уже скоро, потерпи чуток, шлюшонок…  
Тёплая водопроводная вода стекает в саднящее горло, проникает в желудок, и Йен жмурится в блаженстве. Кажется, эта вода в тюремном душе — самая вкусная за всю его жизнь. Зак снова толкается в него по самые гланды, и лёгкие Йена ещё какое-то время обжигает тем кислородом, что удалось добыть за краткую передышку. Он пытается хоть немного перехватить инициативу, ритмично сглатывает вокруг головки, уперевшись ладонями в живот Зака, поводит головой вверх-вниз и немного по кругу. Зак довольно стонет, матерясь сквозь зубы, ненадолго позволяет ему это подобие контроля, а потом снова грубо вжимает себе в пах, подёргивая головой Йена, второй рукой сжав его пальцы на своём животе. На этот раз воздуха чуть больше, и Йену удаётся почти не кашлять, подчиняясь пряной вибрирующей плоти, заполнившей до отказа рот.  
Он никого к себе не подпустит, эти несколько дней, пока Зак с ним не наиграется. Пока не придёт очередь следующего. Кому он точно достанется с разъёбанными дырками. Ну уж не обессудьте, как играли, так и получите.  
У Йена вырывается короткий смешок, свободной рукой он обхватывает яйца Зака, несильно мнёт их, перекатывает в ладони. Член во рту отзывается на это усиленной вибрацией, это Зак затряс его голову сильнее и, похоже, скоро спустит. Влажная, подтекающая головка тычется и тычется в горло, пропитывая всё предъэякулятом.  
Горячая сладость скапливается в паху, готовая взорваться; Зак жарко и тяжело дышит, материт Йена сквозь зубы, обзывая сладкой разъёбанной сучкой, которая скоро примет в себя столько кончи, сколько ещё не принимала за всю свою шлюханскую жизнь. Ещё толчок, ещё, Йен дрожит всем телом, кашляет, горло конвульсивно сжимается. Наверняка содрано и горит, будто наждаком отдраили. А, бля… От этой мысли становится ещё слаще, Зак снова толкается по основание и со стоном спускает, крепко вжав голову Йена в пах, не давая отстраниться ни на миллиметр.  
Спермы выплёскивается целый фонтан, Галлагер давится, старательно глотает; одна рука вцепилась в бедро Зака, другую он удерживает у себя на животе. Наконец член обмякает, выпустив последние капли, и Зак ослабляет хватку, позволяет Йену убрать голову. Шлюшонок мучительно кашляет, стоя на коленях; не выплёвывает ничего, но часть спермы идёт у него носом, а пара струек стекает по подбородку изо рта. Быстро, испуганно вскидывает голову, смотрит снизу вверх — боится, что принял не всё и сейчас огребёт?  
— Ничего, — Зак довольно, сыто усмехается, касается ладонью щеки Йена, снова, как поначалу, вжимает большой палец в угол рта — туда, где сейчас разошлась трещинка, заметно сочащаяся кровью. Рыжий пидорок тихо стонет — должно быть, разъёбанному спермоприёмнику больно. Ничего, не смертельно.  
— Молодец, — Зак, ухмыляясь, чуть нажимает пальцем, поглаживает, ещё больше травмируя треснувший угол рта. — Не ссы. Кайфово сосёшь. И глотаешь хорошо. Не привык просто столько за раз, а?  
Йен расслабляется, согласно мотает головой — да, дескать, не привык. Снова закидывает лицо, жадно глотает водяные струи. Вздыхает почти так же довольно, как за минуту до этого Зак, и, уронив голову наперёд, прижимается щекой к его бедру.  
— Что, мало кончи нахлебался, водичкой запить охота? — Коннор снова кладёт руку на рыжую макушку, лениво поглаживает, позволяя какое-то время ласкаться лицом о свою ногу. Чёртова течная сучка. Сытая сладость в теле понемногу отступает, и хочется продолжения. — Ну, отдохнул? Давай, поднимайся, — он берёт Йена за руку чуть пониже плечевого сустава, резко встряхивает, почти силой ставит на ноги, и Галлагер приваливается спиной к нагревшимся от воды плитам стены. — Не раскисай. До отбоя ещё далеко.  
Взгляд серо-зелёных глаз блуждает, но постепенно становится более осмысленным. У Йена по-прежнему стоит, его потряхивает, из разорванного уголка рта сочится кровь. Сладкая рыжая сучка. Как там он попросил себе набить — рыжий лобок.  
— Давай-ка, — Зак сам несколько раз проводит ладонью по своему уже наполовину вставшему снова члену, потом крепко берёт Йена за запястье, наверняка оставляя синяки, и кладёт его руку на начинающий наливаться ствол. — Подрочи, чтобы встал как следует. Буду тебе заднюю дырку разъёбывать… — и неожиданно для самого себя добавляет: — …рыжий лобок.  
От прозвища Йен вздрагивает, как от удара. Приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы перетерпеть желание врезать Заку немедленно и покрепче. Бля, он же сам попросил такую наколку, и Зак согласился, даже не спросил, почему. На себя уж тогда злись. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, но Йен подавляет и её, смотрит на Зака спокойно, даже пытается улыбнуться. Блядь, в этом чуваке, наверное, целый литр спермы, и вся она вылилась в Йена. Аж из носа полило, охуеть просто. И опять у него встаёт.  
Йен вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони, стирает остатки семени, начинает водить рукой по члену Зака, ощущая, как тот быстро твердеет. Сейчас в помещении слышится только звук падающей воды да их сбивчивое дыхание. Галлагер слизывает кровь из уголка губ. Челюсть болит, горло содрано — так, что-то и дело тянет кашлянуть; язык, кажется, прилично распух. Так вот, значит, каково быть давалкой в тюрьме. Не то что даже в захудалом клубе для южных педиков.  
Йен исподволь изучает лицо Зака, кажется, уже даже не обращая внимания на собственный стояк. Да, он чувствует возбуждение, то, как у него стоит колом, но всё это словно немного не с ним. Желание трахаться становится тягучим и тяжёлым, дурманящим, как наркота. И улыбается Йен будто пьяный.  
Зак довольно вздыхает — дрочит рыжий пидорок тоже умело, не хуже, чем сосёт. И в жопу давать по-любому умеет… Взгляд у Йена всё ещё немного блуждающий, улыбка будто обдолбанная, но, кажется, он уже пришёл в чувство. И хорошо — трахать тех, кто почти в несознанке, Заку не в кайф.  
Йен тоже возбуждён, жарко и неглубоко дышит приоткрытым ртом, заглядывает в лицо. Чуть сдвигается, приподнимает голову, будто пытается потянуться губами к губам — блядь, что, ждёт поцелуя?! Думает, что кто-то здесь будет его в спермоприёмник лизать? С сутенёром своим на воле сосаться привык?  
Зак берёт Йена за подбородок и отворачивает его лицо в сторону, стараясь не думать о распухших, чуть сочащихся кровью красных губах. Нет уж, собственную кончу слизывать — хуже зашквара не придумаешь. Хоть Йен после этого и воду пил.  
— Что, ждал, что поцелую? — немного зло выдыхает Зак Йену в ухо; тот мучительно вздрагивает всем телом, но, кажется, не от страха. — В спермоприёмник разъёбанный? — Снова дрожь, Йен старательно водит рукой, но Зак перехватывает её и убирает от своего уже снова стоящего колом члена. — Ну, хватит, — он подхватывает Йена под мышки, с лёгкостью шваркает спиной о стену, чуть приподняв, — так, что Галлагер слегка стукается затылком, впрочем, несильно. Прижимает собой, наклоняется, делает наконец то, что хотелось с самого начала, — приникает открытым ртом к беззащитной шее, засасывает тонкую белую кожу, сжимает губами и зубами, удерживает. Вот так. Чтобы завтра все засос видели.  
Йен тихо стонет, пытается тереться пахом о бедро. Пусть трётся, сучонок, всё ему будет. Блядь, сладко, когда сучки текут, а не просто подставляются… Зак снова впивается ртом в шею Галлагера — ещё раз, и ещё в другом месте. И ещё. Сучка. Пометить так, чтобы прочуял.  
Широкие ладони скользят по бокам Йена, по груди, Зак грубо лапает его, вминая пальцы до синяков, с силой сжимает соски, выкручивает. Измочалить бы так, чтобы даже когда закончатся выигранные дни, сучонок ещё неделю чуял бы трение о тюремную робу… А можно. Он вон и рад, всхлипывает, скулит, мотает рыжей головой. Ещё буквально только что готов был с ног свалиться, а уже снова в строю.  
Зак берёт Йена за плечо, разворачивает лицом к стене; тот снова от резкого рывка стукается лбом, но тут же выставляет руки, упирается ими в плиты. Прогибает поясницу, расставляет ноги, ждёт.  
Надо было хоть какой-никакой смазкой озаботиться, да слишком хотелось поскорее шлюшонка распечатать… Ладно, похуй. В следующий раз.  
Зак смачно сплёвывает в ладонь, растирает Йену между ягодиц. Ещё плевок, размазать по собственному херу.  
— Хотел, значит, чтобы поцеловал? — снова спрашивает он, беря Галлагера за плечо и приближая губы к уху. Йен молча вздрагивает, и Зак, усмехнувшись, добавляет: — Ладно. После траха. Прополощешь ещё раз ебальник и получишь свой поцелуй, сучонок. Небось целуешься не хуже, чем даёшь.  
Йен выдыхает почти с облегчением и тут же вскрикивает сквозь зубы, когда Зак засовывает в него два пальца до костяшек.  
Вогнать бы сразу хер, но тогда рыжий сучонок точно только на один раз будет годен…  
Йен и сам не знает, зачем ему этот поцелуй. У них же ни грамма никакой грёбаной романтики, он просто шёл отдаться первому, кто захочет, Зак пользует его в общей душевой, и они оба промокли до нитки. Но почему-то до боли хочется почувствовать чужие губы на своих, и плевать, что в этом будет только похоть. Почти плевать. Йен стонет, когда Зак вставляет в него пальцы, грубо ощупывая ими, потрахивая, растягивая. Быстро добавляет третий. Йен трётся пахом о кафельную плитку, чувствуя, как болят засосы и растревоженные соски. Невольно сжимает пальцы Зака внутри, и тот сильнее наваливается на него, матерится.  
Галлагер не принимал наркоты последнее время, а сейчас всё равно как под кайфом, хочется трахаться до уссачки, и в голове мягкая муть. Ещё, правда, горечь. Вот никуда она не девается, сука. Йен подаётся на пальцы Зака, вертит задом, ёрзает, слышит его влажное дыхание за спиной.  
Зак растягивает Йена тремя пальцами, раскрывает, грубовато мнёт второй рукой ягодицы, кусает за плечо. Шлюшонок тесный, тесный и горячий; кому бы ни давал на воле, но сейчас успел закрыться. Драть придётся с чувством. И это хорошо.  
А кому уже потом разъёбанный достанется — лучше надо было играть.  
Зак резко вытаскивает пальцы, берёт Йена за узкие бёдра, дразняще поводит головкой члена по ложбинке между ягодиц. Сладкая сучка… Коннор приглушённо матерится, прижимается головкой к приоткрытому отверстию и толкается внутрь. По яйца. Запечатать собой. Разъебать.  
Йен стонет, впивается зубами в собственное предплечье. Ноги начинают разъезжаться на плитах пола, и Зак легко перехватывает его руки одной своей, впечатывает за запястья в стену над головой, обхватывает второй рукой поперёк груди — прижимая к себе, практически удерживая в вертикальном положении. Галлагер дрожит всем телом, тихо поскуливает, но оседать на пол перестаёт.  
— Ну? Пообвыкся чуток? — рыжая голова согласно мотается — Йен очень старается быть хорошей сучкой. — Тихо, не ссы… совсем не разъебу — так, немного… — Зак делает первый пробный толчок, и Йен конвульсивно сжимается. — Да расслабься ты, сука, хули!.. Будто целка, блядь… аж хуй от тебя болит… — Зак чуть ёрзает в слишком тесном проходе, поводит бёдрами, и это срабатывает — по телу Йена проходит дрожь, он стонет уже явно не от боли и расслабляется, давая возможность двигаться. — Ну, то-то же… а то так и застряну в тебе… — у Коннора вырывается короткий смешок, и Йен неожиданно тоже смеётся, откидывает голову ему на плечо. Шлюшонок.  
— Ну, поехали… — Зак толкается бёдрами, ещё, ещё, задница Йена пульсирует вокруг члена, но больше не причиняет боль. Качнуться ещё, растрахивая, постараться проехаться членом по тому месту, от прикосновения к которому рыжий сладко вздрагивает и скулит. Ещё раз, ещё. Когда сучка течёт, кайфовее всего.  
— Нравится, сучонок? — Йен подтверждающе мотает головой, роняет её на грудь; Зак широко лижет его загривок под кромкой рыжих волос, сильнее впечатывает руки в стену, прижимает поперёк туловища к себе, заставляя прогнуться. — На воле не так ебали? Шлюхан рыжий… пиздец на тебя стоит…  
— Не… не так… — выдыхает Йен, стонет громче, снова принимая в себя член Зака до упора. Блядь, какой же всё-таки у него большой, еле в заднице помещается… Галлагер сильнее прогибает спину, чувствует, как волосатый пах трётся о его ягодицы, как яйца Зака касаются чувствительной кожи, дразнят, и о них хочется потереться. Блядь, кайф. Где-то в груди больно и горько, да и в заднице боль не совсем прошла, но это та наркота, которая ему сейчас нужна, этот чёртов бугай с большим хером, который, если захочет, запросто может переломить его пополам. Йен подставляет загривок, хочет, чтобы Зак снова его лизнул. Худые плечи вздрагивают, лопатки заостряотся, влага — пот и капли воды — стекает по ложбинке позвоночника. — Хуев наркотик… — бормочет Йен едва слышно, безотчётно, прежде, чем успевает понять, что сказал.  
— Чё?.. Ах ты ж… — Зак громко хохочет, вбивается в Йена ещё сильнее — шлюшонок уже чуть растрахался, и теперь можно при каждом толчке вытаскивать хрен почти полностью и снова засаживать по основание. Нащупывает пальцами чуть припухший сосок, снова выкручивает до боли. Наркотик… Хочет забыться, забыться в трахе? Забыть что-то, что было на воле? Бывает и так… Что ж — забудет. Скоро всё забудет, кроме того, как быть сладкой послушной сучкой.  
— Забыть что хочешь?.. — шипит Зак Йену в ухо, обдаёт горячим дыханием. Вскользь мажет губами, снова лижет загривок, слизывая отдающие хлоркой капли воды и пряный солоноватый пот. — Забудешь, сучонок… Всё забудешь, обещаю. И другую наркоту получишь, дам тебе сегодня, как раз осталось немного… Чтобы сперва потёк сильнее, а потом спал как мальчишка, не вертелся от боли…  
Мелькает мысль — если отправить Йена в его камеру, как бы назавтра не получить после кого-нибудь. Да, он сказал, и шлюшонок услышал — но хоть специально и не ослушается, может просто вырубиться и не сообразить, кто на него взгромоздился.  
Нет уж. Если берёшь себе сучку пусть ненадолго, но всё же не на раз, следует и позаботиться.  
— Сегодня ночуешь в моей камере, слышишь? — Йен чуть поворачивает голову, издаёт невнятный горловой звук. — Не боись, охраннички ничего не скажут… им лишь бы никто никуда не делся, а так иногда послабления дают… если спросят — скажешь, что я тебя в курс тюремной жизни вводил… — у Зака вырывается короткий смешок. — И не ссы, всю ночь ебать не буду… наоборот, у меня хоть поспишь без боязни, а моего сокамерника пока к твоему выселим… даже нижнюю полку тебе отдам — всё равно хрен на верхнюю заберёшься… разъёбанный…  
Йен скулит что-то благодарное. Выворачивает голову сильнее, пытается потереться щекой о плечо.  
— А наколки получишь три, — Зак ухмыляется — пусть рыжий не думает, что ему совсем малина будет. — Не сразу. Сегодня те две, что обещал. Что ты просил. А завтра… — он на секунду перестаёт обнимать Йена поперёк груди и проводит ему пальцем по пояснице, по белой коже над ягодицами, — напишу тебе здесь: «Трахни меня, я твоя сучка»… Две надписи ты выбрал, одну я — справедливо, согласись?  
Йен замирает как-то сломанно, только движения Зака отдаются внутри, заставляя тело податься вперёд, к гладким, равнодушно-белым плиткам. Пальцы будто выжигают на коже линии — как скоро их выжгут игла и чернила, навсегда вплавляя в плоть то, кем он теперь стал. Значит, всё-таки без этого не обойдется, не только память о Микки останется на его коже. И если даже потом попробовать свести, набить другую татуху поверх — а уж Зак стопудово позаботится о том, чтобы сделать это было как можно сложнее, — всё равно останется, всё равно увидят все, когда-нибудь, возможно, увидит Микки… От этого хочется скулить, но скулит Йен только от очередного крепкого толчка Зака. Что ж, он хотя бы выторговал что смог, рассчитывать на большее и вправду было ошибкой.  
— Справедливо… — бесцветно отзывается Йен. Но как же, блядь, горько. Как охуенно больно. Йен чувствует, что его начинает колотить, резко двигает бёдрами назад, болезненно насаживаясь на член Зака, пихая его собой. И шипит, когда тот, отступив от неожиданности, быстро приходит в себя и сгребает в охапку, с силой сжав и встряхнув. Галлагер облизывает пересохшие, несмотря на окружающую влагу, губы, ранка ноет и всё еще чуть кровит. Зак говорил про наркоту. Её сейчас хочется больше всего. Закинуться таблеткой и отрубиться. Хотя, может, теперь Зак и не подумает с ним поделиться, коль посмел рыпнуться. Или даст наркоту и отправит спать к сокамернику, а не заберёт к себе. Может, вообще откажет в обещанных наколках. Может, Йен вообще всё похерил, мать его.  
Галлагер тихо воет, уже не сопротивляясь, повиснув в руках Зака, только мотнув растрёпанной и мокрой рыжей головой.  
— Ах ты ж… ах ты сука… — Зак тоже шипит от неожиданности, но быстро перехватывает инициативу обратно, хватает Йена в охапку, прижимает спиной к своей груди. Как-нибудь надо будет дать ему насадиться на себя сверху, раз так хочет подвигать задницей… В другой раз. Галлагера трясёт, как наркошу во время ломки, и Зак успокаивающе проводит ему ладонью по груди, поглаживает — так, как мальчишкой на ферме мог бы поглаживать, успокаивая, взбрыкнувшую лошадь. Блядь, как же давно это было…  
— Чё нашло? Всё тебе будет, всё, что обещал… и наколки, все три, и наркота, и… — Зак помнит, что обещал поцеловать только после того, как вытрахает, но сейчас Йена охота успокоить. Всё равно как дать лошади кусок сахара. Нахуй оно надо, ебать сучку, пока та воет и ревёт, как девка из шибко верующей семейки, которой сломали целку до замужества.  
Продолжая удерживать Йена одной рукой поперёк груди и на несколько секунд замерев глубоко в его заднице, Зак берёт второй рукой шлюшонка за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. Воды уже достаточно наглотался, кончи во рту остаться не должно… Коннор прижимается губами к приоткрытому мокрому рту, просовывает язык чуть ли не до глотки — привкус хлорированной воды и солоноватой крови из треснувшей губы. Вроде, сперму уже выполоскал.  
Вылизать языком, буквально вытрахать. Йен стонет в рот, пытается отвечать — хоть и не сразу, поначалу, кажись, обалдел. Не ожидал. Ну и ладно.  
— Полегчало? — Зак прикусывает напоследок нижнюю губу Йена, и без того уже распухшую после отсоса, с сожалением выпускает изо рта. — Ебать ты сладкая сучка… — он легко задирает Галлагеру одну ногу, прижав к груди, облокачивает его на себя и начинает трахать почти на весу, раскрыв до упора. Так хуй входит ещё глубже, Йен стонет в голос — блядь, как бы за дверями не было слышно… А, похуй. Эти грёбаные стены слышали и не такое. И чуток времени у них ещё есть.  
Кажется, на время поцелуя Йен почти забывает дышать, только чувствует, как язык Зака хозяйничает у него во рту, усиливая возбуждение, превращая его в тягучий наркотический огонь, струящийся по телу. Галлагер пытается сосать язык Зака, но потом просто открывает рот шире, подчиняясь, позволяя тому делать, что хочет. Наконец Зак отпускает его, и Йен судорожно облизывает губы, словно слизав поцелуй, желая ещё. Кивает на вопрос, смотрит на Зака затуманенными глазами и присмирев, вдруг поняв, что не лишился всего, а Коннор пошел против своих же слов и поцеловал раньше, чем обещал.  
А потом Зак удерживает его своими большими ручищами, растянув до предела, и Йен почти кричит оттого, что огромный хрен снова вбивается внутрь. Всхлипывает, поворачивает голову, как-то просяще трётся щекой о щёку Зака, мажет губами, невнятно матерится.  
Зак снова ловит губами губы Йена, позволяет ему на этот раз немного проявить инициативу — ответить на поцелуй, сплестись языками. Похуй, всё равно никто не узнает, как часто он целовал новую сучку. И целовал ли вообще. Рот у Йена сразу видно что хуем разъёбан, а не поцелуями.  
И трепаться про то, что Зак его целовал, рыжий не станет. А если станет — точно пожалеет, что живым сюда попал. Но нет. Этот — не станет.  
Коннор завершает поцелуй звонким чмоканьем, ухмыляется Йену в лицо, лижет его в ухо, продолжая долбить в растянутую до предела задницу.  
— Может, ещё отыграю тебя, — хрипло, со смешком шепчет он. — Раньше, чем первый круг пройдёшь. Не на постоянку, а так… прежде, чем заново черёд подойдёт…  
Йен скулит, и Зак снова толкает его к стене — Галлагер едва успевает выставить руки, чтобы не удариться лбом. Взять за бёдра, вонзиться ещё раз, ещё, ещё. В какой-то момент хер невольно выскальзывает полностью, Зак тут же толкается обратно, заново разъёбывая дырку, и у Йена вырывается особенно громкий стон.  
Продолжая придерживать шлюхана за бедро, Зак проводит рукой по его груди, спускается ниже. Член прижат к животу, истекает первыми каплями. Чёртова течная сучка.  
— Давай помогу, что ли… — член у рыжего немаленький, но в ручище Зака умещается чуть ли не полностью. Коннор начинает ласкать — рвано, грубовато, отрывисто, продолжая долбиться в зад.  
Помогать сучкам кончать он точно не обязан — как и целовать их в спермоприёмник. Но так же, как хотелось ощутить вкус распухших губ Йена, сейчас хочется ощутить, как сожмётся его тугая белая задница во время оргазма. Услышать, как благодарно скулит. Почувствовать, как извивается, не зная, толкаться в руку или насаживаться на хер.  
Йен всхлипывает и хнычет в руках Зака, когда тот начинает его ласкать, с готовностью кивает и жмурится от сильных ощущений. Иногда кажется, что он сойдёт с ума или вырубится, когда кончит. От поцелуя штырит ещё больше, и от грубоватой руки Зака тоже. Галлагер и вправду не знает, подаваться вперёд или назад, и просто крупно дрожит, дёргается во влажных объятиях.  
Зак сказал, что может его отыграть. Это значит, что Йен будет хотя бы с кем-то знакомым. Это хорошо, всё-таки хорошо. Так как сейчас вообще не хочется думать, кому он достанется следующему. Он знал, что пойдёт по рукам, и даже отчасти стремился к этому, но сейчас понимает, что лучше подольше принадлежать одному.  
— Блядь, блядь… — вскрикивает Йен. — Я… я так скоро смогу…  
— Давай, сучонок… — Зак снова кусает Йена за плечо — почти за то же самое место, за которое уже укусил, — плотнее сжимает пальцы, продолжает дрочить. Грубо мнёт налившиеся яйца, снова обхватывает член. Йен дрожит всем телом, всхлипывает, поскуливает — блаженно, умоляюще. Сладкая разъёбанная шлюшка. Теперь уже точно разъёбанная. Зак несколько раз резко ведёт бёдрами по кругу, внутри Йена горячо, пиздец как горячо, и скоро, кажется, спустят они оба. — Давай… спускай, лобок рыжий…  
Йен то кричит, то мучительно кусает губы, краем сознания понимая, что надо быть потише, то хватает ртом воздух; почти повисает на руках Зака, потому что ноги уже не держат. Ещё несколько движений руки, несколько крепких толчков, и Йен, откинув голову на плечо Заку, начинает выплёскиваться, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, крепко сжимаясь на долбящем его члене.  
— Ебать… — рыжая шлюшка сжимается так, что снова больно; Зак распластывает Йена по стене, наваливаясь всем телом, вонзается ещё несколько раз и тоже кончает, наполняя сучонка спермой. Не меньше, чем спустил в рот. Пиздец как сладко… Йен начинает сползать по плитам, и Зак сжимает его за бёдра, помогает удержаться на ногах. Придержав пальцами раздолбанное очко — не хватало ещё вывернуть рыжего наизнанку, — осторожно вынимает хер.  
Сперма стекает у Йена из ануса, по ногам, смывается струями воды. Края отверстия пульсируют, не в силах сразу закрыться, и чуть-чуть кровят — но не сильно. Переживёт. Хотя в следующий раз надо будет его всё-таки смазать.  
Зак разворачивает Йена спиной к стене, снова прижимается всем телом, кладёт руку на горло, несильно надавливая, и целует в третий раз. Глубоко, не спеша и не скрывая сытого удовольствия. Вылизывая стёртый хуем рот, утверждая свои права.  
Йен тихонько, бессильно скулит, отвечает на поцелуй, обнимает Зака за плечи. Он стал совсем шлюшкой. Больше всего сейчас хочется рухнуть на кровать и отрубиться. Некстати всплывает в памяти его домашняя кровать в доме Галлагеров, мягкая, несмотря на бедность, привычная и уютная, хоть и была ему чуток коротковата, когда вырос. И ещё более некстати вспоминается, как Микки снял куртку и залез к нему под бок — тогда с грёбаной биполяркой только предстояло совладать, Йену казалось, что Микки не выдержит, бросит его, и ничего с этим не поделать. А он пришёл. Только сказал, что припозднился.  
Йен крепко зажмуривается, не хватало ещё разреветься, и всё же слюна становится чуть солоноватой. Потом Зак отпускает его, и Йен стоит, оттраханный и растрёпанный, с тоскующим сердцем.  
— Отведёшь меня к себе, да?..  
— Отведу, — Зак коротко усмехается, выключает воду, тянется за одним из казённых полотенец. Хули их вообще такие маленькие шьют, на грёбаных лилипутов?.. Он вытирается, натягивает одежду, смотрит, как медленно, спотыкаясь, одевается Йен. В теле сытая удовлетворённость, но сегодня он по-любому захочет рыжего шлюшонка ещё. После того, как набьёт ему наколки.  
Йен подходит к двери душевой и замирает. Медлит, пытается стянуть у горла открытый ворот комбеза.  
Пиздец. Надумал после всего стесняться.  
Зак подходит к Йену, расправляет ему ворот. Следы губ и зубов отчётливо видны на белой шее.  
— Что, думаешь, кто-то ещё не знает, что ты теперь опущенный? — Зак спрашивает почти мягко, продолжая держать Йена за воротник. Выпускает ткань, треплет по щеке. — Не ссы, пойдём. Ну, попялятся. Всё равно половине из них так и так достанешься. Но не сегодня, да, рыжая сучка?  
Если кто-то надумает присвистнуть вслед или что ляпнуть, можно будет, конечно, и по роже съездить. Хули. Шлюшонок сегодня и так своё получил.  
Йен глубоко вздыхает, открывает дверь, шагает в проём. Зак кладёт тяжёлую руку ему на плечо и, подталкивая перед собой, ведёт по тюремному коридору в сторону своей камеры.  
Пока они идут, Йену кажется, что все только и пялятся что на них, ухмыляются, видя, как Галлагер едва заметно прихрамывает и норовит втянуть голову в плечи. Хотя на самом деле взглядов не так уж много, а ухмылок и того меньше, все заняты своими нехитрыми тюремными делами или просто чешут языки. Зак перебрасывается парой слов с охранником, тот кивает, бросив взгляд на Йена, и когда они переступают порог камеры, Коннор быстро выпроваживает своего соседа, не слишком довольного, но не посмевшего пикнуть. Тот, прихватив вещи, удаляется.  
Йен обводит камеру несколько потерянным и напряжённым взглядом — она такая же, как его собственная, только здесь с ним теперь Зак и распоряжается всем он. Йен всё ещё подтекает его семенем — и заметно вздрагивает, когда Коннор шагает к нему.  
— Можно мне… сначала?.. — он кивает в сторону параши, передёрнув плечом.  
— Можно… — Зак коротко усмехается, глядя, как Йен ковыляет к железному казённому унитазу, спускает с плеч и бёдер комбез, присаживается с тихим стоном. Немудрено, что посрать захотелось, вон сколько в него Зак спустил, хорошо хоть до камеры дотерпел… небось и по ногам конча подтекала, когда шёл… В коридоре старался почти не хромать, а сейчас уже не стесняется. И правильно. Всё равно ясно, чья ты теперь сучка, рыжий лобок.  
Кстати о рыжем лобке. Стрелку надо будет сделать в виде наполовину расстёгнутой молнии, вроде как на ширинке. А буквы на руке можно с вензельками. И пожирнее, чтобы хрен когда свёл или перебил.  
— Подотрись как следует, — хмыкает Зак. — Из раковины вон сполоснись чуток.  
Йен кивает, послушно выполняет все требования, снова натягивает комбез, на этот раз застегнув кнопки на рубашке только до половины. Молодец, всё равно ещё придётся снимать.  
Блядь, утраханный он ещё лучше. Губы распухли, на шее наливаются засосы. Сладкая ёбаная сучка. Наколку на пояснице стопудово нужно будет сделать. Все свои наколки сполна заслужил, сучонок.  
— Давай, иди сюда, — Зак достаёт из-под матраса завёрнутый в бумажку кусок таблетки — неровно обкусанный, даже чуть больше половинки. Йен, не мешкая, наклоняет голову, подхватывает наркоту губами с ладони, едва касается её кончиком языка. Нарывается, шлюшка…  
— Под язык давай, — говорит Зак. — Пусть рассасывается. Заберёт не сразу, первую наколку сполна прочувствуешь. На второй боль чуть приглушится, штырить начнёт… когда закончу, — он ухмыляется, — будешь течь как сучка. Ты же у нас сучка и есть, а? Сам умолять станешь… Ну, садись на нары. И руку давай, правую.  
Йен подчиняется. Зрачки ещё не расширены, но ничего, это скоро. Напрочь забудет об усталости. О том, что только что с ног валился.  
А кожа у него и правда как молоко, грех такую не разукрасить чернилами…  
Йен двигает языком, переворачивая таблетку так, чтобы она оказалась под ним. Наркота медленно тает, Йен чуть растирает её во рту, смотрит, как Зак достаёт инструмент для татухи, иглу, чернила, даже протирает антисептиком из бутылочки. Деловито ощупывает Йену руку.  
— Ты прямо спец… На воле тоже делал татухи? Или только тут, своим… своим… — Галлагер прикусывает губу, не договаривая, бросает на Коннора взгляд исподлобья. Зак обрабатывает антисептиком и его руку, примеряется иглой. Йен сглатывает. Он не боится боли, не впервой наколку делать, но понимает — то, что будет происходить сейчас, сильно отличается от прежнего. Сейчас помечают его, а не он сам себя. Сейчас инициалы Микки проявятся на его коже, будто скрытые водяные знаки, которые Зак вытащит на поверхность. Вытащит — тот, кто первым оттрахал его в этой тюряге и отнюдь не будет последним. Метка новой паскудной жизни.  
Таблетка чуть кислит, уже совсем маленькая, Йен снова слегка ворошит её языком.  
— Тоже, — игла касается белой кожи ниже локтя — тонкой, чувствительной, с чуть просвечивающими венами. Сине-чёрные линии букв ей пойдут. И сучонок правда сможет целовать инициалы своего сутенёра, если захочет.  
Интересно, тот его правда любил?.. Пиздец.  
— Иногда, — Зак работает аккуратно, не спешит, но всё равно получается достаточно быстро. Острый кончик иглы ранит кожу, чтобы потом туда залилась краска, впечаталась, оставляя неизгладимый след. — Ну, не так чтоб как в этих… салончиках, где всяких бабочек цветных делают. Как у малолеток на переводных картиночках, — он хмыкает. — Хотя я тоже картиночку какую могу. Ну, чуть попроще, может.  
Зак на секунду отрывается от работы, взглядывает на Йена. У того чернота зрачка уже начала затоплять серо-зелёную радужку, на лбу и висках выступили несколько капель пота, рот приоткрыт. Лицо подёргивается от боли — но, кажется, она ему чуток и приятна.  
То ли будет, когда Зак ему над лобком начнёт бить…  
— А здесь — да, часто, — короткая усмешка. — Тем, кто попросит. И да, своим сучкам. Таким, как ты. На всех метки оставляю, кого больше раза трахаю… а тебя вообще грех не исписать. Шлюшонок.  
Последнее слово звучит почти с нежностью. Зак опускает голову и возвращается к работе; скоро можно будет переходить к следующей татухе.  
Игла прошивает кожу, впрыскивает чёрно-синюю темноту, выводя две буквы и две точки — те, что давно выбиты у Йена на сердце. Боль почти щекотная, покусывает, впивается в плоть, оставляя след. Потом становится мягче и внутри тоже мягчеет, даже казённый свет в камере будто более рассеянный и тягучий. Йен смотрит, как Зак работает, слушает его голос. Начинает хотеться вытянуться на койке, потянуться, как кот, нырнув в полумрак.  
Задница, ещё несколько минут назад нывшая после траха, ощущает приятный прилив крови, дремотное тепло. Истерзанность в груди исчезает, и одновременно Йен отчётливей ощущает своё дыхание, как воздух входит в лёгкие и покидает их.  
Коннор заканчивает последнюю точку, поворачивает руку Йена, чтоб тому было удобнее увидеть результат. Инициалы Микки смотрят на него. Не совсем простые буквы, Зак отчасти сымитировал стиль граффити. Уличная надпись об уличной любви. Теперь навсегда. Ты у меня навсегда под кожей.  
— Хорошая у тебя наркота… — отзывается Галлагер.  
— Ещё бы, — Зак усмехается. — Плохой не держу. А эта — как создана для сладких сучек, а? — он гладит Йена по голове, чуть нажимая ладонью на лоб, будто зачёсывая волосы — сейчас, впрочем, слишком короткие. Как у них всех. — Ладно, поехали дальше. Комбез спускай, майку снимай. И на спину. На сегодня ещё одну и всё.  
Йен чуть неверными движениями расстёгивает кнопки, спускает с плеч ярко-жёлтую ткань, стягивает и отбрасывает белую майку. Приспускает комбинезон на узкие бёдра, с почти сладострастным вздохом откидывается на нары.  
Зак окидывает Йена плотоядным взглядом. Расширенные зрачки, влажный от испарины лоб, распухшие губы и соски. Молочно-белая кожа, рыжий пух. Потягивается, закидывает руки за голову, бездумно облизывается. Ах ты ж сучонок…  
Коннор снова опускает взгляд ниже. Начинает обрабатывать надлобковую область, над кромкой рыжих волос, виднеющихся из-под спущенного комбеза и белых казённых трусов.  
У шлюшонка начинает вставать по новой, под одеждой видно. И немудрено — наркота-то разбирает.  
— Надпись будет здесь, — сообщает он. — «Рыжий лобок»… всё как ты просил… А здесь стрелка. Нарисую тебе в виду полурасстёгнутой ширинки… специально для шлюхана… — он берёт иглу и чувствует, как вздрагивает Йен от первых болевых ощущений.  
— Ага, хорошо… — соглашается Йен и едва слышно шипит, когда игла касается кожи. Здесь ощутимо больнее, чем на руке. И касания Зака тоже чувствуются острее. Слова Микки. Интересно, Микки ещё когда-нибудь потрогает его там, потрогает слова, написанные Заком?..  
Как всё-таки хорошо прилечь, размять спину. Йену хочется поёрзать, устраиваясь удобнее, но он сдерживается, чтобы не пораниться об иглу. В камере довольно прохладно, но ему тепло, даже жарко, кровь, текущая по жилам, словно начинает переливаться маленькими огоньками, крошечными вспышками, и в паху тянет. Чёрт, его начинает тащить. Как и предупреждал Коннор.  
Йен неровно вздыхает, терпя заметно притупившуюся боль и прикосновения шероховатых пальцев Зака, стальной иглы. Пальцы приятны. Игла почти приятна. Галлагер коротко и бездумно проводит ладонью себе по груди. Сука Зак. Опять. Опять его хочется.  
— Тащит, шлюшонок? — Зак усмехается, возвращается к работе. Буквы пожирнее, линии тоже. Траханая рыжая сучка. Сучку он тоже получит, завтра.  
— Завтра набью на пояснице, — напоминает Зак. — Помнишь, что?  
Йен моргает рыжими ресницами, одними губами произносит: «Трахни меня, я твоя сучка». Помнит. Всё он помнит, шлюшонок. А запомнит ещё больше.  
— Пиздец тебя тащит… даже больше, чем других… — Зак на секунду прерывается, сжимает пах Йена сквозь ткань, поглаживает, мнёт, слегка оттягивает. — А ну-ка давай сюда… перед тем, как заливать буду… — он дёргает за комбез вместе с трусами, Йен, поняв, приподнимает ноги и вскоре остаётся нагишом. Вот, так-то лучше. Приятнее смотреть.  
— Может, ещё что хочешь? — спрашивает Зак, берясь за чернила. — На днях… послезавтра? Давай, заказывай, пока я добрый. Тебя, блядь, всего исписать охота…  
Любопытно, что попросит Галлагер под кайфом… если попросит.  
И что бы ни попросил — то и получит. Даже если, прочухавшись, захочет передумать.  
Йен задумывается. Лежит, положив одну ногу на колени Зака, а вторую за его спину, со стояком, помня и понимая все, желая, чтобы Коннор ещё потискал его пах перед тем, как закончить татуировку. И вдруг широко улыбается, совсем как мальчишка.  
— Сделай мне сову. Небольшую такую. Круглую, пёрышки там, глаза, клюв. Ну, как умеешь. И напиши: «Биполярная сова».  
Йен хохочет, вздрагивает всем телом под изумлённым и скептическим взглядом Зака. Грёбаная биполярка. Сраная биполярка. С неё все началось. С неё все разрушилось. Из-за неё он тут, радостно раздвигает ноги перед здоровенным бугаем, решив, что его хреном можно отлично вытрахать все невзгоды прошлой жизни, да и дальнейшей тоже. По крайней мере, пока его не пустят по кругу дальше. На этой мысли Йен замолкает, подбирает губы и смотрит на Зака.  
— Чё, бля?.. Какая-какая сова? — Зак даже прерывает своё занятие, смотрит в затуманенные наркотой глаза Йена. Тот смеётся, облизывает треснувшие во время отсоса губы, ноги раздвинуты, покрасневший налившийся член покачивается над рыжим пухом. Зак снова накрывает широкой загрубевшей ладонью его пах, сжимает и слегка поглаживает член, перекатывает яички. Наклоняется; повинуясь внезапному порыву, коротко и крепко чмокает в губы. — Какая сова, шлюшонок? Схуяли биполярная?  
Йен постанывает в рот Зака, улыбается шально и горьковато.  
— У меня биполярка. Биполярное расстройство. А сова… Ну, она полярная, а я биполярный. Если бы был совой. То есть… Короче, набей мне грёбаную сову, — у Йена слегка заплетается язык, он ёрзает бёдрами на одеяле, потирается щиколоткой о поясницу Коннора. — Набьёшь, а?.. Ты обещал, что любое можно выбрать…  
— Набью, — Зак усмехается. — Раз обещал, значит, набью; я своё слово всегда держу. Круглую, с перьями, клювом… И с надписью. Вот здесь, — он проводит пальцем по белой коже на животе Йена, слева, чуть выше уже почти готовой надписи про рыжий лобок. Галлагер сладко вздрагивает от прикосновения, снова пытается потереться ногой о поясницу. — Ох тебя и развезло, сучонок… ничего, сейчас закончу и выдеру ещё разок… Биполярная сова, — повторяет Зак и хохочет. — Пиздец… Но получишь. Даже если передумаешь, всё равно теперь получишь.  
Вскоре татуировка готова; Зак любуется проделанной работой, окидывает жадным взглядом Йена — обнажённого, раскинувшегося, вздрагивающего в предвкушении. Кожа вокруг наколок покраснела, припухла и слегка кровит. Ничего, поначалу так всегда бывает.  
— Поднимайся, шлюшонок, — Йен смотрит бездумным, почти полностью расфокусировавшимся взглядом, и Зак тянет его за руку, помогая. — Давай, иди сюда…  
Йен пытается сесть, это получается не с первого раза, хорошо, что Зак держит за руку. Наконец садится, тут же прильнув к Коннору. Голова слегка кружится, всё тело будто погрузили в мягкую вату и оно пиздец какое чувствительное. Лицо Зака так близко, он ухмыляется, придерживает Йена за плечо. Татуха саднит, но не сильно, Зак не соврал, сказав, что под наркотой боль уйдёт.  
Йен тянется и прилипает губами к тёплым, шероховатым губам Зака, целует жадно и сладко, словно страдал от жажды и добрался до желанной воды. Мычит что-то в его рот, обвивает рукой за шею. Блядь, как же хочется целоваться под этой дурью, просто до одурения… Йен хихикает от каламбура и лижет губы Коннора языком.  
— Да чё ж ты… чё ж ты как бабёнка влюблённая… — Зак тоже смеётся, тискает Йена, голого, взбудораженного, с подтекающим стояком. Льнущего к нему. Позволяет себя целовать, отвечает. Блядь, даже жалко будет передавать его другим… Но уговор есть уговор. Да и каждую сладкую сучку к себе на постоянку не заберёшь — особенно когда она только попала на зону, и на неё пускают слюни все вокруг.  
— Ну, хорош, — Зак чуть осторожнее, чем обычно, отцепляет от себя руки Йена. — Давай, становись на карачки. На пол, на пол, хрен мы вдвоём на этой полке поместимся… Сейчас как раз свет выключат. Я отбой и побудку уже нутром чую.  
Йен, чуть помедлив, подчиняется, становится на четвереньки, прогибает спину, опускает рыжую голову. В этой позе он кажется худым и беззащитным — тонкая белая шея, проступившие под кожей позвонки… Хотя в целом вполне крепкий парень. Несмотря на то, что Зак со своим ростом и габаритами мог бы его надвое переломить.  
Щелчок. Гаснет свет; остаётся только тот, что льётся из коридора. Ну, правильно — как Зак и думал.  
Коннор тоже сбрасывает одежду, пристраивается к Йену сзади, лапает бёдра и ягодицы, притирается ноющим от возбуждения членом. Проминает ладонью поясницу, поглаживает её пальцами — то место, где завтра набьёт ещё одну татуху.  
— Надо тебе и здесь будет стрелку сделать, — с ухмылкой говорит он. — Чтобы сюда спускалась… — палец скользит вниз, к ложбинке между ягодицами. — Должно же всем быть ясно, куда тебя трахать, сучку? — Зак смотрит выше, и привычные к темноте глаза останавливаются на безголовой голой бабе, вытатуированной у Йена на правой лопатке. — А это тебе кто набил? Пиздец криворукий кольщик, у меня бы в сто раз лучше получилось… Твоя бабёнка, что ль? Непохоже, чтобы ты, шлюшонок, на бабу вообще способен был вскарабкаться… Или, — Зак смеётся громче, — это типа намёк, что ты сам вместо бабы?  
Йен стоит на четвереньках и стонет от нетерпения, большие ладони Зака посылают по обострённо чувствительному от наркотика телу горячие волны, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, чуть покачать бёдрами. Он бы мог разозлиться на слова Коннора, не будь под действием таблетки, но она притупляет всю злость и боль, вытягивая наружу лишь похоть и ватный плен сознания.  
— Да Моника это, — ворчит Галлагер, полуобернувшись через плечо, — моя мать… Она не должна была быть сисястой, но я сразу не сказал… а кольщик, видать, как ты, подумал, что баба моя… Я не сказал, что мать, ну, поздно сказал… — Йен встряхивает рыжей головой, сильнее жмётся к паху Зака. Тот снова лапает его ягодицы, разводит в стороны, потирает анус. Йен сладко дёргается, шире расставив бёдра. Блядь, сейчас Зак объездит его, как ебучую кобылу в течке… Он облизывает губы, на которых всё еще вкус Коннора. — Бля…  
— Хуясе… — у Зака снова вырывается смешок. — Бля, уж на что меня моя мамаша доставала, а если бы кто её голые сиськи намалевал, я бы его, паскуду, одной левой придушил… Ах ты ж шлюшонок, как же тебя тащит… — он наклоняется, лижет широкими движениями языка шею и плечи Йена, слизывает капельки пота. — Сладкий, бля… — Йен вздрагивает всем телом, нетерпеливо скулит, виляет задницей; Зак растягивает его ягодицы ещё шире, жадно оглядывает в полумраке красный, распухший, ещё не закрывшийся анус, даже в слабом освещении ярко выделяющийся на фоне белой кожи. — Да погодь ты, дай хоть смажу чуток на этот раз… и так уже разъёбанный…  
Зак протягивает руку, шарит под матрасом, достаёт тюбик дешёвого вазелина из тюремного лазарета. Сам он ещё ни разу туда не попадал, но сучки достанут тебе что угодно, когда хотят, чтобы их не с одной слюной драли.  
— А ну-ка давай… — Коннор выдавливает немного вазелина Йену между ягодиц, размазывает пальцами, просовывая их внутрь. Ещё кровит или уже нет? В темноте не видно. Ладно, похуй; он хоть старался, чтобы по ногам не потекло.  
— Ну, иди сюда… сучка ты течная, бля… — Зак берёт Йена железными пальцами за бёдра, прижимается головкой члена к скользкому от вазелина отверстию и толкается внутрь. Кайф; растрахан, не зажимается, но всё равно обхватывает туго…  
— В тебя бы, бля, кулак засунуть… — Йен дёргается, скулит, и Зак крепче сжимает его бёдра, не давая сняться с члена. — Да шучу я, ты чё, в натуре поверил? Я так точно не засуну… шлюшонок…  
Другие, может, и засунут — но пока что Йен принадлежит Заку.  
Йен стонет почти в голос, когда Зак толкается в него, запрокидывает назад голову. Блядь, как же хорошо, просто охуенно. Боли в растраханной заднице почти нет, её зачётно притупила наркота, зато все рецепторы реагируют просто взрывами удовольствия. Бля, если так пойдёт и дальше, наверное, в него в самом деле скоро поместится кулак, пусть и не Зака… Но думать о ком-то ещё, кто будет после, каких-то левых зэках в неизвестно насколько длинной очереди, которые надумают в него руки совать, совсем не хочется. Галлагер отчаянно мотает головой и подаётся назад, сам насаживаясь на Коннора.  
Снова окатывает острой похотью, и Йен мычит, крепче упирается руками и коленями в пол, ниже склоняет рыжую голову, так, что резче выступают загривок и лопатки, а поясница прогибается.  
— Сука, я реально от тебя теку… — бормочет он, плохо соображая, что говорит это вслух. — Зак…  
— Течёшь, блядь… — выдыхает Коннор, снова лижет мокрый затылок Йена, вонзает пальцы в бёдра до синяков. Начинает вбиваться внутрь, резкими долгими толчками, каждый раз выходя почти полностью и снова погружаясь до основания. Шлюшонок… пиздец сладкий… В натуре жаль передавать его по кругу, впору бы оставить себе на постоянку. Но уговор есть уговор — да и если за каждого впрягаться… Ладно, похуй, пусть и другие шлюхана распробуют. Пусть ебут, глядя на надпись про траханую сучку и стрелку, которые набьёт Зак. А самому Заку он всё равно ещё не раз достанется.  
Зак снова кладёт ладонь Йену на поясницу, проминает, заставляя сильнее отставить зад. Сучонок стонет, толкается навстречу, насаживаясь; блядь, да как бы не пришлось ему потом помогать на нары укладываться… даже на нижние…  
Похуй. Можно и помочь. Заслужил.  
— Пиздец от тебя штырит, Йен Галлагер… — хрипло произносит Зак. Для разнообразия назвав Йена по имени и фамилии, а не шлюшонком.  
Йен довольно стонет — приятно слышать, как Зак наконец зовёт по имени. Наклоняет голову, почти уперевшись лбом в сложенные руки.  
— И от тебя… Зак… Коннор… — выдыхает он, и Зак слышит шальную улыбку в его словах. Каждый толчок словно опаляет изнутри, развращает, вырывает стоны. Чёртова наркота, он словно весь стал собственной задницей, которую ебут. Йен хихикает и подставляется ещё, распластывается грудью по полу, раскинув руки, невнятно матерится.  
— Что, не ожидал, да? — Зак смеётся, тоже ругается сквозь зубы, буквально натягивает задницу Йена на свой член. — Хотя нет, всё ты ожидал, Йен Галлагер… сучка ты сладкая… Сам ведь подошёл, хоть и не знал ещё, что я тебя выиграл… — Зак несколько раз резко, широко ведёт бёдрами по кругу, растрахивая Йена сильнее, и у того вырывается сдавленный скулёж. — Хочешь так кончить, сучонок? Без рук? Хочешь? Сможешь?  
— Сам… Ты мне глянулся… Потому что большой… И симпатичный… И вроде отморозком совсем не выглядел… — рвано выдыхает Йен, захлёбываясь при каждом толчке, почти распластываясь на полу, широко расставив бёдра. — Смогу… Наверное, смогу… хочу попробовать… Чёрт, ноги совсем разьезжаются… — он обдолбанно смеётся и тут же стонет в голос. — Бля, у меня в заднице после тебя здоровенная дырка будет…  
— Попробуй… попробуй, шлюшонок… — Зак тоже смеётся, снова наклоняется, покрывает шею и плечи Йена новыми поцелуями-укусами, засасывает кожу, лижет. Вонзается в горячую пульсирующую задницу, ёрзает, меняет угол, стараясь каждый раз задевать простату. — Симпатичный, говоришь? И отморозком не выглядел? И больших любишь, чтобы как следует долбили, да? — он снова мельком жалеет, что у Йена нет волос хоть чуточку длиннее, чтобы можно было оттянуть за них голову на себя. А впрочем, сейчас зато можно смотреть на беленькую шейку, которая так и просится под засосы. — Дырка? Будет… здоровенная… — завтра шлюшонок, поди, с параши не слезет, а может, и за ночь несколько раз вскочит. — Ничего, я её тебе завтра снова заткну… собой… Будешь потом просить, чтоб затыкал, другие-то так не заткнут…  
Разве что будут запихивать в Йена по два хера за раз. Но говорить ему об этом не хочется — пусть лучше кайфует.  
Пока и правда не достался большим отморозкам, чем Зак Коннор…  
— Заткни… блядь, хорошо… — бормочет Йен, коротко откинув назад голову, пытается отвести руку и притянуть Зака за бедро. Совсем не хочется думать, что скоро вместо Зака будут другие, что они будут сменяться чаще, чем он сможет запомнить их имена. В груди тоскливо тянет, но наркота делает свое дело, наркота и страсть, от них взгляд Йен совсем затуманенный, дымчатый. Он прогибается по-кошачьи, принимая Зака, забывшись, стонет в голос от каждого толчка. — Поцелуй… ещё… — просит Галлагер, ему всё равно, куда, просто хочется снова ощутить губы Коннора, тёплые и чуть влажные. Наверное, и правда получится кончить так, от одних терпких глубоких толчков, оттого, как Зак тянет его за бёдра, мнёт задницу, надавливает на поясницу. В паху тянет ещё болезненней, и Йен невольно сжимается.  
— Ах ты ж… ну давай, посжимайся ещё… поработай дыркой… Не совсем ещё разъебалась, а? — Зак смеётся, коротко стонет, когда Йен выполняет приказ, сильнее вминает пальцы в белую кожу узких бёдер. Пусть побольше синяков останется. Пусть каждый завтра в душе видит — если Зак Коннор дерёт сучку, то как следует.  
— Поцеловать? Ну иди сюда… — Зак наклоняется, прижимается губами к плечу Йена, широко проводит языком за ухом. — Голову поверни, шлюшонок… — Галлагер подчиняется, и Зак, продолжая придерживать за бёдра и толкаться внутрь, ловит его губы своими, засасывает в долгий и крепкий поцелуй. Даже позволяет проникнуть языком в свой рот.  
Не в его обычаях лизаться с сучками — но таких сладких ему, кажется, ещё не попадалось.  
Йен с наслаждением целует губы Зака, хрипло постанывая в поцелуй, пытается одновременно тереться спиной о его грудь и ритмично сжиматься на члене. Они оба слегка раскачиваются, словно пара совокупляющихся животных, и Йен чувствует, как омывающие тело волны удовольствия становятся всё горячее и острее. Зак за загривок наклоняет его ниже к полу, так, что лбом он почти касается его, оглаживает вздрагивающую, гибкую, в испарине спину. Сам расправляется, начинает резко и часто натягивать Галлагера за бёдра на себя, и тот послушно прогибается.  
— Зак… я так скоро… да… думаю, скоро… — бормочет Йен.  
— Давай, шлюшонок, давай… — Зак почти рычит, долбит Йена сильно и жёстко, чувствуя, что и сам недалёк от оргазма. — Кончи для меня… блядский Йен Галлагер… моя сладкая сучка…  
Блядским Йеном Галлагером когда-то называл Йена в минуты страсти Микки Милкович — но Зак Коннор, разумеется, об этом не знает. Он только вдавливает пальцы левой руки в бедро Йена, нажимает правой ему на загривок и продолжает глубоко вонзаться в пульсирующий горячий проход.  
Йен реагирует на эти слова, на блядского Йена Галлагера — они всегда заводили, произнесённые Микки, а теперь, от Зака, заставляют его тело крупно содрогнуться от удовольствия, поджать пальцы, стиснуть мужчину внутри себя и начать выплёскиваться на собственный живот и пол, увидеть, что татуировка с инициалами Микки начала подтекать свежей кровью. Йен протяжно кричит, сильно прогнув спину, почти распластавшись под Заком, как лягушонок; под наркотой оргазм ослепляюще яркий и долгий.  
— Ах ты ж… разъёбанная сучка… — Зак резко дёргает Йена за бёдра, не давая свалиться на пол, натягивая на себя до предела, и тоже кончает в мучительно и сладко пульсирующий проход. Медленно выходит, обхватывает шлюшонка одной рукой поперёк груди, помогает выпрямиться, облокотиться спиной о грудь. Галлагер, кажется, готов упасть и вырубиться прямо здесь, на каменном полу, и многие позволили бы ему это сделать — но Заку рыжую сучку жалко. Да и принимал ведь от души, и сосал — заслужил после всего чуток благодарности, верно?  
— Иди сюда… вставай… — Зак вздёргивает Йена, подхватив под мышки, заставляет подняться на ноги. Галлагер обдолбанно хихикает, снова наваливается на него. — Дай оботру, полотенцем оботру, слышь? Наколки свежие, нехуй, чтобы попало… на животе особенно, ты же обкончался весь…  
Смочить полотенце под краном, вытереть рыжую шлюшку и самого себя. Так, где подштанники? А, похуй, главное — быстро натянуть после побудки. Ну, уснули без труханов, делов-то. Всё равно ведь каждый на своей полке будет.  
— Ложись давай… — Йен почти падает на нижние нары, снова пытается обвить руками шею, тянется за поцелуем. Врезать бы… Но Зак только хмыкает, наклоняется и крепко целует. Вот так. Заслужил.  
— Что, давно так не ебали, сучонок? — Йен опять хихикает. — Или вообще никогда? Ну всё, всё, спи давай. Одеяло натяни… а, похуй, дай я сам… И старайся сегодня на спине спать. Задницу не так больно о простыню будет обтирать, как наколку.  
Зак легко запрыгивает на верхнюю полку, тоже не озаботившись тем, чтобы поискать свои трусы. Устраивается, слышит, как внизу возится Йен.  
— С почином тебя, — Коннор негромко смеётся. — Скоро к тебе в очередь выстроятся… а со мной всё равно слаще всего будет, вот увидишь… И спи. Выспаться до утра надо.  
Не хватало ещё, чтобы шлюшонка накрыло отходняком и он разревелся. Пусть лучше спит, после ебли оно вдвойне полезно.  
Йен смотрит на темнеющий в полумраке прямоугольник — верхние нары Зака, и треугольник — его локоть. Тело приятно гудит, ещё слегка вздрагивает от пережитого, обострённого наркотой наслаждения. Йен проводит ладонью по груди — соски до сих пор поджавшиеся, тёплые комочки. Улыбается в темноту, щуря глаза. Сейчас слова Зака об очереди из желающих его оттрахать кажутся такими далёкими, в них не хочется вдумываться, словно это случится лет через десять. И не о чем беспокоиться.  
Галлагер небрежно стирает пот со лба, вытягивается на узкой постели — хоть по длине хватает, — чуть слышно мычит, задев татуху, и натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка. Тепло, вполне уютно. Этот день оставил столько следов на его теле. Зак переметил его, как только мог. Сейчас Йену хочется, чтобы это что-то значило. Безопасность, гарантию. Будто кто-то поставил печать, и ничего плохого не может произойти.  
Тянет в сон, мягкий, ватный. Йен не успевает подумать о чём-то конкретном, но пальцы одной руки касаются выгравированных на другой букв «М.М.». Самая лучшая гарантия безопасности.  
В тишине камеры слышно, как дыхание рыжей сучки на нижней полке выравнивается, становится размеренным и глубоким. После дозы будет спать крепко — и без сновидений. Даже этого своего во сне не увидит… «М.М.».  
И того, что с ним будет дальше, не увидит тоже.  
Зак возится, устраиваясь поудобнее. Если бы Йен не лежал, а сидел, можно было бы, свесив руку, коснуться его щеки.  
Блядь, лезет же в голову перед сном…  
Похуй. На ближайшую неделю шлюшонок принадлежит ему. Целиком и полностью. Можно будет наиграться вдоволь. Оставить ещё метки — несмываемые, чернилами под кожей. Метки того, кто опустил первым.  
Потом — пусть поиграются другие. Всё по понятиям.  
А потом…  
Коннор поворачивается набок. Прислушивается к дыханию спящего Йена.  
Кто знает. Может, он ещё и захочет рыжика на постоянку. Там видно будет.  
Зак улыбается — улыбкой сытого и сонного зверя. Закрывает глаза и вскоре тоже проваливается в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда мы начинали писать, то даже не думали, что в итоге полюбим Зака не меньше, чем Йена и Микки (и что Зак полюбит... а впрочем, неважно); нам просто хотелось написать что-то более жёсткое и менее похожее на фарс, чем "гей-Иисус на зоне". Но - полюбили, и в итоге хэппи-энд будет для всех... даже если несколько неожиданный. И галлавич - вечен :)  
> "Счастья всем, даром, и пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным!" (с)


	2. Ты мне теперь обещанный

Йен стоит на пороге камеры Зака; на эту ночь он снова принадлежит ему. Коннор вглядывается в лицо рыжей сучки и чувствует, как в груди закипает глухая злость — та, что способна толкнуть его на убийство.  
«Непредумышленное убийство». Хороший защитничек попался, хоть и от государства. Опыт нарабатывал, не иначе. Не доказал бы непредумышленность — мотать бы теперь срок как бы и не до конца жизни, а так пятью годами ограничилось.  
Адвокатишка всё твердил, что не будь Зак рецедивистом, можно было бы добиться и двух-трёх лет. Типа извинялся. Зак только отмахнулся — и так, почитай, свезло. Да и в том, что ходка у него не первая, точно не вина адвоката.  
И сейчас он чувствует, что снова способен убить. Умышленно, блядь.  
У Йена на правой скуле огромный исчёрна-фиолетовый синяк с длинной кровоточащей ссадиной посередине — кто-то бил с левой руки?.. Губы припухшие и в трещинках — но это уже не впервой, после Зака такие же были…  
И самое паскудное — потухший взгляд. Серые с прозеленью глаза смотрят устало и безнадёжно — совсем непохоже на тот дерзкий шлюханский вызов, что светился в них поначалу.  
— Ну, здравствуй, шлюшонок, — Зак говорит непривычно тихо, мягко, словно успокаивая нервную лошадь. Медленно встаёт с нар, подходит к Йену вплотную, кладёт руку ему на грудь в распахнутом вороте комбеза. — Давно наедине не виделись, а?..  
— Давно, — глухо, почти беззвучно отвечает Йен. Облизывает пересохшие губы, вскидывает на Зака глаза — измученные, потухшие, обведённые тёмными кругами. Ему что, поспать не дают, ебут ночами напролёт?..  
— Я скучал, — чуть громче говорит Йен. Что-то внутри Зака отзывается нежно и больно — словно задели невидимую струну, о существовании которой он и сам не знал, — и Коннор спешит перевести всё в шутку.  
— По моему херу? — он ухмыляется, но Йен смотрит всё так же. Устало, тоскливо.  
— Да… и по тебе. Вообще по тебе, — розовый язык снова проходится по губам, и Зак чувствует, что, несмотря на дурацкий прилив нежности и сочувствия, у него всё больше встаёт. — Прости. Я знаю… я не должен… такого говорить.  
— Да ладно уж, — Зак хмыкает. — Я, может, тоже скучал. Где ещё вторую такую сладкую шлюшку найдёшь? — он кладёт руку на разбитую скулу Йена, осторожно гладит ссадину большим пальцем, и Галлагер вздрагивает — кажется, не столько от боли, сколько от мучительного удовольствия. — За что тебя так? Ты ж, вроде, послушная сучка…  
Йен начинает дрожать сильнее. Ласкается изуродованным лицом о ладонь Зака.  
— Я… я попросил, чтобы в рот выебали. Не в зад. Очко слишком болело, рот не так… я попросил, просто попросил, все же знают, я хорошо сосу… А выходит, что разозлил. — Губы тоже вздрагивают, он придвигается ближе, почти прижимаясь, в зеленовато-серых глазах появляется молящее выражение. — Зак… ты меня не поцелуешь? Я… — блядь, да его уже трясёт, как наркошу во время ломки, — я спермоприёмник вымыл… правда, с мылом вымыл…  
Блядь.  
— Иди сюда, — Зак обхватывает лицо Йена обеими ладонями, притягивает, накрывает с готовностью приоткрывшиеся губы своими. И правда вымыл. Вон он, ощутимый вкус поганого казённого мыла. Как только не сблевал, пока надраивал…  
А может, и сблевал. И вымыл потом заново.  
Зак вылизывает рот Йена языком, слизывает мерзкий мыльный вкус, заменяя его привкусом слюны. Своим вкусом, своей меткой. Проводит языком по кромке зубов — кажется, не выбит не один. Этого пока что избежал.  
Йен перестаёт дрожать. Вскидывает руки на плечи, прижимается с мучительным тихим стоном. Ластится, как избитый щенок.  
Избитая сучка.  
Хули его вообще было бить? Тем более — по морде? Никогда ж не отказывает… да и мордашку такую смазливую грех портить…  
Может, стоило бы не трогать его сегодня вообще, но на это у Зака жалости не хватает. Выбить себе на целую ночь самую сладкую сучку тюряги и ни разу не выебать… Не святой же он, блядь.  
И может, Йену просто надо…  
…по-хорошему.  
— Как ты сегодня хочешь? — спрашивает Зак, наконец прервав поцелуй. Йен опять вздрагивает — на этот раз непонимающе. — Как хочешь, спрашиваю? Давай, выбирай сам…  
Йен молчит. Смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами. Зак снова касается разбитой щеки, гладит; кладёт вторую руку на плечо, потирает большим пальцем шею.  
— Извини, наркоты сегодня нет, — в его голосе всё та же несвойственная мягкость. — Так что просто выбирай позу. Не ударю, обещаю… я ж тебя не бил, а? — Галлагер быстро мотает головой — нет, не бил, — и Зак ещё раз коротко касается губами его губ. — Шлюшонок… Йен…  
Странно — но привычное насмешливое обзывательство сейчас звучит почти с нежностью.  
— Давай пососу тебе… — голос измученный, но Зак слышит, что желание в нем искреннее. Йену хочется того, о чём он говорит, хочется быть с Заком, приластиться… забыть других. Он трётся лбом о плечо Коннора, словно это помогает собрать разлетевшиеся, как испуганные птицы, мысли. — А потом оседлать могу… если хочешь…  
Йен коротко смотрит в глаза Зака, сползает, почти сваливается вниз, возится с молнией на комбинезоне. Коннор гладит его затылок — тёплая, большая рука, к которой он уже привык, которая так часто доводила его до экстаза.  
Зак помогает, спускает комбез с плеч, а Йену наконец удаётся расстегнуть молнию. Он ныряет рукой к плоти, такой же тёплой, как и ладонь. Ещё теплее. Склоняется и лижет по всей длине.  
Хочется только вкуса Зака, запаха Зака, хочется в них зарыться с головой. Галлагер снова вздрагивает и крепче вжимается лицом в его пах.  
Шлюшонок хочет этого, правда хочет. Хочет его, Зака Коннора — после всех остальных. Вместо всех остальных… Зак массирует пальцами стриженую рыжую макушку — куда ласковее, чем обычно, поощряя и направляя, но не принуждая. Пусть поиграется, как сам захочет. Пусть подуспокоится, поймёт, что Зак его бить не будет. В отличие от других.  
Хули, блядь?!.. Да, иным, пока не вмажешь, толку не будет… но не Йену.  
Блядь, не Йену.  
Снова прилив злости — глухой ярости, клокочущей в груди, словно лава в жерле вулкана. Зак гасит её усилием воли. Сейчас беситься нет смысла — да и чревато, если вдруг что. Он тоже не всесилен, а срок могут накинуть так и вовсе любому.  
Йен насаживается ртом на его член, забирает по основание, пропускает в расслабленное горло. Медленнее, чем обычно, и всё равно рыжий шлюшонок старается, хочет доставить удовольствие. Ласкает губами и языком, старательно вылизывает головку, обводит выступившие венки. Перекатывает и слегка сминает в ладони яйца, гладит второй рукой по бедру.  
Кажется, ему правда хорошо с ним, Заком. Кажется, ему он хочет угодить не потому, что боится. Или — не только потому.  
Зак подаётся бёдрами вперёд, во влажное пульсирующее тепло — мягко, осторожно, так, как обычно не поступает даже с Йеном. Ничего. Пусть сегодня получит ласку. Заслужил.  
А вот кровоподтёка на скуле — его, блядь, не заслужил точно.  
— Хорошо, да? — Йен сдавленно мяукает в ответ, и Зак усмехается, чувствуя, как теплеет внутри — не только от нарастающего желания. — Шлюшонок ты… чуть поласковее хуем ебальник заткнуть, и уже счастлив… Ну тихо, тихо, — он сбегает пальцами ниже, поглаживает одними кончиками Йена по шее, кладёт вторую руку на плечо, несильно сжимает. — Я же сказал, добрый буду. Всё хорошо. Мне нравится. И тебе тоже, вижу.  
Йен чуть убыстряет движения, рыжая голова поднимается и опускается, губы начинают припухать. Блядь, да его такого холить и лелеять, как кобылку редкой масти… не то что по морде бить…  
— Ну, всё, — чувствуя, как всё сильнее скапливается тягучая сладость в паху, Зак легонько тянет Йена за плечо, побуждая поднять голову; тот вскидывает глаза, и от налитого члена Зака протягивается к углу рта вязкая блестящая ниточка слюны. — Иди сюда. Хотел же объездить? Давай.  
Йен быстро скидывает одежду — движения у него уже куда более уверенные, чем поначалу. Зак приподнимается, следует его примеру, раздеваясь полностью — кожей к коже всяко приятнее.  
— Иди сюда, — повторяет Коннор, и когда шлюшонок забирается верхом на колени — чуть медлит, но ничего, я с тобой добрый буду, блядский Йен Галлагер, — снова берёт его за затылок и прежде, чем Йен успевает отдёрнуть голову, крепко прижимается губами к губам.  
Собственный вкус, ну и похуй. Кому какое дело. Да и всё равно не видит никто.  
— Только между нами, да? — Йен, поняв, быстро кивает, и Зак, усмехнувшись, проталкивает ему в рот сразу три пальца. — Давай, облизывай. Поцелуй был, а смазки сегодня не будет. Не всё ж тебе малина, а, рыжий лобок?  
Последние слова тоже звучат с доброй усмешкой.  
Более того — почти ласково.  
Йен старательно облизывет, сосёт пальцы Зака. Знакомый вкус тёплой шероховатой кожи. Это тоже успокаивает, помогает чувствовать опору, не скатиться в отчаяние, не сворачиваться в отлупленный комок. Бля, он не хотел побоев, он же старался быть послушным… К чёрту. С Заком хорошо, Зак не ударит. Сейчас, во всяком случае. Да и раньше… ведь правда ж не бил, ни разу.  
Галлагер выпускает пальцы, и Зак мажет ему между ягодиц, заставляя сжиматься теснее, прогнуть спину. Несмотря ни на что, возбуждение, предвкушение всё же пробирается в тело, дразняще растекается по нему. Коннор погружает в него пальцы, и Йен стонет, обвивает руками его шею, ёрзает на коленях. Приятно, сладко. Хорошо. Когда Зак медленно опускает его на член, парень глубоко вздыхает, держится за его плечи.  
— Позволишь мне самому, да?.. Самому повести… немного? — Йен смущён, но Коннор гладит его по щеке, и он в ответ ласкается о большую ладонь.  
— Позволю, — хрипловато отвечает Зак, поглаживает распухшую щёку Йена, изуродованную синяком и кровоточащей ссадиной. От шершавой мозолистой ладони как бы не было ещё больнее, но шлюшонок всё равно ластится, трётся, касается его руки губами. Обхватывает за шею, прикусывает нижнюю губу, медленно приподнимается, опускается. Раз, другой, третий; с растрескавшихся губ слетает прерывистый вздох, Йен вздрагивает всем телом, взгляд туманится. Всё равно нравится, сучонку рыжему. Затрахан, измучен — а с ним, Заком, нравится.  
— Объезди сам, — Зак скользит ладонью Йену на загривок, вжимает вторую между лопаток. — Немного, да… разрешаю… — он слегка надавливает рукой, побуждая шлюшонка склонить голову к своему плечу, и тот охотно подчиняется, ласкается лицом о шею, постанывает возле уха. — Сладкая ты сучка… бля, забрать бы тебя нахуй от всех…  
Слова вырываются сами собой, но, едва произнеся их, Зак понимает — да, он этого хочет. Забрать, забрать нахуй. Только себе. Раз остальные недостаточно ценят.  
Блядь. Если бы это было так просто. Уж лучше бы он предъявил права на Йена сразу… но сразу — и он не оценил.  
А теперь — многим не понравится, если сучка, которую ебут все, вдруг станет принадлежать только одному.  
Но если выбрать время… и дождаться, когда переведут пожизненных, которым нечего терять, — должны вроде скоро… через пару недель, от силы через месяц…  
Йен снова вздрагивает, услышав слова Зака. Невольно сжимается на его члене — так, что Коннор приглушённо стонет сквозь зубы. Вскидывает голову, заглядывает с отчаянной надеждой в глаза.  
Тоже хочет?.. К нему, Заку, на постоянку?  
— Тихо, тихо, — Коннор обхватывает лицо шлюшонка обеими ладонями, крепко и глубоко целует в губы. — Что, хочешь?.. Ну тихо, потом обсудим… давай, продолжай… сучка моя…  
Не только его — но это пока. И в любом случае, сейчас Йену явно хочется слышать то, что он слышит.  
Галлагер рвано кивает, снова начинает приподниматься и опускаться, сжимая коленями бёдра Зака. Льнёт всем телом, стонет громче, тянется за новым поцелуем. Горячий, узкий — хоть и растрахали уже, вроде… или у остальных, кто ебал, члены поменьше…  
— Самый сладкий, блядь… — глухо выдыхает Зак и снова целует Йена, жадно сплетаясь языками.  
Йену и правда хочется. Хочется, чтобы Зак забрал на постоянку, чтобы стал… стал единственным. Это предел его тюремных мечтаний, а данный момент уж точно. Так хочется… Он старается не расплакаться опять, кусает губы, трётся измученным, истерзанным другими телом о Коннора, насаживается на его член, ёрзает ягодицами на коленях.  
— Забери… меня, как сможешь… Пожалуйста… Зак… — выдыхает Йен сквозь стоны, обхватывает руками голову Коннора, притягивает к себе, отчаявшийся, почти беззащитный. — Я что хочешь буду делать, слышишь?.. Правда… Бля, мне с тобой сладко… Тебе ведь тоже? Я знаю… Чёрт, я хочу только с тобой… — Галлагер мучительно всхлипывает.  
— Бля… бля, слышь, ну чего ревёшь как баба? — Зак пытается усмехнуться, пытается не обращать внимания на то, что в груди снова сжимается; хули ж ты мне в душу запал, рыжая сучка?.. Йен рвано ласкает его волосы, и Коннор снова ловит губами распухшие губы, слизывает стекающие по лицу Галлагера горьковато-солёные слёзы. Возбуждение не спадает, и Зак мягко, куда мягче, чем обычно, толкается бёдрами навстречу Йену, в его горячее тесное нутро. Обнимает, гладит широкими ладонями по вздрагивающей спине, прижимает к себе крепче. — Сладко, шлюшонок, сладко… бля, сучка ты… Потерпишь ещё чуток, слышь? Скоро время выберу… и заберу… ты мне теперь обещанный… — Зак усмехается уже свободнее, целует Йена за ухом, засасывает кожу на шее. — Не могу сразу, враз… объясню потом… ничего, чуть позже заберу… и делать будешь что захочу, сам сказал, слово не воробей… Чё, меньше я прошу, чем другие? Со мной слаще?  
Йен рвано кивает, мотает головой по плечу. Зак просовывает руку между их телами, проводит ей по животу Йена, обхватывает член. Стоит. Всегда у него стоит, сучонка. На него, Зака, точно.  
— Подрочить? — снова кивок, и Зак с силой проводит ладонью по всей длине члена, кладёт вторую руку Йену на загривок, притягивает к себе для нового поцелуя. — Давай, шлюшонок… кончим вместе… а потом позволю тебе чуток приласкаться…  
Зак понимает, что не просто позволит Йену приласкаться — приласкает сам.  
Как бы непривычно это ни было ему самому — приласкает.  
Похуй. Душа в клочья рвётся, когда эта рыжая сучка ревёт.  
Йен протяжно стонет, снова всхлипывает, невпопад кивает головой, отчаянно толкаясь в большую, грубоватую руку Зака. Тот приподнимает его на себе, опускает, снова приподнимает. Дурманящая, болезненная страсть усиливается, рассыпается вдоль позвоночника огненными искрами, заставив прогнать спину. Он благодарно целует Коннора в губы, хочется ластиться об него ещё и ещё, забывая, вытрахивая из себя всех прочих, кто его касался.  
— Я скоро, Зак… Поласкай ещё… хорошо… с тобой мне хорошо… всегда, правда…  
— Сучка ты рыжая… мне с тобой тоже… — Зак коротко усмехается, снова глубоко целует Йена, сплетается языками. Спускается широкой ладонью с загривка на спину, гладит между вздрагивающих лопаток, плотнее сжимает второй рукой член, отрывисто ласкает в такт их синхронным движениям, сминает в кулаке подтекающую головку. Ещё раз целует Галлагера за ухом, скользит губами по шее, прикусывает, оставляя метку. — Давай, шлюшонок, спускай… хочу услышать, как заскулишь…  
Он толкается бёдрами вверх чуть резче, и Йен стонет. Кажется, ему и впрямь хорошо, шлюшонку.  
Как и Заку — с ним…  
Йен мучительно стонет — так сладко и отчего-то щемяще становится от поцелуя Зака. В сочетании с мозолистой рукой, ласкающей чувствительную плоть, это становится почти невыносимым. Боль в сердце проливается наружу, смешивается со всплесками, потёками оргазма, заставляя забиться на коленях у Зака. Галлагер стискивает его в себе, рвано дыша во влажное плечо, в самом деле скулит, щурит глаза, на ресницах вздрагивает солёная влага.  
— Зак… Бля… Не выпускай меня…  
— Не выпущу… не выпущу, сука ты… шлюшка рыжая… — выдыхает Зак Йену в рот, чувствуя, как сжимаются горячие мышцы вокруг члена. Сейчас совсем не думается о том, что просто так, в момент, заграбастать Йена себе не получится… Оргазм захлёстывает, Зак матерится сквозь зубы, стискивает Йена в объятиях до боли и кончает глубоко внутрь него. Мой, блядь. Моя грёбаная сучка.  
— Ну всё, всё… давай сюда… — Йен рвано кивает, послушно снимается с обмякающего члена, сползает с колен Зака. Коннор подбирает трусы их обоих, помогает шлюшонку натянуть. Хули с ним возиться не надоедает?..  
— Иди сюда, — он снова тянет Йена к себе, и тот садится рядом на нары, обнимает, ластится, трётся коротко стриженой рыжей головой о плечо. — Поласкаемся чуток… да потолкуем…  
— Ага, — тихо отвечает Йен. — Ты… ты меня правда себе заберёшь? От других?  
— Заберу, — твёрдо отвечает Зак. Поглаживает Йена по спине, по затылку. — Заберу, правда.  
— Сейчас? — настойчиво повторяет Галлагер. — Прямо сейчас?  
Блядь.  
Шлюшонок нарывается, но Зак чувствует не злость, а странное, непривычное чувство вины. Злость — разве что на самого себя; за то, что не предъявил права сразу.  
— Слышь, ну не могу прямо сейчас, а? — он с силой, почти до боли сжимает ладонями голову Йена, заставляет его взглянуть себе в глаза. — Мне тоже нахуй надо со всеми враз загрызться, даже мне…  
— Я… я понимаю. Правда понимаю, — Йен крупно вздрагивает, прикусывает губу. — Прости. Что прошу.  
— Да и я понимаю… иди сюда… — Зак приближает лицо к лицу Йена, касается лбом лба. — Я здесь тоже не всесильный, иногда даже на западло шёл и в карты мухлевал, чтобы чаще с тобой быть… Потерпи ещё чуток, шлюшонок, а? Пусть хотя бы пожизненных в другую тюрягу переведут, через пару недель обещали. Им терять нечего, понимаешь ведь? А я из своего пятерика два года уже отсидел, через три, к сороковнику своему, хочу выйти — а не так, чтобы ещё червонец-другой накинули… Понимаешь, сова биполярная?  
Йен отрывисто кивает, чувствуя, как глаза щиплют слёзы.  
— Понимаю. Понимаю, да. И спасибо тебе… правда, спасибо…  
— Потерпи, — повторяет Зак. — Чуток потерпи. Недельку-другую, да? Ну, от силы недельки три, может… Я и за это время постараюсь чаще тебя себе брать. И наркоты подкину, как смогу, да?  
— Потерплю, — тихо говорит Йен. — Потерплю, да, сколько нужно… и наркоты давай, когда можешь. С ней легче. Можно… можно тебя обнять?  
— Можно… Иди уже сюда, шлюшонок, — в устах Зака это слово и впрямь звучит странной нежностью. — На колени садись. Я бы забрал, блядь, прямо сегодня… если бы мог… А потом заберу. Через пару недель. На постоянку. Обещаю.  
Йен садится на колени Зака, подтягивает ноги, обвивает его за шею, как ребёнок.  
— Знаю, Зак, знаю… И верю. Ты и так для меня многое делаешь…  
— Не влюбись хоть, шлюшонок, — Зак обхватывает Йена за пояс, устраивает поудобнее. — А то втюрюсь в тебя сам, что, бля, делать будем? — он усмехается и целует Йена в губы.  
— Вместе жить, — Йен смеётся сквозь слёзы и целует Зака в ответ. — Как выйдем.  
В сердце отдаётся болью — он ведь любит Микки, всегда любил, всегда будет… Но Микки рядом нет. Он сам от него отказался, сам предал. Микки никогда его за это не простит — даже если жизнь сведёт их снова.  
А Зак рядом. И Зак — единственный, кто может его защитить сейчас.  
— А чё, бля, можно, — Коннор хмыкает. — Да не реви ты, ну опустили чуток… Не реви, слышь?  
— Ага, — бормочет Йен и вытирает слёзы о плечо Зака. — Не буду…  
— Или пореви, хуй с тобой… — Зак притягивает Йена ближе, накрывает широкой ладонью затылок. — Реально ты как баба порой… и даже жальче, чем баб моих мне бывало… — он пару секунд молчит и продолжает: — Я сам и не помню уже, когда в последний раз ревел. Кажись, перед тем, как с фермы сбежал, на конюшню пошёл, любимой кобыле в бок уткнулся и разревелся… вот так вот, бля — не матери, не сестре, не шмаре, а Снежинке, чёрт бы её… Потом шёл вдоль дороги и всё думал, будут ли братья за ней так же, как я, ухаживать…  
Йен, тихонько шмыгает на плече у Зака. Слушает его рассказ о лошади, пытается представить, каким мальчишкой был Зак Коннор.  
Щелчок. Гаснет свет; отбой. Охранники к ним не заглядывали — у Зака, как всегда, всё схвачено.  
— Она тебя тоже любила, Снежинка, я уверен… И скучала по тебе. Ты не узнал, как она там была, ну, потом?..  
— Не узнал… — тихо отвечает Зак, и грудь на секунду сдавливает почти совсем забытое чувство вины. Йен сидит у него на коленях, тихо всхлипывающий, полуголый — они оба в одних трусах. Обнимает, жмётся; и спихивать его не хочется совершенно. — Да не думаю, что они с ней плохо обращались. Она племенная была, масть редкая, белая, как снег… и как твоя кожа вон, — он усмехается, проводит пальцем по плечу Йена, и Галлагер вздрагивает, вскидывает голову. — Да чего дёрнулся? Я чё, блядь, на скотоёба похож? Сравнил просто… А Снежинку я даже не за красоту любил. Она ласковая просто была… ну точно как баба, — Зак смеётся. — Или как ты сейчас. Узнавала всегда, тянулась, башкой тёрлась… Я даже думал её свести. Спиздить. А потом думаю — и хули я на лошади, как недоделанный ковбой? Да и она не шибко привыкла, чтобы на ней верхом… А мне проще так, на фурах попутных. Да и отец, — Зак снова на секунду умолкает, — на меня-то ему похуй было, а вот ради племенной кобылы не поленился бы и погнаться, и копов вызвать. Хули… Ей на ферме было лучше, а мне так. Схуяли я тебе всё это рассказываю, а, шлюшонок? — Зак берёт Йена за подбородок, снова смотрит в ночном полумраке камеры со странной, чуть насмешливой нежностью, крепко целует в губы. — А впрочем, выговорился — и вроде хорошо… А тебя, — он крепко сжимает Галлагера в объятиях, снова утыкает лицом себе в плечо, — я верняк на постоянку заберу. Скоро. Только смотри ведь, — он усмехается куда-то в рыжую макушку. — Если на тот момент другого защитничка себе найдёшь, или отобью у него, или оба под меня ляжете. Усёк, рыжий лобок? Ну иди сюда… давай ещё поцелую…  
— Усёк… хорошо, я подожду, потерплю… — тихонько отзывается Йен, хотя от слов Зака неприятно холодеет где-то внутри. Если другого защитничка найдёшь… Но Микки ведь не появится — здесь? Разумеется, нет. А значит, надо просто потерпеть, пока его сможет забрать Зак. Сделать только своим. Когда наступит подходящий момент.  
От губ Коннора текут тёплые волны, понемногу вытесняя холод, и рассказ о любимой лошади тоже способствует. Представить Зака мальчишкой непросто, но ещё более сложно представить, что в этих стенах он, Йен Галлагер, найдёт того, с кем захочет сойтись близко. Как с Заком. Или почти так. Это уж вряд ли. Поэтому надо держаться Зака — и продержаться, пока он к себе не заберёт.  
Йен целует Зака снова и снова, лижет языком язык, словно пытаясь обезболить самого себя, убедить в чём-то.  
— Мне понравилось… про лошадь твою…  
— Про лошадь, говоришь, понравилось? — Зак усмехается, и в тусклом коридорном свете Йену кажется, что он может различить в его усмешке тень смущения. — Хули я тебе про неё рассказывал вообще… Ни с кем ведь ещё не делился. За всю свою грёбаную жизнь. Точняк, что ли, влюбляюсь? — Зак коротко смеётся, и Йен тоже отвечает смешком, снова ластится, трётся лицом о шею. — Ну, давай на боковую, шлюшонок, а то так и до побудки досидим… — тело на коленях Зака напрягается, Йен сильнее цепляется за его шею, словно боится выпускать, и Коннор, чуть помедлив, задумчиво продолжает: — Лечь бы с тобой на одну полку… хочешь, да? — Йен кивает — быстро, коротко, словно не до конца верит услышанному и боится, что Зак передумает. — Вот только рядом хрен поместимся, даже если на боку, я слишком здоровый, да и у тебя ноги длинные… А давай вот так. Если хочешь. Я на спину, а ты на мне вытянись. Что, попробуем?..  
Зак откидывается на узкие нары, обнимает Йена за плечи, тянет на себя. Тот послушно ложится, осторожно ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться, протискивает одну ногу между ног Зака, закидывает руки ему на плечи, утыкается лицом в ямку между плечом и шеей. Впору снова возбудиться, но уже слишком хочется спать.  
— Что, шлюшонок, удобно? — Йен согласно мотает головой, щекоча голую кожу Зака своими волосами, и Коннор, довольно усмехнувшись, тянет одеяло, укрывает их обоих. — Тогда так и спи, в тесноте да не в обиде… не боись, мне ты не тяжёлый…  
Йен шумно сопит в плечо. Бля, снова, что ли, реветь собрался? Сучонок.  
— Рыжий лобок, — произносит Зак вслух — слова, которые в первый же день попросил набить на нём сам Йен. — Сова биполярная.  
Сопение всё такое же шумное. Йен лежит на нём, обхватив руками и ногами, и, кажется, в натуре едва сдерживается, чтобы не разреветься ему в грудь.  
— Спи, — повторяет Зак и, чуть повернув голову, с непривычной нежностью касается сухими тёплыми губами влажного от пота виска.  
Если при побудке охраннички увидят, что они спят друг на друге…  
Да похуй. Они даже в подштанниках; не совсем голые. Можно будет сказать, что сучонку полночи кошмары снились, пришлось обнять. В качестве отмазы должно прокатить.  
А так-то, конечно, всё равно здесь все знают, кто кого ебёт. И для чего зэки порой просятся на ночь камерами поменяться.  
Йен крепко прижимается к Заку, жмурится, с ресниц сбегает пара прозрачных солёных капель и теряется где-то на груди Коннора, в поросли тёмных волос. Если не открывать глаз, то можно в конце концов уснуть. Этой ночью Йену будут сниться лошади, а одна, белая, словно озарена внутренним светом, и в гриве мелкие солнышки цветов, вроде маргариток. Они с Заком будут целоваться, Йен прижался полуголой спиной к тёплой, тёмного дерева стене конюшни, рубашка наполовину сползла, и сладкий запах сена, и поцелуи Зака на шее. А потом он видит Коннора мальчишкой, идущим вслед за Снежинкой и рядом, что-то ей ласково рассказывающим.  
Галлагер мерно покачивается на грудной клетке Зака, приподнимается и опускается вместе с дыханием, укрытый его рукой и казённым одеялом. И где-то на краю поля, как тёмную точку, видит Микки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, мы наконец выкладываем вторую часть. Запланированную изначально мы решили разделить на три (чтобы выкладывать быстрее), поэтому хотя по первоначальному замыслу Микки должен был появиться в третьей части, теперь появится в пятой. Ту часть, что последует за этой, мы (так уж получилось) дописали раньше неё, и теперь осталось только отредактировать - поэтому она должна появиться достаточно скоро :)
> 
> Уилл Дарк и Ханна Wind aka Rabbits_Brothers


	3. Я хочу улететь к птицам

— Коннор…  
Зак неспеша оборачивается, смотрит на сокамерника. Схуяли его посадили с ниггером — потому что знают, что на черномазых у него не стоит?..  
Хотя с другой стороны — как мужик этот Сэм вполне ничего. Относится с достаточным уважением, на авторитет посягать не пытается. Впрочем, посмотрел бы Зак на того, кто бы попытался…  
— Чего? — хмуро спрашивает он, глядя на Сэма и думая о том, что всё-таки все чёрные на одно лицо.  
— Того, — Сэм беззлобно хмыкает. — Тебе же вроде на рыжую сучку из триста пятнадцатой не совсем похуй? На Галлагера?  
— Не похуй, — выдыхает Зак сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал ледяной холодок, и на всякий случай добавляет: — Не совсем.  
— Ага. Так я о чём. Сосед его шепнул, что рыжий после прогулки так в камеру и не вернулся. Ясен перец, конечно, что не сбежал, — но… В общем, если хочешь, я на его месте сегодня переночую, а ты, если делать нефиг, сходи шлюхана поищи. А то, — Сэм снова хмыкает, — заскучаешь ещё по его заднице, если насмерть затрахали.  
— Пожалуй что и заскучаю, — Зак заставляет себя говорить равнодушно, хотя в груди противно давит. — Да, иди сегодня на его место, Сэм. Поищу шлюшонка… редко всё-таки такие славные сучки попадаются.  
— Редко, — Сэм усмехается. Разумеется, он тоже опробовал Йена — как и все здешние обитатели, которые не совсем в шестёрках ходят.  
— Спасибо, — неожиданно для себя самого говорит Зак, когда Сэм уже шагает к двери. Тот, явно не ожидав благодарности, на секунду замирает на месте, оборачивается.  
— Да было бы за что, мужик.  
…Всё-таки ниггеры бывают ничего, думает Зак, быстрым шагом идя по тюремному коридору. Как люди.  
Блядь, скоро отбой… Чёртов рыжий сучонок, на что ты нарвался?.. На кого?  
С того дня, как он пообещал Йену, что, как только сможет, заберёт его на постоянку, прошла неделя. Всё это время Зак присматривал за шлюшонком одним глазом — и видел, что больше ничего плохого с ним не случается. Не избивают, не рвут, не затрахивают до несознанки.  
Ещё через недельку-другую должны перевести пожизненных — тех, с кем Зак предпочёл бы не загрызаться. Он уже думал, что всё пройдёт путём — Йен потерпит до того момента, когда тихо-мирно перейдёт к нему, с остальными паханами удастся договориться по понятиям…  
Блядь. Блядь.  
Зак успевает передумать многое — и выругать себя последними словами за то, что надумал осторожничать, — пока не добирается до пустого сейчас тюремного двора. К счастью, надзиратель по пути встретился только один — и поверил, что он вот-вот вернётся в камеру, да, конечно, мне же не нужны неприятности, сэр.  
…Йен обнаруживается в углу двора. Сгущаются сумерки, и удлинившаяся тень от тюремной стены полностью укрывает шлюшонка, лежащего во весь рост на спине, раскинув руки и ноги. Прямо на холодном асфальте.  
Йен полностью голый, одежды поблизости не видно — блядь, куда она делась? На белой коже тут и там отчётливо проступают синяки и видны засохшие потёки спермы; волосы в паху слиплись в рыжий комок.  
Блядь, его что, здесь и трахали? Чуть ли не среди бела дня? Куда вообще сраные охраннички смотрят?!  
Или вытащили откуда-нибудь из прачечной и бросили… или доковылял сам, а уже потом упал…  
Матерясь сквозь зубы, Зак склоняется к Йену. Поначалу кажется, что шлюшонок без сознания — если вообще ещё жив, — и от этого в груди начинает давить сильнее.  
Блядский Йен Галлагер, хули я к тебе привязался…  
Но глаза Йена открыты, и при виде Зака рыжие ресницы вздрагивают. Живой, сучонок. Слава Тебе…  
Зак не успевает додумать мысль. Слишком давно он не обращался к Богу. Слишком давно в него не верит.  
— Микки, — едва слышно произносит Йен. — Где Микки?  
Что ещё, нахуй, за Микки?  
«М.М.». Татухи, набитые Заком, виднеются на белой коже Йена отчётливыми исчёрна-синими линиями, яркими и жирными; после Коннора переметить рыжую сучку так никто и не осмелился. Зак бросает взгляд на буквы на правом предплечье, первую наколку, которую попросил Галлагер. Значит, Микки?..  
— Йен, — быстро оглянувшись по сторонам — никого нет, — Зак присаживается на корточки, подсовывает широкую ладонь под стриженый рыжий затылок. — Йен, Микки здесь нет. Ты меня, блядь, узнаёшь вообще?  
— Да, — ресницы Йена снова вздрагивают. — Зак… Микки нет… Я помню, да. Микки здесь нет.  
Ну хоть не совсем в несознанке.  
— Йен, что, блядь, случилось? — Зак старается говорить негромко и чётко. — Где твоя чёртова одежда? Кто тебя…  
— Все, — Йен говорит тихо, монотонно — не считая сорвавшегося с губ короткого нервного смешка. — Все… кажется… Я на птиц смотрю, они там, в небе… на воле… хочу к ним… Может, это не птицы, а?.. Может, это наши души… тех, кто здесь подох… — Йен с явным трудом поднимает руки, сцепляет их в замок у Зака на шее, пытается приподняться. — Зак… твоя очередь, да?.. Снова твоя… Я скоро уже, кажется… несколько часов трахали, не меньше… ещё ты, и… Давай, вытрахай её из тела, — на лице Йена появляется отчаянное, умоляющее выражение, опухшие разбитые губы вздрагивают. — Мою шлюханскую душонку. Хочу, чтобы ты… ты у меня первым был… здесь, в тюряге… хочу, чтобы и последним… и я улечу к птицам…  
Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
Тяжесть в груди сменяется клокочущей яростью. Какой-то частью сознания Зак радуется, что здесь нет тех, кто довёл Йена до такого состояния. Что он не знает и вряд ли узнает их имена.  
Тебе надо выйти отсюда, Зак Коннор. Выйти через положенные три года. А если ты сделаешь с этими тварями то, чего они заслуживают, то не выйдешь никогда.  
И ты должен позаботиться, чтобы рыжий шлюхан выжил. Чтобы дотерпел до того момента, когда ты сможешь забрать его себе на постоянку, не сцепившись с теми, кто сидит пожизняк, — блядь, от силы пару недель подождать осталось…  
— Никуда ты, мать твою, не улетишь, — шипит сквозь зубы Зак, и Йен мучительно всхлипывает без слёз, содрогнувшись всем телом. — А ну-ка, иди сюда…  
Снова оглянуться по сторонам — никто не видит? Обхватить голову шлюшонка обеими руками, наклониться и крепко поцеловать в губы.  
От поцелуев ему всегда легчает, сучонку. Зак уже в курсе.  
— Так лучше? — Йен тянется за новым поцелуем, и Зак целует опять. — Ну всё, всё. Ещё успеется. Давай-ка я отнесу тебя к себе, шлюшонок…  
Блядь. Замотать бы хоть во что-то. Не нести же голого по коридорам…  
Снова взгляд по сторонам. Нихуя здесь нет, кроме стен и асфальта. От робы Йена нет даже обрывков.  
Зак поспешно расстёгивает свой комбез, сдирает майку. Снова натягивает верх робы, наспех застёгивает кнопки едва до половины. Обвязывает майкой узкие бёдра Йена — хоть хер прикрыть, бля.  
— Давай, берись снова за шею… — Йен послушно вскидывает руки — и чуть слышно стонет, когда Зак осторожно поднимает его с асфальта. — Сейчас пойдём…  
Гудок. Долгий; далёкий и в то же время громкий.  
Сука. Сука, блядь.  
Провозился до отбоя.  
— Держись крепче, — Зак ускоряет шаги; Йен стонет чуть громче, мотает рыжей головой, роняет её ему на плечо. — Быстрее придётся. Нам же не нужны неприятности, да, шлюшонок?..  
По коридору. Коридоры, коридоры, коридоры…  
Блядь.  
С Йеном на руках не побежишь — хоть сколько в тебе силы. Пересчитывают обычно не сразу после гудка, да и понятно, что сбежать они отсюда никуда бы не смогли, — но…  
Шаги за спиной. Тяжёлые, гулкие; в арестантских тапках так не походишь.  
Сука.  
— Коннор! Коннор, оглох?! К тебе, мать твою, обращаюсь! Какого дьявола тебя после отбоя по коридорам носит, в карцере давно не был? Или хочешь, чтобы попытку побега тебе приписали?  
Зак останавливается. Сжимает зубы, подавляя готовое вырваться: «Суки позорные, да что ж вас поблизости нет, когда вы пиздец нужны?!».  
Шаги приближаются. Йен по-прежнему висит у него на руках тряпичной куклой — голый, вытраханный, равнодушный ко всему.  
Джонсон, понимает Зак, когда охранник обходит его и становится лицом к лицу. Офицер Джонсон.  
Что ж, не самый паскудный из охранничков. Могло быть хуже.  
— Коннор, ты… — Джонсон наконец замечает безучастного Йена, и его глаза сужаются. — Это ещё что за…  
— Это Йен Галлагер, сэр, — сообщает Зак. Привычный тон общения с охранничками — достаточно вежливый, но не подобострастный. — Из триста пятнадцатой.  
— Я знаю, кто это, — отрывисто бросает Джонсон, не отрывая взгляда от Йена. — Что с ним? Кто… — взгляд скользит по почти обнажённому телу, покрытой синяками, кровоподтёками и следами засохшей спермы белой коже, — кто его?.. Ты?  
— Не я, сэр, — Зак осторожно пробует поставить Йена на ноги — невозможно стоять и всё время держать его на весу. Тот касается босыми ступнями пола, обхватывает Зака руками за шею, безвольно повисает — но, удерживаемый большими руками Коннора поперёк туловища, всё-таки не падает.  
Вот, так и постоим, шлюшонок. Будем надеяться, что с охранничком нашим удастся поговорить как с человеком.  
— Я не знаю, кто, сэр, — продолжает Зак. — Я нашёл его во дворе. Одежды не было. И никого поблизости — тоже. Сэр, — внутри опять поднимается волна ярости, и требуется неимоверное усилие воли, чтобы её задушить, — вы правда думаете, что это я?..  
— Я думаю, — медленно говорит Джонсон, — что ты не такой идиот, чтобы ебать кого-то до потери чувств, а потом тащить после отбоя по коридору в… — цепкий взгляд останавливается на криво повязанной, едва держащейся майке на бёдрах Йена и голой волосатой груди Зака в распахнутом вырезе жёлтого казённого комбеза, — в своей майке. — Ты точно не знаешь, кто его?.. Или пытаешься прикрыть? По вашим грёбаным уголовным законам?  
— Я не знаю, сэр, — терпеливо повторяет Зак.  
В голове мелькает — а стал ли бы он прикрывать? Стал ли бы — на этот раз, после того, в каком состоянии нашёл рыжего шлюшонка?  
— Галлагер, — Джонсон приближает лицо к лицу Йена, и рыжие ресницы полуприкрытых век вздрагивают. — Галлагер, кто тебя…  
— Я хотел улететь к птицам, — сообщает Йен. Ясным, спокойным, отрешённым голосом.  
— Что… — линия челюсти Джонсона напрягается. — Галлагер, ты надо мной смеё… Коннор, — оборвав сам себя, он переводит взгляд на Зака. — Он обдолбался?  
— Не думаю, сэр, — отвечает Зак. — У него биполярка, биполярное расстройство… Накрыло, по ходу. После пережитого.  
— Ясно. Попытка самоубийства?  
— Вроде нет, сэр. Он просто валялся там голый. Я в майку свою завернул, больше ничего под рукой не было. И понёс. Я его искал, услышал, что в камеру с прогулки не вернулся. Поэтому к отбою опоздал.  
— В лазарет, — Джонсон уже готов развернуться на каблуках и уйти, но Зак, продолжая удерживать Йена одной рукой, второй осторожно трогает его за локоть.  
— Сэр… Ему бы до утра отлежаться. Я хотел его сегодня в свою камеру забрать. Если позволите. С соседями поменяемся, договорились уже.  
Лазарет Йену, скорее всего, всё равно понадобится, но до утра правда лучше бы полежать в чьих-то объятиях. Зак это чувствует — и знает, что объятия может предложить только свои.  
— Ну да, — ворчит Джонсон, хмуро глядя на них обоих. — У тебя отлежится, как же. Под тобой разве что.  
Снова волна ярости. Приходится скрипнуть зубами.  
— Я же не изверг, — глухо выговаривает Зак.  
— По сравнению с другими — нет, — Джонсон соглашается словно бы нехотя. — Вот только не ври мне, что не планируешь сегодня залезть на самую сладкую сучку этой вонючей дыры.  
Зак молчит. Нет, он правда не собирался сегодня ни к чему принуждать Йена, но…  
Может, от чуть более бережных ласк шлюшонку даже стало бы легче. Зак его хорошо знает.  
— Галлагер, — голова Йена лежит на плече Зака, глаза равнодушно смотрят мимо лица Джонсона. — Галлагер, ты меня слышишь?  
— Йен, — Зак осторожно встряхивает тело в своих руках. — Йен, офицер Джонсон хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Ресницы Йена снова вздрагивают. Другой реакции нет.  
— Галлагер, отвести тебя сейчас в лазарет? — Джонсону, определённо, тоже не слишком хочется ставить на ноги всю тюрягу после отбоя, доставляя в лазарет затраханную до полусмерти сучку. — Или хочешь переночевать в камере у Зака Коннора? Или хочешь к себе?  
— К Заку, — в голосе Йена появляется какой-то проблеск эмоций, руки сильнее цепляются за шею Коннора. — Я хочу к Заку… — довольно продолжительная пауза, — сэр.  
Благо, не сказал: «Я хотел, чтобы он вытрахал из меня мою шлюханскую душонку». В нынешнем состоянии с него бы сталось.  
— Ладно. Коннор, под твою ответственность. Если совсем до смерти затрахаешь, повешу всё на тебя, ясно?  
— Да, сэр.  
— И утром — в лазарет, — не терпящим возражений тоном добавляет Джонсон. — После завтрака. Отведёшь сам… или отнесёшь. Можешь опоздать на работу. Если не сможет идти в столовую, можешь принести ему завтрак в камеру.  
— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
— Со сменной одеждой его потом будем разбираться… Всё. Неси к себе, пока я не передумал.  
Зак невольно думает, что, кажется, ещё ни разу не выполнял приказов охранничков с такой радостью. Заносит Йена в камеру, сажает на нижние нары, сдирает с него майку, смачивает под краном, начинает, чертыхаясь, обтирать. Надо будет завернуть в одеяло и растереть, но сперва — смыть чужую кончу.  
Снова лязгает дверь.  
— Коннор.  
— Да, сэр.  
Офицер Джонсон протягивает небольшой термос.  
— Горячий чай с виски. Напои, пусть отогреется, лицо вон как мел. Термос утром заберу — и чтоб был целый.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Зак говорит искренне — и знает, что Джонсону это слышно в его тоне.  
— Офицер Джонсон — хороший человек, — сообщает Йен своим отрешённым голосом в спину ещё не закрывшего дверь Джонсона. Тот неопределённо хмыкает и наконец запирает камеру.  
— Офицер Джонсон — хороший человек, да? — Йен поднимает голову, смотрит на Зака так, словно ему правда важно, чтобы тот с ним согласился.  
— Лучше многих, — неохотно, но снова искренне ворчит Коннор. Откручивает крышку термоса, наливает в неё пахнущую алкоголем тёмно-янтарную жидкость, подносит к распухшим губам Йена, заставляет сделать несколько глотков. Вспоминает, как Джонсон назвал Галлагера «самой сладкой сучкой этой вонючей дыры» и, озарённый догадкой, внезапно спрашивает: — Ты с ним был? А, шлюшонок? С охранничком… с Джонсоном?  
Возможно, не стоило спрашивать; как бы Йену от этого не стало ещё хуже. Да и какая, в сущности, разница…  
На лице Галлагера появляется задумчивое выражение, но прежней безучастности уже нет, и щёки слека розовеют. Похоже, приходит в себя; скорее всего, помог чай с виски, но может, и вопрос Зака оказался кстати.  
— Пару раз, — голос звучит почти нормально. — Он ничего, не обижал… я ему сосал только, а он за голову держал… Они — некоторые — тоже, — Йен криво усмехается, но, по крайней мере, больше не выглядит сломанной куклой. — Охранники. Тоже… меня хотят… но они редко — и не обижают… Как ты, — он придвигается к Заку ближе, и Коннор, повинуясь порыву, обнимает его за голые плечи. — Ты тоже не обижаешь.  
— Сучка ты рыжая, — Зак улыбается, говорит с нежностью. — Хули ж я к тебе так привязался…  
— Не знаю, — улыбка Йена становится чуть шире. — А я к тебе?.. Мне лучше уже… правда… поцелуй меня, а?  
Зак накрывает губы Йена своими. Саднят, наверное, а от поцелуя ещё больше… Но ему всё равно всегда нравилось целоваться, шлюшонку.  
Да и Заку с ним тоже.  
Просунуть язык в приоткрывшийся с готовностью рот. Вылизать, помассировать затылок. Вот так, моя рыжая шлюшка. Сейчас тебе совсем хорошо будет.  
— Йен, — Галлагер снова роняет голову Заку на грудь, и тот не пытается его отстранить — только обнимает крепче. — Йен, когда я тебя на постоянку заберу… скоро, шлюшонок, скоро… от охранничков ведь защитить не смогу. Сам понимаешь.  
— Да, — Йен говорит тихо и спокойно, прижимается к Заку — обнажённый, измученный, доверившийся. — Я понимаю. Ничего. Они… нечасто, правда. И не обижают.  
Ну ещё бы. Берегут лицо, суки. Хотя совсем отказаться — от такого, как Йен — всё равно не могут.  
— Давай-ка я тебя в одеяло закутаю, — Зак берёт одеяло с нар, заворачивает в него Йена. — Вот так. И подарочек от Джонсона допьём. Поделишься же со мной немного?  
Ему сейчас тоже хлебнуть не помешает — хоть и меньше, чем Йену.  
— Ага, — Йен улыбается измученно, но, главное, улететь к птицам больше не хочет… и не спрашивает, где Микки. — Ты же со мной всегда делишься.  
— Делюсь, — Зак снова наполняет крышку, отпивает сам, даёт Йену. — Как с тобой не поделиться, шлюшонком?  
— Знаешь, — Йен внезапно хихикает, хоть и выглядит всё таким же измученным, — а когда я в первый раз сел… ну, в следственном изоляторе ещё… я был геем-Иисусом, знаешь?  
Блядь. Это что, снова его ебучая биполярка?  
— Геем-Иисусом? — спрашивает Зак, только чтобы спросить. От разговоров шлюшонку, кажись, тоже легчает.  
— Ага, — Йен шумно отхлёбывает из поднесённой к губам крышки. — Ну, мне казалось… что через меня говорит Он… или Она… мы ведь не знаем, Он или Она, правда? Бог или Богиня?  
— Да хуй его… — начинает Зак и осекается — веру он, может, и утратил, но богохульствовать всё-таки не хочется. — Оно, наверное. Божество.  
Если оно там вообще есть. Но — кто-то ведь всё же сохранил Йена живым? Пока он, Зак, не нашёл его в ебучем дворе?  
— Да, — задумчиво соглашается Йен, прислоняясь к его плечу. — Да, наверное. Так вот… мне казалось… казалось, что Оно через меня говорит… и остальные зэки верили, представляешь? Веришь? Я велел им трахаться только по любви… и они в итоге послушались, и я их венчал… хотел обвенчать, но меня выпустили, сестра заплатила залог… Веришь? — настойчиво спрашивает Йен, заглядывая Заку в лицо. — Веришь?  
Откровенно говоря, Коннору верится слабо. Нет, шлюшонку с его биполяркой могло, конечно, привидеться что угодно, но — чтобы другие зэки слушали его бредни, разинув рты? Он точно в следственном изоляторе сидел, не в психушке какой? Гей-Иисус, бля…  
Но Йен смотрит почти моляще, и Зак, крепче обняв его, снова целует в пахнущие виски губы.  
— Верю, верю, — твёрдо говорит он. — Всяко бывает, чё… А сейчас что? — он усмехается, пытаясь приободрить. — Больше геем-Иисусом себя не считаешь?  
Он к Йену, конечно, пиздец привязался, но не хочется всё-таки, чтобы твою сучку глючило всякой хуйнёй.  
— Нет, — Йен слабо улыбается. — Не считаю. Он… Она… Оно со мной больше не говорит. Может, и не говорило… я тогда таблетки просто не пил…  
Ну конечно. Таблетки не пил, потому и Божество с ним говорило.  
Интересно только — другие зэки в том СИЗО тоже таблетки от биполярки не пили, что ли?  
— Да похуй, — Зак поправляет сползшее с плеч Йена одеяло, кутает сильнее. — Не шибко-то Ему с нами говорить время есть, а? Другие дела имеются, да, шлюшонок?  
— Да, — Йен соглашается, улыбается чуть свободнее. — Да, наверное. Ты прав, Зак… — улыбка внезапно сползает с его лица, он начинает дрожать, смотрит с болью. — Зак… забери меня, поскорее… я не знаю, смогу ли терпеть ещё… не знаю, Зак… понимаешь?.. Я сломался… почти…  
Зак обхватывает ладонями лицо Йена, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Чувство вины давит всё сильнее.  
— Заберу, заберу, слышишь? — настойчиво шепчет он. — Помнишь, что говорил? Что слово дал?  
— Помню, — Йен пытается снова улыбнуться, но дрожащие губы не слушаются. — Прости… я терпел… терплю… но блядь, в следующий раз точно заёбанным до смерти найдёшь, или вскрытым… Зак, если забрать не сможешь, я пойму… но — тогда убей меня, а? Или самому дай убиться…  
— Хрен тебе, — горячо и зло выдыхает Коннор, запечатывает рот Йена поцелуем. — Хрен тебе… не смей… говорить даже не смей, слышь? Слушай, шлюшонок, слушай… — он слегка встряхивает Йена, и тот кивает головой, давая понять, что слышит, — помнишь, что охранничек сказал? Джонсон? Утречком в лазарет тебя доставлю. Там точняк никто не тронет — и продержат недельку, не меньше. А выйдешь — всё, будешь только мой. Слово. Никому, блядь, пальцем коснуться не дам.  
— И пожизненным? — слабая улыбка наконец снова появляется на губах Йена. — С которыми за меня загрызаться не хотел? Я… не хочу, чтобы тебе срок накинули, правда…  
— Блядь, сучонок, хули ж ты мне душу в клочья рвёшь? — Зак лихорадочно гладит лицо Йена пальцами, снова прижимается губами к губам. — И им тоже. Хотя — к моменту твоего выхода их уже точняк в другой штат переведут. Собирались ведь. Как раз всё и сложится. Слышь, бля, ну прости, что сегодня не уберёг, прости, слышишь? Блядь, знал бы, что так выйдет, не стал бы выжидать… ещё неделю назад права бы предъявил, и похуй, что было бы…  
— Не надо, — Йен обхватывает руками шею Зака, шепчет ему в ухо, касаясь разбитыми губами. — Не надо… я тоже за тебя волнуюсь…  
На краю сознания мелькает туманная мысль — Зак просит у него прощения. Зак Коннор просит прощения. Интересно, просил ли у кого-то ещё? За всю жизнь?  
— Шлюшонок, — с нежностью произносит Зак, вскользь мажет по скуле Йена сухими обветренными губами, сжимает его в обьятиях. — Волнуется он… Ну всё, всё. Тех, кому терять нечего, переведут — а остальных сумею кого пугнуть, с кем по понятиям договориться. Мой будешь. Помни. В больничке будешь лежать — тоже помни, слышишь?  
Слова Йена про желание улететь к птицам и про «дай убиться» слишком пугают. Впрочем — в лазарете за такими, как он, точно пригляд должен быть.  
— Слышу, — Йен кивает, улыбается сквозь слёзы, гладит его по спине. — Слышу. Я буду помнить. Буду, Зак.  
— Куда робу-то дел? — Коннор пытается шутить; они снова целуются, языки сплетаются, смешивается пахнущее виски дыхание. — Вместе с подштанниками? На клочки изодрали? Если помнишь, кто, завтра точно пару носов сломаю…  
И похуй, если загремит за это в карцер. К тому моменту, когда Йен выйдет из лазарета, должен будет выйти и он.  
— Да стянули… не знаю, кто, не помню, дели куда-то… полурваная была… — Йен тычется носом в шею Заку. — И я… я сейчас много не смогу с тобой… ну… прости… болит просто всё…  
Зак заглядывает Йену в глаза. Чёртов шлюшонок. Чёртова рыжая сучка.  
— Хочешь, вообще сегодня не будем? — спрашивает он; вопрос, который Зак Коннор не задавал ещё ни одной из тюремных сучек. — Хочешь, ложись сверху, как тогда… просто ляжем и будем спать, засаживать не буду… Для разнообразия, — Зак улыбается и коротко целует Йена в губы.  
Йен отрывисто кивает. Так же порывисто отвечает на поцелуй.  
— Да, да, хочу… Просто полежать с тобой хочу. Чтоб обнял. Сейчас. И целуй… целуй меня побольше, ладно? — почти смущённо просит он.  
— Буду, буду целовать… блядь, шлюшонок ты… мой шлюшонок, слышишь? — Зак крепко берёт Йена за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. — Ща, разденусь и лягу… а ты на меня давай, как тогда… блядь, в синяках весь… ногами пинали, а?.. — он осторожно спускает с плеч Йена одеяло; поглаживает широкой ладонью грудь, бока, живот.  
— Слышу… — Йен благодарно улыбается, измученно и криво, но всё же искренне. Чувствует, как от ладони Зака по телу разливается приятное тепло. — Ага, ногами… Да у некоторых и ручищи что ноги. Как у тебя… но ты не такой, ты не бьёшь… Ага, лягу на тебя. А ты обнимешь… — Йен сдвигается, чтобы дать место Заку, и охает от боли.  
Зак раздевается догола, бросает одежду на пол, забирается к Йену на узкую полку, подхватывает его под мышки, помогая перекатиться и лечь на себя сверху. Галлагер сдавленно охает, руки и ноги безвольно свешиваются по обе стороны от крупного тела Коннора. Блядь, сколько же он пролежал там, на асфальте, которым залит тюремный двор, голый и выебанный?.. Охранничкам хоть изредка стоило бы свой хлеб отрабатывать…  
— Иди, иди сюда… — Зак обнимает Йена, прижимает к себе, снова целует в висок.  
Блядь. Развёл голубятню.  
А всё из-за рыжего шлюшонка… Как его не приласкать — такого?  
— Ага… — Йен чуть ёрзает и замирает, прижавшись к тёплому телу Зака, чувствуя объятия его рук, прикосновения губ. Это лучше, много лучше, чем продолжать чувствовать асфальт, и влажные хлюпы, когда очередной насильник вытаскивает из него член, а другой почти сразу засаживает, лучше, чем их жаркое дыхание. Йен крупно вздрагивает и ёжится, крепче вжимаясь в Зака, обхватывая руками его плечи; старается не стучать зубами, но это не очень получается. — Спасибо… что передохнуть даёшь… обнимаешь… — шепчет он.  
— Даю, как не дать… они все идиоты, что не дают… долбоёбы, блядь… похуй, шлюшонок, не думай, забудь пока… — Зак гладит широкими ладонями вздрагивающие плечи Йена, просовывает колено между ног — не столько для того, чтобы притереться, сколько для того, чтобы соприкоснуться большей повехрностью тела. Окружить собой. Защитить — хоть пока что и не защищает так, как хотелось бы. — Я тебя заберу, правда заберу, слышишь? Как только из лазарета выйдешь… А они все — так им и надо. Не ценили, так больше к моей сучке и не притронутся.  
Йен беззащитно ласкается лицом о его шею, и Зак, вздохнув, позволяет себе коснуться губами короткого ёжика рыжих волос.  
— Забери… забери, Зак, забери, меня надолго не хватит… — шепчет Йен, прильнув к Заку всем телом. Как же хочется закричать, разрыдаться, обвинить, что не забрал сразу, но Галлагер понимает, что на зоне свои законы, и не над всеми ими властен Зак Коннор, нарушение не всех обойдётся без последствий. Зак не забрал его до сих пор не потому, что раздумывал, а стоит ли. И потому Йен продолжает приниматься к его большому тёплому телу, легко и безостановочно дрожа, перебирая ногами, будто стараясь устроиться удобнее. Губы саднят, саднит все тело, и в заднице, кажется, стёрта кожа. Он подтягивает коленки, пытаясь свернуться в комок.  
— Заберу, — тихо и твёрдо повторяет Зак, снова целует Йена в макушку, в висок, в щёку, куда-то возле губ. Пахнет виски офицера Джонсона, и пахнет Йеном Галлагером. — Завтра утром в лазарет… ну тихо, тихо, Джонсон велел, против него и я не попру… да и в натуре не помешает тебе… — он снова гладит Йена по спине, плечам, растирает, успокаивает, помогает прижаться к себе теснее. — Я тебя навещу там, слово даю, слышишь? Если охраннички пустят, конечно… А выйдешь — будешь моим. Всё. Я сказал. Хватит время выбирать. Нахуй никому больше прикоснуться не дам.  
На самом деле, перестать выбирать время следовало уже давно… наверное.  
А может, и нет. Может, он только зря подставился бы сам — и Йену бы в итоге было только хуже.  
Но похуй. Что было, то было — а после того, что было сегодня, он больше выжидать не собирается.  
— Слышал? — настойчиво шепчет Зак, щекоча губами ухо Йена. — Усёк? Ну всё, всё, можешь спать. И я покемарю. Даже трогать тебя сегодня не буду, хватит с тебя…  
Ему самому сейчас не до траха — даже ему, Заку Коннору.  
Слишком много мыслей о том, как сказать всем и каждому, что, выйдя из лазарета, Йен Галлагер будет принадлежать только ему.  
Только его, блядь. Его рыжая сучка.  
Он первым был, так? Он татухи набил. Пометил.  
Йен правду сегодня сказал — будет и последним.  
Вот только не в том грёбаном смысле, про который лепетал в тюремном дворе шлюшонок.  
Йен кивает, бормочет «спасибо», прижимается к Заку всем телом, ощущая себя маленьким и продрогшим, почти ребёнком. Большие ладони гладят, помогая унять озноб, потом Коннор обнимает его крепко-крепко и держит так, пока Йена не перестаёт трясти. Теперь он только Зака. Пусть так и будет, пусть, потому что больше нельзя выдержать. Больше будет нечего ждать и желать.  
Уснуть сейчас кажется нереальным, и всё же тело умеет врачевать само себя — вскоре Йен забывается вымученным, неровным сном на груди Зака Коннора, прильнув к его теплу. Сейчас никакая сила не смогла бы оторвать их друг от друга, даже все охранники разом.  
Галлагер что-то невнятно шепчет во сне, и засыпающий Зак гладит его по голове, коротко почесав, как кота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, это самая тяжёлая для Йена глава. Дальше уже будет лучше :)  
> Следующую часть мы ещё пишем, поэтому не обещаем, что выложим скоро. Но, разумеется, как только, так сразу.  
> Ну, и в качестве затравки - предполагаемые на данный момент названия нынешних и будущих глав (иногда ведь хочется перед тем, как читать всю историю, заглянуть в оглавление, верно?):  
> 1\. Трахни меня, я твоя сучка  
> 2\. Ты мне теперь обещанный  
> 3\. Я хочу улететь к птицам  
> 4\. Приходите оба  
> 5\. Почему тебя не было так долго  
> 6\. Его. Или – обоих  
> 7\. Семья Большого Зака  
> 8\. Бесстыжие  
> 9\. Апельсиновая звёздочка


	4. Приходите оба

— Шлюшонок?.. Йен?  
Галлагер лежит на лазаретной койке, едва ли не более узкой, чем нары в камерах. По бокам койки видны кожаные ремни — чтобы привязать пациента, если начнёт буянить.  
Интересно, Йена привязывали? Хотя в том состоянии, в каком Зак отнёс его на руках в лазарет, он на буйного точно не был похож. Разве что себе навредить пытался — вот это, пожалуй, мог…  
Йен лежит в палате один. И на ближайшие полчаса или чуть больше они здесь вдвоём — врача сейчас нет, а с санитарами Зак договорился.  
Санитары хоть Йена не лапали?.. Хрен их… Впрочем, после группового изнасилования — вряд ли. Им тоже ни к чему, чтобы пациент окончательно кукушкой съехал.  
— Узнаёшь, шлюшонок? — Зак склоняется к Йену — похудевшему за проведённые здесь полторы недели, бледному, скулы остро обозначились под кожей. Глаза обведены тёмными кругами — не высыпается? Не докармливают?  
Нет. Едва ли. Скорее — просто после пережитого и оттого, что напичкан лекарствами.  
— Узнаю, — Йен улыбается — слабо, но в серо-зелёных глазах зажигаются искорки. Блядь, он правда рад… — Зак. Большой Зак, — Галлагер негромко хихикает.  
Обдолбан колёсами? Похоже на то.  
Блядь, какой же он сейчас сладкий. Худой, беспомощный, беззащитный… хочется обнять, прижать к груди, защитить, блядь, ото всех…  
…и в то же время — вытрахать.  
— Навестить тебя пришёл, ага, — Коннор тоже улыбается. — Можно? — Йен кивает, и Зак осторожно садится на край его койки. — Извини, что без апельсинов. Или ещё вкуснях каких.  
— Да ничего, — Йен снова смеётся, глаза подёрнуты мутной лекарственной поволокой, но всё равно искрятся радостью. — Меня здесь хорошо кормят. Даже лучше, чем в столовке.  
— Кормят хорошо, а худой как щепка, — Зак хмурится, касается ладонью щеки Йена, поглаживает большим пальцем линию скулы. На секунду мелькает мысль — не попытается отдёрнуться? А ну как переклинит сейчас…  
Нет. Не пытается. Улыбается, ласкается о руку.  
Шлюшонок.  
— Да это я так просто, — Йен приподнимается, вскидывает руки Заку на шею, сцепляет в замок на загривке. — От лекарств… Я скучал, — улыбка становится шире. — Зак, я скучал. По тебе.  
— И я скучал, — Коннор наклоняется, крепко целует Йена в губы. Поцелуй чуть горчит — точно, лекарствами напичкали. — Тоже скучал, слышишь, шлюшонок?  
Блядь. Он уже прямо говорит Йену, что скучает по нему.  
А и похуй. Кому какое дело. Да и здесь, кроме них, никого нет.  
— Слышу, — Йен тянется за новым поцелуем, пытается гладить его затылок, коротко стриженые тёмные волосы. — Зак… — в зеленоватых глазах мелькает тревога, — а где Микки? Почему он не пришёл? Почему вы не пришли вдвоём?  
Блядь. Снова этот Микки.  
«М.М.». Наколка ярко выделяется на похудевшей руке Йена, не прикрытая рукавом больничной пижамы — таким же коротким, как у жёлтого тюремного комбеза.  
Знать бы хоть, кто он, этот Микки. Знать бы, как фамилия.  
И как полностью-то — Майкл? Скорее всего.  
— Так охраннички вдвоём не пускают, — не моргнув глазом, врёт Зак и снова целует Йена. — Сегодня я пришёл, а Микки завтра.  
И хорошо бы до завтра Йен вспомнил, что здесь, в этой тюряге, его Микки нет и в помине.  
— Хорошо, — Йен с облегчением вздыхает, продолжая обнимать Зака за шею. — А то я думал — вдруг он злится… за то, что я его на границе бросил…  
Вот оно что. Бросил, значит. На границе.  
— На границе? — переспрашивает Зак. Взъерошивает чуть отросшие волосы Йена, убирает со лба.  
— На мексиканской, — поясняет Йен. — Зак, я его люблю… всегда любил, и тогда тоже… Я думал, так будет лучше. Я нестабилен… в бегах обострится… грузом ему стану… Ты ему скажи, ладно? Пусть не злится. Я его люблю. И, — широкая, обдолбанная, невинная улыбка, — тебя тоже люблю. Правда.  
Ох ты ж блядь.  
Чёртов ты рыжий шлюшонок…  
— Мы тебя тоже любим, — похуй, вряд ли Йен вспомнит их разговор уже через несколько часов. — Оба. И не злится Микки. Чего ж на тебя злиться, сову биполярную?  
Йен смеётся. Ластится, как щенок, ловит губами губы. Верит.  
Значит, бежали через мексиканскую границу. Значит, бросил. Побоялся стать обузой.  
Идиот. Сучонок рыжий.  
И хрен его знает, этого Микки, злится он или нет. Хрен его знает, жив ли вообще. Или, может, тоже сел уже — в другую только тюрягу.  
Были бы на воле — или были бы у Зака связи среди каких-нибудь адвокатишек, — можно было бы узнать. Поговорить с ним хотя бы, с Микки этим. Хрен бы ему, конечно, Зак Йена отдал — теперь, — но, может, хоть согласился бы с рыжим шлюшонком встретиться. Успокоил, всё такое.  
В натуре, что ли, он его сутенёром был? Похоже на то. Любовь сутенёра и проститута, вот же бля…  
— Тогда хорошо, — немного невнятно из-за лекарств лопочет Йен. — Хорошо, что не злится. Я его буду ждать. И тебя. Приходите оба. Я вас обоих…  
Зак снова закрывает Йену рот поцелуем, и «люблю» тот шепчет ему в губы.  
Похуй. Надо будет правда этого Микки разыскать. Как Йен придёт в себя, хоть фамилию вызнать.  
Йен продолжает ласкаться и лепетать о том, как сильно скучал, — и Зак чувствует, как в паху становится всё горячее. Сучка ты рыжая, ни на кого другого так не стоит…  
— Хочешь, шлюшонок?.. — он ещё никогда не спрашивал своих сучек, но сейчас — спрашивает. После того, что Йен пережил…  
Блядь. Раньше ведь ему никогда не было особого дела до того, кто какую сучку трахнул.  
Зак проводит ладонью по укрывающей Йена простыне, накрывает твёрдую выпуклость в паху — хочет. Стоит. Хоть и под лекарствами.  
Шлюшонок…  
— Хочу, — Йен улыбается, ластится, тянется за поцелуями. — Хочу. У меня зажило уже всё… там… Ты помедленнее только, ладно? Зак?  
— Я с тобой, блядь, нежным буду, — Зак снова зачёсывает ладонью волосы Йена, достаёт из нагрудного кармана комбеза маленькую одноразовую упаковку смазки — квадратный прозрачный пакетик. — Видишь? Сегодня вообще подготовился.  
Настоящую смазку в тюряге достать не так просто — но Зак достал. В этот раз. Ради Йена.  
Йен кивает; прядка волос снова падает ему на лоб. Сам отбрасывает простыню, приподнимается, помогает себя раздеть. Да, чуть похудел — но не сильно. Как перестанут колёсами пичкать, быстро откормится — даже на тюремных харчах. Зак уж проследит, чтобы ему в столовке порцию чуть побольше, чем другим, накладывали. Пока в норму не придёт.  
— Нормалёк всё? — Зак проводит широкой заскорузлой ладонью по груди и животу Йена, несколько раз ритмично и несильно сжимает член, заставляя окончательно затвердеть. Разрывает зубами упаковку смазки, выдавливает прозрачную вязкую субстанцию на пальцы, проводит ими между ягодиц с готовностью вскинувшего бёдра Йена. — Слышь, шлюшонок, ты говори, если что…  
Блядь, хули он?.. Как в какой-нибудь тупой романтичной киношке про пидорский первый раз. При том, что рыжий шлюхан, скорее всего, даже не помнит, какой он у него был — первый раз. И когда.  
А, похуй. Сказал же, блядь, что нежным будет. И не в том беда, если бы Йен с перепугу заорал — можно было бы рот зажать…  
Но блядь. Зак просто не хочет делать сучонку больно. И не хочет, чтобы с ним Йен вспомнил других.  
— Я скажу, — Йен снова кивает, чуть напрягается, когда Зак проскальзывает двумя пальцами в его анус. — Я скажу… спасибо… но с тобой хорошо, всегда хорошо… Зак…  
Коннор готовит шлюшонка чуть дольше обычного. Растягивает пальцами, целует в губы, лапает свободной рукой всё тело. Йен расстёгивает чуть дрожащими пальцами его комбез, помогает стянуть с плеч, лезет горячими ладонями под майку.  
Сучка ты рыжая…  
— Ну что, шлюшонок, готов? — Зак поспешно раздевается сам, забирается на протестующе скрипнувшую койку — хоть бы выдержала двоих, — подхватывает Йена под бёдра. Заглядывает ему в лицо — блядь, это беспомощное и доверчивое выражение, сейчас хочется его затрахать, как никогда…  
Сладко затрахать. Чтобы сам скулил, просил и благодарил.  
Ещё один кивок. Йен обхватывает Зака за шею, напряжённо смотрит в лицо — хочет видеть, хочет помнить, что это он? Чтобы не представились другие лица?  
Вот и правильно, шлюшонок. Со мной ты ни тех уёбков не будешь вспоминать, ни даже своего Микки.  
— Смотри, шлюшонок, смотри, — выдыхает сквозь зубы Зак и куда медленнее, чем привык, толкается в Йена. Тот прикусывает губу, приглушённо скулит — кажется, скорее от удовольствия, чем от боли, — и подаётся навстречу так поспешно, что от сжавших член горячих мышц у Зака вырывается полувздох-полурычание.  
— Тихо ты… сучка течная… рыжий лобок… — Зак придерживает Йена за бёдра, не давая насаживаться слишком усердно, снова толкается по основание — всё ещё медленно, но уже чуть быстрее. — Порвёшься, а я виноват буду, да?  
Йен хихикает. Льнёт к Заку, обхватывает его руками и ногами, захлёбывается стоном, когда Коннор в первый раз ведёт бёдрами по кругу. Зак поспешно зажимает ему большой ладонью рот, и Йен чуть шевелит приоткрытыми губами, целуя кожу.  
Толчок, ещё, ещё. Йен пытается потереться членом о живот, просяще заглядывает в глаза.  
— Потом, шлюшонок, — Зак ухмыляется, поняв без слов. — Сам сперва кончу, ага?  
Йен послушно кивает, снова обвивается вокруг него, пытается насадиться глубже. Зак ритмично вколачивает его в скрипящую койку, ловит губами горьковатые от лекарств губы — и в какой-то момент кончает, глубоко вонзившись в Йена и выдохнув ему в рот что-то о сладкой сучке.  
— Лежи как лежишь… — Йен всхлипывает, когда Зак чуть резче, чем следовало бы, выскальзывает из него. Спускается ниже, устраивается между широко разведённых ног — белая кожа, рыжий пух, чёртова ты любимая сучка, — и, промедлив долю секунды, накрывает ртом уже подтекающий от возбуждения член.  
Вот так, шлюшонок. Сказал же, нежным буду. Ты и не думал, что настолько, а?  
Йен, кажется, правда не думал — потому что у него вырывается что-то похожее на удивлённое мяуканье. Он едва ощутимо дёргается, словно порываясь поначалу отстраниться, — но Зак кладёт руки ему на бёдра, удерживая, и Йен с блаженным вздохом расслабляется.  
За всю свою жизнь Зак брал в рот всего пару раз, да и то очень давно — но приноровиться удаётся быстро. Член у шлюшонка большой — пока рукой дрочил, особо и не замечал, — во рту солоноватый вкус предсемени, чувствуется запах казённого мыла и куда более приятный — вспотевшей кожи Йена. Забрать глубже, сжать губы плотнее. Обвести языком, легонько царапнуть зубами — для остроты ощущений. Вот так. У меня, может, опыта и поменьше, чем у тебя, шлюхан рыжий, но ты после меня ещё ни разу недовольным не оставался.  
Йен скулит и снова вздрагивает. Кажется, теперь ему хочется податься навстречу, но он не решается.  
Ещё бы. Пожалуй, уже и не найти кого второго, кто смог бы похвастаться, что Зак Коннор ему сосал.  
Ничё. Ты, шлюшонок, тоже не похвастаешься. Ты у меня умный, умеешь свой сладкий язычок за зубами держать. Я знаю.  
Йен осторожно, нерешительно кладёт руку ему на затылок. Зак поощряюще хмыкает, и пальцы зарываются в короткие пряди волос, чуть надавливают.  
Осмелел, шлюшонок? Вот и славно.  
Зак прикрывает глаза, удваивая усилия, и мельком думает, что брать в рот у рыжего шлюшонка вроде как и не зашкварно. Хули. Его сучка. Что хочет, делает.  
И на вкус он приятный. И на запах.  
Когда бёдра Йена начинают дрожать перед оргазмом, он снова пытается отстраниться, но Зак удерживает крепко. Дожидается, пока член шлюшонка обмякает и рот наполняется густой солоноватой спермой; не глотая, быстро подтягивается вверх и глубоко целует Галлагера в губы.  
Вот так. Сосал тебе я, а глотать свою кончу будешь сам.  
Йен, поняв, охотно размыкает губы; собственная сперма, смешанная со слюной Зака, проливается ему в рот, размазывается вокруг. Коннор усмехается, небрежно вытирает мордашку рыжей сучки пальцами.  
— Только между нами, да, шлюшонок? — спрашивает он, и Йен с улыбкой кивает. Зак приподнимается, натягивает на него больничную пижаму, укрывает простынёй. Одевается сам.  
— Я сейчас пойду уже, слышь? — Зак наклоняется к Йену, снова гладит по голове, целует солоноватые от спермы губы. — Отдыхай. Всё путём будет. Сказал: выйдешь — будешь моим.  
— Да, — Йен выглядит сонным и удовлетворённым, на лице блуждает счастливая улыбка, зеленоватые глаза заволакиваются мутной дымкой, моргают. — Да, я помню. Я тебе верю. Я больше не боюсь.  
Микки пока что не вспоминает. И то ладно.  
— Тебя, говорят, к концу недели выпустят, — ещё один поцелуй; блядь, сучка рыжая, хули так не хочется от тебя уходить? — Если ничего не… а, похуй. Выпустят. Денька три-четыре осталось.  
— Да, — Йен улыбается шире. — А если не выпустят… приходите сюда. Оба. Ты и Микки.  
Опять двадцать пять.  
Ладно, шлюшонок. Перестанешь принимать колёса — вспомнишь, что к чему. А Микки твоего постараемся разыскать, хули нет-то. Потолкуете хоть, авось тебя глючить перестанет.  
— Ну всё, шлюшонок, пускай меня… Увидимся. Скоро.  
Йен кивает, послушно роняет руки на простыню. Моргает всё чаще; вот-вот уснёт. Провожает сонным взглядом до двери.  
Зак широкими шагами идёт по коридору, удаляясь от лазарета, и ловит себя на том, что всё ещё думает о Йене.  
Ничего, шлюшонок. Вот выйдешь из больнички — и…  
— Коннор!  
— Да, сэр, — Зак останавливается, смотрит на приближающегося надзирателя.  
— Собирайся. Тебя переводят.  
— Что?.. — Зак настолько опешивает, что забывает как о вежливом обращении, так и о том, что задавать вопросы ему здесь не слишком-то полагается.  
— Оглох? Что слышал. На три недели. Здание там большое строят, как раз верзилы вроде тебя нужны.  
Блядь. Блядь.  
На три недели. А Йен выходит из лазарета через три дня.  
— Я… — Зак машинально дёргается обратно в сторону больничного крыла — хоть и понимает, что никто его сейчас второй раз к Йену не пустит.  
— Что ты? Вернёшься, говорю, через три недели! Кореша твои и сучки соскучиться не успеют.  
— Мне сказать надо, — Зак чувствует себя полным болваном, но всё равно порывается броситься обратно к палате Йена. Только сказать, сказать, что придётся чуток подождать, сказать, что вернётся, что велит, чтобы никто до его возвращения пальцем не тронул… — Мне…  
— Чёрт, Коннор, ну ты же не дурак вроде! Потом всё скажешь. Через три недели. Здесь без тебя никто никуда не денется. Всё, в камеру. Собирайся.  
Блядь.  
Понимая, что выбора нет, Зак неохотно шагает в сторону камеры — и, хоть и понимает, что его авторитета должно хватить, чтобы Йена никто не тронул за три недели, всё равно чувствует себя виноватым и не сдержавшим слова.  
Я сказал тебе, что будешь моим, шлюшонок.  
Что будешь моим — как выйдешь.  
А теперь даже не могу успокоить и сказать, чтобы подождал чуть подольше.  
Не нарвись хоть снова ни на что, пока вернусь. И сам ничего не учуди. Сучка ты траханая. Рыжий лобок.  
Шлюшонок…


	5. Почему тебя не было так долго

— Вот твоя камера, Милкович.  
— Всё как договаривались? — не удержавшись, хрипловато спрашивает Микки.  
Да, ему обещали — но мерзкий холодок страха всё равно остался.  
— Договаривались с начальником тюрьмы, не со мной. Я куда велено, туда и привёл.  
— Да, сэр, — послушно откликается Микки.  
Что тут ещё сказать.  
Коп — офицер Джонсон — окидывает его взглядом с высоты своего роста. Добродушно усмехается.  
— С Галлагером, значит, в одну камеру захотел? Хороший у тебя вкус, Милкович.  
— Сэр?.. — холодок становится ощутимее.  
Страх. Ярость. Он уже успел услышать шепотки, пока Джонсон вёл его по коридору. К Галлагеру в камеру… новый сокамерничек рыжей шлюшки… интересно, что Коннор скажет, когда вернётся…  
Рыжей шлюшки? Какого?..  
Блядь, Йен, почему мне раньше не удалось попасть в эту тюрягу… в эту камеру… когда ты только сел…  
— Давай, Милкович, заходи. Некогда мне с тобой по душам разговаривать. Отбой уже скоро.  
— Да, сэр.  
Дверь открывается. Закрывается за спиной.  
У нар, оперевшись руками и лбом на верхние, стоит Йен.  
Его Йен…  
Оборачивается. Лицо бледное и опухшее, с красными следами. Под глазами тёмные круги.  
Плакал? Блядь, он плакал? Ладно бы первые дни здесь, но — Микки сказали, уже четыре месяца…  
— Ёбаная жизнь, — глухо произносит Йен. Смотрит на Микки неотрывно, не двигаясь с места и явно не веря своим глазам.  
Микки ухмыляется с деланной беспечностью.  
— Я сдал картель, на который работал, — он репетировал эту фразу всю дорогу, пока его вели сюда. — И угадай, кому дали выбрать, с кем его запрут?  
Йен молчит. Начинает дрожать — сперва губы, а затем и всё тело.  
Что за нахуй?.. Он что, блядь, не рад?  
— Почему, — всё так же глухо выдыхает Йен. — Почему?! — он кидается к Микки, хватает его за ворот казённого комбеза, толкает к стене, кричит в лицо — горько, отчаянно. — Почему тебя не было так долго?!  
Продолжая дрожать всем телом, Йен замахивается. Микки не пытается ни увернуться, ни остановить удар, но кулак впечатывается в стену рядом с его головой. Йен опускает плечи, роняет подбородок на грудь и, всё ещё держа его за ворот — только уже слабее, — начинает глухо рыдать.  
— Йен, — Микки наконец удаётся снова обрести голос. — Йен… — он поднимает руку, касается ладонью щеки Йена, пытаясь заставить его поднять голову. — Йен, прости, я не мог раньше… никак бы не получилось…  
— Я знаю, — Йен продолжает рыдать, сползает на пол, обнимает его ноги, прижимается щекой к бедру. — Я знаю… ты ни в чём не виноват… ты и так… Микки, прости, это всё я, это из-за меня, если бы я тогда уехал с тобой в Мексику…  
— Эй, ну перестань, — Микки кладёт руку на стриженый рыжий загривок, ерошит пальцами колючие волоски. — Слышь, перестань, а? Ну, отсидим чуток. Тебе два года дали, я знаю. Мне на два месяца больше. Из тех, кого я сдал, никто не найдёт, об этом копы позаботились. Выйдем, и всё пучком будет. А пока — в одной камере сидим, чем плохо?  
— В одной камере, — Йен вскидывает голову, в глазах мелькает что-то стылое и отчаянное, на губах появляется горькая, с оттенком безумия улыбка. — Значит, теперь я твоя сучка. Теперь твоя. Что ж… у меня теперь спермоприёмник хорошо разъёбан, сможешь глубже толкаться…  
Тянется к ширинке Микки. Готовится отсосать.  
Спермоприёмник.  
Блядь.  
Понимание окатывает ледяной волной.  
И офицер Джонсон сказал — хороший у тебя вкус… в одну камеру с Галлагером…  
— Йен… — Йен продолжает пытаться расстегнуть непослушными пальцами его ширинку, и Микки, не выдержав, хватает его за запястья, отцепляет руки, встряхивает. Йен вздрагивает, резко отстраняется, смотрит так, словно ждёт удара — вот же блядь… — Йен, послушай! Йен, ну не смотри так, это же я, Микки… Йен, скажи, тебя тут…  
Йен снова начинает рыдать. Микки опускается на колени рядом с ним, обнимает, укладывает головой к себе на плечо. Начинает гладить по вздрагивающей спине, по затылку.  
— Кто?.. — тихо спрашивает он.  
— Все, — дыхание Йена щекочет шею. — Все… кто хотел… я теперь всеобщая сучка… всей тюряги… после всех тебе достался…  
— Тихо, тихо, — Микки начинает покачивать Йена, баюкать в объятиях. — Ну тихо. Не, ты поплачь, слышь… только ты того — слышь, мне похуй, кто…  
— Я сам хотел, — плача и отчаянно цепляясь за него, почти выплёвывает Йен. — Сам хотел… поначалу… пусть все, кто захочет… тебя всё равно нет, я тебя проебал…  
— Не проебал, — Микки прижимается сухими горячими губами к виску Йена. — Я же здесь.  
— Здесь, — Йен вскидывает залитое слезами лицо, улыбается — любяще, беспомощно, горько и счастливо одновременно. — Я теперь… смотри… ты на себе моё имя набил, а я…  
Протягивает правую руку. Ниже локтя ярко виднеются две буквы: «М.М.».  
— Микки Милкович, — говорит Микки. Тоже улыбается, хотя хочется выть, проводит пальцем по жирным сине-чёрным линиям. — Мастерски набито. Точно не сам себе, как я.  
— Не сам, — Йен улыбается. — Это… по его лицу пробегает тень, — это Зак. Зак Коннор.  
— Зак Коннор, — медленно повторяет Микки и перестаёт улыбаться — в лицо он Коннора никогда не видел, но имя знакомо. — Он… он тебя…  
— Он первым был, — тихо отвечает Йен и неожиданно для Микки снова улыбается. — Первым… из всех… Но он хороший. Ты не думай. Он лучше всех… я к нему на постоянку хотел, я же не знал, что ты… что тебя увижу… А потом его перевели. Я решил — всех потерял… и тебя, и его…  
— Тихо, — повторяет Микки и снова обнимает Йена. — Меня не потерял, видишь. А что он с тобой по-хорошему, так и хорошо. Я его знаю… ну, как знаю — слышал. Вот уж кому не хотел бы за тебя мстить. Но если он…  
— Нет, — Йен резко мотает головой. — Зак хороший. И всё равно… всё равно его перевели.  
— На три недели, — не подумав, говорит Микки. — Я разговоры слышал.  
— На три… — Йен сглатывает, на секунду умолкает. — Блядь… я думал, навсегда… в другую тюрьму… А, неважно. Ты здесь. Всё неважно.  
— Да, — Микки тянется к Йену, осторожно целует в губы — пока что в уголок. — Ещё какие новые татухи есть? Покажешь?  
Йен заметно повеселел, когда начал хвастаться набитыми инициалами. Может, разговор о татухах его приободрит?  
Йен бледнеет. На лице ярко проступают веснушки — обычно почти незаметные.  
— Они… — он тянется к верхней кнопке комбеза, пытается её расстегнуть, но пальцы срываются, и Йен роняет руку, — они… есть, да. Но… Микки, они не все тебе… могут понравиться…  
Голос дрожит. Йен умолкает, кусает губы чуть не до крови.  
Блядь.  
Не все, значит, могут понравиться.  
— Все понравятся, — твёрдо говорит Микки. Делает шаг к Йену — возможно, чуть резче, чем следовало бы, но тот не пытается отстраниться; от него — не пытается. — Все, слышишь? Какие ни есть. Блядь, Йен, — он обхватывает лицо Галлагера ладонями, заставляет наклонить голову, прижимается лбом ко лбу, — я же тебя люблю, слышишь? Я же сюда… ради тебя… прости, что раньше не получилось…  
— Ради меня, — тихо повторяет Йен, и с его губ срывается беспомощный, виноватый смешок. — Ради меня, да… Микки, прости, ты ради меня всё… — подрагивающие ладони ложатся Милковичу на плечи, гладят, комкают ткань комбеза, — а я…  
— Перестань, — повторяет Микки. Снова обнимает лицо Йена ладонями, заставляет взглянуть себе в глаза. — Перестань, ну? Казниться. Я тебя люблю. И не виню. Ни в чём.  
Не винит. Больше — не винит. Хоть и винил поначалу, когда только пересёк границу Мексики; понимал, что Йен болен, что никогда не отказался бы от него, если бы не чёртова биполярка…  
…но всё равно винил. Слишком свежа была рана — и воспоминание о том, как совсем недавно думал, что теперь-то они вместе навсегда.  
Похуй. Что было, то было. Потом он адски скучал, мечтал, как однажды жизнь снова позволит им пересечься…  
Вот. Позволила.  
Как там Йен сказал — ёбаная жизнь.  
— И я тебя, — тихо отвечает Йен. — Люблю. Тебя первого полюбил… по-настоящему… Микки… — он тянется навстречу и почти робко касается губами губ. — Не противно?.. Не противно теперь целовать будет?  
— Блядь… нет, не противно… никогда не противно… — Микки ловит губы Йена своими, целует крепко и глубоко. Как же он скучал…  
Ёбаная жизнь. Ёбаная жизнь, сделавшая его Йена тюремной сучкой.  
— М-м-м… — Йен тихонько мычит в поцелуй, прижимается теснее. — Соскучился по твоим поцелуям… вкусный ты, всё такой же…  
— И ты… и похуй, кто… блядь, как же я скучал… — Микки целует Йена снова, гладит по волосам.  
— И я по тебе… Микки, мой Микки… — Йен льнёт всем телом, отвечает на поцелуи, гладит затылок Милковича. Такие же коротко остриженные волосы — только чёрные.  
— Морковка моя рыжая, — выдыхает Микки, начиная покрывать поцелуями всё лицо Йена. — Рыжик любимый…  
— Твой рыжик, — Йен подставляется, прикрывает глаза, влажные от слёз рыжие ресницы вздрагивают.  
— Иди сюда, на нары, — Микки подхватывает Йена под мышки, ведёт к нижней полке. Охраннички не должны заглянуть?.. Нет, вроде. Их уже отметили; скоро просто выключат свет.  
— Иду, — Йен гладит Микки по плечам, по щеке, смотрит ласковым взглядом, от которого сжимается в груди. Так, словно не может насмотреться.  
— Похуй, слышишь? — неотрывно глядя Йену в глаза, Микки сам начинает расстёгивать кнопки его комбеза. — Где какая татуха. Все зацелую…  
— Правда?.. — Йен вздрагивает, но отстраниться не пытается. — Лю… любую примешь? Татуху?  
— Любую, — Микки осторожно спускает с плеч Йена комбез, стягивает майку, тянет комбез и трусы ниже, на бёдра. — Рыжий лобок, значит? — он тихонько улыбается, наклоняется, целует наколку в паху. — И биполярная сова? Это тоже он?.. Коннор?  
— Ага, — Йен тоже улыбается, немного напряжённо, но всё же радостно оттого, что Микки нормально реагирует на надпись про рыжий лобок. Осталась одна татуха, последняя… — Да, Коннор… Зак. Он всё набил. Всё. Лобок я сам попросил, и сову… Ну, он разрешил выбрать, что изобразить. А ещё одну… ту он сам… — Йен закусывает губу, ерошит чёрные волосы Микки, ощущая, как все чувства заново возвращаются с прикосновением его губ.  
Микки улыбается, целует смешную круглую сову, набитую на боку Йена, снова возвращается к надписи в паху, скользит губами по стрелке в виде полурасстёгнутой ширинки, сбегающей к завиткам рыжих волос. — Ещё одну? — он подтягивается выше, заглядывает Йену в лицо, мягко целует в губы. — Какую? Покажешь?  
Йен замирает на несколько секунд, потом отрывисто кивает. Смотрит на Микки виновато, словно прося прощения за то, что причинит ему боль. Молча переворачивается на живот, пробует сам приспустить комбез.  
— Там, ниже… — он закусывает губу, ожидая, что скажет Микки.  
Милкович опускает глаза, медленно стаскивает с Йена комбез вместе с белыми хлопковыми трусами. «Трахни меня, я твоя сучка». И тоже — стрелка, ведущая вниз, исчезающая в ложбинке между ягодиц.  
В груди сжимается. Микки склоняется ниже, прижимается полуоткрытым ртом к надписи, к стрелке. Касается её кончиком языка, скользит им ниже, к ложбинке — не нырнув, впрочем, внутрь.  
— И это он? — совсем тихо спрашивает Микки, положив ладони на ягодицы Йена и согревая его кожу дыханием. — Зак Коннор?  
Йен сказал — Зак хороший. Самый лучший. И всё же — набил на нём надпись про траханую сучку.  
Хотя другие могли бы набить и чего похуже. Но блядь, если придётся сцепиться из-за Йена с Заком Коннором…  
Микки ещё не видел его в лицо, но слышал достаточно. И — это точно не тот человек, против которого он может себе позволить выступить. Здесь, на зоне. Во всяком случае, один. А идти под кого-то… идти против Коннора…  
Если слухи правдивы, значит, примыкать к тюремным группировкам Коннор не любит — если нет крайней нужды. Постоянными сучками и подельниками обычно не обзаводится.  
Но на его авторитет это не влияет. И с другими авторитетами он зачастую в ладах.  
Микки смотрит на татуировку на белой коже Йена и мучительно кусает губы.  
— Зак, ага… — откликается Йен. — Я не сержусь на него. Думал сначала, что сержусь, но он мне целых три татухи набил, какие я сам захотел, только одну вот… Получается справедливо. Микки… — Йен оборачивается через плечо, ловит встревоженный взгляд Милковича. — Тебе правда… ну, не противно, что я так… что на мне это написано?.. — Микки отчаянно мотает головой, и Галлагер с облегчением вздыхает. — Хорошо… Спасибо. Можешь… можешь языком меня там поласкать? А потом разденешь всего и… да?.. Потом возьмёшь… хочу снова… к тебе привыкнуть… прости… — последнее слово Йен произносит дрогнувшим голосом, вдруг осознав, что к родному Микки, который будет с ним нежен, действительно надо привыкнуть. Преодолеть стыд за то, что творили другие… кроме Зака… и привыкнуть.  
— Да… да, конечно… всё сделаю, всё, что захочешь… мне не противно, как ты вообще мог подумать… блядь, Йен… — Микки снова касается губами надписи на пояснице Йена, стягивает с него одежду полностью, начинает поспешно раздеваться сам. Запоздало мелькает мысль — если кто увидит… заглянет в стеклянное окошко на двери камеры… Но Микки не успевает об этом задуматься — негромкий щелчок, и свет в камере гаснет.  
Отбой. Хорошо.  
Наколку на пояснице Йена всё равно видно — в тусклом свете, льющемся из коридора. Но похуй, всё похуй. Йен сказал — не сердится… на Зака Коннора, который набил… Справедливо, да. По здешним понятиям — справедливо.  
И другие могли бы набить что похуже. И Микки не может позволить себе грызться здесь со всеми. С теми, на кого у Йена не осталось обиды, загрызаться точно не станет.  
— Давай-ка, приподнимись немного… мне удобнее будет… — Йен послушно становится на четвереньки, и Микки гладит его ягодицы, бёдра, раздвигает упругие белые половинки в стороны, прижимается губами — сперва к татухе, затем скользит ниже, в горячую ложбинку, к тугому колечку ануса.  
Тугому. Всё ещё тугому. Сколько ни трахали, а…  
Не думать. Похуй. Не думать ни о чём. Думать только о том, чтобы Йену было хорошо.  
Микки целует анус Йена, обводит языком чуть припухшие края. Надавливает кончиком, проникает внутрь — туда, где ещё более тесно и горячо. Йен, его Йен. Вкус Йена, запах Йена.  
Блядь, как же он скучал. Как же адски скучал…  
Йен тихо стонет, прикрыв глаза и наклонив голову. Родное прикосновение, родной голос. Микки. Микки снова касается его, после стольких месяцев. Возбуждение переплетается с нежностью, растекается широкими заливами, медленно затопляя всё его существо. Никого не вспоминать, забыть прежнюю боль, забыть отчаяние, позволить удовольствию проникнуть внутрь, как делает сейчас язык Микки. Микки принимает его, принимает эту надпись на его теле, ласкает её… У Галлагера щиплет в глазах, и он жмурится, смаргивая в полутьме непрошеные слёзы. Как же он скучал…  
— Микки, я люблю тебя… — шепчет Йен.  
— И я тебя… иначе чего б я… к тебе в камеру… — Микки вдавливает язык глубже, лижет изнутри горячие тугие стенки, гладит вздрагивающие бёдра. — В сердце ты мне запал, хули поделать? — он снова прижимается полуоткрытым ртом к анусу Йена, начинает потрахивать его языком, продолжая гладить руками где придётся. — Похуй… кто, с кем… всё похуй… а Коннор хорошо бьёт, надпись красивая получилась… — в ответ на неумелую шутку у Йена вырывается полусмешок-полувсхлип, и Микки снова целует взасос его отверстие. — И эта… и остальные… прости, морковка ты, не мог я раньше, не получилось… Взять тебя? — влажные края ануса пульсируют, сжимаются вокруг языка, и Микки чувствует, как собственное возбуждение становится почти болезненным. — Хочешь? Я… я нежно…  
Идя по коридору, он думал, что пошутит, занимая нижнюю полку: «Я снизу, так что тебе придётся быть сверху». Затащит Йена на себя. Кроме Йена, он никому не подставлялся…  
…по доброй воле.  
Блядь же.  
Но раз Йен хочет отдаться, Микки даст ему всё, что нужно. Всё, чего он хочет.  
Всё, чего хочет сам Микки. Он думал, что мечтает лечь под Йена, но сейчас ничего не хочет так, как оказаться в нём.  
— Возьми… — голос Йена звучит сдавленно, хрипловато, но в нём явственно слышится желание. — Только нежно, да…  
Он чувствует, как Микки у него за спиной выпрямляется, напоследок ещё раз прижавшись губами к анусу, вызвав томительную волну в паху и животе. Погладив, берётся за бедра Галлагера; Йен расставляет их шире, прогибает спину, чтобы было удобнее. Микки плюёт на ладонь, смазывает себя, головка члена потирается о вход, и Йен тихо вздрагивает. Дышит шумнее, напоминая себе, что с ним Микки, который никогда не сделает больно. Ладонь успокаивающе гладит поясницу, помогая в этом убедиться.  
Йен расслабляется, кивает рыжеволосой головой и ощущает, как Милкович медленно, аккуратно погружается в него. Пальцы сминают тюремную простынь, с губ срывается приглёшённый стон.  
— Микки… Я всегда думал о тебе, слышишь? Не переставал думать… Хоть и не ждал. Почти не ждал… то есть, не верил уже, что снова увижу… М-м-м, да… — он слегка сжимает Микки в себе, давая возможность обоим прочувствовать соединение. — Не переставал любить…  
— Не переставал… и я… блядь, я ж тебя всегда любил, морковка ты рыжая… рыжий лобок… — Микки запоздало вспоминает, что эти слова — одна из тех надписей, которые набил на Йене Зак Коннор, но Йен вздрагивает, кажется, только от удовольствия; не от неприятных воспоминаний. — Блядь, я ж и на воле был… и было с кем трахнуться… а без тебя — и воля не воля… — он чуть ёрзает в Йене, растрахивая, заставляя обоих застонать, гладит бёдра, целует загривок, взмокшую кромку стриженых рыжих волос. — Я нежно… я, блядь, будто в первый раз, да? — у Йена вырывается полусмешок-полувсхлип, Микки утыкается лицом в его шею, рвано вдыхает запах кожи — родной, любимый. Ни с кем так, как с блядским Йеном Галлагером. Ни с кем не было и ни с кем не будет.  
— Я нежно… — повторяет Микки и начинает медленно двигаться в горячем пульсирующем проходе — постанывая не столько оттого, что мышцы Йена тесно обхватывают его член, сколько от нахлынувших чувств.  
— Ага, как в первый… Я тоже тебя люблю. Сразу полюбил, даже когда ты шерошился и злился на меня, и колотил… Хотел с тобой быть. Думал, а вдруг ты себя не примешь… А, к чёрту. М-м-м… люблю тебя… — Йен стонет, щурится от нежности, от тревожащей сердце ласковости, чуть подаётся бедрами назад, сам насаживаясь на Микки, позволяя, принимая. Пальцы сминают край казённой подушки, глушат очередной стон, приоткрытые губы Йена оставляют влажный след на тыльной стороне собственной ладони.  
— И я… блядь, тоже… сразу, наверно… — Микки рвано, горячо дышит, вжимается лицом во плечо Йена. Там ещё одна татуха — дурацкая безголовая баба с огромными сиськами. Тоже Коннор?.. Нет, вряд ли. С чего бы здесь, на зоне, такое стали набивать; даже если бы с намёком, что Йен вместо бабы. С намёком — это… то, что на пояснице.  
Плевать. Могло быть и что похуже.  
На всё плевать. И на всех. Кроме них двоих; кроме того, что они снова вместе.  
— Прости… прости, что не сразу смог… — шепчет Микки, слизывает с шеи и плеч Йена капли солёного пота, чуть ёрзает внутри него, растрахивая. — Прости… что… что не защитил…  
«Прости, что тебя здесь все опустили, пока меня не было». Но этого он вслух не скажет — хоть и так понятно, что думает.  
А впрочем — смог ли бы защитить? Сам? Вдвоём — против всех?  
Может, их бы просто — обоих…  
Может, их ещё в будущем — обоих. Да хоть завтра. Не так-то легко будет взять и заявить всем, что теперь Йен — не сучка всей тюряги. Что теперь он — только его, Микки. Что они, блядь, вместе.  
Не думать. Не думать, блядь, ни о чём. Всё сложится. Как-нибудь, мать его, да сложится.  
Микки снова целует Йена в плечо, просовывает руку под него, проводит ладонью по груди, чувствуя, как щекочет кожу рыжий пух. Трёт поджавшиеся соски, слегка сжимает пальцами.  
— Нравится? Так нравится? — сбивчиво спрашивает он и ещё раз чуть покачивает бёдрами.  
— Да, да, так нравится… Погладь меня ещё. Везде… — Йен прогибается, полуоборачивается на Микки в сумраке камеры, подчиняется его руке, такой родной. — Ничего… я ведь и не виню… Никогда не винил, правда. Я сам… сам же вляпался… Микки, не уходи больше… Хотя это я ушёл, — Йен горьковато улыбается. — Больше ни за что… и ты тоже…  
— Ни за что, ни за что… — эхом откликается Микки, подчиняется просьбе Йена, скользит руками по всему его телу — грудь, живот, бока, бёдра, ягодицы. Касается губами загривка и плеч, целует в ухо, двигается чаще, сильнее — давая понять, что это только он, что они снова вдвоём. — Хрен тебя ещё отпущу, даже если захочешь… — язык проникает в ухо, Йен сладко скулит, Микки вылизывает ему ушную раковину, снова ловит губами губы. Опять проводит рукой по животу, зарывается пальцами в волоски в паху. Там татуха, спереди, и сзади тоже… Похуй. Похуй, кто где что набил. — Подрочить? Подрочить, хочешь? — он дразняще пробегает пальцами по члену Йена, и у того снова вырывается сдавленное поскуливание.  
— Да, подрочи… хочу с тобой кончить… — Йен толкается к руке Микки, поводит бедрами, пытаясь потереться. — Давай вместе, да? Как раньше. Я скучал, скучал по всему тому… с тобой… мой южный гопник… чернышка… — Галлагер улыбается, произнося давние прозвища, в сердце плещут воспоминания, как они совсем мальчишками целовались в доме Милковичей, трахались в магазине Кэша, пили пиво из одной банки. Он сладко вздрагивает, когда Микки начинает его ласкать, кусает губы в томительном удовольствии, выдыхает имя Милковича.  
Микки тоже прикусывает губу, шумно сопит Йену в загривок — потому что в глазах вдруг постыдно щипет, несмотря на возбуждение. Чернышка. Так называл его только Йен — чернышкой, помоечным кошаком. Будто и не было прошедших лет — коротких и в то же время долгих, — нескольких отсидок, беспокойства за Йена, когда у того обнаружилось биполярное расстройство, горькой и мучительной обиды, когда Йен бросил его, Микки, на мексиканской границе…  
И — того, что успело произойти с Йеном за несколько месяцев здесь, в тюряге. Без него, Микки. Без его южного гопника, его чернышки.  
— Вместе, да, вместе… как раньше… — бормочет Микки, снова лижет ухо Йена, плотнее обхватывает член, ласкает, не особо попадая в такт своим толчкам. Как раньше. Всё будет как раньше. Похуй, что было; похуй, с кем был Йен.  
Похуй, как придётся отбивать его у других.  
Наслаждение становится всё острее, растекается по телу горячими сладкими волнами, мышцы Йена пульсируют, тесно сжимая член. Микки трёт большим пальцем головку ствола Йена и шепчет ему в ухо, что больше никогда, блядь, не оставит.  
Никогда…  
Йен выдыхает что-то надрывное, полное чувства, и начинает выплёскиваться на пальцы Микки, утыкается лбом в подушку, так что волосы на затылке торчат будто влажная шерсть кота. Выстанывает имя Микки несколько раз, крупно вздрагивая всем телом. Он снова с Микки, снова принадлежит ему. Даже если принадлежит Заку. Но Микки снова рядом. Он больше не уйдёт. И Йен не уйдет. А Зак… наверное, он примет, разрешит… он всегда был к Йену добрым…  
Галлагер распластывается под Микки, тяжело дыша, промычав что-то неразборчивое, почувствовав, как Милкович тоже начинает спускать в него, — и снова откликается сладкой дрожью.  
Микки позволяет себе ненадолго упасть на Йена, насладиться тем, как мышцы того сжимаются вокруг члена послеоргазменным спазмом, выдаивая досуха. Поглаживает опавший член Галлагера, путается пальцами в паховых волосках, проводит ладонями по всё ещё вздрагивающим бокам. Вместе. Снова вместе.  
Ни с кем не было так, как с Йеном. Никогда.  
Микки целует Йена в плечо, медленно выходит из него, поднимается. Обтереться, что ли…  
Что-то падает из-под матраса и звенит о каменные плиты пола. Микки наклоняется, шарит рукой в полумраке и поднимает обломок лезвия. Четвертинку.  
— Это ещё, нахуй, что? — спрашивает он. — Для защиты? Так им же хрен…  
Йен поворачивается набок. Смотрит на Микки, на обломок лезвия; мотает рыжей головой.  
— Нет, — глухо, хрипловато говорит он. — Не для защиты. Я… я и не думал уже защищаться… привык, что все… Это для меня. Для меня.  
Блядь.  
В горле пересыхает; Микки едва не сжимает кусок лезвия в кулаке, но вовремя вспоминает, что порежется. Эта хрень хоть и маленькая, но острая.  
— Я думал, что всё кончено, — голос Йена звучит тихо и почти виновато. — Тебя потерял, навсегда… сам виноват, сам проебал… Зака перевели — и никто мне не сказал, что только на три недели…  
— Падлы, — выдыхает сквозь зубы Микки. Снова хочется стиснуть стальной обломок в ладони. Почувствовать.  
— Я больше не мог, — продолжает Йен. — Меня положили в лазарет. После того, как… после группового изнасилования.  
— Кто? — так и не разжав зубов, спрашивает Микки — и не узнаёт собственный голос.  
— Не знаю, — Йен сглатывает. — Не знаю… не помню… правда. Забыл. Зак меня нашёл. Во дворе, голого… после всего… Сказал — теперь буду только его. Извинился даже, что не забрал раньше.  
Извинился. Зак Коннор.  
Блядский Йен Галлагер, не одному мне ты, видать, в душу запал… Вот и как теперь тебя отбивать — у Зака Коннора?  
Хотя, может, Коннор не станет оспаривать Йена у него, когда вернётся. В конце концов, в тюряге и других сучек навалом.  
Может, просто хотел защитить. А теперь ведь Йена будет защищать Микки, так?  
Блядь. Если сумеет. Если сумеет — один.  
— Он меня навещал, — пробивается сквозь мысли Микки голос Йена. — Зак. В лазарете. Я думал — всё, как выйду, буду только его… никому больше не дам к себе прикоснуться… Тебя не было, — говорит Йен, и Микки, хоть и понимает, что ни в чём не виноват, чувствует острый прилив вины. — Тебя всё равно не было. Из лазарета вышел, спрашиваю всех — где Зак? А они ухмыляются, говорят — перевели… И не сказали, что на три недели, не сказали, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — Микки в два шага подходит к параше, бросает в неё обломок лезвия и спускает воду. — Так. Нахуй. Для защиты всё равно нормальная заточка нужна. А эту дрянь…  
— Да, — Йен садится на нарах, льнёт к севшему рядом с ним Микки, обнимает, склоняет голову на плечо. — Да… хорошо, что выбросил… Меня не трогали. Как из лазарета вышел. Теперь я думаю — Зака боялись… а тогда решил — просто ждут, пока в себя приду, не хотят снова до полусмерти затрахать… Подумал — нахуй. Не дамся больше никому, лучше не жить. Да, поначалу мне самому хотелось — со многими, со всеми… но больше не хотелось, понимаешь? Не хотелось, чтобы избивали. Не хотелось, чтобы все подряд. Чтобы… ещё хоть кто. Кроме Зака. Или тебя. А тут мне ещё говорят — новый сокамерник у тебя будет… я думаю — ну, ещё и он, сразу ведь полезет, опробовать… Вот и решил. Если ещё хоть кто — вскроюсь нахуй. Я… я сам дурак, надо было у охраны спрашивать, где Зак… не у других зэков…  
Йен снова начинает дрожать, и Микки обхватывает его лицо ладонями, запечатывает губы поцелуем. Гладит пальцами щёки, уголки рта.  
— Забудь, — твёрдо говорит он. — Всё забудь. И то, что хотел… тоже забудь, слышишь?  
— Да забыл уже, — Йен улыбается в полумраке, снова целует Микки. — Теперь у меня есть ты. Снова ты… мой Микки… И Зак вернётся. Он поймёт. Он добрый.  
Добрый, блядь.  
Добрый — а траханую сучку набил.  
— Ладно, — говорит Микки вслух. — Давай спать, а? На нижней полке, вдвоём?  
Они укладываются, укрываются одним одеялом. Йен прижимается спиной к груди Микки, и тот, обняв его одной рукой, касается губами плеча.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо говорит Микки. — Слышишь, рыжий лобок?  
— Слышу, — Йен накрывает его руку на груди своей, переплетает пальцы. — Да. Всё будет хорошо. Раз ты здесь, значит, точно будет. Да… все думают, что ты был моим сутенёром, знаешь? Даже Зак. Ну… он предположил, когда инициалы набивал… я возражать не стал…  
— Вот и ладно, — Микки хмыкает. — Значит, так и скажу. И что ты снова подо мной. Так проще. Нехуй им всем знать, что мы друг к другу чувствуем.  
— Ага, — послушно соглашается Галлагер.  
Йен засыпает быстро, а Микки ещё долго лежит без сна, обнимая его и вслушиваясь в ровное глубокое дыхание.  
Хотел бы он быть уверен так же, как Йен. В том, что всё будет хорошо.  
Но после того, как он сдал свой картель, у него не осталось связей в уголовном мире. Нет, здесь, в Бекманской тюрьме, не должно быть и врагов, но…  
Что будет, когда он скажет, что теперь Йен только с ним? Как отреагируют на это другие зэки? Как отреагирует, вернувшись в Бекман, Зак Коннор?  
И как им быть — вдвоём, без более сильных и влиятельных друзей?  
Ответов на вопросы нет. Но наконец сон берёт своё, и Микки затихает, крепко прижавшись к Йену.


	6. Его. Или – обоих

Микки внутренне напрягается, когда тень от чьей-то громадной фигуры заслоняет неяркое небо тюремного двора. Медленно — нельзя выглядеть испуганным фраерком — поднимает голову.  
— Потолкуем?  
Высоченный рост, широкие плечи. Тёмные волосы — наверное, курчавились бы, если бы отросли чуть длиннее. Светлая кожа, серые глаза.  
Зак Коннор.  
Оказавшись в Бекмане, Микки первые дни старался ходить с Йеном везде, где только возможно. Волком смотрел на всех, кто задерживал на них взгляд дольше чем на полсекунды. Готов был без лишних слов врезать любому, кто посмел бы протянуть к Йену свои поганые лапы.  
Но всё было тихо; их не трогали. Даже нечастые взгляды были скорее не похотливыми, а любопытными.  
Микки догадывался, в чём дело. Йена собирался забрать на постоянку Зак Коннор — и теперь всем было интересно, как тот будет разбираться с ним, Микки Милковичем.  
Как они будут Йена делить.  
Блядь.  
С Микки в эти дни мало кто разговаривал — так же, как и с Йеном. На немногочисленные вопросы, кем они друг другу приходятся, он отвечал то, о чём уговорились: да, я был на воле его сутенёром. Да, он подо мной ходил. Теперь снова прикрывать буду, а хули.  
Спрашивающие усмехались — но недостаточно оскорбительно, чтобы полезть в драку.  
Все выжидали. Всем было интересно.  
Потом Микки впервые увидел Зака — в столовке — и невольно сглотнул при мысли о том, чтобы сцепиться за Йена с подобным верзилой. Похуй даже на авторитет; такой одной левой по стенке размажет.  
Но Коннор при первой встрече только кивнул Йену — тот дёрнулся так, словно порывался броситься ему навстречу, но всё же остался стоять рядом с Микки, — окинул Милковича цепким взглядом с головы до ног и представился. Микки назвался в ответ; Зак ещё раз пристально посмотрел на него и прошёл к другому столу.  
С тех пор прошло два дня — на протяжении которых Микки ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Зака всякий раз, когда они оказывались поблизости. Пока что Коннор не искал встреч ни с ним, ни с Йеном, но Микки понимал: рано или поздно поговорить придётся.  
Что ж. Он уже достаточно умён, чтобы не лезть на рожон. Коннору надо — пусть первым и заговаривает.  
…Заговорил. Сейчас.  
Микки старается придать лицу выражение равнодушия. Времена, когда он вскочил бы, заорал: «Сука, да как ты посмел?!» и попытался врезать тому, кто первым опустил его Йена и набил на нём траханую сучку, давно прошли. Зона всех учит уму; Микки Милковича в том числе.  
— А есть о чём? — голос тоже звучит деланно-равнодушно.  
— Есть, — Зак коротко усмехается. — Пошли куда в угол. Где зырят меньше. Покурим да побакланим.  
— Было бы что курить, — вырывается у Микки. С куревом в тюряге действительно напряжёнка — и это пиздец как тяжело выносить.  
— У меня найдётся. Поделюсь.  
— Лады.  
Бесплатного здесь не бывает ничего, но вряд ли Коннор потребует чего-то серьёзного за сигарету-другую. Да и всё-таки, несмотря на молодость, Микки всегда был на зоне не на самом плохом счету.  
Хотя кто он, блядь, против Зака Коннора…  
В углу двора, у стены, чуть прохладнее. Микки снова садится на землю, вытягивает ноги; Зак усаживается рядом, передаёт сигарету.  
— «М.М.», — говорит он. На губах усмешки уже нет, но в светло-серых, как асфальт, глазах она по-прежнему осталась.  
— Чё?.. — табачный дым проникает в лёгкие, наполняет всё тело блаженным теплом, а голову — приятной лёгкостью. Блядь, кайф. Как мало, оказывается, порой надо для счастья — всего-то выкурить сигарету да взглянуть на небо не сквозь решётку.  
— Микки Милкович, — говорит Зак. Тоже затягивается сигаретой, чуть щурится. — «М.М.». Это ведь я рыжику татухи бил. Теперь ясно, чьи инициалы он попросил… и заработал.  
Заработал.  
Заработал, блядь.  
Микки скрипит зубами и едва не сминает сигарету в кулаке, но вовремя берёт себя в руки. Разбрасываться зазря драгоценным куревом — слишком дорогое удовольствие.  
— Я его ещё спросил — что, любимый сутенёр? — Зак говорит не спеша — да спешить ему и некуда, прогулка только началась. Йен, правда, захотел сегодня остаться в камере, и Микки возражать не стал.  
А Зак, выходит, выбрал момент, чтобы поговорить не в присутствии Йена. Впрочем, не подкараулил без свидетелей; это уже обнадёживает.  
— А он напрягся сразу, прянул, как лошадка, которая знакомый голос услышала, — низкий хрипловатый голос Коннора продолжает проникать в сознание. — Стало ясно, что я угадал. Иначе бы хоть что-то возразил.  
— Ну да, — да, да, пусть так и будет — да и в каком-то смысле это правда. — Он на воле подо мной и ходил. Там его защищал и здесь буду, — Микки затягивается ещё, с наслаждением задерживает дым в лёгких.  
— И думаешь, что защитишь? — спокойно, без насмешки спрашивает Зак. — Ото всех, кто его прежде ебал? Да не про себя я, не дёргайся. Но ведь я у него здесь не один был.  
Блядь. Блядь.  
Микки чуть сжимает зубами кончик сигареты. Зак наступил ему на больную мозоль. Блядь, пошёл бы он ростом в отца и братьев, а не в мать с сеструхой… а так сколько авторитет ни зарабатывай, но против таких, как тот же Зак Коннор, да ещё если их наберётся с десяток…  
И он тоже слишком молод. И пусть менее привлекателен, чем Йен, но…  
Микки вспоминает свою первую ходку после совершеннолетия и поспешно затягивается снова. Блядь. В колонии для подростков он был в авторитете. Был в свои семнадцать пиздец взрослым. Думал…  
…думал, блядь, что на взрослой зоне будет так же.  
И очень быстро понял, что всё не так.  
Зак смотрит с прищуром и пониманием. Почти без насмешки. Сраный психолог, блядь, хули на воле практику не открыл?  
— И что, блядь? — огрызается Микки. — Мне его продолжать по кругу передавать? Да нихуя. Пусть только кто…  
Тяжёлая рука опускается на плечо, и Микки её почему-то не сбрасывает — под пристальным взглядом Зака слишком не по себе.  
— Не ерепенься, — спокойно говорит Коннор. — Хоть ты в каком авторитете будь, а для меня всё равно мальчишка.  
«Для меня ты всё равно мальчишка».  
Блядь. Отец, сука, вечно говорил так же.  
— Чего дёрнулся?  
Блядь, точно психолог. Ничего не скроешь.  
— Папаша мой любил так приговаривать, — цедит сквозь зубы Микки — сам удивляясь тому, что отвечает честно. — Что я для него всегда мальчишка.  
— Ну, в папаши я к тебе точно не набиваюсь, — Зак усмехается. — Ладно. Я не к тому разговор завёл.  
— А к чему? — Микки жадно вытягивает последнюю порцию никотина, не обращая внимания на то, что окурок уже обжигает пальцы.  
— Могу предложить вам защиту. Обоим, — Зак смотрит, как Микки с сожалением выбрасывает окурок. — Будешь ещё?  
— Буду, — похуй, почему не покурить, пока предлагают. Когда ещё шанс выпадет.  
— Я могу его защитить, — новая затяжка; никотин, от которого Микки почти успел отвыкнуть, сладко кружит голову. — И себя, блядь, тоже.  
— Ото всех? — снова спрашивает Зак. — А если на тебя впятером нападут? Или больше? Самого вытрахают — а потом, пока в лазарете будешь…  
Сука.  
— А под твоей защитой никто не тронет? — спрашивает Микки. Выматериться бы и уйти — но да, зона его уже многому научила. Как и Йена, хоть и чуток по-другому.  
— Не должны, — Зак равнодушно пожимает плечом. — Не говорю, что вообще никто не посмеет позариться, но всё ж получше будет. А где меня рядом не окажется, там и сам справишься.  
Пару секунд Микки молчит. Блядь, Зак прав. Слишком, мать его, прав.  
Он не справится. Он не справится в одиночку, хоть и обещает Йену.  
— Думаешь, почему эти дни никто не лез? — всё так же невозмутимо продолжает Зак. — Потому что я сказал, что на постоянку его забираю. Ждут теперь, чего мы промеж собой порешаем. Пока, считай, и тебя благодаря мне не трогают — но если отступлюсь…  
— Ты к тому, — по спине проходит холодок, — что он тебе обещался? На постоянку? Что слово дал?  
— Не к тому. Слово я ему, положим, и вернуть могу, — короткая усмешка, — я тоже добрый бываю. Но вдвоём вы здесь без меня ничто.  
— И что хочешь за защиту? — спрашивает Микки, уверенный, что уже знает ответ. — Йена?  
Блядь. Он же обещал Йену, что больше его никто не тронет… хоть тот и говорил, что с Заком ему было хорошо…  
— Его, — спокойно подтверждает Коннор. — Или обоих. Сам решай.  
Блядь…  
— Обоих… — Милкович осекается, проглатывает готовые вырваться слова, которые Зак вполне мог бы вколотить ему обратно в глотку. Зак Коннор — не один из тех педрил, которых он, Микки лупил почём зря, когда шантажировал их Йеном.  
— Я в сучках ходить не привык, — выплёвывает он. Отважиться сказать что-то большее — себе дороже.  
— И не будешь, — Зака ничем не прошибить. — Я хвастаться не собираюсь, кого ебал. Подставишься по-тихому и всё. Кто поймёт — его проблемы; длинные языки всегда можно оборвать. А так — да пусть думают, что ты мой подельник, подо мной ходишь. А Йен — наша сучка. Общая.  
Блядь, дать бы Коннору в морду, но… но. От силы ведь замахнуться успеет. А если удастся разок ударить, потом пожалеет вдесятеро.  
— Ты набил на нём, что он траханая сучка, — не заводиться всё равно не получается. — Какого…  
— Такого. Потому что хотел и мог. Другие бы чё похуже набили. А так после меня никто уже перемечать не стал. Радуйтесь, — Зак самодовольно усмехается, — оба.  
Блядь. И не возразишь ведь, сука.  
И Йен сказал, что на Зака не сердится… больше — не сердится…  
— А если откажусь? — цедит сквозь зубы Микки. — От твоей защиты? Свистнешь всем, чтобы подкараулили где?  
— Нахуя, — Зак хмыкает, делает затяжку. — Не захочешь — дело твоё. За отказ пусть тебе бабы на воле мстят, это в их духе. А здесь и без моего свистка на десятерых распишут, если сам по себе. И что, думаешь, с Йеном тогда будет? Без тебя — и без меня?  
Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.  
— Йена, положим, могут и не тронуть, — продолжает Зак. — Потому что помнят, что он мне обещанный. Но если с тобой что — думаешь, ему бы того хотелось? Потому сдаётся мне, что лучше нам с тобой столковаться путём, да я вас двоих под свою защиту возьму.  
— Значит, его или обоих? — севшим голосом повторяет Микки.  
— Ага.  
— Я-то тебе нахуя? — голос снова звучит зло — и, блядь, вздрагивает. — Вроде не так хорош…  
— Сойдёшь, — снова самодовольная ухмылка, сраный Зак окидывает сверху донизу оценивающим взглядом. — Рыжик, конечно, тебя посмазливее будет. Но я, в общем, разнообразие люблю. А хочешь — отдавай только его, я не против. В любом случае, каждый день с вас требовать не буду… но если свою жопу решишь уберечь, ему, сам понимаешь, чаще отдуваться придётся. Хоть он и не против будет, я уверен.  
Блядь.  
— Значит, прежде ты постоянных сучек не заводил, — да, он от многих слышал такое про Зака Коннора. — А теперь, выходит, захотелось? Сразу двоих? На постоянку?  
— Почему нет, — Зак продолжает усмехаться. — К рыжику я вообще привязался… да и он ко мне, уж поверь. И вообще — может, мне чуток остепениться охота. Как на воле, когда всех баб переебёшь, а потом постоянную заводишь. У тебя самого-то баба когда была?  
— У меня была жена, — говорит Микки; приятно на секунду отвлечься от мысли о том, что сейчас придётся принять предложение Зака. — Шлюха, — Коннор понимающе смеётся. — И сын есть.  
Интересно, где сейчас Светлана и Евгений?.. Не то чтобы он, конечно, испытывал хоть какие-то чувства к бывшей жене — да и спиногрыза рожать не просил, — но…  
А впрочем — такая шмара, как Светка, точно не пропадёт. И Еву жизнь в тепле обеспечит.  
Узнать потом, что ли, где они да как…  
— Сын — это хорошо, — Зак кивает. — Так что? Галлагера? Или обоих?  
Сказать бы: «Да с чего ты вообще решил, что я хоть на что-то согласен?», но он не настолько дебил. И Зак, сволочь, прекрасно это понимает — как и то, что согласие будет.  
— Обоих, — выпаливает Микки, не задумываясь.  
— Уверен?  
Сука. Ещё и подъёбывает.  
— Обоих… — Микки сглатывает, в горле сухо, — или лучше меня. За двоих. Я, блядь, сосать тоже умею. И подставляться.  
От зашквара вспыхивают щёки. Вспоминается, как отец всё время твердил: «Милковичи не подставляются». И да, он с самого начала подставлялся Йену, но это было нестрашно, это было между ними…  
Вот только потом — потом была первая ходка на взрослую зону. И сокамерник почти таких же габаритов, как Зак Коннор, тоже предложивший защиту взамен на…  
Тогда Микки тоже попросил, чтобы никто не знал. Чтобы сохранить авторитет.  
Но сам-то он, блядь, знал. Знал тогда — и знает сейчас.  
— Обоих, — Зак смотрит самодовольно, уже откровенно плотоядно. — Или его. Уж прости, но рыжик и правда посмазливее. И привязался я к нему уже. Он за тебя отработает, ты за него — нет.  
— Обоих, — повторяет Микки, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. — И его — реже, чем меня.  
— Это уж как выйдет… — Зак ухмыляется шире, но тут же смотрит серьёзно. — Ладно. Поровну.  
— Поровну, — большего ему не выторговать. — И по тюряге не должны трепаться, что я подставляюсь.  
— Не будут. Может, — Зак с наслаждением делает последнюю затяжку, бросает взгляд на него, — может, и правда ещё на что потом сгодишься. Как подельник.  
— Сгожусь, — комок в горле становится чуть меньше. — Почему нет. Я не только в жопу давать умею.  
Снова усмешка.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Может, и Йен на что сгодится, — блядь, он всегда пытался оберегать Йена от жизни уголовника, но иногда лучше пойти на дело, чем считаться простой сучкой, годной только для ебли. — Мы, бывало, кой-чего и вместе проворачивали.  
Пусть это был всего лишь шантаж заднеприводных — да ещё одно неудавшееся ограбление, — Зак-то об этом не знает. Да и Йен всё-таки не за проституцию в итоге сел.  
— Может, — соглашается Зак. — Ну что, замётано?  
— Замётано, — в горле снова встаёт комок. — И… и меня — первого.  
По крайней мере, он сумеет чуть-чуть оттянуть для Йена срок первой оплаты. Хоть тот и говорил, что Зак у него здесь был лучшим, но…  
— Невтерпёж? — блядь, кровь снова приливает к щекам. — Хорошо. Завтра. Проверим, держишь ли слово.  
— Всегда держу.  
Снова вспоминаются наколки Йена. Те, которые он никак не хотел показывать.  
— Ты на всех татухи бьёшь, кого трахаешь? — хорошо хоть голос не дрожит.  
— Не на всех, — Микки не смотрит на Зака, но чувствует, что тот снова усмехается. — Только… — Коннор делает паузу, наслаждается, заставляя ждать, — на тех, кого трахаю больше раза.  
Сука.  
— И мне собираешься сучку набить? — приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не стучали от бессильной злости.  
— Не-а, — Микки переводит взгляд на Зака, смотрит в чуть прищуренные серые глаза. — На твой выбор. Что захочешь. Но набью, без подарочка не останешься.  
Так, что-то шибко крутое тут не выбрать. Не тогда, когда согласился стать чьей-то сучкой — пусть и тайно.  
Йен всегда шутил, что он похож на помоечного кота…  
— Кота, — говорит Микки и внезапно тоже усмехается. — Вздыбленного. Взъерошенного. Между лопаток.  
— Кота? Ну, пиздец у вас двоих запросы, — Зак хохочет в голос, от души хлопает его по плечу. — Ладно, будет тебе кот. На вас, блядь, и навыки наработаю, сучки.  
Сучки. Ах ты ж…  
Ладно. Если всё останется между ними троими, то стерпеть можно. Тогда, в первую взрослую ходку, он тоже стерпел. Ничего, не переломился.  
— Тогда завтра, — Микки снова отворачивается, сглатывает горький комок.  
— Завтра. И кота тоже завтра. Люблю, знаешь ли, в первый же день пометить.  
— Ага, — Микки поднимается, отряхивает тюремный комбинезон. Похуй. Защита им и правда нужна, вдвоём не справиться.  
Блядь, наколку на груди Зак тоже увидит. Поймёт, что они оба захотели носить на себе имена друг друга…  
Ну и похуй. Микки знал, что делает, когда набивал. И набил же ещё неправильно, хули… потом воспаление никак не проходило, и сокамерник, который опустил, подсмеивался…  
Похуй.  
— Стой, — Зак тоже встаёт, нависает над ним — блядь, сука, мутант радиоактивный, сколько в нём вообще, метра под два? И хер небось… — На, держи. На двоих.  
В руку ложатся несколько сигарет. Микки не смотрит, сколько; быстро сжимает в кулак, привычно прячет под одежду.  
— Ага.  
— Ну, бывай.  
Повернуться, пойти по двору.  
Блядь, как сказать Йену, что не смог защитить в одиночку… что продал — пусть и обоих…  
…пусть до того, как Микки появился в Бекмане, Йен и сам хотел к Заку на постоянку…

— Йен…  
— М-м? — Йен легко спрыгивает с верхней полки, садится рядом, тянется поцеловать. — Что, охраннички свет выключили, можем потрахаться?  
Блядь. Блядь. Йен улыбается, шутит — почти как раньше… не сравнить с тем, каким он был, когда Микки только встретил его здесь…  
А Микки собирается сказать ему, что…  
— Покурить хочешь? — он старается говорить беспечно.  
Попытка, блядь, начать издалека.  
— Спрашиваешь, — Йен хмыкает, отодвигается, давая Микки возможность сесть. — Откуда курево вдруг?  
— От Зака Коннора.  
Голос невольно вздрагивает. Микки садится рядом с Йеном, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, достаёт припрятанные сигареты. Так, сколько их… шесть. Значит, по три на каждого.  
— Одну на двоих пока, а? — по-любому подачки от Зака будут не каждый день. — Растянем на подольше.  
— Да, — голос Йена звучит заметно тише, чем минуту назад. — Да, конечно.  
Микки раскуривает сигарету, передаёт Йену. Молчит, не зная, с чего начать.  
— С чего вдруг Зак расщедрился? — кажется, Йен тоже пытается говорить равнодушно.  
И кажется, получается у них обоих одинаково хреново.  
— Йен, — ещё одна затяжка; бедром, сквозь тонкую ткань комбеза, чувствуется тепло ноги Йена. — Ты говорил, он у тебя здесь первым был… и татухи набил… и на постоянку ты к нему был готов…  
— Ну да, — Йен тоже затягивается. Микки ждёт вопроса: «А чего вдруг ты спрашиваешь?», но его нет.  
Блядь.  
— Как тебе с ним было… — уже в который раз за этот грёбаный день приходится сглотнуть комок в горле, — вообще?  
— Лучше, чем с другими, — Йен отвечает не сразу. — Намного. Он сильно не опускал… наркотой иногда делился… ему не похуй было, кончил ли я… блядь, — Микки чувствует, как Йен вздрагивает всем телом. — Мик… прости. На самом деле, мне кайфово было. С Заком. Нет, я и ненавидел себя, поначалу… и его тоже, немного… но… — Йен снова берёт у Микки сигарету, пальцы заметно дрожат. — В общем, я его полюбил. Правда. Нет, я тебя люблю, всегда любил, всегда буду… но… Прости. Мик, прости, я…  
— Нехуй извиняться, — твёрдо говорит Микки. — Оно понятно, меня не было, а если он с тобой правда по-хорошему… В общем, я к чему. Хорошо… — он затягивается снова, передаёт Йену, чтобы докурил, — хорошо, что тебе нравилось. С ним. Потому что… ну, в общем. Он нам защиту предложил. Обоим. Сегодня.  
Молчание. Йен затушивает ставший совсем крохотным окурок.  
— Йен, блядь, прости, — Микки поворачивается к Йену, берёт его за плечо. — Я один не справлюсь. Да, я говорил, что защищу, что никого к тебе не подпущу, но…  
— Микки, — Йен смотрит внимательно и спокойно в ночном полумраке камеры. — Как ты только что сказал, нехуй извиняться. Ты один, а их… — он на секунду умолкает и внезапно улыбается. — И с Заком мне правда хорошо было. И я ему всё равно уже обещался… Так что он за защиту получит? Меня?  
Неожиданно для себя самого Микки тоже усмехается. Горькой, кривой усмешкой.  
— Обоих, — слово слетает с губ, как плевок.  
— Что… — Йен замирает, хватает ртом воздух. — Блядь. Микки, нет…  
— Я предлагал себя, — Микки начинает говорить быстрее. — Одного себя. За двоих. Я сказал… блядь, я сказал, что тоже сосать и подставляться умею… — теперь сжимается и в горле, и в груди. — Прости. Я один ему не нужен. Он сказал — или только ты, или оба. Я договорился… договорился только, чтобы поровну. Чтобы тебе чаще меня не ходить. И чтобы никто не знал, что я… — он сглатывает и заканчивает совсем тихо: — …что я тоже сучка. Пусть хоть у одного из нас авторитет останется. Хоть какой-то. Так будет лучше.  
— Блядь! — Йен хватает его за плечи, встряхивает, дышит рвано и тяжело. — Да при чём тут… при чём тут то, что… Микки, я же не к тому, что ты меня продал! Я — я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже, понимаешь? Чтобы ты тоже… как я…  
— А чего ты хочешь? — шипит Микки. Тоже вцепляется в плечи Йена; теперь они оба держат друг друга одинаковой хваткой. — Хочешь, чтобы я продал только тебя? Тебя одного? Отдал ему тебя за защиту нас двоих? Чтобы прикрыть свою задницу, чтобы она не такой раздолбанной была? Нет уж. Может, я и твой сутенёр, — Микки снова горько усмехается, — но отдуваться за меня ты не будешь. Никогда.  
— Переиграй всё, — тихо и упрямо говорит Йен. — Переиграй. Мне не впервой, с ним — не впервой… и с другими тоже, но тем более — раз только с ним… Я пойду за двоих. За себя и за тебя. Ты сам сказал, он был согласен на меня одного…  
— Всё уже решено, — твёрдо и так же упрямо произносит Микки. — Блядь, да кем я буду, если слово своё назад возьму? Будет как уговорено. Он сказал, что любит разнообразие. Что будет через раз… и не каждый день. Я пойду первый… — он снова сглатывает, — завтра. Скреплю уговор.  
Некоторое время оба молчат. Микки откидывается на нары; Йен тихонько ложится сверху, кладёт голову ему на грудь.  
— Блядь, — голос Йена звучит глухо. — Я ж ему говорил, сам говорил — забери меня себе на постоянку, хочу только с тобой… Микки, я же тогда не знал, что снова тебя увижу, хоть раз… А он, — у Йена вырывается нервный смешок, — он ещё сказал: смотри, дескать, если найдёшь себе другого защитничка — либо тебя у него отобью, либо… — голос Йена срывается, — либо оба под меня ляжете… блядь. Микки, я же не знал, что ты… что ты меня найдёшь, что тебе придётся…  
— Ладно уж, — Микки неопределённо хмыкает. — Ты правда не знал. И раз попросил, значит, с ним тебе правда лучше было, чем с другими. И раз он так сказал… сука. Значит, так тому и быть. Оба ляжем. Потому что спорить за тебя с Заком Коннором… прости. У нас здесь и так, мягко говоря, дружбанов не особо. Если с Коннором загрызёмся, тогда точно не жить.  
— Не жить, — соглашается Йен. — А с его защитой правда лучше будет.  
— Ты сам-то как? — тихо спрашивает Микки. Поглаживает Йена по плечу, касается пальцами кромки волос на затылке. — Точно нормально… что снова под него ляжешь?  
— Под Зака?.. — Йен пару секунд молчит, трётся щекой о грудь Микки в расстёгнутом вороте комбеза. — Нормально. Правда нормально. Под него — нормально. Я честно сказал — он был лучше других. Лучше всех. А когда под наркотой, вдвойне кайф был… — он подтягивается чуть выше, коротко целует Микки в губы, улыбается. — Мне нормально будет. Правда. Да и обещался я ему…  
— Ты всё равно мой, — настойчиво говорит Микки. — Всё равно мой, слышишь?  
— Да, — Йен тихо смеётся. — Я твой, ты мой. И мы оба — его. Грёбаная считалочка, а?  
— Что он вообще любит? — голос Микки звучит глухо, в груди давит всё сильнее. — Как любит? Трудно угодить?  
— Да не очень, — Йен снова опускает голову ему на грудь. — Делай что скажет, да и всё… Дерёт крепко. И хер здоровый. А так кайфово, правда. Под конец… под конец он со мной вообще нежным был. Честно. Он хороший, Зак. На самом деле.  
— Блядь, — Микки коротко смеётся, дышать почему-то становится легче — хотя, казалось бы, ничего не изменилось. — Две сучки обсуждают хозяина.  
— Микки, — Йен опять нависает над ним, заглядывает в лицо. — Микки, давай я правда завтра вместо тебя пойду? Меня же в натуре с ним штырило… я его полюбил даже — блядь, прости, я не к тому… Мне проще будет. Легче. Я уже его сучка.  
— Мы оба теперь сучки, — ничего смешного в этом нет, но смех рвётся из груди, и Микки начинает смеяться. — Даже если я ещё нет… завтра стану. Пусть и знать будем только втроём. А что штырит и хер здоровый… — он перестаёт смеяться, проводит языком по сухим губам, — вот завтра и узнаю, штырит ли.  
— Микки, — Йен говорит совсем тихо. — Ты знаешь, насколько ты охуенный? И что я тебя пиздец как люблю?  
— И я тебя, — в груди теплеет; может, и правда всё будет не так уж хреново? — Поцелуй меня, что ли…  
Йен прижимается всем телом, наклоняется к лицу, накрывает губами губы.  
Похуй. Они справятся.  
Вдвоём… или втроём.  
Неважно.

— Ты пришёл, — Зак Коннор сидит на нижних нарах, широко расставив ноги, и усмехается.  
— Пришёл, — буркает Микки, отводя взгляд в сторону. Дверь закрывается за спиной, словно отрезая выход. — Уговорились ведь.  
— Я, признаться, думал, что зассышь, — Зак неспеша поднимается, подходит, кладёт на плечо тяжёлую руку — будто пудовая гиря, мля. — Что пришлёшь рыжика вместо себя.  
— Да неужели? — цедит Микки сквозь зубы. Снова переводит взгляд на Зака; блядь, ему на большинство мужиков приходится смотреть снизу вверх, но с Коннором мало кто сравнится.  
— Ага, — невозмутимо подтверждает Зак. — Была ещё мыслишка: если такой финт выкинешь, отобью его у тебя совсем. Нахуя ему защитничек, который его задницей свою прикрывает, верно?  
«Или тебя у него отобью, или оба под меня ляжете».  
Сука.  
— Я пришёл. И я, блядь, — в груди клокочет бессильная злость, — его задницей никогда не прикрываюсь. Сам его прикрываю всегда… если получается.  
— Да вижу уже, — Зак возвращается к нарам, снова садится, хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. — Присядь пока. Сейчас охраннички пройдут, в окошко заглянут, потом до отбоя никто не потревожит. Всё успеем.  
— Сокамерник где? — Микки тоже подходит к нарам, старается сесть так, чтобы не прикасаться к Заку бедром. Впрочем, хули — скоро Коннор к нему всем прикоснётся. Всем, чем захочет.  
— Потусить пошёл. К отбою вернётся. Может, ещё в дверях столкнётесь. Да не ссы ты, — добавляет Зак, видя, что Микки напрягся, и собственнически хлопает его по бедру. — Я ему сказал, что нам с тобой о деле потолковать надо. А если сам догадается, что я тебя трахать собрался, — его проблемы. Не боись, болтать не станет.  
Микки кивает. Напряжение отчасти уходит.  
— В тебе, блядь, вообще роста сколько? — сидеть молча и думать о том, что его ждёт, неохота. — Метра два?  
Зак хохочет. Похоже, вопрос ему польстил.  
— Почти. Метр девяносто семь. В семье самым здоровым был. Батя высокий, но я и его переплюнул.  
— Ты где вырос? — на этот вопрос, конечно, Зак может и не ответить, но почему бы не спросить. — Я в Чикаго. В Южном районе. И Йен там же.  
— Я на ферме. Далеко отсюда.  
— И кого на ферме выращивали? — сдержаться не получается. — Мутантов?  
Снова хохот.  
— Лошадей. А в семье нас пятеро было. Я, двое братьев и две сеструхи.  
— И чего не остался? — Микки хмыкает. — Семье помогать?  
Зак пожимает широченными плечами.  
— Заебало потому что. Нет, с лошадьми возиться мне нравилось, но с семьёй ладилось не шибко. Мамашка больше всех заебала — всё орала, что я ей при родах пизду порвал, а теперь со всеми окрестными девками то же делаю. А хули? Я что, в сознанке рождался? А девки за мной сами табунами бегали; ну да, целку многим сломал, так чего бы нет, если ноги раздвигают да просятся. А мамашка на меня вечно крысилась — пятеро детей, а я у неё вечно самый лысый, только что руку поднимать боялась… Отцу на нас, по-моему, вообще похуй было, лишь бы на ферме помогали. Ну, я и дал дёру в пятнадцать лет.  
— Жаль, я в пятнадцать от отца дёру не дал, — вырывается у Микки. — А впрочем, похуй уже.  
— Теперь-то точно похуй, — соглашается Зак. — Ладно, вон и шаги стихли… Давай раздевайся.  
Микки встаёт, начинает расстёгивать кнопки комбеза. Надо же — за разговором даже забыл, что пришёл становиться сучкой.  
— Наркоты хочешь? — Зак тянется к матрасу, собираясь просунуть под него руку. — Есть чуток. Специально приберёг, чтобы в первый раз тебе дать.  
Блядь. Он его что, заранее запланировал, этот первый раз? Был уверен, что Микки согласится?  
Было бы, конечно, неплохо — хоть чуток притупить ощущения. И Йен говорил, что под наркотой ему было лучше…  
— Йену тоже дашь? — отрывисто спрашивает Микки. Расстёгивает последние кнопки, спускает комбинезон с плеч.  
— Думаешь, у меня здесь целая партия? — Зак усмехается. — Нет. Как-нибудь дам, но не в этот раз. Ему не впервой, и так потерпит.  
— Отдай ему мою дозу, — голос звучит глухо, но твёрдо. — Если правда для меня приберёг.  
— Точно? — серые глаза смотрят внимательно и с прищуром. — Сам, значит, всё собираешься прочувствовать? И наколку, и как очко разъёбывать буду? Рыжику-то всяко легче было бы…  
Ах ты ж сука…  
— Отдай ему, — Микки снова сжимает зубы, чтобы не выматериться вслух; сбрасывает тюремные тапки и комбез, отпихивает ногой в сторону, начинает стягивать майку. — Если это для меня, отдай ему. Я так хочу. И прошу. Я… — горло мучительно сжимается. — Я прочувствую. Всё.  
Пусть Йену будет легче. Он обещал его защитить, обещал заслонить; не сумел полностью, но хоть так.  
Взгляд Зака прожигает насквозь. Сука, впору подумать, что мысли читает. Точно, мутант грёбаный.  
— Да ты, блядь, в него по уши, — Коннор усмехается как-то задумчиво и почти мягко. — Добро. Отдам ему.  
— Точно? — майка летит в ту же сторону, что и комбез; осталось снять трусы.  
— Сказал ведь. Только, — Зак окидывает раздевшегося Микки взглядом сверху донизу, — если не хочешь от наркоты тащиться, тогда сам с собой что-то сделай. У тебя едва стоит. А я не люблю, знаешь ли, ебать сучек, у которых между ног тряпкой висит.  
Сука. Сука, блядь.  
Но выбора нет.  
— Сейчас, — цедит сквозь зубы Микки. Накрывает ладонью едва возбуждённый член, несколько раз проводит по всей длине; дрочить насухую неприятно, и он от души сплёвывает в руку, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.  
Может, закрыть глаза и представить Йена?.. Так встанет быстрее…  
Но нет, Зак поймёт. И его это стопудово выбесит. Если бы Микки был только за себя, то и похуй бы; ну, врежет, откажет в защите — делов-то. Но за ним Йен — и надо сделать всё, чтобы Коннор сдержал слово. Не захотел Йена чаще — и не плюнул на них, отдавая на растерзание всей тюряге.  
Пол слегка холодит ступни сквозь белые казённые носки. Некстати вспоминается, как он начал надевать чистые носки — тоже, блядь, белые, — когда только сошёлся с Йеном. Когда тот начал трахать его, не просто приспустив штаны в подсобке магазина, а раздев ниже пояса полностью.  
Словно баба, надевшая перед трахом кружевное бельё, блядь. Недаром Фрэнк, сука, так ухмылялся, когда их застал…  
Зак тоже встаёт с нар, раздевается, не отводя взгляда от Микки. Милкович смотрит на него в ответ — на огромное волосатое тело, обнажающееся всё больше, — и блядь, у него наконец-то встаёт по-настоящему.  
Не от мыслей о Йене. От вида голого Зака Коннора.  
Блядь…  
Похуй. Не думать. Главное, что встало.  
— Вот, так-то лучше, — Зак с усмешкой подходит к нему, кладёт руку на грудь, поглаживает. — А у тебя тоже кожа белая, люблю беленьких…  
— Расист? — удержаться от подъёба снова не получается.  
— Типа того, — ухмылка становится шире. — Уж прости, но на негров не стоит.  
— Да у меня, блядь, тоже, — Микки невольно усмехается в ответ. — Сеструха как-то встречалась с одним. И у Йена какой-то был. Да как на них вообще стоять может?  
— Хуй знает, — Зак коротко смеётся.  
— Но вообще, — почему-то хочется рассказать, — я в прошлую ходку бежал, так ради этого охранницу трахнул. Тоже негру. Здоровую такую… — у Микки тоже вырывается невольный смешок, — почти как ты.  
— Ради побега чего только не сделаешь… А тебе и нравятся здоровые, да? Хоть и не негры… — Зак на секунду умолкает, присматривается к вытатуированному на груди Микки имени Йена, ведёт по нему пальцем. — Пиздец… да вы оба… Сам набивал? Больно криво.  
— Сам, — от широкой мозолистой ладони, скользящей по груди, по телу разливается тепло, член напрягается сильнее; хочется запрокинуть голову и взвыть от ненависти к самому себе. — Думаешь, в каждую ходку мастера вроде тебя попадаются?  
— Не думаю, — рука Зака спускается ниже, на секунду накрывает пах, грубо сжимает. — Ну, давай, Милкович. Вставай к стене.  
Микки подчиняется. Упирается ладонями в холодные плиты, расставляет ноги, прогибается; чуть помедлив, подкладывает правую руку, прижавшись лбом к предплечью. Авось поможет не стукнуться головой, когда Зак начнёт его драть.  
Коннор подходит сзади, прижимается всем телом, начинает лапать — грубо, жадно, так, как лапает только тот, у кого на тебя все права. Огромные ручищи скользят по груди, животу, бокам, бёдрам, ягодицам; пальцы вминаются, оставляя синяки, жёстко растирают соски, сжимают, выкручивают — теперь трение о робу неделю будет чувствоваться, не иначе… дольше, чем после ласк Йена…  
Микки сжимает зубы, но сквозь них всё равно вырывается приглушённый стон — стон сучки, которая жаждет, чтобы её, блядь, выебали. Стон того, кто понимает, что теряет последний авторитет — даже если об этом не узнает никто, кроме Зака Коннора.  
Он не просто подставляется. Не просто заслоняет собой Йена. Он, блядь, течёт, как последняя шлюха.  
Зак вжимается членом между ягодиц, трётся. Проходится губами и языком по плечам, по шее. Хули он?.. Присунул бы, да и всех делов…  
А впрочем, ничего удивительного. Заку Коннору неинтересно просто выебать — тем более, того, кого он заполучил на постоянку. Он хочет заставить течь, стонать, хочет, чтобы его сучка тёрлась об него сама… так, как сейчас трётся Микки — задницей о громадный хер…  
— А я ещё думал, что продешевил, — Зак смеётся, горячее дыхание обжигает ухо и щёку. — Что лучше было его одного потребовать. Йена. А ты, блядь, такой же сладкий — просто другой… ну, и к лучшему — не наскучите…  
Блядь. Ох ты ж блядь.  
Ладно. Он же хотел понравиться, верно? Чтобы Заку не вздумалось переиграть, чтобы он не жалел, что согласился ебать их с Йеном по очереди?..  
— Выходит, свезло тебе, а? — Микки хмыкает и тут же хватает ртом воздух — потому что зубы Коннора впиваются в правое плечо.  
— Блядь… — Зак удерживает его кожу между губ и зубов некоторое время, потом несколько раз проводит языком, приглушая и одновременно обостряя сладкую боль. — Сука… ты же обещал без следов…  
— Без следов там, где увидят. На шее ведь засосы не ставлю, а? — Зак обхватывает Микки одной рукой поперёк груди, прижимает к себе теснее, губы касаются уха. — Слышь, Милкович, хорош в моём слове сомневаться, усёк? Раз сказал, что не буду перед всей тюрягой опускать, значит, не буду. А ещё раз вякнешь — выебу так, что по коридору пройти не сможешь, не хромая. Тогда уже точно все поймут, что опущенный.  
— Усёк, — Микки обмякает, позволяет себе на пару секунд прикрыть глаза, отпустить стену, за которую держался. Густой пряный аромат чужого тела обволакивает, голая кожа трётся о кожу, жёсткие волосы на груди, животе и в паху Зака щекочут спину и ягодицы. Даже раздражение, наверное, останется.  
У Йена волосы на теле мягче… и не такие густые…  
Блядь. Не думай о Йене. Не сейчас. Не сравнивай. От этого слишком больно; что, нет? Ты пришёл подставиться — вот и подставляйся. Постарайся быть хорошей сучкой. Не сильно и стараться приходится — сраный Коннор, как же от него штырит…  
— В душ теперь всё равно при всех не пойти, — у Микки вырывается невольный смешок, и Зак смеётся в ответ.  
— И не ходи. Пока не сойдёт. Втроём ходить будем, оно и безопаснее.  
— И можно будет выебать сразу обоих? — блядь, ну и хули он это сказал, самому бы себе язык отрезать…  
Зак смеётся громче.  
— Посмотрим. Давай, опирайся снова о стену. Жопу выставь. Вот, молодец.  
Ложбинки между ягодиц касается прохладная вязкая субстанция. Ну хоть с вазелином — или с чем он там… где только всё достаёт, сука, — и смазку, и наркоту…  
— А ты и не совсем закрыт, — Зак просовывает внутрь сразу два пальца, орудует ими, грубо растягивает, почти сразу добавляет третий. — Кому подставляешься, Милкович? — снова приближает губы к самому уху. — Кому? Говори…  
— Йену, — лучше не врать, да он и не собирается. — Йену, блядь… — приходится снова сжать зубы, и всё равно снова вырывается стон, — …кому же ещё?  
— Ладно, — Зак усмехается в шею, резко, согнув напоследок, вытаскивает пальцы, берёт за бёдра. — Ему можно. Между собой ебитесь сколько влезет… но больше чтобы ни с кем. Оба. Раз уж я вас на постоянку взял.  
— Да охота была с кем другим… блядь!.. — внутрь толкается член, распирает до упора, из горла рвётся что-то похожее на звериный вой — и Микки поспешно вцепляется зубами в собственную правую руку чуть выше запястья. Если кто увидит следы зубов, можно будет сказать, что его укусил Йен. Могла же сучка тяпнуть во время ебли?  
— Да уж после меня точно охоты не будет, — Зак ржёт, начинает двигаться — резкими, сильными, глубокими толчками, всё больше набирая темп. — Вот, правильно, закуси зубами… ты же не хочешь, чтобы все услышали… как Микки Милкович скулит, когда его трахают…  
Щёки горят — и от зашквара, и от одуряющего желания. Микки сильнее упирается руками в стену, шире расставляет ноги, начинает подаваться навстречу, насаживаясь, чувствуя, как смачно шлёпаются о задницу волосатые яйца. Блядь. Блядь. Как Йен сказал — дерёт крепко… все кишки, блядь, нахуй порвёт…  
Микки наконец перестаёт кусать свою руку, и Зак тут же зажимает ему рот широкой ладонью. Помогает не опозориться на всю кутузку — и на том спасибо.  
Сдавленный стон; рот приоткрывается, и невольно выходит, будто он целует пальцы Зака. Кажется, прикусил…  
Коннор смеётся. Хрипло говорит что-то о сладких кусачих сучках. О том, что Йен такой же. Что они друг друга стоят.  
Исковерканное, болезненное наслаждение, полное стыда и жажды большего, разливается по телу. На глазах выступают слёзы — ох ты ж сука… ладно, может, Зак подумает, что это просто от долбёжки…  
Но как же, блядь, охуенно штырит. Несмотря на весь зашквар. Несмотря на то, что он всегда был уверен — ему нужен только Йен. Он же не какой-то сраный пидор, чтобы каждого мужика хотеть.  
— Что, Милкович, теперь ты моя сучка? — Зак ведёт ладонью по груди, снова начинает тереть многострадальные соски — распухшие, сладко ноющие от прикосновений его грубых шершавых пальцев. — Моя сучка? Ну давай, скажи…  
— Твоя, — у Микки наконец получается не стонать в голос — только горло сжимается, выталкивая слова с какими-то болезненными всхлипами. — Твоя… твоя сучка… твоя ёбаная сучка…  
Он зажмуривается. Из правого глаза — будто мало зашквара — вытекает одинокая слеза, и почти в этот же момент Заку приходит в голову резко качнуть бёдрами по кругу.  
Ох ты ж…  
Микки выпускает стену, откидывается назад, спиной к груди Коннора. Ростом он ниже Йена, но веса, наверно, примерно столько же… Йен говорил, что его Зак на руках носил, как пушинку…  
Ладонь Зака ложится на горло. Чуть надавливает — не настолько сильно, чтобы остались синяки, но достаточно для того, чтобы стало не хватать воздуха, и освещение в камере начало казаться ярче.  
— Хочешь так кончить? — Зак широко лижет его в ухо, за ним, и Микки сдавленно скулит. — Хочешь? Когда за глотку держу? Скажи… вижу ведь, что нравится подставляться… и силу чувствовать…  
— Хочу, — теперь Зак обнимает его одной рукой поперёк груди, а второй держит за горло; Микки заводит одну руку назад, кладёт на бедро Коннора, притягивая ближе. Не чтобы понравиться — просто потому что пиздец как хочется. — Хочу, да… блядь, сожми чуть сильнее…  
Короткий смешок за спиной. Воздуха ещё меньше; Зак долбит так, что, кажется, вот-вот продолбит насквозь, вращает бёдрами, рвано гладит по груди. Микки пытается хватать ртом воздух; от нехватки кислорода пополам с долбёжкой в задницу мучительно и сладко, собственный член касается живота, готовый взорваться…  
— Блядь… можно, я… — Микки хочет сказать: «подрочу себе», но не успевает — Зак выпускает его горло, накрывает ладонью член и начинает рвано ласкать, даже не пытаясь попасть в такт своим толчкам. Воздух обжигает лёгкие, от оргазма перед глазами вспыхивают белые звёзды, Коннор хрипло шепчет в ухо что-то про двух сладких разъёбанных сучек…  
Внутрь течёт. Течёт ещё, ещё, ещё. Стекает струйкой по ноге.  
— А ну-ка давай снова к стенке… — Зак берёт его за плечо — то, которое прокусил, — буквально распластывает по стене, выскальзывает из раздолбанной дырки и тут же снова засовывает в неё три пальца. Трёт распухшие, сверхчувствительные после траха, пытающиеся сжаться стенки — заставляя скулить протестующе и одновременно умоляюще.  
Сука… будто мало опустил…  
Опять хватает за плечо, разворачивает к стене спиной — ударив затылком. Ноги едва держат; хочется сжаться в комок и взвыть.  
Милковичи не подставляются… Милковичи не подставляются…  
…А если и подставляются, то не так.  
Впервые мелькает мысль — хорошо, что отец этого не видит. Впервые не в контексте: «если бы увидел — убил бы».  
Зак подсовывает руку под затылок Микки. Приближает лицо к лицу.  
— Стой… я в губы не… — Микки пытается отвернуть голову, но Коннор, словно только этого и ждал, крепко сжимает пальцами его загривок.  
— …не целуешься?.. Да кто ж тебя, блядь, спрашивает… — выдыхает он и запечатывает рот поцелуем. Микки, больше не пытаясь противиться, обхватывает его руками, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и даже отвечает.  
Похуй. Всё равно уже опущенный.  
Похуй, похуй… Йену было хуже… а тебе, блядь, даже понравилось, ёбаная ты сучка…  
Зак наконец прерывает поцелуй, и Микки, только сейчас осознав, что едва не задохнулся, жадно хватает ртом воздух.  
— Сосёшь так же хорошо, как подставляешься? — Коннор сыто усмехается, окидывает одобрительным взглядом от макушки до ступней. Голого, в синяках от пальцев, заляпанного собственной спермой.  
— Хочешь проверить? — Микки машинально облизывает губы, во рту становится сухо.  
— Непременно. В следующий раз. Сегодня охраннички такую работёнку подкинули, что устал как собака. На два раза не хватит.  
— Это ты называешь «устал»? — не выдерживает Микки, и Зак хохочет.  
— Ага. Да и тебе на первый раз хватит. Давай обтирайся, можешь надеть подштанники и ложись. Ещё татуху бить.  
Микки послушно выполняет все указания: кое-как вытирается туалетной бумагой, натягивает непослушными руками трусы, идёт к нарам и ложится на нижнюю полку лицом вниз. Ноги дрожат, и вытянуться приятно; грубая хлопчатобумажная ткань пододеяльника трётся об измочаленные соски, вытраханное тело отдаёт сладкой болью…  
Блядь.  
Если забыть о том, что опущенный, впору кайфануть.  
Зак садится рядом, кладёт руку между лопаток — широкую, тёплую, шершавую, как доска. Начинает медленно водить ладонью по спине вверх-вниз, несильно надавливает на загривок, посылая по телу мурашки…  
— Ты что делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Микки, и Коннор снова смеётся.  
— Что, не нравится? Не ври.  
— Нравится, — Микки сильнее вжимается пылающим лицом в казённую постель. Мозолистая ладонь возобновляет поглаживания по спине.  
— То-то же. Я к каждой сучке могу подход найти. А ну-ка, поверни голову.  
Микки подчиняется и снова получает поцелуй в губы — короткий и крепкий.  
— Точно наркоты не хочешь? — серые глаза Зака совсем близко, рука снова давит на загривок, пальцы ерошат коротко остриженные волосы. — Больно ведь будет. Кошак, которого ты заказал, — не надпись из нескольких букв.  
— Переживу, — от пальцев в волосах ещё слаще, и Микки едва удерживается от стона. Грёбаная течная сучка, вытраханная и прирученная… — Я же сказал, отдай Йену. Если бы на двоих было… — он умолкает.  
— Как будет на двоих — не бойся, не зажилю, — Зак усмехается, глаза подёргиваются чем-то похожим на мечтательную дымку. — Может, дам обоим закинуться и посмотрю, как лижетесь… или даже ебётесь… А то и присоединюсь, — ухмылка становится шире.  
Блядь. Только с ним расслабишься, и…  
— Если надумаешь драть кого с двух сторон… — Микки сглатывает, приподнимается на руках, — меня. Не Йена. Ему… блядь, ему и так с лихвой досталось, слышишь?  
— Без тебя знаю, что досталось, — лицо Зака становится серьёзным. — Но со мной ему всегда в кайф было, можешь поверить. Татухи я ему набил, но до полусмерти, как другие, не затрахивал. И ломать так, чтоб ничего не осталось, я вас обоих не собираюсь. Так только… — снова усмешка, — немного к ноге пригну.  
— Он хотел вскрыться, — тихо, упрямо говорит Микки, не отрывая взгляда от лица Коннора. — Йен. Ты в курсах?  
— Нет, — лицо темнеет, рука, всё ещё лежащая на шее Микки, напрягается. — Блядь… шлюшонок чёртов… это потому, что я…  
— Потому, что ты — что? — Микки сжимает зубы. Да, Йен говорил, что с Заком ему было лучше, чем с другими, но…  
— Ложись обратно. Не хочу ждать, пока свет выключат. Щас расскажу.  
Микки снова вытягивается на нарах. Пахнет антисептиком, спины касается что-то влажное. Обрабатывает. Заботливый, бля.  
— Я ему обещал, — первое прикосновение иглы; приходится опять сжать зубы. Голос у Зака напряжён, но рука не дрожит. — Что заберу на постоянку. Он просился, хотел ко мне… а я, блядь, медлил, не хотел с пожизненными за него спорить, знал, что их всё равно скоро переведут… Потом дошло до лазарета. У него крыша поехала, говорил — вытрахай из меня мою шлюханскую душонку, я хочу улететь к птицам… Тебя вспоминал, несколько раз спросил, где ты, потом наконец сказал — да, я помню, Микки здесь нет… Не после меня. Я его во дворе затраханного нашёл, не знаю, кто до такого довёл, узнал бы — сам бы уже пожизняк сидел… Потом пришёл к нему в лазарет. Пообещал: выйдешь — будешь только моим. А потом меня перевели на три недели из-за работы, я сам не знал, что так будет…  
Микки молчит. Сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как игла ранит кожу. Ощущать боль почти сладко — как будто очищает.  
— Он не знал, что снова увидит тебя, — в голосе Зака слышится странная мягкость. — И решил, что больше не увидит меня. — Пауза; ещё несколько прикосновений иглы. — Виноват.  
— Кто? — Микки чувствует неприятный холодок. Зак что — винит Йена за желание вскрыться и теперь собирается его наказать?..  
— Я, блядь, — с явной неохотой цедит Коннор. — Кто ж ещё. Струсил раньше права предъявить… но кто ж знал, что меня переведут, и ни одна падла шлюшонку не скажет, что временно…  
Струсил. Зак Коннор говорит, что струсил.  
В другой ситуации Микки не удержался бы от усмешки — но сейчас понимает только, что Зака за слово «шлюшонок» в отношении Йена убить не хочется. Только его, одного.  
— Никто не знал, — блядь, он что, вздумал утешать того, кто его только что опустил? — И ты тоже. И что Йена переклинит совсем… и срок продлевать никому не охота… Ты просто помягче с ним, ладно?.. — выходит совсем просяще, но даже не получается себя за это ненавидеть.  
— Разберёмся. На меня не пожалуется, вот увидишь. И ты не пожалуешься… Надпись к коту своему хочешь?  
— Какую надпись? — снова мерзкий холодок. Всё-таки набьёт траханую сучку?.. Как Йену?  
— Гроза помоек, — короткий смешок за спиной. — Годится?  
— Годится, — Микки, не удержавшись, тоже смеётся — и тут же закусывает зубами постель, пытаясь заглушить вскрик. — Ох ты ж блядь…  
— Говорил, больно будет.  
— У тебя выпить не найдётся? — Микки по-прежнему не рискует приподнять голову — вдруг опять придётся давить стон. — Наркоты не надо… просто… виски какого глоток?..  
— Не найдётся, — в тоне Зака проскальзывает что-то очень смутно похожее на извинение, и Микки решает, что ему послышалось. — В следующий раз, ага? Виски не обещаю, но, может, чуток спиртяги из лазарета добуду, можно будет водой развести. Пойдёт?  
В следующий раз. Когда придётся сосать.  
— Пойдёт, — говорит Микки и понимает, что мысль о том, чтобы взять в рот член Зака Коннора, не вызывает у него омерзения. Траханая сучка…  
— И чтоб глотал, — блядь, сучий потрох, в натуре мысли читает, ведь не о выпивке же он сейчас… — Не люблю, когда сплёвывают.  
— Да проглочу я, блядь, — хоть бы не подавиться, хули, стоит вспомнить, сколько в задницу вылилось… — Сказал же, умею.  
— Сказал, помню. И что слово держишь, уже понял.  
Непродолжительное молчание. Сладкая боль от набиваемой татухи. Вздыбленный кот… гроза помоек…  
— Чем вскрыться хотел? Да не дёргайся ты… Йен? Чем хотел?  
— Лезвия куском, — шипит в одеяло Микки. — Я его уже, блядь, в парашу смыл.  
— И правильно. У вас заточки есть?  
— Нет пока.  
— Будут. Достану.  
— Чтобы, — снова не выходит удержаться, — твоим сучкам легче было отбиваться от других? Когда тебя нет рядом?  
Уже знакомый короткий смешок.  
— Само собой. И в столовке завтра к вам пересяду, нехер, чтоб другие о вас под столом тёрлись… А Йена жду послезавтра. В такое же время. Завтра, — смешок, — на работёнке слишком замудохаюсь, так что можете между собой полизаться. С мыслями обо мне.  
Сука…  
— Если я у тебя ещё какую наколку попрошу, сделаешь? — внезапно спрашивает Микки.  
Боль очищает. Заставляет забыть о том, на что пошёл.  
О том, что тащишься под Заком Коннором.  
Интересно, Йен чувствовал себя так же, когда Зак набивал на нём то, что набил?..  
— Сделаю, почему нет. Может, даже что покруче… кота. Если захочешь. Обещал же, никто не узнает, что ты в сучки пошёл.  
Микки мычит что-то неразборчиво-благодарное и сильнее зарывается лицом в тонкий матрас.

Микки возвращается в их с Йеном камеру как раз к отбою.  
Кажется — все видят, что он хромает. Пялятся на протяжении всего коридора. Зэки, охраннички. Ухмыляются, перешёптываются…  
Нет. Глючит, блядь. Не хуже, чем Йена с его биполяркой. Разве что, может, роба на спине кровью чуть пропиталась и кто заметил — но это ведь ясно, что от татухи.  
Пересчитывают. Выключают свет.  
Микки раздевается до трусов и майки, молча идёт к своим нижним нарам, ложится лицом вниз. Так же, как лежал перед Заком, когда тот бил ему татуху.  
С котом не обманул — как и со всем остальным. Подвёл потом за плечо к зеркалу, заставил развернуться спиной, показал — вздыбленного взъерошенного кошака и обещанную надпись. Гроза помоек.  
Круто получилось. Микки так и сказал — за что получил самодовольную ухмылку и ещё один поцелуй в губы. Любит целоваться, сука.  
Слышно, как Йен мягко спрыгивает с верхней полки. Молча садится рядом с Микки, на край его нар, осторожно касается рукой плеча.  
— Посиди со мной, ладно? — глухо спрашивает Микки. — Просто посиди чуток…  
Ловит руку Йена, прижимается к ней щекой. Знакомый, родной запах; щекочущий кожу рыжий пух.  
От него самого пахнет Заком Коннором. Микки знает это — и знает, что Йен узнаёт этот запах.  
Кажется, Йену не противно. Впрочем, он же говорил, что с Заком ему кайфово было?.. Значит, не должно быть отвратно, что и Микки теперь…  
Блядь. Найти бы того, кому не было бы кайфово с долбаным Заком Коннором. Из кого он не сделал бы при желании послушную, умоляющую себя трахнуть сучку. Верно сказал, падла, к каждому подход найдёт…  
Интересно, если бы просто опустил — было бы легче? Или наоборот?  
Тогда, в первый раз на взрослой зоне, Микки тоже подставился тому, кто пообещал не опускать перед всеми. Тем… двум. Сперва одному сокамернику; потом тот шепнул словечко другому — которого перевели на его место.  
Было не сказать чтобы паскудно, и какое-то подобие кайфа он даже испытывал — но с тем, как тащился сегодня под Заком, это не шло ни в какое сравнение.  
— Микки?.. — Йен всё-таки нарушает молчание. — Ты… как? Как вообще?  
— Путём всё, — Микки чуть приподнимает голову, вскользь мажет губами по предплечью Йена. — Зак доволен… мной, — приходится сглотнуть, губы искривляет горькая усмешка. — Тебе послезавтра идти. Завтра в столовке к нам пересядет, и заточки обещал достать, и вообще… Зря только в ход не пускай, сова биполярная?.. — Йен издаёт неопределённый смешок. — Наркоту предлагал, я не взял, сказал — пусть тебе оставит, раз одна доза только… он пообещал, сказал — как будет две, даст обоим… — нет, о том, как Зак говорил, что не прочь посмотреть на их еблю под наркотой, а то и присоединиться, он сейчас точно не скажет. — Всё путём. Я бы правда один не справился… мы бы с тобой не справились. Вдвоём. Без него, — слова начинают падать с губ коротко и отрывисто. — А ты сам говорил — с ним тебе ничего было… и что на постоянку к нему просился — а раз просился, значит, недаром… И не сказать что сильно опускает, и… Блядь, — Микки снова роняет голову и утыкается лицом в руку Йена, которую обнимает обеими своими. — Я… думаешь, я просто стерпел, да? Ради тебя… ради нас? Да я… блядь, я еле стоны глушил, и не от боли, я как последняя шлюха тёк… когда он велел сказать, что я его сучка, я только рад был… сам добавил, что ёбаная… — Йен молчит, не прерывает его рваный монолог, только дышит тяжелее обычного — что, начинает становиться гадко? Любимый южный гопник оказался течной сучкой? — В общем… я больше не буду возражать, когда ты себя тюремной давалкой назовёшь, — глухо продолжает Микки. — Хоть и не всем подряд больше… этому не бывать… Давалка Зака Коннора. Только его. И я такой же… Как ты сказал?.. Я твой, ты — мой. Мы оба — его. И оба — сучки.  
Тишина. Слышно только шумное дыхание Йена. Блядь, он что, сказал слишком много? Унизил? Напомнил о всяком дерьме? Прорвало же, блядь… как того Зака, когда внутрь спускает…  
— Неважно, на ком он что набил, — Микки говорит почти беззвучно, но знает, что Йен слышит. — Оба одинаковы. Ты теперь такой не один. В следующий раз пойду — снова кайф словлю, знаю… как сегодня…  
Микки умолкает — и чувствует, как по телу проходит дрожь.  
То ли от мысли, что оказался течной дыркой, то ли от предвкушения следующего раза.  
Йен наклоняется к нему. Мягко проводит ладонями по рукам от плеч до запястий, касается тёплым дыханием шеи.  
Значит, не брезгует?.. Или, блядь, жалеет?  
— Хорошо, что кайф словил, — голос Йена не назвать весёлым, но всё равно чувствуется, что он улыбается — одними уголками губ. — Без кайфа ведь хуже, правда?  
Микки поворачивает голову. Йен смотрит на него в полутьме; выражения лица не разобрать.  
— Без кайфа я бы просто подставился за защиту, — выплёвывает Микки. — А так…  
Блядь. Йен ведь тоже кайфовал с Заком Коннором… Какого хрена он теперь едва ли не напрямую говорит Йену, что хотел быть лучше него? Сохранить больше авторитета?  
— Микки…  
Губы Йена касаются губ. Осторожно, словно боясь поранить.  
— С Заком не кайфануть правда сложно, — тихо говорит Йен. — И… он же сказал, что трепаться не будет? Перед другими тебя опускать? — Микки согласно мотает головой, и Йен продолжает: — Вот видишь. Это главное. А что тебя с ним штырит… так хорошо же, что штырит, хуже было бы, если… если бы просто за защиту.  
Микки молчит. Смотрит на Йена благодарно — но в горле пересохло, и слова, кажется, закончились.  
— А для меня ты всё тот же, — твёрдо и пылко говорит Йен и слегка сжимает его безвольные руки чуть выше локтей. — Слышишь? Всё тот же. Любимая чернышка. Любимый южный гопник. Блядь… да ты же под Зака лёг, чтобы мне реже… хоть я и говорил, что мне хорошо с ним, что я не против… наркоту свою отдал… блядь, Микки, да я всё для тебя…  
— Ну тихо, тихо, — Микки наконец удаётся усмехнуться; в груди перестаёт давить. — Нюни не распускай как баба, а?  
— Как баба, — Йен хмыкает. — Ты прямо как Зак говоришь… прости.  
— Так что поделать, если ты такой и есть. Иногда, — Микки, не выдержав, смеётся, и Йен смеётся в ответ.  
— Люблю тебя, слышишь? — Йен снова целует его, касается ладонью спины между лопаток, и Микки тихо шипит — майка сильнее прижалась к свежей татухе. — Ты… Микки… он тебе набил, да?.. Зак?  
— Набил, — Микки усмехается; кошак ему правда понравился. — Сказал — всем бьёт, кого больше раза трахает…  
Йен как-то притихает. Секунду-другую молчит.  
— Можно мне… посмотреть?  
— Смотри, — Микки приподнимается; снова поморщившись, тянет майку через голову. — Видно, нет? Сунь руку под мой матрас. Там фонарик есть, маленький. Заточки, вишь, до сих пор нет, а фонарик есть.  
Йен лезет за фонариком. Светит ему на спину и вдруг начинает смеяться — громко и с явным облегчением.  
— Блядь… блядь, Микки, прости…  
— Что? — Микки тоже начинает помимо воли улыбаться шире — и, странное дело, уже почти не чувствует себя опущенным. — Кошак смешной?  
— Смешной, — Йен выключает и прячет фонарик, мажет щекой по его плечу, вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Блядь… блядь, прости, я боялся…  
— Что он мне такое же, как тебе, набьёт? — тихо спрашивает Микки. — Ты же сам сказал… что на него не злишься…  
— Не злюсь, — Йен обнимает его, стараясь не задеть наколку, кладёт голову на плечо. — Но… я не хотел, чтобы тебе тоже так, понимаешь? Не хотел.  
Не хотел.  
Как он, Микки, не хотел, чтобы Йену пришлось подставляться чаще него.  
— Зак на выбор наколку предложил, — говорит Микки. — Ну, я и выбрал… Ты же говоришь, что я на кошака похож? А он надпись добавил. И сказал, что ещё что-то может набить, если захочу.  
— Он добрый, — мягко говорит Йен, не поднимая головы с его плеча. — Правда. На самом деле.  
— Добрый, — Микки хмыкает. — И хорошо устроился — с двумя сучками.  
— Хорошо, — Йен не спорит. — Но и нам с ним лучше будет… да?  
— Лучше, — охотно соглашается Микки. — Я ведь сказал уже.  
Пару секунд они молчат.  
— Ты завтра сверху, — внезапно говорит Йен. — Раз мне к Заку послезавтра… а завтра мы вдвоём… так?  
— Так, — Микки тоже обнимает Йена, смыкает руки у него на талии. — Зак сказал… сказал — завтра между собой поласкаетесь. А ты что — пытаешься мне так авторитет вернуть? А, рыжий лобок?  
Йен чуть отстраняется от него. Обхватывает ладонями лицо.  
— А если да?  
— Да я не против, — Микки чуть трётся щекой о ладонь Йена и добавляет: — После Зака всё равно дня три точно снизу не захочется.  
— Это да, — Йен хихикает. — С ним всегда так. Поначалу особенно. Скажи спасибо, что не дважды за один вечер выдрал, как меня в первый день. И третий раз в рот.  
— Блядь, — вырывается у Микки.  
Впрочем, вмазать Заку Коннору за Йена больше не хочется. Как бы там ни было, а делать своим сучкам хорошо он, похоже, правда умеет… падла.  
— Ага. Спать будем?  
— Ты… — Микки медлит, — не хочешь?.. Я, правда, сейчас мало на что годен. Отсосать могу. А лучше рукой. Или просто об меня потрись.  
— Нет, — Йен мотает головой, встаёт, начинает раздеваться. Скинув всё, кроме трусов, забирается к Микки на полку, ложится, позволяя обнять себя сзади. — Всё хорошо, правда. Давай не сегодня. Завтра.  
— Угу, — Микки только рад согласиться. Сегодня правда не хочется больше ничего, кроме как обнять Йена и уснуть. Если тот способен обойтись один день без секса — отлично.  
— Спи, — тихо говорит Йен и ёрзает, притираясь задом к его паху. — Чернышка.  
Микки улыбается и затихает, покрепче обняв Йена и наслаждаясь родным теплом.  
И, засыпая, чувствует сытую удовлетворённость в теле и почти не думает о том, что пошёл в сучки к Заку Коннору.

— Ну что, шлюшонок? Скучал по мне?  
Зак усмехается, подходит к Йену, гладит его по щеке. Окидывает жадным взглядом сверху донизу, останавливается на распахнутом почти до пояса комбезе, под которым нет майки и видна голая грудь — белая кожа, тронутая рыжим пухом.  
Сука, как же хочется поскорее его разложить. Пометить собой. Заявить права — теперь уже всерьёз.  
Так же, как уже заявил позавчера на его Милковича.  
Йен смотрит, не отрываясь, зеленовато-серыми глазами. Не отвечает — только сглатывает и едва заметно ласкается лицом о ладонь.  
— Я скучал, — мягче, чем обычно, говорит Зак. — Правда.  
Действительно скучал. И тогда, когда охраннички перевели из-за работёнки, и тогда, когда, вернувшись, увидел Микки — который всюду следовал за Йеном тенью и свирепым взъерошенным волчонком смотрел на каждого, кто пытался к нему приблизиться, — и стал думать, как бы получше уладить дело с ними обоими.  
Что ж — уладилось лучше некуда.  
— Я думал, уже и не буду с тобой, — Йен наконец подаёт голос — тише, чем обычно. — Думал…  
Зак снова усмехается.  
— Я тебе что обещал, шлюшонок? Говорил: потерпи чуток, заберу на постоянку. И говорил, — добавляет он на полтона ниже, — что если к тому времени нового защитничка себе найдёшь… что говорил, помнишь?..  
— Помню, — Йен отрывисто кивает, медленно стягивает комбез с плеч, роняет, оставляя повиснуть складками ткани у пояса. — Говорил… — кадык снова дёргается под белой кожей, — что или меня у него отобьёшь, или…  
— …или оба под меня ляжете, — спокойно заканчивает Зак. Делает ещё шаг, подходя к Йену почти вплотную, кладёт руку ему на грудь, медленно и с наслаждением поглаживает. Чуток подождать до отбоя; скоро выключат свет. — Вот вы и легли.  
— Зак, зачем? — неожиданно громко выпаливает Йен, вскидывает голову, выдвигает вперёд подбородок — явно ожидая удара. Не дождётся — Зак его прежде не бил и сейчас не собирается. — Микки — зачем? Зачем — его? Я обещался, да… у нас уговор был… и ты прав — мы бы с ним вдвоём не справились, он один меня не защитит… Но зачем — его? Я бы ему сказал. Сказал, что тебе обещался, сказал, что не против. Он бы понял. Я бы сказал, и он бы с тобой спорить не стал. Если бы ты только не требовал, чтобы он со мной больше не трахался… но такого ты бы не потребовал, я знаю… — голос Йена начинает дрожать. — Зак, зачем — его…  
Зак обхватывает шлюшонка за плечи. Бля, да он весь дрожит… Биполярник чёртов.  
— А ну-ка иди сюда. Садись. Тихо, никуда не спешим. Пока свет не выключат, всё равно ебать не буду; успеется.  
Йен послушно идёт с Заком к нижним нарам. Садится, прижимается боком — явно не только потому, что старается быть послушной сучкой. Не только и не столько.  
— Он себя одного предлагал, — Зак старается говорить по возможности мягко, гладит Йена широкими ладонями по голым плечам. — Вместо тебя. За двоих. А ты, значит, себя так же предлагаешь?  
— Ему тяжелее, чем мне, — тихо, упрямо говорит Йен, заглядывая Заку в лицо. — Уважение… зашквар… Я что — я привык уже. И к тебе привык, и хорошо мне с тобой было… правда же, хорошо, ты ведь знаешь, что не вру… Я тоже скучал, честно. Я Микки люблю, но и по тебе скучал… и тебя люблю, тебя тоже…  
— Знаю, — Зак касается губами губ Йена и мельком думает, что, кажется, мир и впрямь перевернулся — прежде он никогда бы не подумал ни о том, что возьмёт себе постоянную сучку, ни о том, что станет целовать её в губы.  
Их. Их обоих. Милковича целовал тоже.  
— Думаешь, ему подо мной было плохо? — Зак усмехается. — Микки твоему? Думаешь, не тащился?  
— Тащился, — Йен улыбается — быстро, мимолётно. — Я знаю, он сказал. Но — Зак, пойми, ему оттого и тяжело…  
— Оттого, что не только с тобой кайф словил? — Зак коротко хохочет. — Ничего, это уж точно переживёт. Да не боись, шлюшонок, ломать через колено я твоего Милковича не буду. Тебя не ломал, а его тем более не стану — такие, как ты, гнутся и распрямляются, а такие, как он, если ломаются, то напрочь.  
— Да, — тихо подтверждает Йен. В глазах мелькает что-то похожее на благодарность.  
— Ломать не буду, — повторяет Зак. — Опускать перед всеми — тоже. А вот за холку чуток прижму; пусть знает, под кем ходит. Не боись, шлюшонок, — он снова целует губы Йена — и снова понимает, как же пиздецки скучал по нему этот месяц. Рыжик говорит, что тоже скучал; чёрт, приятно… — Оба довольны будете. Будем одной командой; семьёй. Мне не только сучки пригодятся, но и так — подельнички, для которых я старшой.  
— Да, — повторяет Йен, и в голосе слышится уверенность. — Мы пригодимся.  
— Знаю.  
— Но всё равно, — упрямый шлюшонок не успокаивается. — Пусть бы он под тобой ходил, пусть. Он силу признаёт, он бы тебя и так зауважал; зачем ты…  
— …вас обоих трахать решил? — Зак смеётся. — Затем, что оба нравитесь. Всё просто, рыжик. И уж поверь — тебя одного отдать он бы не смог, сам себя бы поедом съел. Или вообще загрызся бы со мной, и тогда… — Йен вздрагивает — должно быть, увидел в глазах Зака то, о чём ему не слишком хочется задумываться. — Я ведь что тебя, что его насквозь вижу… А так — буду обоих ебать наравне, будете ебаться между собой, и все довольны будем. Курево, бухло, наркоту лёгкую — как у самого окажется, буду подкидывать. Всё по-честному.  
— И татуху ему набил, — Йен внезапно улыбается шире. — Помоечного кота.  
— Что, рад, что не такую же, как тебе? — Зак хохочет громче, проводит ладонью по голове Йена, по короткому ёжику рыжих волос. — Я ж говорю: его бы проще сломать было. Ломать не хочу. Но пометить — пометил. И ещё помечу, обоих. У вас ещё много места на коже осталось.  
— Да, — рыжие ресницы вздрагивают, наполовину прикрывая глаза; Йен уже готов вести себя как послушная маленькая сучка. — Да, как скажешь. Мне… я на твои наколки сперва злился… а теперь даже нравятся. Что от тебя. Пусть от тебя лучше, чем от других. И да… я твоя сучка. Рыжий лобок. Для тебя. И для Микки.  
— Верно, шлюшонок, — Зак одобрительно улыбается. — Давай полностью раздевайся, вот-вот отбой. Хочу на тебя голого при свете глянуть.  
Йен поднимается с нар, начинает поспешно стаскивать комбез и бельё. Не отрывая взгляда от обнажающегося белого тела, тронутого рыжим волосом и помеченного собственными татухами, Зак лезет под матрас, достаёт припрятанную таблетку.  
— Твоя. Для Микки твоего берёг, но он тебе оставил. Я пообещал, что отдам, так что давай.  
— Вот хули он, — бормочет Йен, послушно наклоняясь — голый, беззащитный — и подбирая таблетку губами с ладони Зака. — Ему нужнее было…  
Зак, не удержавшись, откидывает голову и хохочет в голос.  
— Пиздец вы двое… Слышь, шлюшонок, ты «Дары волхвов» читал?  
— Чё?.. — Йен облизывает губы, соскальзывает на пол, обнимает его колени, трётся о них щекой. Ждёт, пока наркота подействует в полную силу.  
— Чё слышал. Рассказ такой. О’Генри. «Дары волхвов». Не читал, верно? — Йен мотает головой, и Зак снова начинает лениво почёсывать его загривок. — Отправить вас, что ли, обоих в библиотечку… Я тоже здесь прочитал. От нехуй делать. Там мужик с женой друг в дружку влюблены были до одури, в лепёшку готовы расшибиться, самое дорогое отдать… и вы двое так же… — свет гаснет, и Зак кладёт руку Йену на плечо. — Ну всё, поднимайся. На стол давай.  
Йен обдолбанно хихикает — как всегда, быстро развезло, сову биполярную, — встаёт с пола, идёт к ввинченному в стену маленькому железному столику и ложится на него грудью. Зак подходит сзади, начинает неспеша раздеваться.  
— Ничем вы у меня жертвовать не будете, — сплюнуть на ладонь, мазнуть между ягодиц, крепко взять за бёдра — всё как обычно. — Друг ради друга точно. Об обоих позабочусь… — первый толчок, Йен сладко и мучительно скулит, сжимается на члене, проезжается грудью по столу, — сучки. Мои. Оба.  
Толкнуться ещё. Ещё. Сильнее. Так, чтоб прочувствовал.  
— Галлагер?.. Слышал, чё сказал?  
— Твои, — стонет Йен, на секунду вскинув голову, и в его голосе — тот же кайф, что позавчера был у Микки. — Твои сучки. Оба.

— Держи.  
Микки смотрит, как Зак отвинчивает крышку с небольшой стеклянной банки — такие встречаются в лазарете. Усмехается, протягивает ему.  
— Что уставился, Милкович? Просил же выпить. А я обещал. Спирт, разведённый. Извини, виски достать не удалось. В другой раз, если получится.  
— Да ништяк, — Микки берёт банку, подносит к лицу, едва не поморщившись от ударившего в нос резкого запаха. Пиздец, отвык от крепкой выпивки… Делает глоток, другой; не выдержав, всё-таки жмурится, мотает головой, возвращает банку Заку — хорошо, хоть на пол не уронил. — Бля… Точно разведённый? Непохоже.  
— Разведённый, не боись, — Коннор смеётся, тоже отпивает из банки — вот сука, даже не скривился. — Но я же не сказал, насколько, а? Ну, всё. Обхода сейчас долго не будет. Делай дело. Потом допьёшь, разрешаю.  
Делай дело.  
Стало быть, соси.  
Что ж, всё по уговору. Зак ему даже выпивку раздобыл — хотя был не обязан. Мог бы ограничиться только защитой, а не подкидыванием ништяков и разрешением выбирать наколки.  
— Ещё глоток, а? — голос звучит хрипло. Микки надеется, что взгляд у него сейчас не умоляющий.  
— Один, — Зак снова протягивает ему банку. — А то ещё сблюёшь с моим хреном в глотке.  
— Не сблюю, — Микки делает большой глоток — гораздо больше, чем первые два, — позволяет обжигающей жидкости задержаться во рту, прежде чем стечь в горло. Уже лучше — по крайней мере, удаётся не морщиться.  
— Что, Милкович, надраться охота? — Коннор забирает банку, ставит на ввинченный в стену столик, кладёт руку Микки на затылок, пробегается пальцами по колючим чёрным волоскам. — Чтобы не соображать, когда мне сосать будешь?  
Серые глаза — цвет асфальта, цвет тюремных стен — совсем близко. Зак смотрит пытливо, пока что не зло.  
Но чувствуется, что готов разозлиться.  
— Нет… нет, — Микки глубоко, прерывисто вздыхает; спирт растекается по жилам, согревает кровь, заставляет течь быстрее. — Прости. Я… я не к тому. Путём всё. Просто… расслабиться чуток.  
Он и правда не собирался нажираться до отключки. Кайфовал ведь, когда Коннор его в жопу долбил, — значит, и сейчас погано не будет. Не совсем погано, по крайней мере.  
Да и если нализаться вдрызг, вряд ли Зак будет доволен отсосом.  
— Ну, добро, — на лицо Зака возвращается усмешка, он наклоняется к Микки, целует в губы — смешивая отдающее спиртом дыхание, на секунду касаясь языком языка. — Верю. Давай уже. Стоит на тебя, кот помоечный.  
— Ага, — Микки чувствует, что и сам помимо воли начинает улыбаться — пьяно, широко. Давно не пил, да и после тюремного ужина много времени прошло; с пары глотков развозит… — Кот помоечный. Как ты на мне и набил… такой и есть… — он опускается на колени и тянется к ширинке комбеза Зака, под которой уже виднеется внушительная выпуклость.  
Большие шершавые пальцы поглаживают загривок, слегка надавливают. Приятно. Блядь, снова приятно.  
Вблизи, перед глазами, член Зака кажется ещё огромнее, чем издали. И чем… в заднице.  
Блядь. Он не Йен… у него меньше опыта… он только Йену и сосал…  
Йену — и тем двоим. В прошлую ходку. Когда тоже пришлось подставиться за защиту.  
Тогда, впрочем, кайфа не было. А сейчас, с Заком Коннором…  
Член у него больше, чем у тех двоих. Больше, чем у Йена. Хоть и у них — у всех троих — тоже немаленькие.  
Микки размыкает губы, обхватывает крупную красную головку, на пробу касается языком. Ну что ж, он постарается. Постарается как умеет; лучше, чем умеет, блядь.  
Чтобы Зак не требовал Йена чаще, чем его. И чтобы не отказался от них обоих — потому как если под кем и ходить, то лучше под Заком Коннором. Он, Микки Милкович, уже знает, что здесь к чему; из местных наиболее авторитетных уркаганов Коннор едва ли не лучший.  
По крайней мере, не ниггер. И пусть сделает своими сучками, но зато не подставит — как могли бы некоторые, — заставив для него убивать. Нахуй оно надо, чтобы ещё срока потом накинули.  
Микки вбирает глубже. Обводит языком выступившие венки, пробует расслабить горло, позволяя члену Зака проскользнуть туда. Получается не слишком хорошо; он судорожно сглатывает вокруг головки, но Коннору это, кажется, нравится — сверху слышится невнятный приглушённый стон и что-то о старательной маленькой сучке.  
Похуй. Пусть обзывает как хочет. Его право. Теперь — его.  
Хорошо хоть позволяет приноровиться… не сразу начал долбить…  
Ещё раз сглотнуть, раз ему нравится. Накрыть ладонью яйца, погладить, слегка помять.  
Блядь, всё равно горло сжимается… Попробовать подрочить у основания рукой, нализывая головку?..  
Микки уже собирается последовать своему решению, но не успевает — Зак кладёт ему на голову обе руки.  
— Пообвыкся чуток? Глотку расслабь. Поехали.  
Ну вот. Как Йен и говорил. Теперь главное — не укусить… и не сблевать.  
Микки судорожно сглатывает. Послушно пытается расслабить горло, жмурится до слёз, хватается за бёдра Коннора. Горячий налитой ствол растягивает губы, елозит по языку, тычется в заднюю стенку глотки…  
Блядь. Ему снова нравится.  
Нравится запах Зака, его вкус. Собственный член тоже начинает приподниматься, натягивает ткань комбеза и подштанников.  
Похуй. Зак любит, чтобы сучки под ним текли. Значит, всё к лучшему.  
Не разозлить… понравиться…  
Микки невольно гладит бёдра Зака, пытаясь хоть за что-то держаться, царапает ногтями казённую ткань, скользит ладонями на ягодицы. Коннор матерится и постанывает сквозь зубы, крепко держит его за голову — и это, блядь, приятно.  
— Сука… — выдыхает Зак, и на язык Микки падают первые пряно-солёные капли. — Котяра…  
В глотку льётся. Целый, блядь, фонтан. Микки старательно глотает, но в итоге не выдерживает — кашляет, вырывается, отстраняет голову. Сперма Зака попадает на лицо — хорошо, глаза успел закрыть, — Милкович роняет голову, оставаясь на коленях, продолжая отчаянно кашлять.  
Блядь. Блядь.  
Зак говорил — ненавижу, когда отвернуться пытаются…  
Микки начинает трясти. Сперва едва заметно, потом всё ощутимее. Он отстранился. Блядь, он отстранился.  
Пусть не специально… блядь, да он бы просто захлебнулся насмерть, если бы не отдёрнул голову…  
Его трясёт. Начинают стучать зубы. Чувствуется, как сперма Зака подсыхает на лице.  
Не угодил. Не понравился. Плохо сосал.  
Сейчас Коннор скажет: с этой поры — только Йена. Ну, может, ещё врежет, но это похуй. Не впервой с разбитой рожей ходить.  
— Микки?..  
Зак кладёт ладонь ему на затылок. Нажимает, побуждая поднять голову.  
— Ну? Что не так? — заглядывает в глаза — блядь, что, в натуре с тревогой? — Что, — усмехается, — конча моя невкусная оказалась?  
Усмехается. Значит, не злится, так?  
— Путём всё, — ободранное членом горло саднит, Микки пытается сглотнуть, демонстративно облизывает перепачканные губы. — Я… — мерзкая постыдная дрожь возвращается, — я… не всё проглотил… а ты говорил, чтобы…  
Зак резко дёргает его за плечо.  
— А ну-ка давай сюда.  
Микки послушно поднимается на дрожащие ноги. Стоит перед Коннором — взъерошенный, заляпанный кончей. Зубы продолжают стучать.  
— У тебя что, тоже эта… биполярка? — Зак продолжает держать его за плечо. — Может, она, блядь, как СПИД передаётся, мне теперь тоже ждать?  
— Не… нет, — у Микки вырывается истеричный смешок. — Я… ты сказал проглотить…  
— Ах ты ж сука…  
Зак откидывает голову и хохочет. Перестав смеяться, заправляет обмякший, высосанный досуха член под одежду, кладёт большую руку Микки на голову, взъерошивает волосы ещё сильнее.  
— Кот помоечный… Что, испугался — разозлюсь, что не всё проглотил? Потому что говорил, что не люблю, когда отворачиваются? Слышь, Милкович, ты-то не отворачивался. А что не всё в глотку попало — ну, так это у меня кончи много, а у тебя глотка маленькая, — снова смех. — Не ты виноват. Хули мне надо, чтобы ты до несознанки захлебнулся.  
Микки тоже начинает смеяться. Опущенный, вымаранный в конче — но смеётся.  
— У Йена опыта больше, — вырывается у него. — Я…  
— Больше, — с усмешкой соглашается Зак. — Но похуй. Не ссы, Милкович. Ты мне тоже по кайфу. Ничё, приноровишься.  
— Можно… — Микки снова проводит языком по губам и решает рискнуть, — можешь мне в следующий раз на лицо спустить? Я не отстранюсь… зажмурюсь, рот открою, язык, блядь, высуну… — щёки вспыхивают, но похуй, куда уже о зашкваре думать, — слижу, сколько смогу… Блядь, я правда глотаю плохо. Прости. И у тебя в натуре слишком много…  
— Уговорились, — Зак почёсывает ему голову, улыбается. — Не боись, мордашку тебе разукрасить мне тоже в кайф будет… Ладно, умойся давай. И можешь ещё спиртяги глотнуть, как раз и глотку прополощешь. А то мне полизаться с тобой охота.  
Микки подчиняется. Умывает под краном лицо, отпивает ещё из протянутой Заком банки. Послушно полощет во рту.  
— Вот так, — Коннор тоже делает глоток, опять кладёт руку ему на затылок, притягивает к себе для поцелуя. — А у тебя тоже стоит, кошонок… — отставляет банку, хватает Микки между ног, продолжая второй рукой поглаживать загривок. — Что, подрочить? Или, — снова испытующий прищур, — ты хотел, чтобы Йен?.. Когда в вашу камеру вернёшься?  
— Тебе сосал, ты и дрочи, — хмыкает Микки прежде, чем успевает подумать.  
Блядь. Развезло. Язык стал без костей.  
— Врезать бы тебе, — усмехается Зак. — Да не боись. Давай сюда. И можешь допивать — стой, дай я ещё разок глотну…  
Подчиняясь рукам Зака, Микки садится боком на нары, к нему спиной. Коннор расстёгивает его комбез, спускает с плеч, заставляет снять майку, приспустить трусы. Снова тянет к себе, побуждая откинуться спиной на грудь.  
— Допил? Что, чуток осталось? Ладно, давай сюда, поставлю, хватит тебе уже… вон и так уже тёпленький…  
Тёпленький, точно. Спирт, кажется, заменил кровь, и приятно прижаться спиной к Заку, откинуть голову к плечу. Большая шершавая рука высвобождает возбуждённый член, обхватывает, начинает ласкать…  
— Что, нравится? — Зак проводит второй рукой ему по груди, мнёт пальцами один сосок, затем второй. — Сучка ты… давай ещё ухо полижу…  
Микки издаёт что-то и впрямь похожее на кошачье мяуканье — не понять, протестующее или согласное. Горячий влажный язык проникает в ушную раковину, начинает потрахивать её в такт движениям руки на члене.  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Микки, блаженно жмурясь. — Сука… штырит с тебя… хули ж тебе, чтоб и я кончал…  
— А потому что нравится, как скулишь. Давай, Милкович, давай… ещё немножко…  
Горячо, сладко. Зак надрачивает ему член, выкручивает соски, трахает языком ухо…  
— Блядь…  
По телу проходит сладкий разряд оргазма. Зак подносит ко рту испачканную белыми потёками ладонь.  
— Оближи давай.  
Микки подчиняется. Вылизывает дочиста; Коннор поглаживает по груди, поощряя.  
— Вот так. Молодец. Хорошая маленькая сучка.  
Микки рвано кивает, поправляет штаны с трусами и пробует подняться с нар. Всё, уговор выполнен — даже больше уговора. Он может уходить.  
Камера кренится. Ноги подкашиваются.  
Блядь.  
Давно не пил… бодяга была слишком крепкая…  
— Ебать… — большие сильные руки обхватывают поперёк груди, не давая упасть. — Ебать тебя развезло, Микки Милкович. Ты же, сука, по коридору пройти не сможешь…  
Микки сглатывает. Камера продолжает качаться перед глазами.  
— Так, — Коннор снова усаживает его на нары, приваливает спиной к стене. — Ночуешь сегодня у меня. Щас пойду договорюсь.  
— Нет, — Микки невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя выпрямиться, сесть прямо. — Нет… Йен…  
— Йен с Сэмом заночует, моим сокамерником. Да чего ты дёргаешься? Сэм — мужик нормальный, хоть и ниггер.  
— И ни разу Йена не ебал? — зло, несмотря на заплетающийся язык, выплёвывает Микки.  
— Ну, ебал, — неохотно подтверждает Зак. — Да все его ебали… Но я ж говорю, Сэм — мужик нормальный. Йен теперь мой. Наш. Мою сучку он трогать не станет.  
— Нет, — упрямо повторяет Микки, тщетно пытаясь подняться. — Нет. Даже если не тронет… Йену каково… с кем-то, кроме меня… или тебя… ночь провести… Нет. Я к нему.  
— К нему, блядь, — цедит сквозь зубы Зак. — Да какое тебе к нему… ты же по коридору не пройдёшь, даже если я тебя за плечо поведу, сразу в карцер загремишь…  
В карцер. И тогда Йен останется в камере на ночь один.  
А ночевать одному ему после всего пережитого тоже будет страшно.  
Разве что…  
— Пусть, — с трудом произносит Микки. — Пусть меня в карцер. А его забери к себе. Пусть он с тобой… с тобой ему нормально будет…  
— Великомученик, блядь, — бормочет Зак. — Ладно. Сиди. Щас попробую порешать.  
Микки пытается прикрыть глаза, но от этого становится только хуже. Нет уж; лучше сидеть прямо.  
Зак выходит за дверь, неплотно её притворив. Слышны шаги; вскоре — приглушённые голоса.  
— Втроём в одной камере?! — зло, негромко. — Коннор, ты совсем обалдел, может, вам ещё вазочку с цветами на столик поставить? И тюбик клубничной смазки выдать, блядь?  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, — голос Зака — тихий, напряжённый. — Йену — Йену Галлагеру — по ночам кошмары снятся… вы же знаете, биполярка у него…  
— Знаю. И почему он не может спокойно заночевать вдвоём с Милковичем?  
— Сэр…  
Дверь распахивается настежь. На пороге стоит офицер Джонсон; над ним — за плечом — возвышается Зак.  
Джонсон окидывает камеру быстрым взглядом, подходит к сидящему на нарах Микки. Наклоняется, крепко берёт за плечо, на секунду заглядывает в лицо.  
— Галлагеру, значит, снятся кошмары, — негромко и на удивление спокойно говорит он. — А Милкович вдребезги пьян — за версту слышно.  
— Сэр… — снова начинает Зак, но Джонсон прерывает его:  
— Везёт тебе на моей смене, Коннор. Сейчас.  
Выходит за дверь. Шаги удаляются по коридору.  
— Ща всё будет, — Зак ухмыляется, садится рядом с Микки, обнимает за плечи. Милкович только сейчас вспоминает, что так и не натянул майку и комбез выше пояса — но это ничего, главное, что штаны надеты.  
Снова приближаются шаги. Офицер Джонсон заходит, ведя за плечо явно недоумевающего Йена.  
— Коннор.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Впредь лучше следи за своими… подопечными. Я не собираюсь на каждой смене тебе отдых втроём обеспечивать. И если бы кто другой спирт унюхал — не я…  
— Да, сэр. Я понимаю, сэр. Спасибо.  
Джонсон пару секунд молчит. Переводит взгляд с Йена на Микки и обратно — задумчивый, оценивающий.  
Оценивающий. Блядь.  
— Позже отблагодарите, — голос звучит странно мягко. — Кто-то из твоих подопечных. Всё равно, кто.  
— Да, сэр, — повторяет Зак, и за Джонсоном закрывается дверь.  
— Отблагодарим? — Микки снова выпрямляется, несмотря на качающуюся камеру. — Что значит — отблагодарим?  
— Да то и значит, — Йен садится рядом с ним на нары, усмехается, обнимает, мажет губами по виску. — Я ему сосу… тоже. Иногда. Редко. Значит, снова придётся. Ничего.  
— Ебать, — у Микки вырывается смешок — хотя на самом деле ему не особо смешно. — Коп, а туда же…  
— Не был бы он туда же, не ночевали бы мы сегодня втроём, — Зак тоже усмехается, подвигает Йена, садится между ним и Микки, собственнически обнимает обоих. — Убийство там или что Джонсон бы, конечно, покрывать не стал. А так — ну да, сам не чужд. Поэтому понимает.  
— Он сказал — всё равно, кто, — бормочет Микки. — Я ему отсосу. Йен, слышь? Хватит… тебе. Я уже говорил. Не будешь ты всем за меня подставляться.  
— Микки, — Йен перегибается через Зака, заглядывает Микки в лицо. — Микки, не надо…  
— Надо. Кто надрался? Я. Из-за меня сегодня всё. Значит, я и отсосу. Подумаешь, коп. В прошлый раз, — Микки пьяно смеётся, — мне ради побега здоровенную негру-охранницу трахнуть пришлось. И ничего. Джонсон не ниггер хотя бы.  
— И не баба? — хохочет Зак. — С мужиками-то тебе слаще, а, Милкович?  
— Ну, слаще, — неохотно бормочет Микки. — Что с того?  
— Да ничего, — Зак хмыкает, лезет под нары, достаёт банку с недопитой спиртягой. — Рыжик, хочешь последние пару глотков? А то ты у нас один сегодня трезвый, как стёклышко. Непорядок.  
— Хочу, — Йен берёт банку, допивает остатки, морщится, мотает головой. — Блядь… Микки, теперь мне понятно, с чего тебя так развезло…  
Щелчок. Гаснет свет.  
Отбой.  
— Если б не такое крепкое, — бормочет, с трудом ворочая языком, Микки. — Если б не такое крепкое… я бы так не нажрался…  
— Ну, нажрался и ладно, — Зак прячет пустую банку обратно под нары, снова обнимает обоих. — Джонсону за это отсосёшь… А сегодня вдвоём на нижней полке спите. Я сверху.  
— Ага, — Йен хихикает — кажись, благодаря принимаемым лекарствам его развезло с двух глотков не хуже, чем Микки — от почти полной банки. — Ты всегда сверху.  
— А то. Шлюшонок, комбез спускай… и ты, Милкович, давай поближе…  
— Что, блядь, снова? — вырывается у Микки пополам с пьяным смехом, который Зак тут же сцеловывает с его губ.  
— А хули я вас двоих на всю ночь к себе в камеру заполучил? Давайте, идите сюда… полижемся…  
Микки послушно склоняется к Заку. Натыкается на его губы, на губы Йена. Большие пальцы Зака ерошат волосы на загривке, тёплая ладонь Йена ложится на грудь.  
В паху снова начинает собираться томительное сладкое тепло.  
А хули. В самом-то деле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая часть ещё не совсем дописана, поэтому будет выложена не в ближайшее время. Но рано или поздно допишем и выложим всё :)


	7. Семья Большого Зака

— Галлагер, ну ты чё? Хули, блядь, целку из себя строишь? Да ты же, блядь, всеобщая сучка, все знают…  
— Больше нет, — Йен с ненавистью смотрит на двоих негров, зажавших его в угол. — Теперь я с Микки. Он ещё на воле моим сутенёром был, — действительно, хорошая отмазка, и не надо говорить про любовь. — И с Заком.  
— С Заком Коннором? — один из негров широко ухмыляется. — Ничё, он добрый, он поделится. Всегда делился.  
— А теперь передумал.  
Его не слушают. Грубовато лапают между ног — и Йен, не успев подумать, со всей силы бьёт кулаком в нос. Кажется, получает удар в живот от второго, но боли почти не чувствуется.  
— Нахуй! — он снова куда-то бьёт — уже не соображая, куда. — Нахуй вас всех! Я больше не сучка всей тюряги…  
— Ах ты ж чёрная гнида…  
Микки. Бьёт того, кто держит Йена, получает удар в ответ… их двое, негров тоже двое, но негры их крупнее — особенно Микки…  
— Хули, блядь, тут…  
Негр, снова пытавшийся схватить Йена, отлетает к стене. Зак держит его на весу за горло — а затем швыряет в сторону, на пол. Его дружок чертыхается, согнувшись в стороне; кажется, у него сломан нос, и похоже на то, что это сделал Йен.  
— Отставить! Отставить, мать вашу!  
Офицер Джонсон. Ну вот, теперь все собрались.  
— Кто начал? Кто начал, я вас спрашиваю?  
— Сэр, — Йена трясёт, но он выходит вперёд, — эти двое, — он кивает на негров, — пытались меня изнасиловать.  
— Сэр! — с трудом хрипит тот, что лежит на полу — всё ещё не в силах подняться. — Его слово против нашего!  
— Три слова против двух, — с ненавистью выплёвывает Микки. — Я тоже свидетель.  
— Да что ты, блядь, ты ж его дружок…  
— И я свидетель, сэр, — спокойно, только чуть глуховато вставляет Зак.  
— Ты?! Да ты, мать твою, меня чуть не убил…  
Зак переводит взгляд светло-серых глаз на лежащего.  
— Не убил же, — говорит он, и от его ровного голоса и немигающего взгляда у Йена впервые проходит по коже мороз.  
— Сэр, — он снова умоляюще смотрит на Джонсона, — Зак и Микки меня защитили. Они — мои друзья, да. Но они меня спасли.  
Джонсон медленно обводит всех взглядом. Он явно симпатизирует им с Микки — да и к Заку относится вроде неплохо, — но пытается быть справедливым и беспристрастным.  
— Сэр, — подходит ещё один негр — всего на пару сантиметров ниже Зака. — Эти двое, — он кивает на своих собратьев, — придурки просто. Позвольте, я им сам объясню, что к чему.  
Джим, вспоминает Йен. Его зовут Джим, фамилию бы только вспомнить. Над здешними неграми он вроде как главный.  
Джим его тоже трахал. Блядь, его все трахали. Но с Заком Джим, вроде, не на ножах.  
— Ладно, — наконец говорит Джонсон и снова смотрит на Йена. — Галлагер? Всё в порядке?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Сэр! — негр, которого Зак швырнул на пол, наконец с трудом поднимается на ноги. — Он же меня в натуре чуть не убил! Коннор…  
Джонсон смотрит на Зака. Тот пожимает плечом.  
— Отшвырнул я его просто, сэр. Видите, живой.  
Джонсон кивает. Смотрит на притихшего негра.  
— Убитых не вижу. А если за малейшую драку каждого из вас, отщепенцев, закрывать — камер в карцере не напасёшься.  
Надзиратель уходит. Они остаются вшестером.  
— Что, Коннор, — Джим усмехается Заку, — семьёй обзавёлся? Двоих сразу взял? Семья Большого Зака?  
Микки снова дёргается на «двоих сразу взял», но в этот раз Заку не приходится его удерживать. Он и сам понимает: Джиму, одному из бекманских паханов, так просто в рожу не дашь.  
— Ну а чё, — Зак тоже усмехается.  
— На тебя непохоже.  
Зак снова пожимает плечом.  
— Да решил вот, что пора бы остепениться.  
— Ну, добро, — Джим снова усмехается, сверкая белыми зубами на чёрном лице. — Я чужих сучек не трогаю. Хотя, — насмешливый взгляд на Йена, — рыжик твой под кем уже только ни побывал.  
— Побывал — и побывал, — Зак говорит всё так же ровно. — Все попробовали, всё по понятиям. А я права предъявил. Теперь подо мной будет.  
— А ты чё? — тот, которому Йен сломал нос, смотрит на Микки. — Тебя, значит, Коннор тоже ебёт? Или вы вдвоём — Галлагера?  
Микки дёргается ему навстречу, но его останавливает тяжёлая рука Зака, опустившаяся на плечо.  
— Можем втроём выебать тебя, — цедит сквозь зубы Коннор, не отрывая взгляда от негра со сломанным носом.  
— Зак, хорош, — в разговор снова вступает Джим. — Что-то я не помню, чтобы тебя на нашего чёрного брата тянуло.  
— И не тянет, — Зак усмехается. — Ни на братьев, ни на сестрёнок. У тебя их сколько, четверо? Поди, рад, что я, когда выйду, ни с одной из них замутить не захочу?  
Йен замирает — ссориться со всем негритянским братством тюряги им совсем не с руки, — но Джим только хохочет. Похоже, они с Заком и впрямь в неплохих отношениях.  
— А то. Нахрен мне надо, чтоб они от тебя ещё и ублюдков нарожали. Ладно. Эти псы, — он бросает взгляд на своих, — твоих сучек больше не тронут. У нас с тобой всегда всё по понятиям было.  
— Ага, — соглашается Зак.  
Поднявшийся с пола негр явно хочет что-то сказать — но под тяжёлым взглядом Джима закрывает рот.  
Чёрные неспеша удаляются.  
— С Джимом порешали — считайте, уже легче будет, — говорит Зак, собственнически приобняв Йена и Микки за плечи. — Он — мужик нормальный.  
— Ты ж вроде ниггеров не любишь, — хмыкает Микки.  
Зак широко ухмыляется.  
— Ебать я их не люблю, Милкович. А так — да хоть Сэма, сокамерника моего, спроси. Похуй мне, чёрная рожа или белая. Если только с этой рожей не трахаться. Ну чё, во двор пойдём?  
Йен переводит дыхание. Напряжение медленно отступает — как и воспоминания о том… что было тогда во дворе.  
Тогда. Когда он хотел улететь к птицам.  
Не эти ли же зэки его тогда?.. Блядь, он не помнит. Нихуя не помнит.  
Но помнит, что оно было. До сих пор.  
— Мне не хочется на прогулку, — негромко говорит Йен. — Пойду полежу. В камере. Ладно?.. — он переводит взгляд с Зака на Микки и обратно.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Микки и слышит напряжённость в собственном голосе. Делает шаг к Йену, берёт за затылок, внимательнее заглядывает в глаза.  
Как бы не накрыло после того, что было только что…  
— Да, — Йен улыбается, и улыбка почти нормальная — только губы чуть дрожат, и лицо бледнее обычного. — Правда, Мик. Не волнуйся. Я просто не хочу сейчас… туда, где все. Хочу полежать. Просто полежать тихонько.  
— Мне с тобой пойти? — Микки всё ещё не выпускает загривок Йена. Чуть сжимает пальцами, поглаживает — стараясь успокоить.  
Сова биполярная…  
— Нет, — Йен качает головой, голос звучит твёрже, губы уже почти не дрожат. — Не надо. Всё хорошо. Ты прогуляйся, подыши воздухом… с Заком, — быстрый взгляд в сторону Коннора. — Я просто полежу. Подремлю, может, чуток. Честно.  
— Не врёшь, шлюшонок? — Зак тоже подходит вплотную, обвивает рукой шею Йена — совсем рядом с рукой Микки. — А ну-ка, посмотри на меня… я, блядь, помню, как ты к птицам улететь хотел…  
А Микки помнит, как смывал в парашу обломок лезвия.  
— Не вру, — улыбка Йена становится шире, спокойнее. — Вы же со мной. Оба. Просто полежать хочу.  
— Ну, иди, — разрешает Зак и выпускает Йена, напоследок скользнув ладонью по его шее. — А мы с Милковичем по дворику побродим чуток. Если он тебе правда сейчас не нужен.  
— Сейчас — не нужен, — Йен кладёт ладонь Заку на затылок, коротко целует его в губы, проделывает то же самое с Микки. У всех на виду, напоказ — демонстрируя, кому принадлежит. Кто — только двое — имеет теперь право к нему прикасаться. — Гуляйте. Я полежу.  
Они вдвоём смотрят ему вслед. Идёт спокойно, уверенно, высоко подняв голову. Кое-кто из зэков провожает взглядами, но не слышно ни свиста, не смешка, ни подначивающих слов.  
Семья Большого Зака…  
— Точно в порядке будет? — голос Коннора отвлекает Микки от мыслей. Тяжёлая тёплая рука лежит на плече.  
— Будет, — отвечает Милкович и понимает, что сейчас — уверен. — Я его знаю уже. Ему сейчас правда полежать просто надо. Наедине побыть. От всей этой кодлы, — Микки кивает подбородком в сторону других заключённых, — подальше.  
— Ну, добро, — Зак слегка подталкивает его рукой, побуждая идти. — Пошли покурим тогда. В теньке. Одну на двоих сегодня, запас небольшой, придётся чуток порастягивать.  
— Ага, — соглашается Микки. От курева грех отказываться — да и Зак не привык, чтобы ему перечили.  
Они садятся в тени стены, вытягивают ноги. Зак раскуривает сигарету, передаёт Микки.  
— А здорово ты эту падлу, — не выдерживает Милкович, глубоко и с наслаждением затянувшись. — Об стенку. Будет знать теперь, сучье вымя.  
Зак пару секунд молчит. Тоже делает затяжку, возвращает сигарету; вопреки ожиданиям Микки, улыбки на лице нет.  
— Я его чуть не убил, — голос звучит спокойно, почти задумчиво. Микки, не удержавшись, издаёт короткий, но громкий смешок.  
— Да я заметил, блядь… — он встречает взгляд Зака и внезапно осекается.  
По спине пробегает холодок. Убийство. Убийство другого заключённого, почти на виду у всех.  
— Прости, — голос звучит хрипло. — Я… я понял.  
— Хорошо, что понял, — Зак наконец усмехается, снова берёт из его пальцев сигарету. — Всё-таки временами глянешь на тебя, Милкович, — будто пацан ещё совсем, будто по малолетке сидишь… Да не дёргайся ты, я, считай, любя. Не к тому сейчас.  
Короткое молчание. Новая затяжка.  
— Мне три года сидеть осталось, — неспеша, с расстановкой говорит Зак. Смотрит на бродящих по двору заключённых, щурится сильнее обычного. — Всего было пять. Того, за которого сел, я так же… как эту суку. Просто об стенку шваркнул и на землю, он, падла, первым напал… И — насмерть.  
— Повезло ещё, что только пятерик, — вырывается у Микки. Зак согласно кивает.  
— Повезло. Защитничек толковый попался, хоть и от штата. И у того хмыря нож был, а я безоружный… Может, если бы не рецидивист, вообще условкой бы отделался. А так — как видишь.  
Микки молчит. Понимает, что сейчас, только что, ножа ни у кого не было.  
— Мне, конечно, хотелось бы к сороковнику своему выйти, — продолжает Зак. — В аккурат через три года стукнет… Не мотать срок, пока за полтинник не перевалит. А если бы я его сейчас снова насмерть, точно не меньше червонца добавили бы.  
— Прости, — вырывается у Микки. Зак усмехается, смотрит как-то странно — чуть ли не с грёбаной нежностью.  
— Не в том дело, Милкович, — он подносит почти докуренную сигарету к губам Микки, и тот послушно затягивается, касаясь губами чужих пальцев, не успев задуматься о том, как это выглядит со стороны. — Я знал, на что подписываюсь, когда вас двоих на постоянку взял. Если срок добавят из-за того, что за кого из вас впрягся, — что ж, так тому и быть. Всё равно не брошу. Мои вы теперь.  
— Спасибо… — Зак коротко качает головой, и Микки осекается.  
Тепло исчезает из глаз Коннора, сменяясь чем-то стылым — тем, от чего мурашки по спине.  
— Не благодари. Вас не брошу, сказал. Но если так случится, что мне здесь из-за вас до посинения мотать, — уж поверь, и вы раньше меня на волю не выйдете. Оба. Найду, как вам срок накинуть.  
Микки не отвечает буквально долю секунды.  
— Справедливо, — говорит он. Голос звучит тихо, но твёрдо.  
Зак усмехается. Серые глаза снова теплеют.  
— Справедливо, говоришь?  
— Ну да, — чуть громче отвечает Микки. — Если тебе за нас… значит, и нам за тебя. Чего ж тебе — нас на волю проводить, а самому… Справедливо. По понятиям всё.  
Усмешка становится шире. Зак понимает, что Микки не врёт.  
— И за рыжика не станешь просить? Чтобы, если что, только тебе лишний срок мотать?  
— Не стану, — говорит Микки и понимает — это не только потому, что Зак вряд ли согласится только на него. — И… — он сглатывает, — если вдруг что… можешь не придумывать, как мне срок добавить. Сам себе добавить могу… да и Йен тоже. Он тоже поймёт. Он там же, где я, рос. Знает всё. И тоже не… не просто давалка.  
— Знаю, — Зак спокойно кивает. — И верю. Замётано. Если что, то всем вместе. А если свезёт… — снова усмешка, — что ж, вам через два года выходить, а ещё через годик и я вас на воле разыщу. Пообсудим, как и что.  
— Да, — подтверждает Микки.  
Схуяли ему тепло от мысли, что они встретятся с Заком и на воле?..  
— Ты ведь не захотел бы, чтобы и Йен раньше тебя вышел, — внезапно говорит Коннор. Так же негромко и спокойно, как говорил до этого; с мягкой усмешкой. — Ну, намного раньше.  
— Слышь, схуяли бы тебе на воле практику не открыть? — слова срываются с губ прежде, чем Микки успевает их удержать, — возможно, потому, что и сам он только что думал о том же, а Зак, как всегда, будто прочитал мысли. — Психологом сраным не заделаться? Бабки бы зашибал — пиздец.  
Он замирает, понимая, что заслужил нехилый удар, но Зак откидывает голову и хохочет — коротко и громко.  
— Дипломчика мне не хватает, Милкович. Да не ерепенься ты… Что, прав? Ведь прав же.  
— Прав, — глухо отвечает Микки. На секунду отводит взгляд, смотрит на двор. — Я… знаешь, я ему раньше пытался волю дать. Право выбора. Чтоб сам решал, всё по понятиям… Но — не всегда он может решить. Не всегда — так, как сам хочет. Как для него взаправду лучше.  
— Потому что чёртов биполярник, — спокойно замечает Зак.  
— Да. Блядь, любит он меня, знаю… но то начинает думать, что мне без него будет лучше — идиот, блин, — то просто переклинит… В общем, не хочу выйти и обнаружить, что его биполяркой шарахнуло и делов натворил. Вроде тех, за которые сел. Или так — херни какой. Мать его такая же была, от неё и передалось, так чего только, рассказывали, не чудила… В общем — если вдруг чего, уж лучше ему со мной на зоне, чем без меня на воле. Так-то на два месяца раньше выйдет — пусть, за два месяца не начудит… Но если дольше — лучше вместе срок мотать.  
— Не всё говоришь, Милкович, — Зак коротко усмехается.  
Точно, сраный психолог.  
— Не всё, — в груди сжимается холодный комок, Микки начинает чувствовать себя последней падлой, но продолжает говорить. — Знаешь, он мне когда-то твердил в биполярке своей ебучей — я изменился, я уже не тот, что прежде… Так вот — я уже тоже не тот. Хватит. Хочу, чтобы был со мной. И будет. Всё равно ведь знаю, что ему того же надо… Так если снова неспособен будет сам верно порешать — решу за него.  
— И правильно, — Зак кивает, и Микки невесело усмехается.  
— Правильно, говоришь?  
— Ну, а что, — Коннор пожимает плечом. — Сам ведь всё знаешь — сова он биполярная. Тебя любит, жизнь готов отдать. Как и ты за него. А если накроет его — явно тут не тот случай, чтобы свободу выбора давать.  
— Это уж точно, — мрачно соглашается Микки. — Хватит с него свободы.  
И если на свободу — то вместе.  
— Ничего, — Зак усмехается, кладёт руку Микки на плечо. — Не ссы, Милкович. Всё у нас пучком будет. У всех троих. Я так думаю.  
— И я, — Микки тоже усмехается — и чувствует, как рассасывается ледяной комок в груди. — Слышь, а ты когда в первый раз на взрослую зону попал… как оно было?  
То, что первая ходка у Зака, как и у него самого, была по малолетке, он уже знает. На секунду мелькает — может, зря спросил, не захочет рассказывать? Первую взрослую ходку многим вспоминать неприятно…  
Но — не опускали же Зака. Даже в первый раз, даже едва отметившего совершеннолетие. По-любому ведь таким же громилой был, как и сейчас.  
— Ну, до меня, конечно, особо не доёбывались, — Зак вторит его мыслям; голос звучит спокойно, и чувствуется, что повспоминать он не прочь. — Я в первый раз в шестнадцать загремел, по малолетке; тогда ещё не до конца вырос, но среди пиздюков всё равно самым здоровым был. Потом за год ещё вытянулся. Во вторую ходку мне двадцать было. Здоровый, конечно, был и сильный, мало кто сравниться мог — но, ясное дело, по молодости самому по себе всё равно тяжело было… Ну, да свезло мне, чё уж. Итальяшка один, пахан тамошний, подметил, что мне большинство в пупок дышит и железо могу руками гнуть, — ну, и предложил вроде как телохранителем его стать.  
— Что-то я тебя не сильно среди макаронников представляю, — с невольным смешком вырывается у Микки.  
— Не представляешь, значит? — Коннор усмехается в ответ — но по-доброму. — Ну, а к кому мне было примкнуть, скажи на милость? К неонацистам, может? Пожалуй что и приняли бы — да только нахуй мне их идеи гнилые. У меня, может, на ниггеров и не стоит, но кой хуй мне с ними грызться только из-за того, что рожи чёрные. Иной ниггер как человек получше белого будет. И вычислять, у кого насколько кровь чистая… да как её, блядь, вычислить? И какая вообще чистота крови, когда у нас здесь, в свободной стране, все уже давно друг с другом переебались?  
— Это уж точно, — Микки хмыкает.  
— Ну вот. С самими ниггерами корешиться — ну, тоже не моё оно, да и редко они на зоне с белыми корешатся. И уж точно не с такими, как я. Ирландцы… Да я никогда особо не думал, ирландец я или кто. Просто жил себе. А мафиози этот под него пойти предложил — да почему бы и нет.  
— Прямо мафиози? — у Микки снова не получается удержаться.  
— А то… Чего лыбишься, Милкович? Правда. Я таких редко встречал. Вежливый, даже со мной и другими шестёрками, говорит всегда негромко, не выматерится даже. Старая закалка, мать его… А смотрит — и всё равно подчас мороз по коже.  
— От тебя тоже иногда бывает… Мороз.  
— Ну, сейчас-то, — Зак снова усмехается. — Тогда что — тогда я мальчишка, считай, был… Согласился сразу, потому как разговаривал он со мной уважительно. Вот как никто просто. Когда знакомился, руку пожал, как равному… И благодарен я ему, честно. Многое растолковал, многому научил. До него-то у меня ума особо и не было, сила одна.  
— А потом он что? — слушать про итальянского мафиози, учившего Зака жить по понятиям, действительно интересно. — Пожизняк остался мотать?  
Усмешка Зака становится шире.  
— Не поверишь, но вышел. Немногим позже меня. Нашёл ушлого адвокатишку, тот вывернул всё так, якобы его несправедливо обвинили. Какое там несправедливо… Ну, да ладно. Всё равно — грех таким людям за решёткой гнить. Потом я к нему даже обращался пару раз на воле. Поработал на него чуток, и он мне подсобил. Ну, а потом… я всё же сам по себе быть предпочитаю, чего мне с итальянскими мафиози. Пусть и жизнь сытая, но всё равно — как старше стал, неохота стало в шестёрках ходить.  
Микки понимающе кивает. Какое-то время они сидят молча, соприкасаясь плечами и бёдрами. Тепло тело Зака приятно ощущается сквозь ткань их комбезов.  
Некстати вспоминается — эти псы твоих сучек больше не тронут… двоих сразу взял… тебя, значит, Коннор тоже ебёт…  
— Все знают, да? — неожиданно для самого себя выплёвывает Микки.  
Зак неспеша поворачивает голову, смотрит со спокойным прищуром.  
— О чём?  
— Что я… — приходится сглотнуть, — тоже твоя сучка? Не только Йен… наша общая?  
Пару секунд Зак молчит. Во взгляде проскальзывает что-то очень смутно похожее на чувство вины.  
— Я не трепался, — наконец коротко отвечает он.  
— Я знаю, — во рту становится горько. — Но все поняли, да? Всё равно.  
Тяжёлая рука ложится на бедро — очень близко к паху. Микки не пытается её сбросить, хоть во дворе и полно других зэков.  
Впрочем, близко к ним никто не подходит. Только поглядывают издали.  
— Трудно скрыть, — Зак говорит медленно, словно подбирая слова. — Если бы я просто тебя драл иногда, было бы легче. Но… мы уже в натуре семья практически, — он коротко усмехается. — Все трое.  
— Я слышал, — не ответить усмешкой невозможно — несмотря на горечь во рту. — Не в первый раз. Все уже так говорят. Семья Большого Зака.  
— Не самое худшее, что могут сказать, — рука на бедре сжимается чуть сильнее — словно в попытке приободрить. — Я решил, что за это морды можно не бить. Да и если я начну орать на каждом углу, что тебя не трахаю — только Йена… в итоге надо мной же ржать начнут, даже если за спиной только.  
— Ну да, — горечь проскальзывает изо рта в горло, растекается по груди. — Глупо отрицать очевидное.  
Зак кивает.  
— Именно. Так что прости.  
— Да за что, — Микки хмыкает, но всё же слышать от Зака извинение ему приятно. — Ты слово не нарушал. А что по мне видно, что меня от тебя штырит… сам виноват.  
— Не виноват, — твёрдо отвечает Зак. — Просто хрен такое скроешь. Тем более здесь.  
— Да.  
Снова пара секунд молчания.  
— Что ж, — у Микки вырывается горький смешок. — Я идиот. Если думал, что все поверят, будто я твой равноправный подельник. Ну, не равноправный, — на всякий случай поправляется он, — но… что просто под тобой хожу.  
Зак усмехается неожиданно мягко.  
— Будто одно другому мешает. Я к вам как к простым сучкам не отношусь. Скажешь, нет?  
— Путём всё. И я… — Микки глубоко вздыхает и твёрдо добавляет, глядя Заку в глаза: — Я не жалею, если что.  
— А смысл жалеть. Хоть о чём. Но если кто в глаза сучкой назовёт, — снова усмешка, — смело можешь морды бить. Разрешаю.  
— Ну, спасибо, — Микки коротко смеётся, но уже без горечи. — За разрешение.  
— Что знают — пусть знают, — на секунду взгляд Зака становится жёстким — как тогда, когда он заступился за них с Йеном. — Не их собачье дело, кого я трахаю. Здесь и без вас двоих сучек на всех хватит. О чём между собой, как крысы, шепчутся, меня не касается. Но в лицо пусть над кем другим зубоскалят. Не над моей… семьёй.  
— Семья Большого Зака, — горечь всё ещё разливается в груди, но ощущается уже не так болезненно. — А похуй. Мне нравится. Отсос хочешь?  
— Сейчас? — глаза Зака сужаются в насмешливом прищуре.  
— Почему нет? Время есть.  
— В благодарность?  
Сука. Только что как люди разговаривали, а теперь опять издевается.  
— Похуй на благодарность. Я тебя уже поблагодарил. Просто так. Хочешь?  
Ему самому хочется. Уткнуться лицом в пах Зака, ощутить его одуряющий запах — и тяжёлый налитой ствол во рту, растягивающий губы и толкающийся в горло.  
— Верно Йен про тебя говорит, — даже не удосужившись задуматься, выпаливает Микки вслух. — Хуев наркотик.  
Зак снова громко смеётся, откинув голову, — так, что кто-то из зэков оборачивается.  
— Пошли, коль так. Хочу я, конечно, как не хотеть.  
Они встают. Зак кладёт руку на плечо, ведёт перед собой.  
Микки не пытается вывернуться. Все знают. Все и так знают.  
Семья Большого Зака. Сучка Большого Зака.  
Заворачивают за угол.  
— Никто не заглянет? — Микки окидывает закуток беглым взглядом.  
— А тебе не похуй ли? — Зак уже расстёгивает ширинку робы.  
— Похуй.  
Зак кладёт руку на загривок, поглаживает. Коротко целует в губы — обычная процедура перед отсосом.  
Сейчас, как всегда, даст «поиграться», а потом крепко возьмёт за голову и начнёт долбить в глотку. После того, как Микки не сумел проглотить в первый раз, спускает, как и обещал, на лицо. Так проще — зажмурить глаза, приоткрыть рот. Нет мыслей о том, что вот-вот подавишься кончей насмерть.  
Сейчас, конечно, о таком не попросишь… а впрочем. Рукой можно утереться. Рукавом комбеза. Как-нибудь.  
Сучка… ёбаный в рот… вся тюряга знает…  
— Поставь мне засос, — выдыхает Микки сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как снова ощущается разлившаяся в груди горечь — острая, граничащая со сладостью. — Так, чтобы всем было видно.  
— Уверен? — пальцы на загривке сжимаются чуть сильнее. Впору об заклад побиться — будь у них с Йеном волосы чуть подлиннее, Зак был бы рад их на кулак наматывать.  
— Все знают, — кажется, он заразился от Йена приступами склонности к саморазрушению. — Всё равно знают. Давай. Пометь.  
— Ну, раз хочешь…  
Губы впиваются в шею у горла. Втягивают тонкую кожу, сжимают, удерживают. Чувствуется, как вонзаются зубы. К утру нальётся так, что и не захочешь, а увидишь.  
— Да, — Микки жмурится, под закрытыми веками щипет. — Да, так.  
Зак надавливает рукой на плечо, и он опускается на колени. Начинает облизывать блестящую от смазки головку члена, расстёгивает собственную ширинку — хочется не только отсосать, но и себе подрочить.  
Ладони Зака ложатся на голову, пальцы начинают поглаживать за ушами. Пока что нежно; пока что оба приноравливаются.  
— Вензель из трёх букв, — хрипловато говорит Зак наверху. — «З», «М» и «Й». Зак, Микки, Йен. И подпись: «семья».  
Новая наколка, значит.  
— Двоим? — спрашивает Микки, на секунду выпустив член Зака изо рта и приподняв голову, уверенный, что знает ответ. — Мне и Йену?  
Зак усмехается.  
— Троим. Семья же. Давай, Милкович, продолжай.  
Микки успевает усмехнуться в ответ, прежде чем снова надеться ртом на член.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подумав, мы решили эту главу тоже разбить на две - потому что первая половина уже дописана, а вторую, возможно, будем писать ещё долго. Поэтому выкладываем первую, а вторая станет новой главой. Возможно, её придётся подождать, но рано или поздно всё будет :)


	8. Тюремное счастье

Зак и Микки прижимаются к Йену с двух сторон. Они в тюремном душе; тёплая вода льётся сверху, нагревшиеся плитки пола греют ступни.  
— Шлюшонок, — Зак шепчет Йену на ухо. Тот откидывается затылком ему на плечо, обнимает Микки.  
Семья Большого Зака. Они и правда стали семьёй. Тюремной семьёй.  
Микки обхватывает лицо Йена ладонями, долго и крепко целует в губы. Зак скользит ладонями по бокам, спускается на ягодицы; сжимает их, разводит в стороны, притирается членом.  
Йен стонет, глубоко целует Микки, трётся ягодицами о пах Зака. Они втроём… только втроём.  
Когда они втроём — когда он с Микки и Заком, или с кем-то одним из них, — неприятных воспоминаний нет.  
— Отсосёшь ему… а я тебя вытрахаю… Или на два члена в одну дырку тебя натянуть? А, шлюшонок? — хрипловато шепчет Зак, покусывая ухо Йена, пока Микки гладит его по груди и покрывает поцелуями лицо.  
— Отсосать… хочу… — выстанывает Йен, сладко всхлипнув от предвкушения. Подставляется ласкам Микки, заводит руку назад, гладит затылок Зака, притягивая его ближе.  
— Тогда давай так… Милкович, становись к стене… — Зак легонько пихает Микки за плечо к тёплым от льющейся воды плитам стены. — А ты на колени, шлюшонок. И я к тебе сзади пристроюсь.  
Йен опускается на колени, гладит Микки по бёдрам — родным, таким знакомым. Утыкается лицом ему в пах, коротко взглянув наверх, поймав взгляд голубых глаз. Начинает лизать член, пошире расставив бёдра, прогнувшись по возможности, чтобы Заку было удобнее.  
— Вот так, да… хорошая маленькая сучка… правильно я на тебе татуху набил, да?.. — Зак опускается на колени за спиной у Йена, лижет палец, ведёт им, смоченным в слюне, по стрелке у него на пояснице, исчезающей между ягодиц, нажимает на чуть припухшее колечко ануса. Микки какую-то минуту смотрит, словно хочет попросить переиграть, но потом желание берёт верх, его глаза затуманиваются, и он, положив руки Йену на голову, начинает поглаживать его за ушами.  
Да, он просил Зака: «Если захочешь кого с двух сторон драть, то — меня, не его. Ему и так досталось».  
Но тогда он ещё не понимал, насколько Йен привязан к Заку. Насколько привяжется он сам.  
Похоже, с Заком Йену никогда не бывает неприятно. И не вспоминаются другие.  
Йен согласно мычит, глубже заглатывает член Микки, сосёт по всей длине, покачивает на языке. Палец Зака заставляет приподнять бёдра, податься навстречу; в голове сладкий, медленный, текучий дурман, будто пар понимается в душевой от горячей воды.  
Хотя сегодня Зак ему наркоты не давал. Ведь не давал же?.. Да, не давал, точно.  
Просто он сам — наркота. Круче любой наркоты. Он — наркота, а Микки — дом.  
Зак проталкивает в Йена один палец, вскоре добавляет второй, скрещивает их, разводит в стороны, грубовато растягивает горячий тесный проход. Проводит второй рукой по спине, ягодице, бедру. Сладкий шлюшонок…  
Микки приглушённо стонет сквозь зубы, массирует стриженую голову Йена пальцами обеих рук, чувствуя, как начинает сладко тянуть в паху, как член снова и снова погружается в тёплую влажную глотку, касается умело скользящего по нему языка.  
— Я с тобой, — тихо говорит Микки. Ловит взгляд серых глаз Зака, его усмешку — и добавляет: — Мы оба… с тобой…  
Пахнущая хлоркой вода льётся на всех троих, оставаясь каплями на обнажённых телах.  
Йен сжимает губы плотнее — и приглушённо стонет, когда член Зака вминается в него, раскрывая до предела, до сладкой дрожи в ногах.  
Они оба — с ним.  
Пусть даже в тюрьме… пока что — в тюрьме.  
И это лучше всего того, о чём мечталось Йену Галлагеру.

— Иди сюда, — Зак толкает Йена к стене прачечной, начинает сдирать с него комбез и бельё. — Шлюшонок… денёк без тебя — и уже скучаешь…  
Йен хихикает. Беспорядочно гладит голову Зака, шею, плечи. Расстёгивает кнопки его комбеза, зарывается пальцами в густую поросль на груди.  
Приятно, что Зак скучает. Потому что он без него — тоже.  
— Выйдешь раньше — как без тебя буду? — Зак обхватывает голову Йена ладонями, целует в губы горячо и крепко, разводит коленом ноги, притирается. — А, шлюшонок?  
— У тебя ещё Микки будет, — Йен постанывает, ёрзает, прижатый большим горячим телом Зака к стене. — Ему ж… позже меня… а потом и тебе скоро…  
— Ага, — Коннор засасывает губами белую кожу на шее Йена, прикусывает, зализывает языком. — Ничё, дождётесь, сучки сладкие… найду вас потом — порешаем…  
Йен кивает. Облизывает пальцы Зака, которые тот суёт ему в рот, закидывает одну ногу на поясницу, цепляется за плечи. Зак наспех растягивает его, подхватывает под бёдра, впечатывает в стену своим весом.  
Хорошо, что Зак их найдёт. Они дождутся. Конечно же, дождутся.  
Сперва дождётся он. Потом — они с Микки, вместе.  
А потом…  
Что потом, подумать не получается. Слишком сложно представить, что будет на воле, с Микки да ещё и с Заком. Это… это будет слишком хорошо, чтобы представить.  
Йен сдавленно скулит, когда Зак опускает его на свой член. Вжимается затылком в стену, царапается, крепче обхватывает Коннора ногами.  
— Бля, — со стоном и смешком выдыхает он. — Зак… ты меня так… пополам…  
Зак тоже смеётся. Снова запечатывает рот Йена поцелуем, толкается внутрь, придерживая за бёдра.  
— Ничё, шлюшонок, потерпишь… всё равно тебе нравится, я ж знаю…  
Йен опять стонет — и выгибается, пытаясь одновременно упираться спиной в стену и тереться членом о живот Зака.  
Он потерпит. Конечно, он потерпит.  
Потому что ему нравится… чертовски нравится.  
И они с Микки дождутся.  
Потому что втроём им слаще всего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто два маленьких эпизода-порнозарисовки, которые мы даже подумывали не вставлять в текст, но потом решили, что пусть тоже будут.  
> Следующая глава тоже будет скоро и будет не только с порно, но и с сюжетом. И - намного длиннее этой :)


	9. Бесстыжие

Когда отсидишь хотя бы и пятерик — выйдя на волю, не сразу понимаешь, кто ты и куда теперь идти.  
Ворота тюрьмы с лязгом закрываются за спиной. Зак окидывает взглядом пустое асфальтовое пространство — слишком большое, слишком пустое.  
Внутренний тюремный двор для прогулок тоже, конечно, был большим — но не производил такого впечатления, даже когда там не было никого из зэков и охранничков. В тюрьме всё равно давили стены. Всегда. Где бы ты ни находился, на какую бы работёнку ни отправляли.  
И небо всегда казалось слишком маленьким квадратом.  
В тюрьме всегда так. Ему, Заку Коннору, не привыкать — как-никак, четвёртая ходка, считая первую по малолетке.  
Четвёртая… последняя ли?..  
Со слишком огромного, слишком открытого неба — хмурого, затянутого низкими серыми тучами — моросит мелкий противный дождь. Зак ёжится, поднимает воротник куртки, засовывает руки в карманы.  
С собой у него даже пожитков никаких нет. Недокуренную пачку сигарет оставил корешам в тюряге — и им приятно, и ему не надо морочиться, пронося через охрану.  
Куда теперь? Семья о нём, поди, давно забыла… Кроме разве что младшей сеструхи, которая обещала приглядеть за грузовиком. Но и у неё — грузовик-то заберёт, но в гостях задерживаться точно не станет. У неё семья, дети… фраерок-муж при каждом взгляде на шурина-уголовника чуть в несознанку не хлопается…  
Йен и Микки?.. Да, он обещал, что найдёт их, когда выйдет. Обещал Йену, вышедшему год назад, и Микки, который освободился на два месяца позже. На эти два месяца Зак попросил тюремное начальство перевести Милковича в свою камеру; вдвоём им, конечно, было не так кайфово, как втроём с Йеном, но тоже ништяк. И всяко лучше, чем порознь.  
А потом — десять месяцев без них обоих. Без его сладких сучек.  
Хули ж так привязался…  
За эти десять месяцев он так и не завёл никого на постоянку. Так, поёбывал иногда тех сучек, которых ебали все… как поначалу — Йена.  
Хули он не предъявил на него права сразу… хули рыжий шлюшонок сразу не попросился…  
Говорил — не решался. Мать его за ногу. Хотя мать его, если память не изменяет, померла уже… на мёртвых лучше не ругаться.  
Может, они оба его уже забыли. Йен и Микки. Может, видеть не захотят.  
Может, и татухи давно перебили — или, по крайней мере, попытались. Начисто их не перебить и не свести — уж это-то Зак знает.  
Что ж — если так, то они в своём праве. Он защищал их на зоне — и за это трахал. Ни во что серьёзное из-за них не вляпался — как и они из-за него.  
Подбрасывал курево и наркоту — обычная забота о постоянных сучках.  
Никто из них никому ничего не должен. Ни он им, ни они ему.  
Но как же тошно будет, если…  
Блядь.  
Ты втюхался, Зак Коннор. Втюхался, как последний фраер. В обоих — в рыжика больше, но и в чернышку тоже.  
Зак глубоко вздыхает, смотрит на плачущее дождём небо. Что ж. Он их найдёт, как и обещал. Если забыли, если не хотят видеть — плюнет, развернётся и уйдёт. На этом его жизнь точно не закончится.  
А если нет… если для них всё так же, как для него…  
Шаги по асфальту. Медленные, неуверенные.  
Зак поворачивает голову. Щурится сквозь пелену мороси на приближающуюся женскую фигуру.  
Блядь, тюремный докторишка был прав. На зоне, конечно, прищур помогал круче выглядеть — но не от крутизны тот прищур.  
Книжки из тюремной библиотечки Заку в последнее время читал Йен — пока не откинулся. Садился на пол, приваливался головой к колену и неспеша читал вслух. Можно было, слушая, почёсывать рыжий загривок.  
Со стороны — обычное обращение с личной сучкой. О том, что читать самому ему стало тяжело, Зак не говорил ни Йену, ни Микки — а те если и догадывались, то молчали.  
Микки читал не слишком хорошо, но за те два месяца, что они чалились без Йена, Зак нередко просил и его. А когда остался один, наведываться в библиотечку почти перестал — слишком быстро возникала при чтении неприятная резь в глазах.  
Что ж, рецепт в нагрудном кармане рубашки, под курткой. Теперь можно и озаботиться; на воле — не зашквар.  
— Зак?..  
Шаги убыстряются. Подходит, вглядывается в лицо — с надеждой и опаской. На влажных рыжих кудрях — чуть короче, чем до плеч, — поблёскивают водяные капельки, чёлка прилипла ко лбу. Полные губы дрожат, лицо мокрое — от дождя или…  
Кейт.  
Белая, как молоко, кожа, зелёные — цвета бутылочного стекла — глаза. Длинные и густые, сейчас слипшиеся от влаги рыжие ресницы; высокая полная грудь натягивает тонкую футболку с коротким рукавом, красную с поперечной белой полосой.  
Хули она в тонкой футболке в дождь?..  
Чем-то похожа на Йена — белая кожа, рыжие волосы, зелёные глаза… Даже рост почти один — Кейт ниже всего на пару сантиметров. Только у неё волосы чуток в золото, а глаза ярче. У Йена в них сквозь зелень проглядывает серость — серость дождливого неба, мокрого асфальта и тюремных стен.  
Зак вспоминает их последнюю встречу. Вспоминает, как Кейт начала кричать, что ей ни на что не хватает денег, что раз они вместе, то он должен её содержать…  
Вспоминает отпечаток собственной ладони на белой коже — во всю щёку. Каплю крови, выкатившуюся из ноздри, задрожавшие — совсем как сейчас — губы.  
Тогда он просто развернулся и ушёл. Не смог извиниться — и не мог смотреть на женщину, которую ударил.  
Будь она простой шлюхой, ему было бы всё равно. Но… она была права — то, что между ними было, действительно можно было назвать чем-то серьёзным.  
Они были вместе. А он ей врезал — всего лишь за то, что попросила подкинуть бабла.  
И пусть не кулаком, но…  
— Ты меня не узнал?.. — Кейт стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки; ощущение, что хочет, но не решается подойти ближе. — Изменилась… постарела? Мне ж того… тридцать два уже…  
— А мне сорок. Ни хрена ты не постарела, — отвечает Зак и сам делает шаг к ней. — Глаза меня подвели.  
Когда не знаешь, что сказать, говори правду.  
— Дождь, ага, — на подрагивающих губах Кейт появляется неуверенная улыбка.  
Дождь. И то, что сказал докторишка.  
Очки ему, блядь, нужны.  
Сраная близорукость.  
— Зачем ты здесь? — в горле странный комок. Приходится сглотнуть.  
— Тебя встречаю, — Кейт переминается с ноги на ногу, снова отступает на полшага. — Что, неясно? Или… — ещё полшага назад, — ты не хотел?.. Меня видеть?  
Коннор делает широкий шаг, оказываясь к ней вплотную. Кладёт ладонь на влажную голую руку чуть выше локтя.  
— Я… просто не ожидал.  
— Почему? — снова та же неуверенная улыбка, которую хочется сцеловать с её губ.  
— Ну, — Зак опять сглатывает. — Помнится, я тебе врезал. На том и расстались.  
Кейт неуклюже дёргает плечом.  
— Я тебя разозлила тогда. Денег взялась требовать. Хотя и сама без работы не сидела. Начала… начала говорить, что у нас всё всерьёз…  
— Всерьёз и было, — тихо говорит Зак, и зелёные глаза под мокрыми рыжими ресницами радостно вспыхивают.  
— Правда?..  
— Сказал же.  
Пара секунд молчания. Слышно, как капли дождя ударяются об асфальт.  
— Я тебя вспоминал, — слова идут тяжело — словно год просидел в одиночке и почти разучился говорить. — Часто. На самом деле… в основном — только тебя и вспоминал. Из всех, с кем был.  
— Правда? — снова говорит Кейт и тут же мотает головой; с завитков волос срываются дождевые капли. — Верю, верю. Я тоже.  
— Почему тогда не приходила? — внезапно выплёвывает Зак — с неожиданной для самого себя горечью. — Ни разу? За пять лет?  
— Боялась, — тихо отвечает Кейт. — Что ты ко мне не выйдешь… не захочешь… ну, у нас вроде всё было кончено… А я буду стоять там, как дура, и ждать. И все копы будут смотреть на меня и ухмыляться. А потом пойму, что ты не выйдешь, заплачу и уйду…  
— Дура и есть, — не выдерживает Зак и чувствует, что начинает улыбаться. — Я бы вышел.  
— Я первые два года… — Кейт секунду молчит, — пыталась тебя забыть. Ну, думаю, всё равно расстались, да и взяли тебя вскоре… прости. Встречалась с парочкой… придурков. А потом… решила — дождусь. Если не захочешь видеть — ладно. Здесь оно не так обидно будет, как если на свиданку приду. Ну… три года, в общем, ждала.  
Молчание. Стук капель по асфальту.  
— У меня такого, как ты, больше не было, — совсем тихо говорит Кейт. — Никогда.  
«Если не захочешь видеть — ладно».  
Как он сам думает про Йена и Микки.  
Что-то неудержимо теплеет в груди. Зак улыбается шире.  
— Если я скажу, что у меня второй такой бабы тоже не было, поверишь?  
Он говорит правду. В таких вопросах никогда не врал.  
— Поверю, — Кейт вскидывает руки ему на плечи и, кажется, собирается поцеловать, но их прерывает резкий окрик.  
— Эй, вы и трахаться прямо тут собрались или всё-таки уйдёте?  
— Уходим, уходим, начальник, — кричит Зак, обернувшись к охраннику у ворот и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не показать ему средний палец и не сказать, чтоб не завидовал. Снова поворачивается к Кейт, смотрит на капли, стекающие по её рукам, и начинает стаскивать с себя куртку.  
— Надевай живо. Хули в одной футболке припёрлась?  
Кейт послушно кутается. В куртке Зака и рядом с ним она кажется маленькой и хрупкой — несмотря на свои метр восемьдесят и крепкое сложение.  
— Не подумала.  
— Ну ещё бы, — Зак обнимает её одной рукой за плечи и ведёт прочь от тюремных ворот — достаточно охранничек на чужую бабу слюни попускал.  
— Я зато твой грузовик привела. Еле припарковала, инерция, мать его, как у поезда…  
Зак коротко смеётся. Когда он в последний раз искренне смеялся — когда ещё не откинулся Микки?..  
— Не боись. Сейчас сам поведу.  
Авось вести грузовик он и без очков сможет.  
— У сестры твоей забрала, — рассказывает Кейт, прижимаясь к нему боком. — Когда забирала, она ещё спросила, кто я тебе. А я — добро бы я сама знала… А она засмеялась — знаешь, совсем как ты, — и говорит: а вот я, кажись, знаю.  
— Умная, — Зак одобрительно хмыкает — несмотря на то, что сестра написала ему за пять лет всего два раза. — Ладно, садись давай. И… прости, слышишь?  
— За что? — спрашивает Кейт, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье грузовика.  
— За что, за что… За пощёчину ту.  
— Да когда то было, — Кейт ёрзает, устраиваясь на сиденье. — Я забыла уже.  
— Я зато не забыл.  
— Тогда прощаю. Но если хочешь, — Кейт внезапно хихикает, — можешь того… загладить вину.  
Бабы. Вот бабы — они бабы и есть.  
— И чем же? — Зак осторожно поворачивает руль. Блядь, уже и водить отвык…  
— Как будут деньги — можешь купить мне мишку. Здорового такого, плюшевого. Чтоб на тебя был похож.  
— Сука, — Зак хохочет в голос — так он точно в последний раз смеялся с Йеном и Микки. — Я тебе, блядь, плюшевый мишка?  
— Ну, не совсем, — Кейт тоже смеётся. — Но всё равно. Я о таком всегда мечтала. Могла бы, конечно, и сама себе купить, но… хочу, чтоб подарок.  
— Куплю, хули, — грузовик выезжает на дорогу. — Куда едем-то?  
— Ну, я комнатушку сейчас снимаю. Ко мне, да?  
— К тебе.  
— Сестра тебе сэндвичей передала. Будешь?  
А вот это уже точно неожиданно. С чего бы сеструхе о нём заботиться.  
— Не сейчас. Приедем — вместе поедим.  
— Ага. Я их тогда в микроволновке разогрею. Ты пока из термоса глотни, а? Тут чай горячий, с сахаром. И я глотну, согреемся. Она и меня накормить пыталась, сестра твоя — ну, пока сэндвичи готовила… Но я не голодная была, так она мне тогда газировки просто налила. Она у тебя хорошая, правда.  
Зак неопределённо хмыкает — с сестрой он не общался слишком давно, но сейчас склонен согласиться с Кейт. Послушно отхлёбывает из небольшого термоса и прибавляет газу.  
Поскорей бы оставить тюрягу позади.

Они лежат на кровати Кейт — малость узковатой для них двоих и чертовски скрипучей. Натрахавшиеся, довольные, мокрые от пота.  
Насколько тебе не хватало бабы, понимаешь, только когда выебешь такую сладкую тёлку, как Кейт, впервые за пять лет. Даже если не так давно ебал двух самых сладких парней, каких только можно представить.  
— Ляг на спину, — говорит Зак, и Кейт, хихикнув, послушно откатывается от него. — Хочу тебя рассмотреть.  
— Что, — Кейт хихикает громче, — давно голую бабу не видел?  
— А то.  
Он проводит широкой ладонью по её телу — от ямочки между ключицами до густых рыжих завитков в паху. Наклоняется, прижимается губами между грудей, слизывает солоноватые капельки пота.  
— Ты тоже не изменился, — говорит Кейт. Кладёт руку ему на затылок, погружает пальцы в короткие волосы, почёсывает. — Совсем. Щуришься только сильнее. Я заметила.  
Заметила она. Внимательная, блин.  
Но почему-то от этого тепло — оттого, что Кейт помнит, каким он был, и подмечает малейшие изменения.  
— Очки мне нужны, — неохотно бормочет Зак, продолжая лениво и сыто целовать её грудь.  
Смешок.  
— Врёшь… Нет, чё, правда, что ли?  
— Правда, — Зак приподнимает голову, усмехается. — Что, в очках перестану нравиться? На долбаного интеллигентишку стану похож?  
— Да нифига не перестанешь, — Кейт смеётся. — И не станешь. Ты всё равно — Зак Коннор.  
— Тогда ладно, — Зак тоже смеётся.  
— У тебя… — Кейт медлит, на лице появляется тревога, — серьёзное что-то?..  
— Да нифига, — Зак хмыкает. — Врач в тюрьме сказал — лёгкая близорукость. Скорее всего, для чтения только придётся надевать и когда телек смотрю. Ну, и за рулём, может. Сейчас сильно щурюсь просто потому, что до этого без них обходился.  
— Тогда вообще ерунда, — Кейт улыбается, ловит губами его губы.  
— Кейт… — Зак нехотя прерывает поцелуй. — Я тебе должен кое-что сказать.  
В зелёных глазах мелькает тень испуга.  
— Да?..  
— Я… ну, у меня вроде как кое-кто есть. Кроме тебя.  
Кейт приподнимается на локте.  
— И кто она? — голос звучит отрывисто и зло.  
— Да не она. Они… — в глазах Кейт вспыхивает неподдельная ярость, и Зак, не выдержав, хохочет. — Да стой ты! Не бабы. Два парня. Я их в тюряге вроде как защищал…  
Злость гаснет, сменяясь смешинками — словно золотистые искорки танцуют в зелёных омутах.  
— …и трахал, — добавляет Кейт и озорно ухмыляется.  
— Не без этого, — Зак, не удержавшись, ухмыляется в ответ. — Что, уже не злишься? Раз парни, а не бабы?  
— Не-а, — Кейт снова откидывается на спину, лениво тянется. Под мышками у неё тоже рыжий пух — совсем как у Йена, — и Заку это нравится. Бабы, что везде бреются, — это для мудаков, которых на малолеток тянет. — Раз парни, то не злюсь.  
— А если бы бабы были? — Зак целует её в губы, легонько втягивает в рот нижнюю.  
— Врезала бы тебе, — Кейт на секунду хмурится. — Даже если бы в ответ до крови избил. А потом — послала бы и ушла.  
— А так что? — спрашивает Зак и чувствует, как что-то сжимается в груди — совсем как при мыслях о Йене и Микки. — Не уйдёшь?  
— А ты? — Кейт поворачивает голову, смотрит внимательно и серьёзно. — Ты… с ними хочешь быть? Или со мной? Или как?  
— А если… — Зак медлит, — если со всеми? Со всеми троими? Если… — снова пауза, — если сладится. Может, они и не хотят уже. Со мной.  
— Не верю, — у Кейт вырывается смешок. — Второго такого мужика хрен найдёшь. У меня точно другого такого не было, я же сказала. У них, поди, тоже.  
— Да пожалуй что и не было, — Зак снова хохочет. — Но они друг у друга есть… А, похуй. Я решил — найду их, а там разберёмся. Принуждать точно ни к чему не собираюсь, да и не смогу.  
— Это правильно, — тихо говорит Кейт. Вздыхает, придвигается ближе, кладёт голову ему на грудь. Трётся щекой о густую поросль волос. — И… что предлагаешь? Вчетвером жить? Если… если сладится?  
— А ты согласишься? — Зак обнимает её, накрывает ладонью большую мягкую грудь. Нет, всё-таки парни парнями, а без бабы — никак. Ему, Заку Коннору, точно.  
— Ага, — Кейт закидывает ногу на его бедро; чувствуется, как тепло и влажно у неё в паху. — Если сладится. И если… ну, парни — похуй, а… если с другой бабой не спутаешься.  
— Не спутаюсь, — твёрдо говорит Зак — то, чего сам не ожидал от себя ещё сегодня утром. — Слово.  
— Раз слово, то верю, — Кейт приподнимает голову, заглядывает ему в глаза. — Ну, и… меня тут, в общем, ничто не держит. Работа дерьмо. Комната тоже, сам видишь.  
— Тогда завтра купим тебе твоего ебучего мишку — деньги есть, не боись, — заглянем в аптеку за долбаными очками — и вперёд, — внутри что-то взрывается непривычной радостью — и всё ещё сосёт опасением, что нихера вчетвером не сладится. — Искать моих тюремных сучек.  
— Ты им тоже татухи бил? — с любопытством спрашивает Кейт, рисуя пальцем на его груди узоры.  
— Ага. Как всем, с кем хоть сколько-то всерьёз. И ещё набью. Всем вам. Если сладится.  
— Если сладится, — подтверждает Кейт и снова опускает голову ему на грудь.  
— Тебе точно ещё набью, — обещает Зак. — Одну по меньшей мере.  
Он уже даже знает, какую.  
— Угу, — соглашается Кейт и неожиданно хихикает. — Тебя на троих-то хватит? Если что?  
— Это меня-то не хватит? Ах ты ж…  
Зак рывком переворачивает Кейт на спину. Она взвизгивает, но тут же утягивает его в поцелуй.  
Пожалуй, не помешает ещё один заход. А хули.

***

Микки стоит на крыльце дома, который снимают они с Йеном, и курит, довольно щурясь на яркое голубое небо.  
Блядь, до чего же хорошо на воле.  
Йен сам предложил, чтобы они после отсидки переехали сюда — в другой штат, в город, где не живёт никто из их родни и знакомых. Микки ещё спросил — точно не будешь скучать по семье?  
А что семья, ответил Йен. Скучать — буду. Но всё равно уже все поразъезжались. Не вечность же нам всем в одном доме жить. А в гости друг к другу ездить никто не мешает.  
Микки был этому только рад. Он не хотел становиться частью огромной семьи Галлагеров — хоть, разумеется, и не был против общения с ними. Но жить всё же хотелось с Йеном — отдельно. Не в семье Галлагеров и не в семье Милковичей.  
И раз Йен хотел того же, то всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.  
Семья. Получается, теперь они двое — семья?  
У них обоих остались татухи, набитые на зоне Заком Коннором. В том числе и та из них, которая была общей у всех троих.  
Зак, Микки, Йен. Семья.  
После того, как вышел Микки, Заку оставалось сидеть ещё десять месяцев…  
Выйду — найду вас, сказал Коннор на прощание. Пообсудим, как и что.  
Станет ли искать?  
Микки делает последнюю затяжку, выбрасывает окурок в жестянку, стоящую на крыльце вместо пепельницы, и понимает — да, он счастлив с Йеном, но, кажись, скучает по Заку Коннору.  
Они оба скучают.  
Блядь же.  
Ладно, хорош думать. Как будет, так и будет.  
Микки уже разворачивается, собираясь вернуться в дом, как видит подъезжающий грузовик.  
Паркуется. Прямо у их дома.  
Схуяли?..  
Дверь со стороны водительского сидения открывается, и Микки сглатывает.  
Блядь. Блядь.  
Лёгок на помине… Разве он не чуть позже должен был выйти?.. Через месяц, вроде…  
Зак Коннор, которого он вспоминал буквально только что, легко выпрыгивает из грузовика, закрывает дверь. Обходит грузовик, открывает вторую дверь и вынимает с пассажирского сиденья грудастую рыжую бабу. Признаться, красивую — даже издали видно.  
Микки стоит, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни сказать хоть слово. В горле пересохло, ноги будто приросли к крыльцу.  
Зак широкими шагами идёт к нему. Ухмыляется знакомой ухмылкой, при виде которой что-то больно и сладко сжимается в груди. Рыжая идёт на полшага позади него и выглядит смущённой.  
— Говорил же, что найду, — Зак всё тот же, и голос тот же, только жёлтый казённый комбез сменился джинсами и клетчатой рубашкой. — Что, Милкович, не рад?  
В серых глазах Коннора что-то мелькает — неужто боится, что Микки и впрямь может быть не рад?  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Микки вслух и чувствует, что тоже начинает неудержимо улыбаться. — Блядь. Да как я могу быть не рад?  
— Ну тогда иди сюда, — Зак сгребает его в медвежьи объятия, и Микки чувствует себя рядом с ним совсем маленьким — всё как всегда. — И знакомьтесь, кстати. Это Микки. Это Кейт.  
Рыжая улыбается. Улыбка у неё приятная, хоть и немного неуверенная.  
Кейт, значит. Ну и кто же она Заку? Ладно, сам скажет.  
— Йен где? — Зак обводит взглядом дом.  
— Придёт скоро. Да вы входите пока.  
Они втроём заходят в дом. Зак медленно идёт по комнатам, с любопытством осматривается; Микки машинально следует за ним по пятам, всё ещё не зная, что говорить.  
— Микки?.. Прости, там на кухне…  
Кейт.  
— Что на кухне? — спрашивает Микки, оборачиваясь.  
— Продукты на столе разложены. Это…  
— Йен блинчики собирался печь, — отвечает Микки. — Как вернётся.  
— Так может, я бы испекла? — Кейт дёргает плечом. — Ну… помогу вроде как…  
Микки пожимает плечами.  
— Если хочешь.  
— Пусть печёт, — усмехается Зак. — Она кайфово готовит, не ссы.  
Микки усмехается. Кейт улыбается уже свободнее и уходит на кухню.  
— Красивая, — невольно говорит Микки ей вслед.  
— Красивая, — охотно соглашается Зак. — Вишь, Милкович, даже ты оценил. Хоть и говорил, что давно не по бабам.  
Какую-то секунду оба молчат.  
— Ну, что скажешь? — Микки поворачивается к Заку. — Ты… навестить нас решил?  
Коннор перестаёт ухмыляться. Берёт Микки за плечо, легонько толкает в сторону спальни.  
— Иди-ка сюда.  
Они заходят, Зак притворяет дверь. Слышно, как на кухне Кейт гремит посудой и что-то напевает.  
— Возможно, навестить, — Зак говорит медленно и негромко, не отрывая взгляда от лица Микки. — А может, и не только. Как сами захотите.  
— И что… что мы можем захотеть? — во рту снова сухо, и Зак стоит слишком близко, и сквозь одежду доносится запах его тела — терпкий, пряный, так и не забытый. — Что… предлагаешь?  
— То, что раньше было, — Зак кладёт тяжёлую руку на плечо, смотрит в глаза. — Мы семьёй были, помнишь? На зоне. Можем снова стать. Семьёй. Подельниками. Как раньше. Если хотите.  
— А… — Микки дёргает подбородком в сторону двери, — а она что? Эта… Кейт?  
— А она меня с зоны ждала, — Зак улыбается неожиданно мягко. — И про вас знает, я рассказал.  
— Что рассказал? — неожиданно резко выплёвывает Микки. — Что мы твои сучки?  
— Не ерепенься, — ладонь Зака скользит на загривок — небрежная ласка, такая привычная, такая знакомая. — Ей-то что? Она ж баба, а не пахан какой, чтобы перед ней авторитет держать. С ней сплю. И с вами сплю… спал. Рассказал ей, что вроде как защитой вам был. И что… не прочь возобновить всё. Если захотите.  
— И чё? — от нелепости ситуации хочется заржать, но Микки только улыбается. — Она не против? Если ты троих ебать будешь?  
Зак обнажает в ухмылке почти все зубы.  
— Ну, Большого Зака на всех хватит. И да, — он снова смотрит серьёзнее, — она не против. Теперь от вас всё зависит.  
— Право решения нам передаёшь? — совсем тихо спрашивает Микки. Тёплая шероховатая ладонь Зака по-прежнему касается загривка, и это пиздец как приятно.  
— Ну, а как иначе? — Коннор говорит так же тихо. — Мы теперь все на воле. Вы мне больше не сучки обещанные. Никто никому ничего не должен. Но если сладится?  
— Вчетвером жить? — Микки хмыкает. Странно, но предложение Зака его не злит; напротив, внутри словно лопаются пузырьки кока-колы. Пузырьки идиотской радости.  
— Почему нет? — Зак усмехается. — Домишко вы, я погляжу, неплохой снимаете. На четверых с лихвой хватит.  
— Йена ещё надо спросить, — слова слетают с губ прежде, чем Микки успевает их обдумать. — Если вчетвером, так вчетвером и решать.  
— Само собой.  
— Значит, никто никому ничего не должен? — голос звучит хрипло, и Зак всё ещё стоит слишком близко, и… — И теперь… если что… не потому что мы твои сучки? Не потому что по понятиям?  
— Не потому, — мягко говорит Зак. Убирает руку с затылка Микки, кладёт на щёку, чуть вжимает большой палец в угол рта. — Вот сейчас — чего ты хочешь, Милкович? Прямо сейчас?  
Блядь. Сука.  
— А ты всё так же мысли читаешь, — палец Зака проскальзывает чуть глубже в рот, оттягивает щёку, и Микки чувствует, как всё сильнее скапливается томительная предвкушающая сладость в паху. — Что в тюряге, что на воле.  
— Что поделать, — Зак усмехается довольно и понимающе, страха быть отвергнутым в его глазах больше нет. — Всё те же мы, а, Микки Милкович? Те же, какими на зоне были.  
— Да, — глухо отвечает Микки и начинает опускаться на колени.  
Блядь. Блядь. Они ещё ничего не обсудили с Йеном… и на кухне хозяйничает закова Кейт…  
— А тебя по жизни от рыжих прёт, а? — Микки уже расстёгивает ремень Зака, ширинку джинс, высвобождает налитой член, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. — Йен… Кейт эта…  
— Ну прёт, — в голосе Зака чувствуется усмешка, ладонь поощряюще ложится на затылок. — Да не боись, Милкович, от чернявеньких тоже. Я ж не только к Йену… и к тебе…  
Блядь же…  
Микки издаёт невнятный горловой стон и насаживается ртом на член Зака.  
Он любит только Йена. Или не только?  
И Зак сказал, что хочет быть со своей Кейт… и с ними двумя тоже…  
Знакомый вкус, знакомый запах. Знакомая ладонь на загривке. Губы растягиваются вокруг тяжёлого горячего ствола, горло сжимается, когда в него толкается головка.  
Блядь, он реально скучал по Заку Коннору. Они оба с Йеном скучали.  
Губы скользят по члену… пальцы Зака массируют затылок… собственный член, наливаясь, начинает распирать джинсы…  
Скрип открывающейся двери.  
— Микки?.. Зак?..  
Голос Йена.  
Блядь.  
Микки замирает. Медленно выпускает член Зака изо рта, приподнимает голову. Нет, конечно, они были семьёй…  
На зоне.  
Но — что сейчас? Переговорить с Йеном они не успели. А теперь Йен застал его на коленях с хуем Зака во рту.  
Он что, блядь, только что изменил Йену? И возможно ли изменить Йену с Заком?  
— Ну здравствуй, шлюшонок.  
Голос Зака спокоен — не считая лёгкой хрипотцы. Чуть насмешлив. Член, всё такой же возбуждённый, покачивается у Микки перед глазами.  
— Иди сюда…  
Микки смотрит вверх и видит, как Зак протягивает к Йену руку. Как тот медленно, словно завороженный, подходит к нему, широкая ладонь ложится на рыжий затылок…  
И Зак с Йеном начинают целоваться у него над головой.  
В штанах становится ещё теснее. Блядь.  
— Микки?.. — Зак с явной неохотой разрывает поцелуй. — Уснул? Продолжай, продолжай…  
Он поощряюще надавливает ладонью Микки на загривок, снова накрывает губами губы Йена, и Милкович опять вбирает в рот влажный от собственной слюны член.  
Значит, всё как прежде.  
Зак, Микки, Йен. Семья.  
Блядь, как же хорошо…  
Когда Зак кончает, невнятно простонав наверху — судя по всему, в рот Йена, — Микки удаётся проглотить почти всё. Рука Зака тянет его наверх; Коннор сыто усмехается, нажимает на затылки им обоим — ему и Йену.  
— Ну давайте, поцелуйтесь. Йен, вылижи Микки рот… и вокруг рта, а то он у нас, как всегда, в конче извазюкался…  
Они подчиняются. Им хочется подчиниться. Йен глубоко целует Микки, слизывает сперму Зака с его лица. Оба постанывают, оба одинаково возбуждены.  
— Подрочите, что ли, друг дружке, — Зак гладит их затылки, шеи, спины; они целуются уже втроём, и не разобрать, кто кого. — Давайте. А то Кейт скоро с готовкой закончит, а она пиздец не любит, когда к столу запаздывают и остывает. Не будем злить, а? Ну идите сюда… сучки мои…  
Микки и Йен поспешно расстёгивают штаны, приспускают на бёдра. Обхватывают члены друг друга, снова целуются — друг с другом, с Заком.  
Похуй, что будет дальше. Сейчас слишком кайфово.  
— За ужином всё и пообсудим, — словно откликаясь на мысли Микки, говорит Зак. — Продолжайте, продолжайте… блядь, пиздец по вам скучал…  
И мы по тебе, хочет ответить Микки, но только снова ловит в поцелуе чьи-то губы — всё равно, чьи. И мы по тебе тоже.

Йен выходит на крыльцо, держа в каждой руке по банке пива. Смотрит сперва на ярко-голубое, всё ещё не начавшее темнеть небо, потом на сидящую на ступеньке крыльца Кейт.  
Ужин вчетвером прошёл на удивление хорошо. Весело, уютно, спокойно — так, словно они и впрямь были семьёй.  
Все четверо.  
— Эй, — Йен садится на крыльцо рядом с Кейт, та переводит взгляд с горизонта на него. — Пиво будешь?  
— Можно, — Кейт протягивает руку, берёт банку, открывает. — Зак с Микки что?..  
— Разговоры разговаривают, — Йен хмыкает, тоже открывает свою банку, отпивает. — Не… — он чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки, — правда, разговаривают. Не трахаются.  
Блядь, Кейт ведь поняла, да?.. Тогда, перед ужином?  
— Да я верю, — Кейт негромко смеётся, делает глоток пива. — Даже Зак трахается не сутки напролёт.  
Минуту-другую оба сидят в молчании. Едва ощутимый ветерок ерошит волосы; Йен думает, что молчание у них тоже неожиданно уютное.  
И что Заку, кажется, правда нравятся рыжие.  
И Микки нравится тоже.  
И им… им всем…  
— Слушай… — он на секунду умолкает, делает ещё глоток, просмаковывает прохладную горьковатую жидкость во рту, — тебе правда нормально? Всё… это? Что Зак тебя… ну, сорвал ведь откуда-то… сюда привёз… и хочет теперь…  
— …вчетвером жить, — Кейт отпивает из банки, снова смотрит на линию горизонта — дом стоит у дороги, за которой расстилается пустырь. — Да сорвать-то он меня особо ниоткуда и не сорвал, знаешь. Я снимала дерьмовую комнатушку — крохотную, развернуться негде, туалет и душ общие на весь этаж, на пять комнат. Работала официанткой в закусочной. Я почти всю жизнь ей работаю… а на самом деле хотелось поваром быть. Всегда. Ну, подавать тоже можно, но… больше готовить.  
— Готовишь ты классно, — честно говорит Йен. — Лучше меня. А я, если что, лучше Микки. Намного.  
Кейт хмыкает. Видно, что похвала ей приятна.  
— Зак пару раз яичницу приготовил. Больше, наверно, и не умеет ничего.  
— Да он и в тюряге на кухне не работал, — Йен, не выдержав, улыбается. — А ты… ну, если правда поваром хочешь быть… всерьёз… значит, надо мечту осуществлять. Стремиться. Не надо… забивать.  
Кейт тоже улыбается — мягко и задумчиво.  
— Наверное. Моя бабушка всегда говорила: у одних людей есть призвание кормить других, а у остальных — нет. У неё оно было. И у меня есть. Я у неё и начала учиться готовить, в детстве… Потом уже сама.  
— Она сейчас… — начинает Йен, и Кейт быстро мотает головой.  
— Умерла она. Мне десять было. Мать меня неизвестно от кого родила, а когда мне года полтора было, под машину попала. Утром, из ночного клуба выходила; говорят, пьяная. Меня бабушка воспитывала, а после неё тётка, матери сестра, на пять лет её старше… Тётка и сейчас в порядке. У неё своих детей не было, мужа тоже; с одним развелась, с другими сходиться не стала, всё говорила, что мужики ей хуже горькой редьки надоели, одной лучше. Детей не хотела, но раз уж у меня других родственников не осталось… Обращалась со мной хорошо, ладили вполне. Грузчицей всю жизнь работала, веришь? Меня ростом ещё чуток повыше будет, может, и тебя… и в плечах тоже… Теперь прораб уже. Но вообще, мы с ней мало общаемся — и в основном по телефону только. Так что, веришь, что грузчица?  
— Верю, чего ж не верить, — Йен делает ещё глоток. — У меня младшая сестра на сварщицу выучилась… Но ты на мой вопрос не ответила. Зак тебя… к нам привёз и…  
Кейт пару секунд молчит. Смотрит на него мягко и спокойно.  
— Я не против, — негромко говорит она. — Правда. Вы… вы, вроде, ребята неплохие. Я не знаю, конечно, как оно всё сложится… но… Так вы мне вроде нравитесь. И Зака я к вам не ревную. К женщинам бы ревновала, к вам — нет. И если… — на её лице появляется неуверенное выражение, — если вы сами не против…  
— Мы тоже не против вроде, — Йен улыбается свободнее, делает ещё глоток. — Тоже, конечно, не знаем, как и что будет. Но… попробуем? Ты нам тоже нравишься. А если тебе даже Микки по душе пришёлся…  
— На первый взгляд вроде да, — отвечает Кейт, и оба смеются. — Попробуем… Зак хочет с вами быть. И со мной. И я хочу, чтобы ему хорошо было. И… я всегда думала — вот бы у меня большая семья была. А то сперва только бабушка, потом только тётка… Вдруг из нас четверых семья получится?  
— А я наоборот в большой семье вырос, — ещё глоток пива, лёгкий ветерок овевает лица. — И с Микки мне кайф, но… чуток скучал, чтобы много людей в доме… И у Микки семья была большая. И у Зака. Так может, у нас правда получится чего?  
— Хорошо бы, — Кейт смеётся. — Если, конечно, вы не решите вдруг, что я как единственная женщина должна вас всех по дому обслуживать.  
— Не решим, — Йен тоже смеётся, мотает головой. — Готовить вместе можем. Ты за повара, я за поварёнка.  
— Чего б нет, — Кейт усмехается, но тут же по её лицу пробегает тень смущения. — И если… если вдруг… ну, Зак с вами… и со мной… если вы тоже со мной захотите…  
— Я точно не захочу, — щёки Кейт вспыхивают, и Йен поспешно хватает её за руку. — Чёрт… прости. Я не к тому. Ты красивая. Просто… ну, я гей. Совсем. Стопроцентный. У Микки раньше бабы иногда были, но… он тоже сейчас, наверно, не… Чёрт, — он переводит дыхание. — Обидел?  
— Да нифига, — на лицо Кейт возвращается улыбка. — Мне же спокойнее. Зака с головой хватает. И даже рада буду, если он со мной через день хотя бы — ну, чтобы с вами… Нет, я его люблю, правда. И трахаться с ним в кайф. Но…  
— Но если с ним трахаться каждый день — затрахает насмерть, — вырывается у Йена, и оба хохочут в голос.  
— Я что предложила — я так просто, — Кейт допивает банку, ставит её на крыльцо. — Ну, раз… типа все вместе… семья… И ты прости, если что. Я просто думала… ну, Зак говорил, что он на воле с парнями почти не… думала, вы все на зоне познакомились — и поэтому… Вот чёрт, — она мотает головой, рыжие кудри танцуют у щёк. — Теперь я боюсь, что тебя обидела.  
— Не обидела, — Йен усмехается, тоже допивает последние глотки пива. — Нет. Мы с Микки давно уже, вместе росли, в одном районе… Всю жизнь друг друга любили. Зона снова вместе свела. А с Заком… не ожидали, что так выйдет. Что…  
— Что любовь выйдет, — Кейт задумчиво кивает. — Не ожидали. И он не ожидал. И я — я ведь его вообще ждать не думала… а вон как вышло… Он набил? — она внезапно кивает на руку Йена, на инициалы Микки ниже локтя. — Да? Я его почерк сразу узнаю.  
— Он, — подтверждает Йен и чувствует, как по спине пробегает внезапный холодок.  
Зак набил на нём не только инициалы Микки…  
— Всем татухи бьёт, с кем больше раза, — голос Кейт пробивается сквозь непрошеную хмарь воспоминаний. — Я знаю. Смотри.  
Она задирает рукав, показывает левое плечо. Руку обвивает вытатуированная на белой коже колючая розовая лоза с шипами, листьями и несколькими полураспустившимися бутонами.  
Сине-чёрные линии.  
Знакомый почерк.  
— Красиво, да? — Кейт улыбается. Весело, свободно.  
— Он мне не только это набил, — вырывается у Йена — хотя с Кейт он обсуждать то, что было на зоне, точно не собирался. — На мне написано, что я рыжий лобок. И траханая сучка. Что, показать? — из горла рвётся горький, полубезумный смех, но Кейт, вопреки ожиданию, не отшатывается. — Показать, где написано? Не сразу ведь у нас всё… по любви, так, как сейчас… меня поначалу в карты разыграли просто, я у половины зэков сучкой побывал… шлюха всей тюряги, потом уже Зак и Микки под защиту взяли…  
Кейт слушает внимательно. Осторожно накрывает его руку своей.  
— Злишься на него? — голос звучит негромко, спокойно. — На Зака?  
— Нет, — Йен качает головой; горечь уходит, и воспоминания тоже. — Он со мной всегда… не так, как другие. С самого начала. Я ему благодарен. Даже и за наколки — другие бы что похуже написали… а так — он пометил, остальные после него не посмели…  
— Пожалуй, — тихо говорит Кейт. — Ну, что было, то было… У меня тоже не только розовая лоза, — она хмыкает. — Это он мне уже недавно, после того, как с зоны его дождалась. А раньше… — усмешка становится шире, — он мне рот с языком набил. И язык, выходит, в задницу спускается. Так что тоже есть что показать. Только мы, наверное, сейчас недостаточно пьяные, чтобы на улице штаны снимать.  
Они снова хохочут оба. Йен смотрит в смеющиеся зелёные глаза Кейт и думает — может, у них правда получится?  
Жить вчетвером? Семьёй?  
— Недостаточно, — соглашается он. — Хотя уверен, Зак и рот с языком красиво нарисовал.  
— Красиво, — со смехом подтверждает Кейт. — Ты же свои надписи сводить не пытался? Вот и я тоже.  
Смех. Свежий воздух. Голубое небо, не обрамлённое серыми тюремными стенами.  
— Пошли в дом, — говорит Кейт и протягивает Йену руку. — Зак с Микки уже, поди, обо всём переговорили.  
— Пошли, — откликается Йен, и они вдвоём поднимаются на ноги.

Идущий по телевизору фильм заканчивается. По экрану начинают бежать финальные титры.  
Зак снимает очки, аккуратно прячет их в футляр, и Микки, не сдержавшись, фыркает.  
— Бля. Никогда бы не подумал, что в очках тебя увижу.  
— Вот поэтому я их на зоне и не носил, — ухмыляется Коннор. — Хоть докторишка наш и выписал. Прикинь, все бы увидели? Даже если бы в библиотечке только надевал?  
— Ты в них на профессора какого становишься похож, — смеётся Йен. — Сразу такой серьёзный, солидный. Нифига не скажешь, что сиделец.  
— Я, кстати, оправу выбирала, — вставляет Кейт. — Эта самая лучшая была. Из недорогих.  
Они смотрели фильм, развалившись все вчетвером на диване. Пили пиво, грызли чипсы. У Йена невольно мелькала мысль — почти как когда-то в доме Галлагеров; только пьяного Фрэнка гонять не надо.  
— Я спать, — сообщает Кейт. — Спальню уже присмотрела. Не бойтесь, сплю как убитая, из пушки не разбудишь. Хоть на весь дом орите.  
Она смеётся, и Микки чувствует, что невольно краснеет.  
Чтоб вас всех. Чтоб нас всех. Всё реально как раньше.  
— Я сегодня с другим Заком сплю, — добавляет Кейт. — Ща покажу, с каким.  
Выходит из комнаты. Через несколько минут возвращается, неся в охапке огромного плюшевого медведя — серого, кудлатого. Чуть ли не с неё саму размером — до груди точно достаёт.  
На шее у медведя голубой шёлковый бант. Тоже огромный.  
— Бля-я-я… — Микки разражается хохотом. — Он чё, тоже Зак?  
— Ну, а чё, — Кейт тоже хохочет. — Похож ведь.  
Хохочут они все. Зак в том числе.  
— Я ей говорил — бант хоть сними, — вставляет Коннор. — Раз уж моим именем назвала. Так нет же.  
Кейт прислоняет медведя к дивану, подходит к Заку, целует его взасос. Шагает к Йену, быстро касается губами его щеки, проделывает то же с попытавшимся, но не успевшим отшатнуться Микки.  
— Всё, — она снова хватает медведя и идёт к лестнице. — Я спать.  
— Помочь? — кричит вслед Зак. — Донести?  
— Не! Не тяжёлый!  
Шаги удаляются по лестнице. Зак поворачивается к Йену и Микки.  
— Ну чё? Тоже в спальню пойдём?

В спальне Зак достаёт белую таблетку, взвешивает её на ладони.  
— На троих. Раскусим. Чтоб чуток повеселее было.  
Раскусывают, дают рассосаться под языком. Наркотик смешивается в крови с выпитым пивом, растекается по телу вихрем ярких разноцветных звёздочек. Все трое медленно раздеваются, жадно поглядывая друг на друга.  
— Что, ни одну татуху не свели? — Зак широко улыбается. — А ну-ка, повернитесь…  
— Ни одну, — отвечает за двоих Йен. — И я сегодня снизу. Будете вдвоём… по стрелочкам моим ходить… по очереди…  
Он шагает к кровати, бесстыдно раскидывается на ней, и Микки, сглотнув, первым делает шаг ближе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, изначально мы планировали, что когда Зак выйдет из тюрьмы, его встретит Кейт, а Йен и Микки пойдут своей дорогой. Но потом всё вышло из-под контроля, Зак, Йен и Микки полюбили друг друга, и разлучить Семью Большого Зака мы, разумеется, не смогли. Ну, и от Кейт не смогли отказаться тоже :)  
> Следующая часть будет попозже, но будет. Это ещё не конец :)


	10. Апельсиновая звёздочка

— Надоело случайными заработками перебиваться, — задумчиво и чуть лениво говорит Зак.  
Они снова валяются все вчетвером на диване перед телевизором. В углу дивана, прислонённый к его спинке, сидит огромный плюшевый медведь. Тот, который тоже Зак.  
— Надоело, — охотно соглашается Микки. — И? Предложишь чё?  
— Кейт готовить любит. Всё хотела настоящим поваром стать. Может, закусочную откроем?  
— Я мог бы быть официантом, — встревает Йен.  
— Ну. А из нас с тобой, — Зак усмехается Микки, — неплохие вышибалы получатся. Хотя я и подсчёты вести могу. Неплохо выходит. Хоть и школу не окончил.  
— Тогда уже… — Микки проводит языком по губам, — может, над закусочной и салон с девочками? А чё. У меня похоже было, у Кева на втором этаже, Йен, помнишь?  
— Я им мамашей не буду, — Кейт хмыкает. — Шлюхам. Сразу говорю. Не, я не против, но… сразу говорю.  
— И не надо, — Заку идея Микки, похоже, приходится по душе. — Ты же поваром быть хотела? И если правда — на тебя закусочную, а на втором этаже…  
— Я думаю как, — у Микки загораются глаза. — На этот раз — никаких нелегалок. Нахуй. И ни одной дуры, которая потом скажет, что у неё выбора не было, силой заставили или ещё там чего. Брать только тех, которые сами хотят. Есть такие, я знаю. А под нашей защитой им всяко лучше будет, чем в одиночку. Всех оформить официантками — или там судомойками. Меня уже копы накрывали, больше не хочу. Пусть того… что возможно, всё по закону будет. А если кто узнает, что девчонки с клиентами трахаются, — ну, может, они просто так трахаются, верно? Не за деньги. Снимают у нас жильё на втором этаже и ёбарей своих туда водят.  
— А что, Микки, дело говоришь, — Зак смеётся и тянется обнять Милковича. — Всё-таки ты у нас умный, а?  
— Умный-то умный, — Йен приподнимается на локте, улыбается. — А кто нам кредит-то даст? Чтобы закусочную с салоном открыть? Все — бывшие сидельцы.  
— Не все, — Кейт фыркает с деланным оскорблением. — Ну что смотришь, биполярная сова? Я-то не сидела. Ни одного привода. И у меня это… идеальная кредитная история. Один раз мобильник купила, всё как положено за него выплатила.  
— Тогда и правда должно получиться, — Йен улыбается шире, глаза загораются так же, как у Микки. — И… я тоже могу… а?  
Он переводит взгляд на Микки, на Зака, снова на Микки. У Милковича появляется смутное, но не слишком хорошее предчувствие.  
— Чего можешь-то? — он невольно хмурится.  
— В салоне работать, — Йен сглатывает, проводит рукой по чуть отросшим рыжим волосам, убирая их со лба. — Иногда. Микки… Зак… ну чего? Мне… иногда нужно. Иногда. Я вас люблю, только вас! Но… Микки, ты же знаешь?..  
Милкович знает. Помнит, как у Йена впервые обострилось биполярное расстройство и как он тогда, находясь в отношениях с ним, Микки, искал случайных связей… дошёл даже до того, что снялся в порно…  
Без резинки, блядь.  
Тогда Микки понял: Йена надо лечить. И он заботился о нём, заставлял пить таблетки…  
…что в итоге привело мало к чему хорошему.  
Сейчас Йен тоже пьёт лекарства, пусть и в меньшем количестве. Увеличивать дозу — раз снова потянуло на проституцию?  
И Йен опять станет отстранённым и безучастным… будет злиться, захочет сбежать…  
Да хули. Если ему от этого полегчает, уж лучше…  
— Иногда, — говорит Микки. Обнимает Йена, попадает в медвежьи объятия Зака. — Под нашим присмотром.  
— Конечно, — Йен счастливо смеётся, будто ему пообещали незнамо что.  
— Будешь звездой нашего салона, — Микки это по-прежнему не слишком нравится, но он чувствует, что на этот раз поступает правильно.  
— Апельсиновой звёздочкой, — заявляет Йен. — Хочу такой псевдоним.  
— Мы идеальная семья, хули… — Зак пытается притянуть поближе Кейт и обнять всех троих. — Вообще, пора нам давно пожениться, как думаете?  
— Вчетвером? — Микки не выдерживает и хохочет.  
— А чё, неплохо было бы… Но вчетвером точно не дадут. По двое. Вы с Йеном и мы с Кейт.  
— Это ты мне так делаешь предложение? — Кейт смеётся, но её глаза смотрят серьёзно. Выжидающе. Непривычно доверчиво.  
— Делаю. Принимаешь?  
— Ага.  
— Микки?.. — у Йена на лице почти такое же выражение, как у Кейт, — если не более ранимое. — Ты…  
— Давай поженимся, — твёрдо говорит Микки. — Зак прав. Я… я хочу. Правда.  
— Я всегда прав, — хмыкает Коннор. — И татуху нам надо подправить. Которая с инициалами.  
Все трое смотрят вопросительно.  
— Твою букву добавить, — Зак улыбается Кейт. — Хорошо впишется. И тебе такую же сделать. Всем так всем.  
Они хохочут, опрокидываются на диван, тискаются.  
В какой-то момент плюшевый медведь валится сверху.

— Не нравится мне это, — говорит Микки, глубоко затянувшись сигаретой. — Всё равно не нравится.  
Зак неопределённо хмыкает. Они стоят плечом к плечу на крыльце, курят, глядя на стемневшее небо, — и Микки невольно вспоминает перекуры в прогулочном дворе Бекмана.  
— Что не нравится? — спрашивает Зак. — То, что на рыжике жениться придётся?  
— Да пошёл ты, — Микки фыркает; на воле пошутить с Заком куда проще, чем на зоне. — Свадьба… да я не против, чё. Со Светкой всё равно в разводе. Не нравится мне, что он опять задницей своей торговать рвётся. Слышь, может, зря мы всё это замутили, а? С салоном? Может, так бы он…  
Зак качает головой. Кладёт тяжёлую руку Микки на плечо.  
— Не думаю, — спокойно говорит он. — Если ему моча в голову ударила, то ударила бы всё равно. Ну, может, чуть позже. По какой-то другой причине. Но — думаешь, если бы он нам не сказал, а куда-нибудь на трассу попёрся, лучше было бы?  
— Да уж точно не лучше, — Микки вздыхает. — Я так и подумал. И чтобы он слишком много таблеток пил… обдолбанный ходил, меня потом опять винил… тоже не хочу. Проходили, знаем. Может… может, так оно и правда лучше будет. Для него. Если иногда. И под нашим присмотром.  
— Может, — соглашается Зак и усмехается в полумраке. — Денег точно больше любой девки соберёт.  
— Да ты… — в Микки на долю секунды всколыхивается ярость — и тут же утихает, когда Зак сильнее сжимает его плечо и наклоняется к лицу.  
— Что — я? — голос звучит тихо и зло. — Думаешь, мне это слишком нравится? Думаешь, я Йеном торговать хочу? Думаешь, мне в голову не приходило, что это, может, я виноват? Что если бы сразу на него права предъявил… не дал по рукам пойти…  
— Ты не виноват, — тихо говорит Микки; то, что Зак не виноват, он понял уже давно. — Кто ж знал… что так сложится. Я тоже, знаешь ли, не сразу понял, что в него втюхался.  
Снова неопределённое хмыканье. Зак ослабляет хватку на плече, выпрямляется.  
— Много я видел тех, кого зона сломала, — Коннор делает последнюю затяжку, выбрасывает окурок. — Особенно если перетрахали все, кто хотел. Йен… он не сломан. Сейчас — нет. Было дело… ну, ты знаешь.  
— Знаю, — подтверждает Микки.  
Хотел бы он не знать. Хотел бы не смывать в парашу тот чёртов кусок лезвия.  
— Ну вот. Но сейчас он в порядке. Может, малёхо и в раздербанке — ну так она у него всегда. Я ж говорю, долго думал… и не видится мне, что его снова на шлюханство потянуло из-за того, что в тюряге было. Тем более, раз и раньше такое бывало, сам говоришь.  
— Бывало, — в служащую им пепельницей жестянку летит ещё один окурок. — Я поначалу злился — пиздец. Хреновый из меня сутенёр, а? — Зак негромко смеётся. — Каждому, кто к нему лапы протянет, норовил морду набить. А теперь тоже думаю… если иногда… и если ему после этого легчает…  
— Пусть, — соглашается Зак. — Посмотрим.  
— Посмотрим. Апельсиновая звёздочка, а? — на этот раз смеются оба. — Придумал же.  
— Ну, ему идёт, — Зак обнимает Микки одной рукой за плечи и тянет к двери в дом. — Пошли, чернышка, холодно уже.  
— Угу.  
В небе зажигаются первые звёзды. Серебристо-белые. Зеленоватая.  
И — отливающая оранжевым. Совсем как придумал для себя Йен.

***

— Я замуж выхожу, — сообщает Кейт, прижимая телефон к уху.  
— За уголовника, — низкий голос тётки звучит не вопросительно — утверждающе.  
— Тётя Мэг, Зак не…  
— Сидел — значит, уголовник. И не раз сидел, если я правильно помню.  
— Четыре раза, — Кейт вздыхает — с тётей Мэг лучше не спорить. Да и хрен тут чего возразишь.  
— Ну так вот. Или скажешь — злые полицейские несправедливо обвинили?  
— Да нет, — Кейт снова вздыхает. — Но… у него непредумышленное убийство было. В драке. В последний раз. Он же не серийник какой. И не насильник.  
— Ещё б он насильником был. Так за него, значит?  
— За него.  
— Я знала, что к тому идёт, — непохоже, чтобы выбор племянницы Мэг удивил — или расстроил. — Даже не когда ты с ним после отсидки смылась, а когда ещё в первый раз путалась. Не бьёт? Не…  
— Не бьёт, — про ту единственную пощёчину Мэг не знает — и пусть не узнает никогда. — Тётя Мэг, Зак хороший, правда.  
— Ну, добро, раз с тобой хороший. Смотри только, чтобы через годик-другой снова не загремел. А то будешь всю жизнь деньги ему на тюремные счета переводить.  
«Типун тебе на язык, тётя Мэг», — думает Кейт про себя, а вслух говорит:  
— Тётя Мэг, Зак больше не сядет. У нас всё хорошо. Мы закусочную открывать собираемся.  
Про салон лучше тоже не говорить.  
— Закусочную? — Мэг хмыкает. — И что, справитесь вдвоём?  
— Ну… мы не вдвоём, — хоть что-то про Йена и Микки сказать придётся. — С нами двое парней. Мы вчетвером один дом снимаем. Вчетвером и справимся. Они… друзья Зака.  
— Ясно. Подельники. Вместе сидели, небось?  
— Тётя Мэг, — Кейт наконец не выдерживает, — почему бы тебе в полицию не пойти работать?  
Мэг в трубке басовито смеётся.  
— Будь я помоложе… Да ладно, мне и как бригадиру нормально платят. Охота была всякую шваль по подворотням ловить. Так что, вместе сидели? Я права?  
— Ну, сидели, — неохотно подтверждает Кейт. — Но они тоже… ну, у них маленькие сроки были. Меньше даже, чем у Зака. Ничего серьёзного.  
— Смотри, чтобы эта троица и тебя в какой криминал не впутала, — предостерегает Мэг.  
«Вот правда, типун тебе на язык, тётя».  
— Я буду поваром, — сообщает Кейт. — В закусочной. Ну… шеф-поваром, может. Если развернёмся.  
— Шеф-поваром, иди ты… Ладно. На свадьбу не приеду, не обессудь. Даже если пригласишь.  
— Могла бы и приехать, — замечает Кейт. — Вы с Заком не на ножах. Хоть ты его уголовником и зовёшь, но ведь не в лицо же.  
— Да хоть бы и в лицо назвала. А то он сам не знает, что уголовник. Не в том суть. Работы у меня навалом.  
— Ладно. Но если сможешь…  
— Точно не смогу, извиняй, племяшка. Я вот что думаю: я тебе лучше материно свадебное платье пришлю. Адрес давай.  
— Бабушкино?.. — Кейт крепче сжимает телефон и чувствует, как больно и сладко ноет в груди.  
Бабушку она любила. И до сих пор помнит, как плакала по ней в десять лет.  
— Чьё ж ещё. Ты не думай, оно не пожелтело там, ничего. Увидишь. Будешь в нём как принцесса.  
— Не подойдёт, может, — тихо говорит Кейт, улыбаясь всё шире.  
— Чего ж не подойдёт? Ты фигурой в неё. И в меня. Вот мать твоя более тощая была — так её никто и замуж бы не взял, шлюху.  
Кейт не пытается возразить. Мать она не знала — и не видит нужды её защищать.  
— Пришлю, в общем, — подытоживает голос в телефоне.  
— Спасибо, тётя Мэг, — искренне благодарит Кейт.  
— Да было бы за что. Я не в нём замуж выходила, вот и не сложилось. А мать всегда говорила, что оно счастливое, что они с отцом всю жизнь душа в душу прожили… Авось и тебе повезёт. Хоть и с уголовником.  
— Обязательно повезёт, тётя Мэг, — твёрдо говорит Кейт.  
— Ну, будем надеяться. Давай адрес диктуй.

— Она мне платье пришлёт, — положив телефон, сообщает Кейт. Смотрит на находящегося в комнате Йена, широко улыбается. — Бабушкино. Свадебное.  
— Это хорошо, — искренне говорит Йен.  
Бабкины платья, конечно, далеко не всегда выглядят так, что их хоть сейчас надевай, но судя по голосу и виду Кейт, это платье стоит, чтобы в нём покрасоваться.  
Йену некстати вспоминается, как Фиона перешивала платье Моники для свадьбы с Шоном — и чем закончился день, который должен был стать самым счастливым днём в её жизни.  
К чёрту. У Кейт всё будет не так. У них всех — у них четверых, их странной коммуны-семьи — всё будет не так.  
— А ты точно не хочешь никого из своей семьи пригласить? — Кейт смотрит на него ярко-зелёными глазами. — На свадьбу? Ты же рассказывал, что у тебя семья большая… и вы вроде дружны очень были…  
— Были, — соглашается Йен. И — на некоторое время замолкает.  
Дружная семья Галлагеров. Один за всех и все за одного. Они никогда не бросали друг друга в беде; никого — даже никчёмного Фрэнка.  
В Саутсайде так было у всех, кого знал Йен. Даже Милковичи, семья Микки, всегда старались друг друга выручить. При всём том, что творилось в их семье.  
Что и когда пошло наперекосяк в семействе Галлагеров? Фиона, заложившая дом, не спросив остальных… чуть не выгнавшая на улицу Дебби, когда та, только родив Фрэнни, не могла найти работу…  
…но зато потом — если верить тому, о чём случайно обмолвилась во время свидания в Бекмане Фиона, она одна хотела внести залог за Йена во время суда, а остальных волновало только то, сможет ли он, если выйдет, вносить свою долю в семейный бюджет…  
…Дебби, пытавшаяся контролировать расходы электричества в доме и дошедшая в этом до маразма; это рассказывал на свиданке уже Лип…  
Йен вздыхает под внимательным взглядом Кейт. Больше всего ему трудно простить Фионе и Липу то, как они твердили, что ему будет лучше без Микки, и этим невольно сподвигли бросить Милковича на мексиканской границе.  
Когда Йена впервые арестовали, он даже испытывал что-то вроде лёгкого злорадства. Хотелось бросить родным — этого вы, значит, для меня хотели? Что, скажете, так для меня лучше? Без Микки? Видите, до чего я дошёл без него вместо того, чтобы давать вам всё новые поводы собой гордиться?  
Нет, разумеется, они не рассорились. Они всё-таки были семьёй. Семьёй Галлагеров.  
И когда Фиона и Лип узнали, что они с Микки сидят в одной камере (до этого — в те четыре месяца, что был всеобщей сучкой, — Йен просто отказывался выходить к кому бы то ни было на свидание), то не сказали про Милковича ни одного дурного слова. Более того — улыбнулись.  
Про Зака они не знали почти ничего. Йен сказал только, что у них с Микки есть старший друг, который помогает лучше освоиться в тюрьме и без которого они бы просто пропали. Лип и Фиона, кажется, не придали этим словам особого значения — хоть и сказали, что это здорово.  
Но сейчас Йен вспоминает, как семья настраивала его против Микки — после того, как тот сел, как все думали, на пятнадцать лет, а потом сбежал в Мексику, — и думает, что, возможно, сменить фамилию на Милковича было бы не такой уж плохой идеей.  
Может, у него снова обостряется биполярка. Может, поэтому — и нежелание видеться с семьёй, и вспомнившиеся накануне свадьбы старые обиды…  
…и — желание вернуться к проституции…  
Йен машинально проводит языком по губам. Блядь. Ловить похотливые взгляды потенциальных клиентов ему в своё время пиздец как нравилось.  
А, нахуй всё.  
— Не хочу, — говорит он Кейт. — На свадьбе их видеть — не хочу. Моя старшая сестра когда замуж собиралась, нас всех собрала… и — хуйня одна в итоге вышла.  
По большому счёту оно так и есть.  
— Ну и ладно тогда, — легко соглашается Кейт. — Я ж просто так. У нас ведь у всех тоже никого из родни не будет.  
Йен кивает, и они улыбаются.  
К чёрту родню.  
Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то округлил глаза, поняв, что они живут коммуной.  
Или узнал про салон.  
Не их это собачье дело.

***

_Первая взрослая ходка. Впервые — на взрослой зоне._  
_Он медленно идёт по общему залу, который здешние начальнички обозвали «комнатой отдыха». Зак Коннор, двадцати лет от роду, на голову-другую выше почти всех местных зэков._  
_Блядь. Он всё равно чувствует себя мальчишкой. Несмотря на то, что пока ещё не нашлось никого, кто осмелился бы в открытую проявить враждебность к такому верзиле._  
_Хорошо всё-таки, когда у тебя рост под два метра. Вот только лучше разбираться в негласных правилах взрослой зоны всё равно бы не помешало._  
_Как и обзавестись парой друзей._  
_На зоне легче тому, у кого есть связи — или деньги._  
_Связей у молодого Зака нет, а денег и подавно._  
_Он идёт, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды. Кому-то просто интересно, что он за птица; кто-то впечатлён его ростом; кто-то явно жалеет, что новичок попался не из тех, с кем можно ввязаться в драку без последствий._  
_Зак садится у пустого столика — из тех, за которыми зэки играют друг с другом в карты, шашки или шахматы. Смотрит на носки собственных казённых тапок; обувь ему по размеру подобрали с трудом._  
_Хочется курить. Хочется перекинуться с кем-то хоть словом. Хочется каких-то развлечений, кроме книжек из тюремной библиотечки; старичок-библиотекарь чуть не перекрестился, когда Зак вошёл в его владения впервые, но за пару недель, кажись, пообвыкся и теперь даже советует, что поинтереснее._  
_Хочется не чувствовать себя грёбаным Кинг-Конгом среди мелких макак — не знающим, как к ним подступиться, чтобы не бросились врассыпную… и чтобы не накинулись всем скопом._  
_— Добрый день._  
_Зак вздрагивает от неожиданности и медленно поднимает голову. Надо же — за своими мыслями даже не заметил, как к нему за столик кто-то подсел._  
_— Добрый, — хрипловато от долгого молчания говорит он, рассматривая нежданного собеседника. Мужик не сильно молод — в аккуратно подстриженных и зачёсанных, почти прилизанных волосах седых прядей больше, чем чёрных. Впрочем, морщин немного и фигура крепкая._  
_Роста он невысокого — а Заку, если оба встанут из-за стола, поди, в пупок дышать будет. Непроницаемые тёмные глаза, ухоженные руки, спокойное лицо. Едва затрагивающая углы губ улыбка._  
_Смуглая кожа итальянца._  
_Глава местных итальяшек, с трудом вспоминает Зак. В воскресенье к нему на свиданку целый клан приходил — жена, выводок детей и ещё какие-то родственнички._  
_Ну и что нужно макароннику от него, никому не известного новичка?_  
_— Нелегко освоиться на новом месте? — спрашивает тем временем макаронник. Говорит он с едва заметным акцентом, голос тихий, вежливый и спокойный — как и весь его облик._  
_Но Зак смотрит в тёмные, как маслины, глаза и думает, что этот человек опаснее любого буяна с габаритами, как у самого Коннора._  
_Интуиция. Грёбаная интуиция его никогда не подводит. Несмотря на молодость._  
_— Да не шибко, — подтверждает Зак. Голос звучит малость настороженно, но и хрен с ним. В конце концов, с чего бы ему доверять незнакомому итальяшке?_  
_— Зак Коннор, верно? — Зак кивает. — Я — Винченцо Фальконе, — итальяшка протягивает руку._  
_Зак осторожно пожимает прохладную сухую ладонь, внутренне дивясь всё больше. Чтобы один из паханов протягивал руку парню, который здесь никто и ничто?_  
_— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Фальконе, — говорит он вслух. Ответная вежливость здесь будет уместнее всего._  
_Улыбка в углах губ становится чуть заметнее._  
_— Ты можешь называть меня дон Винченцо._  
_Дон Винченцо, иди ты… Ещё и говорит так, будто это невесть какая привилегия._  
_— Хорошо, дон Винченцо, — интересно всё-таки, куда заведёт этот разговор._  
_Дон Винченцо тем временем сплетает красивые пальцы на столе._  
_— Я присматривался к тебе, Зак. Заметил, что за две с лишним недели ты не примкнул ни к одной из местных группировок._  
_Зак пожимает широкими плечами._  
_— Я никого здесь не знаю, дон Винченцо._  
_— Понимаю. И хочу предложить тебе примкнуть ко мне._  
_Зак опешивает настолько, что едва не остаётся сидеть с разинутым ртом._  
_— Но… но я не итальянец, дон Винченцо._  
_Снова улыбка, смотревшаяся бы более уместно в каком-нибудь шикарно обставленном кабинете, а не на зоне._  
_— Я не страдаю предрассудками. Надеюсь, ты тоже._  
_— Конечно, дон Винченцо._  
_Против макаронников он действительно ничего не имеет. Главное, отныне не называть их макаронниками._  
_— Мне пригодится большой сильный парень вроде тебя, — продолжает тем временем Фальконе. — Думаю, ты будешь хорошим телохранителем._  
_— Я… — Зак медлит. — Дон Винченцо, вы должны знать, что я здесь не слишком надолго._  
_Что-то он слышал о том, что у Фальконе срок немаленький._  
_— Знаю. На восемь месяцев. Но я тоже не собираюсь тут задерживаться. Я подал на аппеляцию и плачу своему адвокату более чем хорошие деньги, чтобы он из кожи вон вылез, но доказал мою невиновность._  
_— Надеюсь, у вас всё получится, дон Винченцо, — на всякий случай говорит Зак._  
_— Уверен, что получится. Так что ты скажешь насчёт моего маленького предложения? Думай сейчас, Зак. Я не предлагаю дважды._  
_А что тут думать, в самом деле._  
_К кому-то всё равно нужно примкнуть. Об итальянцах он, конечно, вообще не помышлял, но так вежливо, как Фальконе, с ним ещё в жизни никто не разговаривал._  
_— А ваши друзья не будут против? — на всякий случай спрашивает Зак. — Вдруг… кто-то, в отличие от нас с вами, не чужд предрассудков?_  
_Фальконе улыбается в открытую, но в тёмных глазах мелькает что-то, отчего, бля, мороз дерёт по коже._  
_— У тебя есть чувство юмора. Это хорошо. Что же до моей семьи, не думаю, чтобы у кого-то хватило глупости критиковать, кого я выбираю себе в помощники._  
_Ох ты ж бля. Семья у него._  
_— Тогда, надеюсь, я смогу вам пригодиться, — говорит Зак, и они снова пожимают друг другу руки._  
_— Полагаю, мы оба пригодимся друг другу. Тебе здесь нужен наставник._  
_— Да, дон Винченцо._  
_Хочется сказать, что он только что думал именно об этом и что, кажись, кто-то наверху услышал его молитвы, но Зак решает пока что не трепаться сверх меры._  
_— Пойдём за наш стол. Я представлю тебя остальным. Да, не то чтобы это было принципиально важно, но — ты католик?_  
_«Хуй его знает»._  
_— Наверно, — отвечает Зак. — Мать была католичка. В детстве молились._  
_Фальконе улыбается и кивает._  
_— Хорошо._  
_— Дон Винченцо… — Зак не выдерживает, — простите, что спрашиваю, но — у вас сигарет не найдётся?_  
_Всё та же улыбка._  
_— Конечно, найдутся._  
_Зак идёт на полшага позади невысокой фигуры и думает, что, кажись, для первой взрослой ходки всё сложилось не так уж плохо._

Зак открывает глаза. Смотрит в тёмный потолок, не сразу осознав, где находится.  
Тяжёлая тёплая голова лежит на груди. Йен?.. На зоне… на одних нарах?  
Чёрт, нет. Кейт.  
Зак поворачивает голову, видит в льющемся в незашторенное окно слабом лунном свете лицо Йена, и на какую-то секунду в голове всё окончательно смешивается.  
Кейт… Йен… Микки… свет луны — всё равно как свет ламп из коридора, на ночь их приглушают, но никогда не выключают… вот-вот раздадутся тяжёлые шаги охраны и, может, в окошко на двери посветят фонариком…  
Или не посветят. Ему ведь уже давно не двадцать… теперь у него всё на мази…  
Кто-то негромко вздыхает во сне. Кейт? Йен? Микки?  
Какого хуя вообще они все вчетвером вповалку на одной кровати?  
И про Фальконе — приснилось же. Так ясно, будто не двадцать лет назад было. Немудрено, что со сна все мысли перепутались.  
Зак вглядывается в едва различимые лица, просыпается окончательно и усмехается в темноте.  
Бля, да не оттого он такой закумаренный, что дон Винченцо приснился… дай ему тот, что наверху, долгих лет жизни, небось и по сей день своей «семьёй» заправляет. Просто у них сегодня — вчера — свадьба была.  
У них с Кейт и у Йена с Микки. Зак картинно покружил Кейт, когда их объявили мужем и женой, — ну, вроде ж так полагается. Кейт счастливо хохотала — похоже, того и хотела.  
Микки выглядел малость не в своей тарелке, но Зак уже был в курсах насчёт того, как в первый раз отец заставил его на шлюхе жениться, поэтому не удивлялся.  
«С рыжиком-то наш чёрный кошак точно рад в брак вступить».  
Потом… потом они, само собой, выпили. В честь двойной свадьбы.  
Раскурили пару косячков.  
И — что? Перетрахались все вместе на одной кровати?  
Бля, почти нихуя не помнится. Трахались точно. Зак трахал Кейт — ну, первая ж брачная ночь… бля, неужто в то самое время, как на этой же кровати трахались Микки и Йен? А потом — не трахнул ли он и рыжика с чернышкой, когда уснула Кейт? Или кого-то одного из них?  
Микки и Йен Кейт точно не трахали. Такие, как они, на бабу залезут разве что на необитаемом острове. Где баба есть, а мужиков — ни одного.  
Хотя если бы и трахнули…  
«Похуй. У нас свадьба. У нас всех».  
Зак поудобнее устраивает голову на подушке и снова проваливается в сон.

***

— Шлюшонок?.. Ты там как?  
Зак открывает дверь в комнату и видит Йена. Тот полулежит, опираясь на локти, на широком матрасе, брошенном прямо на пол; ноги бесстыдно раскинуты, голубая рубашка с металлическим отливом распахнута и едва болтается на плечах, открывая тронутое рыжим пухом тело.  
— Хорошо, — Йен улыбается, щурится в ярких лучах утреннего солнца, льющихся в окно, смотрит на Зака из-под полуопущенных рыжих ресниц. — Когда вы с Микки за мной присматриваете, у меня всегда всё хорошо.  
Салон они всё-таки открыли — как и закусочную. Микки по-прежнему недоволен, что Йен, помогающий Кейт в закусочной, иногда «берёт смену» и в салоне, но, к счастью, это случается нечасто. Должно быть, тогда, когда обостряется биполярка — и, возможно, и правда лучше так, чем глушить себя двойной дозой таблеток или натворить делов вроде тех, о которых рассказывал Микки.  
Ну, примет нескольких мужиков за ночь. А может, и только одного — по-разному на него находит. И принимает обычно постоянных клиентов, проверенных. Зак с Микки хорошо за этим следят.  
Апельсиновая звёздочка. Звезда салона. Сука, реально ж так получилось…  
Зак успокаивает Микки — но и сам до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым. Если б он сразу забрал шлюшонка в тюряге на постоянку — может, теперь его не тянуло бы время от времени на проституцию?..  
А может, и всё равно бы тянуло. И в любом случае — что ж поделаешь, если не сразу к рыжику сердцем прикипел.  
И когда он смотрит так, как сейчас, — вытраханный другими, но тянущийся к тебе… ох ты ж блядь.  
Проститут ёбаный… Вот всё равно в нём шлюханское сидит. Как ни крути.  
И штырит от него — любого.  
— Шлюха ты рыжая… иди сюда… — Зак дёргает Йена за плечо, ставит раком, так и не сняв болтающуюся на плечах рубашку, сам опускается на колени сзади, грубо лапает бёдра и ягодицы. — Уже растрахан, да? Можно даже не готовить?  
В последнее время он с Йеном гораздо нежнее, чем по первости в Бекмане, но в такие дни, как сегодня, рыжик любит чуть погрубее. Зак его уже хорошо изучил — всё равно как зачитанную до дыр книжку из тюремной библиотечки.  
Йен охает, послушно становится на четвереньки, чувствуя, как к паху приливает желание, прогибает спину. Солнечные лучи наискось падают на его тело. Нежное тепло и грубоватые, жадные ласки Зака.  
— Ага, можно… — он и правда ещё открыт, после последнего клиента прошло совсем немного времени, не больше часа. Хочется, чтобы Зак был позже, завершил «смену» на сегодня, чтобы кожа и нутро запомнили его последним.  
— Хорошо… пиздец тебя хочется… неохота долго возиться… — Зак расстёгивает ширинку, высвобождает член, так и не раздевшись, притирается к горячей ложбинке между ягодицами Йена, жадно оглаживает широкими ладонями призывно прогнувшуюся спину, стройные бёдра. Кожа рыжего шлюшонка влажная — может, после чьей-то кончи не до конца обтёрся, хоть трахают его и с резинкой, но на спину спустить могли… Похуй, Зак им никогда и ни после кого не брезговал. — Иди сюда… ты всегда любил, когда я тебя последним запечатывал… — он крепко берёт Йена за бёдра, прижимается головкой члена к чуть приоткрытому отверстию и резко толкается сразу на всю длину. — Сука ж ты… правда не закрылся ещё… а всё равно узкий, для меня всегда узкий…  
Йен поводит бёдрами, пытается сам притереться к паху Зака. У того, как всегда, крепко стоит, и от его возбуждения собственный член Галлагера вздрагивает.  
— Любил… — он протяжно стонет, когда Коннор натягивает его сразу до упора, но это то, что нужно, Зак знает не хуже самого Йена. — Узкий, потому что ты большущий… — Галлагер хрипловато смеётся, за ночь он успел выкурить пару косячков, и наркота ещё не совсем выветрилась из организма. — Люблю, когда ты так, весь во мне… — он сжимает Коннора в себе, и тот шипит сквозь зубы, когда мышцы Йена туже обхватывают член.  
— Любишь, ага… и я в тебе пиздец люблю… — Зак с нажимом проводит ладонью по вздрагивающей спине, задирая так и не снятую рубашку, сильнее проминает поясницу. — Ну, поехали… чтоб меня помнил, не других… сучка моя сладкая… — он снова кладёт руки Йену на бёдра и начинает двигаться, резко и размашисто, с каждым толчком вгоняя член на всю длину и снова выскальзывая почти полностью. — Знаешь ведь, что разъебу так, как другие не разъёбывают… и любишь, чтоб я твою смену заканчивал… я или Микки… — Зак наклоняется, широко лижет мокрый от пота загривок Йена и смыкает на нём зубы — метит, кусая за холку.  
— Люблю, да… Когда вы… За-а-ак… бля… — Йен стонет в голос, сильнее упираясь руками в пол, прогнувшись под напором Коннора. Поворачивает голову вбок, пытаясь поймать поцелуй. — Никто так, как ты… — и правда, никто. Йену это нужно. Чтоб после всех трахнул Зак или Микки, оставили последнее слово, последнее ощущение, последний оргазм. Галлагер громко всхлипывает от удовольствия, отдаваясь Заку всем существом, забывая всех других, кто был сегодня. Как забывал в Бекмане — чёрт, он думал, что больше никогда не захочет снова испытать эти ощущения, а оказывается, они ему нужны…  
Хорошо, хорошо… И солнце греет голую спину не хуже ладоней Зака, сегодня так солнечно…  
— Ещё бы, никто… — Зак коротко смеётся, целует Йена, жадно сплетается языками. Похуй, кто его целовал сегодня; похуй, чью кончу глотал. Всё равно у него во рту — его вкус, его сладость. — А ну-ка давай сюда, скидывай всё полностью… — Йен послушно приподнимается, скулит, всё ещё заполненный до предела его членом, и Зак окончательно стаскивает с него рубашку, отбрасывает в сторону. Йен снова падает на руки, солнце золотит теперь уже полностью обнажённую спину и плечи, ярко высвечивает татуху на пояснице — третью из набитых Заком. Клиенты их тоже любят… Коннор кладёт большие ладони на упругие белые ягодицы, вжимает, наверняка оставляя отпечатки, разводит в стороны, помогая себе войти глубже.  
— Тесный… кто бы ни ебал, а всё равно тесный… — выдыхает он, вонзается в Йена снова и снова — глубоко, резко, каждый раз выходя почти полностью и снова погружаясь по основание, так, что яйца смачно шлёпаются о задницу. Наклоняется, начинает целовать вздрагивающую спину — быстрые сухие поцелуи, мимолётные влажные прикосновения языка. — Всё равно наш… сейчас выебу, снова собой запечатаю… потом, если захочешь, хоть и на руках оттащу…  
Йен хихикает — должно быть, всё ещё немного обдолбан. Зак широко ведёт бёдрами по кругу — вырывая громкий стон, — и широко лижет его в ухо.  
— Ещё одну татуху хочешь? — Зак коротко смеётся, и Йен тоже смеётся сквозь стон. — Морковку? Маленькую, на спине? Ты ж у нас морковка рыжая…  
— Я апельсиновая звёздочка, — бормочет Йен и снова захлёбывается стоном. — И морковка… ваша… Хочу. Морковку — хочу.  
— Значит, получишь, — обещает Зак и толкается снова.  
Сладкий рыжий шлюшонок…

— Принимай посылочку, — Зак сгружает Йена на кровать рядом с Микки, и тот, в последний раз затянувшись, тушит недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице. — Да давайте спать. Я тоже пойду. Сегодня все ночь не спали.  
Микки притягивает Йена к себе, целует с готовностью подставленные губы, делясь горьковатым сигаретным вкусом. Он, как и Зак, не особо доволен, что иногда Йен бывает «апельсиновой звёздочкой», но тоже решил, что это, возможно, меньшее из зол.  
А если бы кто-то из клиентов решился Йена обидеть… что ж, они с Заком с удовольствием посмотрели бы на этого камикадзе.  
— Я, может, больше и не буду, — сонно бормочет Йен, словно прочитав мысли Микки, и взглядывая сквозь ресницы то на него, то на Зака. — Может… только чтоб вы…  
«Хорошо бы».  
Но вслух Микки не говорит ничего — только снова крепко целует Йена и натягивает на них обоих одеяло. Получает поцелуй от Зака, тот треплет уже задрёмывающего на плече Микки Йена по рыжим волосам и выходит из комнаты.  
А, похуй.  
Всё равно у них, блядь, идеальная коммуна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, возвращение Йена к проституции понравится не всем, но так уж у нас сочинилось (на самом деле, эпизод после смены Йена мы написали ещё весной), и, с другой стороны, без этого было бы совсем флаффно. Поэтому - будет как есть, и надеемся, что найдутся те, кому понравится :)  
> Остался эпилог. А потом, скорее всего, иногда будут появляться приквелы, сиквелы и сайд-стори, потому что окончательно расстаться с Семьёй Большого Зака мы не можем :)  
> Это Йен после смены:  
> https://i86.fastpic.ru/big/2019/0917/0a/bd8136478d1c33535ef2e9d76d69dc0a.jpg  
> А это лозунг для салона Микки и Зака :)  
> https://i90.fastpic.ru/big/2019/0917/de/8524e50d16781582196299f8d689bfde.jpg


	11. Эпилог

Мэнди паркует джип на асфальтовом пятачке возле закусочной. Выходит из машины, закрывает дверь, на несколько секунд замирает, всматриваясь в вывеску.  
Правда, что ли, Микки здесь бывает? Даже вызнать толком ничего не удалось…  
Что ж, проверить не мешает. В любом случае — хотя бы перекусит.  
Всё ещё медля зайти внутрь, Мэнди достаёт сигареты, закуривает. Бросает взгляд на свой джип.  
Этот джип да несколько красивых дорогих платьев в багажнике. Всё, что у неё осталось от работы, про которую она когда-то говорила Йену, что та сможет обеспечить ей будущее.  
Ничего не самом деле не получилось отложить. Ну, почти ничего — хватило на то, чтобы, уйдя, не броситься тут же ловить новых клиентов на углу ближайшей улицы, но уж никак не на то, чтобы купить жильё или хотя бы забыть о работе на год-другой.  
Да, салон, в котором она работала в момент последней встречи с Йеном, считался элитным. Да, она имела право отказывать клиентам, которые ей неприятны.  
А вот права ставить им фингал под глазом — не имела.  
Мэнди зло усмехается, вспоминая. Стряхивает пепел на асфальт, затягивается снова.  
Тот мудак, которому она врезала кулаком по роже — и из-за этого вылетела из салона, — напомнил ей другого. Того, который сдох в отеле. В ночь, когда она в панике позвонила Йену.  
Напомнил тем, что тоже принялся её душить — хотя, как и в предыдущий раз, никакого уговора об эротической асфиксии не было, — вот только, в отличие от предыдущего, подыхать от сердечного приступа не спешил.  
Сперва Мэнди врезала ему коленом в пах — чтобы спихнуть с себя. И это бы ей ещё простили — руководство тоже не любило клиентов, распускающих руки в отношении эскортесс, — но потом она, забыв обо всём на свете, замахнулась кулаком и со всей силы заехала в глаз.  
Клиент вопил что-то о том, что подаст в суд. Этого бы, разумеется, не случилось, но работу Мэнди потеряла.  
Ещё и штраф пришлось заплатить — чтобы не ославили или ещё чего похуже. И это, разумеется, на её финансовом состоянии сказалось тоже не самым лучшим образом.  
Сперва она думала вернуться в Чикаго. В грёбаный Саутсайд, от которого, похоже, его жителям никуда не деться. Всё равно как болото — лезешь из него, тратишь последние силы, а оно, сука, по-прежнему держит тебя за ноги.  
Но — снова жить в одном доме с отцом… с отцом, который её когда-то…  
Мэнди сминает недокуренную сигарету — горячий пепел обжигает пальцы — и, прицелившись, выстреливает ей в сторону ближайшей урны.  
Решив, что ни за какие коврижки не будет жить в отцовском доме, она начала расспрашивать, где Микки — и Йен. С Йеном они, в конце концов, всегда были лучшими друзьями, и едва ли эта дружба сошла на нет после того, как Йен отсидел. А с Микки Мэнди хоть и цапалась, но, можно сказать, была в ладах больше, чем с прочими членами своей семьи.  
И, в конце концов, ей просто хотелось их увидеть — обоих. Убедиться, что они по-прежнему вместе. Должно же, блядь, быть хоть что-то хорошее в жизни бывших саутсайдовцев?  
И если здесь она сможет найти Микки… а может, и Йена…  
— Красавица, ты не на втором этаже работаешь?  
Мэнди вздрагивает от неожиданности и только сейчас понимает, что на неё уже какое-то время пялится незнакомый мужик.  
Микки что — снова открыл бордель?..  
Что ж, если так — может, ей это место пригодится во всех смыслах. В конце концов, на что ещё она годна.  
— Не знаю, — честно говорит она и на всякий случай улыбается. — Я только приехала. Там видно будет.  
— Ну, смотри, — мужик продолжает пожирать её взглядом. — Если что — я тебя рад буду здесь найти.  
Мэнди дарит ему ещё одну улыбку и идёт к двери в закусочную.  
По крайней мере, истрепаться она не успела. Судя по всему, всё ещё красотка.

— Кофе, — просит Мэнди, присаживаясь к стойке. — И чего-нибудь поесть. Типа бургера.  
Поесть было бы удобнее за столиком, но у стойки обычно лучше идут расспросы.  
Перед ней ставят чашку кофе, тарелку с чизбургером. Рыжая зеленоглазая барменша бросает быстрый заинтересованный взгляд — может, знает Микки, а Мэнди на него похожа? Хотя вроде и не особо похожа-то.  
Или — если у них тут и правда бордель на втором этаже, то Мэнди, скорее всего, похожа не столько на Микки, сколько на потенциальную сотрудницу. Хоть и в джинсах сегодня, и майка не слишком открытая.  
Мэнди берёт чизбургер обеими руками, делает первый укус. Чёрт, надо спросить про Микки. Всё равно надо — рано или поздно.  
— Простите, я ищу… — она взглядывает на рыжую — та одета в зелёную футболку под цвет глаз и выглядит в ней так, словно собирается праздновать какой-нибудь День Святого Патрика, — и снова отводит глаза. Откусывает от чизбургера ещё.  
Ну блядь. Мэнди Милкович не решается спросить о брате.  
Но если Микки здесь не бывает… и ей придётся возвращаться в Чикаго, к отцу…  
— Работу? — рыжая облокачивается о стойку, наклоняется к Мэнди. — Если в закусочной, то доедай спокойно и мы с тобой поговорим. А если на втором этаже, то это не ко мне.  
— А к кому? — Мэнди берёт чашку с кофе, делает глоток. Рыжая выглядит вполне дружелюбной — может, и правда попросить работу у неё в закусочной? Официанткой Мэнди уже работала. Не впервой будет.  
Или… или лучше на втором этаже. Секс-работницам всё же платят не в пример больше, чем официанткам.  
— К Микки, — говорит рыжая, и Мэнди вскидывается. — Или к Заку. Но скорее к Микки, это он обычно девочек на работу принимает.  
— Микки, — быстро повторяет Мэнди, отставив чашку. — Микки Милкович?  
— Да, — в зелёных глазах мелькает новый интерес. — Ты его знаешь?  
— Я Мэнди, — почему-то хочется счастливо рассмеяться — блядь, она что, в натуре соскучилась по Микки? Или так рада, что теперь едва ли придётся возвращаться к отцу? — Мэнди Милкович, — глаза рыжей снова вспыхивают. — Его сестра.  
— Сестра? Господи, так чего ж ты сразу не сказала! — рыжая выглядит искренне обрадованной, и хотя Мэнди по-прежнему неизвестно, насколько близко она знает Микки и кем ему приходится, но эта радость всё равно приятна. — А я тебя чуть на второй этаж не отправила! Ещё и фамилию сперва назвала — я даже подумала, неужто ты его бывшая жена, он же говорил, что у него жена была…  
— Его жену звали Светлана, — машинально отвечает Мэнди. Ей уже начинает казаться, что Микки расстался с Йеном, снова переключился на баб и выбрал эту рыжую как наиболее похожую на Йена… блядь. — А ты… вы с Микки… знакомы?..  
— Да мы, можно сказать, одна семья, — рыжая издаёт короткий смешок, и Мэнди становится ещё хуже. Не то чтобы она что-то имела против этой рыжей, но…  
Блядь. Микки должен быть с Йеном. Только с Йеном. Как и Йен — с ним.  
И если они расстались, то — где сейчас Йен? В Чикаго он не вернулся. Мэнди спрашивала у Дебби — к Липу, разумеется, не подошла бы на расстояние выстрела, но с Дебби они всегда были в хороших отношениях, — и та сказала, что Йен на связь с семьёй почти не выходит.  
— Эй?.. Мэнди? Ты в порядке? Может, тебе на воздух надо?  
— Нет, — Мэнди быстро мотает головой и заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Я… в порядке, да. А ты… как тебя зовут?  
— Прости, не сказала, — рыжая берёт кофейник, подливает ещё кофе в чашку Мэнди. — Я Кейт. Кейт Коннор. Жена Зака.  
Мэнди подавляет готовое сорваться с языка «Какого ещё, нахуй, Зака», но, должно быть, этот вопрос написан у неё на лице, потому что Кейт поспешно продолжает:  
— Ты про Зака не знаешь? Вот чёрт, всё у нас какой-то бестолковый разговор получается… Ну, они в тюрьме познакомились. Он… вроде как… — Кейт заметно смущается, и это неожиданно, — вроде как старшой их. Их с Йеном.  
Мэнди снова хочется засмеяться. Какого хуя она чуть не поверила, что Микки… с этой Кейт? Жена Зака. Микки просто пошёл под какого-то зоновского пахана (небось и бордель вместе открыли — сказала же Кейт, что обращаться надо либо к Микки, либо к Заку), а это — его, пахана, жёнка. Обычное дело.  
И раз Кейт знает Йена, выходит…  
— Йен тоже здесь? — выпаливает Мэнди. — Он… он мой лучший друг. Я их обоих ищу. Но мне про Микки сказали — что здесь найду, — вот и…  
— Здесь, — Кейт улыбается. — Они поженились. Микки и Йен. В тот же день, что и мы с Заком. Мы и живём теперь… — она снова краснеет, — ну, коммуной практически.  
— Суки, — смех всё-таки вырывается из груди Мэнди. — И на свадьбу не пригласили. Йен с Микки. Шучу. Они и не знали, где я. Да и я про них… вот, еле нашла.  
— Давай-ка я тебе ещё чего-нибудь поесть дам, — говорит Кейт. — Хочешь блинчиков с сиропом? Или яблочного пирога?  
— Хочу пирога. И… — Мэнди медлит, — я не только повидаться приехала. Работа мне тоже нужна. На самом деле. Могу и в закусочной, могу… — она дёргает плечом, — могу и наверху. Или и там, и там. Понемногу. Мне и то, и другое не впервой.  
— Ты совсем как я, — звучит за спиной знакомый весёлый голос, и Мэнди обнимают за плечи. — Привет, Мэндс. Я как тебя увидел, даже не поверил…  
Мэнди оборачивается. Йен снова чуть отрастил волосы и зачесал их назад — а в остальном совсем не изменился.  
Ей хочется верить, что она не изменилась тоже.  
— Ты что, тоже… — она нерешительно кивает на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, — наверху?..  
— Ну да, — Йен беспечно пожимает плечами. — Иногда. А иногда здесь. Помогаю Кейт. Ты тоже так можешь. Я думаю.  
— Могу, — соглашается Мэнди. — Но… ты же говорил, что завязал…  
«С проституцией».  
Йен ухмыляется. Проводит рукой по волосам.  
— Я передумал. И вообще — я, между прочим, звезда салона. Апельсиновая звёздочка.  
— И Микки разрешает? — Мэнди недоверчиво щурится, но помимо воли начинает улыбаться шире.  
Снова ухмылка.  
— А куда он денется.  
— Йен, садись поешь, — вмешивается Кейт. — Потом можете правда помочь. Оба. Как раз одна из официанток просит пораньше отпустить, к ребёнку ей надо. А вечером, думаю, все вместе за ужином и потолкуем.  
Йен садится рядом с Мэнди, и та впервые за долгое время чувствует себя почти счастливой.

Они сидят за ужином. Впятером.  
Впервые увидев Зака, Мэнди чуть не икнула — особенно когда он, услышав про сестру Микки, оторвал её, словно пушинку, от пола, прижал к широченной груди и закружил. Блядь, вот это Микки с Йеном пахана себе нашли…  
После избивавшего её Кеньятты у Мэнди до сих пор остался некоторый страх перед чересчур крупными мужчинами. Вплоть до того, что иногда она отказывала клиентам просто из-за того, что у тех были медвежьи габариты, — даже если ни малейшими намёками на агрессию эти габариты не сопровождались.  
Впрочем, Зак Коннор казался дружелюбным и, похоже, был искренне рад, что объявилась сеструха Микки. Мэнди, конечно, не сомневалась, что, как и все медведи, он далеко не всегда бывает плюшевым, но — что ж, она ему не враг, чтобы бояться. Не перешедший дорогу уёбок, не клиент, сбежавший, не заплатив, — и не девчонка из салона, попытавшаяся скрысить выручку.  
Не все же мужчины готовы врезать за один неправильный взгляд любому, кто слабее.  
Не все же такие, как Кеньятта или их с Микки отец.  
Они едят, пьют, болтают о какой-то ерунде, и Мэнди, поглядывая на остальных, внезапно понимает слова Кейт о коммуне. И — почему та начинала смущаться, произнося их.  
Блядь. Будь она проклята, но Зак Коннор ебёт определённо не только свою жёнку. А и Йена с Микки — обоих. Пусть переженились они и парочками.  
Мэнди присматривается ко всем внимательнее. К тому, как смеются, улыбаются. Прикасаются друг к другу, смотрят.  
Что ж, как бы там у них ни сложилось, а все они явно счастливы. И Йен, и Микки, и Зак с его Кейт.  
А если ебутся паровозиком и все всем довольны — блядь, да на здоровье. На Мэнди, во всяком случае, Зак точно видов не имеет — уж она-то похоть в глазах мужиков с лёту распознаёт.  
— Так что? — Йен перегибается к Мэнди через стол, смотрит весёлыми зеленовато-серыми глазами. — Мэндс? Останешься с нами?  
— Ты правда и в закусочную, и в салон хочешь? — Зак смотрит с добродушным любопытством. — Хотя я-то точно не против.  
— Среди шмар лучшей будет, — с набитым ртом говорит Микки и поспешно запивает еду, чтобы проглотить. — Всё равно с малолетства с мужиками ебётся. Самой завидной красоткой в Саутсайде была. Табунами бегали.  
Мэнди могла бы поспорить с утверждением брата, но ей не хочется. Если Микки хочет похвастаться ей хоть так — почему бы и нет. Даже приятно.  
Да и разве не она в своё время выбилась из саутсайдовских шлюх в элитные эскортессы? Вон, даже джип купила. И платья — любым богачкам впору.  
А что в итоге не свезло…  
— Меня из предыдущего салона выперли, потому что я клиенту в морду дала, — выпаливает она; к чёрту, пусть знают. — Глаз подбила. Жаль, нахуй не выбила — хотя тогда бы мне похуже пришлось…  
— Чё сделал-то? — Микки хмурится. Мэнди понимает: недоволен он вовсе не её поведением.  
— Душить меня взялся, — Кейт вполголоса матерится. — Уговора не было, понимаете? Ну, я его спихнула, это ладно — но потом крышу сорвало, и… За это и вышвырнули.  
— Ну и дебилы, — ровно замечает Зак, и в его серых глазах мелькает что-то такое, отчего Мэнди понимает: паханом в тюряге он стал далеко не только благодаря росту. — Шмар бы своих лучше берегли, а не мудаков, которые им шкурку портят.  
— Ну, — согласно кивает Микки. — Уёбков этих ещё куча завалится, а девочек работящих поди найди. Да ты не ссы, Мэндс. Если тебя кто обидит, я сам ему рожу набью.  
— Мы все набьём, — охотно подхватывает Йен. — А деньги нахуй, всех не заработаешь.  
Мэнди окидывает всех взглядом и улыбается. Чёрт, кажись, она и правда дома.  
И обидят её здесь вряд ли. При отце Кеньятта избивал, потому что отцу похуй было, да и сам руку поднять мог, — а у этих в салоне вряд ли даже обычных шлюх хоть пальцем трогают. Если Микки просто рыло начистит, то Зак, поди, как вполсилы врежет, так мокрого места не оставит.  
— И в закусочной помощь пригодится, — вступает Кейт. — Скоро… скоро сильно пригодится.  
— Сильно? — Зак хмурится. — Это ещё чего? Увольняется кто?  
— Нет, — Кейт краснеет — как тогда, когда говорила про коммуну. — Я… чёрт. Я беременна.  
За столом воцаряется тишина. У Зака открывается рот.  
— И посмей только спросить, от кого, — внезапно набрасывается на него Кейт, и Зак, перестав сидеть застывшей статуей, расплывается в широкой ухмылке.  
— Да чего ж мне спрашивать, — говорит он. — Рыжик с чернышкой тебя не ебали, — Мэнди, чтобы не расхохотаться, поспешно прячет лицо за чашкой с чаем, — а больше и некому. Только… мы ж с тобой того…  
— …предохранялись?.. Ну, видать, у тебя семя такое, что всё равно протырилось, — с ехидцей замечает Кейт, хоть и по-прежнему выглядит слегка смущённой.  
Тут уже смеяться начинают все.  
— Здорово, — подаёт голос Йен. — Я люблю детей.  
— Любит, подтверждаю, — хмыкает Микки. — Моего однажды украл. Еле нашли, обоих.  
— Маленькие — это хорошо, — говорит Мэнди и чувствует, как застарелой, уже почти неощутимой болью ноет в груди.  
Лип когда-то ляпнул, что, может, было бы не так уж и плохо растить маленького трущобного спиногрыза…  
А она — она огрызнулась, что он собирается свалить в свой университет ебаться с сокурсницами, а её оставить колотиться с ребёнком…  
В итоге они в очередной раз посрались, и она дала ему в глаз. Совсем как тому клиенту.  
А может… может, если бы она от него родила…  
В итоге ведь Лип всё равно не доучился в университете…  
Мэнди злится и заставляет себя выбросить мысли о брате Йена из головы. Похуй. Похуй на Липа.  
Когда она потом призналась ему в любви, он даже ничего не ответил. Вообще ничего.  
А значит, ничего не могло получиться.  
К тому же — чтобы Мэнди Милкович бегала за парнем, которому — единственному! — призналась в любви, а он ответил ей молчанием? Ну уж дудки.  
— Ну хули, в натуре же здорово! — Зак ревёт как настоящий медведь, и мысли о Липе исчезают окончательно. Коннор соскакивает со стула, хватает жену, начинает тискать, и всеобщий смех становится громче. — Будем растить, бля. Все вместе.  
— Медвежонка, — говорит сквозь смех Кейт и целует Зака. Похоже, ей он тоже кажется медведем.  
Мэнди улыбается, и смутная боль в груди сменяется теплом.  
В старом доме Милковичей она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы строили-строили и наконец построили!  
> Спасибо всем, кто вместе с нами проникся Семьёй Большого Зака, читал, лайкал и комментировал. Основная история закончена, но, как мы уже упоминали в примечаниях к последней части, вполне возможны приквелы, сиквелы и сайд-стори. Потому что окончательно расстаться с Заком Коннором и образовавшейся бесстыжей коммуной невозможно :)
> 
> С любовью к читателям, Уилл Дарк и Ханна Wind aka Rabbits_Brothers


End file.
